366 or Bust!
by Xed14thKey
Summary: My New Year Challenge: Write one OneShotDrabble for each day of 2008! Themes, Genres, Characters, Pairings vary...read 1st Chapter for more info Rated T for safety ::COMPLETED WOO HOO! :D ::
1. The Challenge!

**To welcome in and celebrate the New Year, year 2008, I've decided to challenge myself to what could possibly be the biggest thing I've ever done:**

**365 or Bust! Challenge**

**For each day of the New Year, I plan on writing one Kingdom Hearts related one-shot/drabble, so by 2009 I'll have 365 mini-stories! It'll be a little hard, but this will be one of my New Year projects!**

000000

**In the collection there will be:**

**Groups**

Organization XIII

The good old Organization! I might make a few alterations to it, though. Look out for Organization 13 (Roxas as Number 13, no Xed), Organization 14 (Xed as Number 13, no Roxas), and Organization 13 + Xed (Roxas and Xed in the Organization at the same time, he as Number 13 and she as Number 14 or as a visitor).

The White Disorder

The Heartless Organization I made up. It consists of the Heartless from the Organization XIII, give or take a few (Xed's, Riku's, and Sora's Heartless). It is ranked from strongest Heart to the weakest Heart. It's previous Number I was Xehanort's Heartless, but since his demise, the next strongest Heart stepped up.

The New Organization

The family my OC is a part of! It has many interesting OC's and plots, and I've gained the permission of all (I think…) the members to use them in some of my stories! Thanks guys, you rock! (WRYYYYYYYYYY!!!!)

**Singular Characters**

Cannons

Sora, Riku, Xemnas, Leon, Mickey, Namine, DiZ, Maleficent, and all the other regular characters as far as the eye can see!!

Original Characters

Any of my OCs, or any OC that I have permission to use. **If you'd like your OC from your own story to be used, PM me and I'll use them, giving you the absolute full credit for your character belonging to you.**

**Crossovers**

Anime/Manga

I had some ideas, but over the course of the year I may come up with more. Some possibilities would be Naruto, DNAngel, DeathNote, and Bleach.

Original Stories

I have a few ideas for original stories I hope to get around to writing sometime, but I might substitute in Kingdom Heart characters in the story plot/idea to see how well it is liked.

**Rambles**

If I get bored enough, I might just ramble on about something that happens in the game/manga I didn't like. OR, I might ramble on about something I think that needs rambling that has relevance to Kingdom Hearts.

**And there's plenty more stuff, such as songfics, poems, Yaoi (if you're lucky), various pairings, holiday themes, torture (possibly…MUAHAH!), and MUCH MUCH MORE!**

000000

**This should be a fun year!**

**Happy (belated) Holiday, and a Happy New Years!**

**(Don't get too drunk on sugar!)**

_Xed (aka The Authoress)_


	2. If Only, if Only

"If only, if only."

The blinded boy sighed. "The Nothing below would come to realize."

And that Nothing stood back up, enraged and…_lonely_?

And cried to his '_HEART'_…

"If only, if only…"

000000

**A Riku and Roxas drabble, set to the time where they were fighting at Memory Skyscraper. This one's set to a favorite poem/song of mine, which came from the movie **Holes.


	3. Tell Me

Tell me,

What is it that you feel when you gaze at the heavens?

Why is it that you smile at the moonrise?

What are Heart's true crystal colors?

What is the sentiment that arises in your chest?

What makes you sob when you whisper 'Goodbye'?

Is there a mystery I _cannot feel_?

Why is it that you long…to be loved?

After all, they're just so

Evanescent…

Tell me,

For I cannot experience them,

I cannot grasp,

What emotions mean to you?

000000

**This is from the viewpoint of a lesser Nobody, considering they are not 'smart enough' to understand why higher Nobodies want their emotions, and why 'Whole people' cherish emotions so much.**

**This drabble was inspired by a favorite poem of mine, originally set to the theme of 'colors' and 'being color blind'. Unfortunately, I do not know the author of the poem, but it truly is beautiful.**


	4. Paint Me a Picture

(Paint me a picture, sketch me a dream)

Flood your life over canvas,

And etch your inner sins.

Engrave your sadistic doings,

Scribble your bloodlust on countless papers

Make your mark of Art, of Heart

-_break apart_: from the days of

crayons and coloring OUTSIDE

the lines-

Skritch and Skretch your beautiful demonicy…

Let your soul shine through, inking your space.

Open yourself up, to me. To see. What you wish for things,

To BE.

Open up, show to me.

(Paint me a picture, sketch me a dream)

-------------

It was a pity Xemnas was never an artist.

_That's why he had Namine._

000000

**A Xemnas/Namine drabble! This poem actually belongs to me. I wrote it not too long ago, when I got bored and was feeling a little 'emo', per say. So no stealing!**

**Oh, and I realize 'Demonicy' is not an actual word by dictionary standards. Well, now it is to me! If Dr. Seuss can do it, so can I! X3**


	5. Comatose

I hate feelin' like this, 

I'm so tired of tryin' to fight this. 

_Falling, falling... I don't want to live anymore. It hurts too much…but, I'm afraid of leaving you guys…_

I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to You.

_Who're you? That boy, in the coat?_

Tell me that You will listen. 

Your touch is what I'm missin' 

_Let go…let me fall…wait…wait! I'm not sure…_

And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losin' You .

_Everything is fading away…wait!_

Comatose, 

_I'm not sure if I'm awake. Is this for real? Or not?_

I'll never wake up without an overdose of You.

_I've made up my mind. Let me die…_

I don't wanna live. 

I don't wanna breathe. 

_Goodbye, guys…_

'less I feel You next to me, 

You take the pain I feel. 

Wakin' up to You never felt so real.

_I can still hear your voice. You're telling me to wake up. I'm sorry, but I'm not waking up this time._

I don't wanna sleep. 

I don't wanna dream, 

'cause my dreams don't comfort me. 

_They frighten me. Why can I never fall completely? Am I meant to die? Maybe I should think…_

The way You make me feel. 

Wakin' up to You never felt so real.

_Would you guys be sad? If I was to fall?_

I hate livin' without You.

Dead wrong to ever doubt You.

_Would I be sad?_

But, my demons lay in waitin' 

Tempting me away. 

_Death seems so…nice…but, I'd miss you all…_

Oh, how I adore You. 

_Bex, Navix, Xanthan…_

Oh, how I thirst for You.

_Navix, Xanthan…_

Oh, how I need You. 

_Xanthan…_

Comatose, 

_Am I awake?_

I'll never wake up without an overdose of You.

_Wait…I change my mind…I want to live…_

I don't wanna live. 

I don't wanna breathe. 

'less I feel You next to me, 

_Don't let me die! Please…_

You take the pain I feel. 

Wakin' up to You never felt so real.

_I have someone to live for…my friends…I think they need me…_

I don't wanna sleep. 

I don't wanna dream, 

'cause my dreams don't comfort me.

_I still hear your voices…please, don't stop calling! I'm waking up! I'm not going to fall!!_

The way You make me feel. 

Wakin' up to You never felt so real.

_I can't breathe…_

Breathing life.

_Now I can._

Waking up.

_I'm coming, guys…_

My eyes,

_I'm awake now._

Open up.

_Thank you, whoever you are…_

Comatose…

000000

**This is a Songfic-Drabble about my main KH OC, Xed, and what she experiences when she has an 'attack' due to her condition. The song 'Comatose' by Skillet inspired me. It is seriously an awesome song. In fact, I was listening to it while writing this…XD **


	6. I Cannot Be

_Dear Navix,_

I'm afraid I don't have much time left, for you see,

I cannot be.

As I'm fading, I can only think of your laugh,

Your cocky laugh, and that smile.

That smile that holds so much Light.

As I'm fading, I only regret that I cannot say goodbye.

Yet I do not regret what I've given up

To protect you.

I've pierced myself, not out of spite, but out of

Love, yes Love.

Towards you.

I care so dearly, but I'm afraid I must end. Please, please

Don't cry for me. For that would make me so sad.

They've come after me…they'll keep coming,

Unless I end it.

I'm sorry, my Love. So sorry.

To Break your Heart. Hopefully, it'll repair, and you can smile once again.

Please do, so I can smile too.

I'm afraid I don't have much time left, for you see,

I simply cannot be.

Not any longer.

And using my last breath, I press

Five simple words,

"Tell Navix I'm sorry, kay?"

I'm telling you now.

As I fade, as I fade…I'm gone, left. With not a single regret.

Of what I've sacrificed, for my friends. For you.

I'm afraid I no longer have time left, for you see,

I simply cannot be.

I love you, Navix. See you in the next life.

_Bexcerac_

000000

**A Navix/Bex Drabble. These two are part of The New Organization, and are two of my OC's best friends! This was when Bex killed herself to protect Navix and her friends from the danger of the Akatsuki (please don't ask…XD).**


	7. Axel and Saix

Saix didn't like Axel. Axel didn't like Saix.

It was only natural for two elements to collide in such an undesirable fashion.

_The pale moonlight hindering and overpowering the strong hue of the flames, and the flames raising up to steal away and direct the attention from the pale moonlight to itself…_

Yet, in the privacy of the isolation, in the beauty of calm, the two defiant elements would merge together, pull away, merge together, pull away…

_Tastes of icily bitter moonlit kiss and surprisingly spicy fiery kiss would dance from tongue to victimized tongue…_

Deeply harbored in the mind, words of curse swam around, wondering what the heck they were doing. How could they possibly force such synthetic passion upon respective enemies? How did it start? _Did it ever start?_

Yet they could still gaze into each other's eyes with detestation and disgust.

_And they could still be perfect lovers._

oOoOoOo

Saix loved Axel. Axel loved Saix.

It was only natural for two elements to collide in such a stunning fashion.

_The pale moonlight adding radiance and grace to the swaying rebellious flames below, and the flames dancing in praise and worship of the pale moonlight that lies above… _

Yet, in the company of their comrades, in the horror of clashing metal, the two defiant elements would strike out, draw back, strike out, draw back…

_Tastes of icily bitter moonlit blood and surprisingly spice fiery blood would dance from wound to victimized wound…_

Deeply harbored in the mind, words of curse swam around, wondering what the heck they were doing. How could they possibly force such synthetic loath upon respective partners? How did it start? _Did it ever start?_

Yet they could still gaze into each other's eyes with longing and lust.

_And they could still be perfect foes._

000000

**I believe this is my first (very apparent) Yaoi! And I think it turned out pretty nice :) To be honest, I never was fond of the AxelxSaix pairing, but when I was writing this, I wrote it for Axel/Saix because it seemed to fit. And, I think I'm starting to like this pairing…**


	8. Fighting?

"Number IX?"

On the edge of the rooftop of the lonely citadel sat The Melodious Nocturne, Sitar in hand, strumming contently. He was faced towards the barren and empty city, hit tune ringing out and easily invading the void of silence, filling the metropolis with soft, appealing music. He did not bother to turn his eyes up towards his Superior, but instead closed them, immersing himself in the sanctuary of his own sounds.

Nevertheless, he greeted, "Hey there, Zexion."

The Cloaked Schemer did not reply, but fixated his gaze upon Demyx's playing. He –and everyone else within the Organization- had told the boy countless time that his Sitar was not fit for playing; it was meant to be a weapon only. The strings were coarse and hard and tight, their purpose purely to strike harsh sounds in which to direct attacks with a sharp and sudden damaging force. Yet Number IX insisted on playing that weapon continuously with, what could be considered _'love'_, morphing harsh chords into gentle melodies, and rough compositions into tender rhythms.

The elder wrinkled his nose. In disgust, perhaps? At himself, mostly.

"Demyx." He said calmly, his tone even. "I must ask you something."

The Musician's fingers halted their dancing upon the Sitar's frets as jade-green eyes looked up at his Superior. "Hmm?"

"I simply do not understand your thinking." Zexion crossed his arms, boring his azure eyes into the boy, as if to search for something. He needed to know the answer to the question he couldn't answer for himself. "You've proven your talent with that weapon through your dedication and determination of producing decent music with it. If you were to only practice your actual use with in battle, you could be a very adept combatant. Not to mention, having the title of a 'weak fighter" cleared from your name."

Consideration barely touched Demyx's expression before he shook his head, an innocent and blank look rising to his face. "I don't care what others think of me."

Zexion couldn't help but admire his self-confidence. "But what others think of you affects how you are seen, and how much respect is passed onto you."

A careless shrug only added to the Musician's innocence. "It's not that I can't fight, or anything." His fingers caressed a thin string on his instrument, before plucking it lightly to release an ear-pleasing sound. A cocky grin appeared suddenly. "I just don't like to fight."

It was no secret; everyone knew Number IX was not fond of violence in the least. Yet, there was something behind that smirk on his face that pushed Zexion to question further.

"And why not?"

Demyx's smirk widened as he turned, silently, back out towards the expanse spread out before his eyes. His fingers then began to waltz once again, music flying out into the open air.

Seeing as he wasn't going to receive an answer, Number VI turned to leave.

"Because, Zexion…"

The Scientist flicked his eyes back in the Musician's direction once more, not bothering to pivot his entire body.

"I think fighting isn't as fun as living."

A soft gasp on Zexion's part, he was grateful for not turning around to expose his now shocked expression. The wisdom behind his words…although slight, impressed Zexion, opened possibility to a deeper, more thoughtful side of the boy. But then again, it could just be simple Demyx being…well, _simple_ Demyx.

_His innocence…that blank look…yes, he had to be simple Demyx. Simple as that._

And as Zexion left, and as he didn't turn around…

He'd never get to see that Demyx was still grinning…

000000

**A nice Zexion and Demyx one-shot! I've always thought that Demyx didn't fight, not because he can't (which, if you've ever played KH2 you'll know it's SO FLIPPIN HARD to beat him…), but he just doesn't want to, since he likes living better :3 **


	9. Larxene Poem

Thunder. Lightning. Storm.

Sharp words pierce,

Deep in the soul,

Tearing, shredding,

What's left.

Thunder. Lightning. Storm.

Sadistic grace, benevolent anger.

Slice into the Heart,

Or lack of.

Thunder. Lightning. Storm.

Pain is soon to come.

Do not listen, run away.

Thunder. Lighting. Storm.

You've been warned.

000000

**A short poem about Larxene. I think it fits her nicely :D**


	10. What Fuu Has to Say

She had always been like that.

Ever since moving to Twilight Town.

Ever since she met Seifer, Rai, and Vivi.

Ever since she became part of their 'group'.

She'd always been like…_that_…

And one day, Seifer had had enough.

It was a warm, sunny day in their quaint little town. The small group of teens wandered the streets, enjoying the town's classic icy treat: Sea Salt ice cream. They group chatted excitedly about the upcoming Struggle Tournament. The bold leader of the group had instantly signed up, his eyes and mind set upon first prize and that rather snazzy-looking trophy that came with it.

"First prize will be mine." Seifer boasted, his aqua eyes glittering with self-confidence and pride; a perfect reflection of the boy's big ego. The brawny-looking one of the group took a large bite of his ice cream and nodded enthusiastically, clenching his fists.

"Of course you'll win, ya'know?" His voice was thick and quite frankly made him sound very uneducated. "Seifer's the greatest, ya'know?"

"Yes…he is…" The short one of the cluster said, his voice shaken with timorous and shyness. He wasn't exactly the most confident guy around. His deepest wish was to become as strong and as self-assured as Seifer was someday.

"Success."

The three boys stopped walking and turned back towards the girl.

_She did it AGAIN!_

None of them couldn't seem to grasp why it was Fuu talked the way she did. In all the years they had been friends, she'd never spoken more than two or three words. And it really ticked Seifer off. He'd tried to keep his cool about him, but it was slowly deteriorating with every snippet of a sentence or thought she'd offer.

Noticing their frustrated glares, the girl replied,

"Problem?"

This sent Seifer over the edge. "Why do you speak like that? Is there a problem with you or something!?"

Rai nodded, "Yeah, ya'know? You never speak, and when you do its super annoying, ya'know?" Desiring to follow Seifer's lead, but not having the confidence, Vivi could only shake his head. Fuu looked at them all impassively before taking a small lick of her ice cream. Narrowing his eyes, Seifer turned back around to walk, the two other guys following his lead.

"Did you ever consider…"

The boys turned around sharply, their cool and calm demeanor gone, replaced with expressions of pure shock and amazement.

"Fuu just said more than three words, ya'know?!" Rai exclaimed, taking a step forward. "Say something else, ya'know!"

Another lick of her ice cream. Another expressionless gaze.

"Did you ever consider…that there is nothing to be said in the company of ignorance and stupidity?"

And ever since then, not any of them questioned what she said or how she said it again.

000000

**XD This idea came to me yesterday in school when I was really bored. Actually, this turned out sorta nice! I always knew Fuu had it in her to speak! But the question was: What exactly would she say? XD**


	11. Zexion Poem

Scheming Schemer,

Sneaky, ever Sneaky.

Creeps with shadows,

Motives concealed, the

Cloaked Darkness

Of the Heart.

Scheming Schemer,

Sly, ever Sly.

Moves with illusions,

Hidden plans, the

Cloaked Light

Of the Heart.

Scheming Schemer,

Clever, ever Clever.

The Dark Light illusion,

Of the Heart.

000000

**A short poem I wrote about our favorite emo Zexion! XD It's not my favorite, but I think it does describe him well. :)**


	12. Two are Waiting: Kairi POV

Wind blowing softly, wafting the fresh scent of salted ocean and sand through the thin breeze. The brunette stood at the shore's side, indigo eyes glued to the vast body of water that lie ahead. Nothing but the pure blue sky, scattered with fluffy, relaxed looking clouds and the calm, lightly rippling waters could be seen, though.

The girl inhaled deeply and held it for a few seconds before letting it escape her lips. The beach was empty, save for the seagulls that lulled around lazily, and the fish that swam around in countless circles, aimlessly or so it would seem. Her friends had been busy off doing who-cares-what. Probably playing, but she had something better to do.

Waiting.

Waiting, for that boy…

_You know, the one that used to play with Riku and she all the time…_

Everyday she'd stand there and wait. By herself.

Or was she?

Some times, it felt like there was someone else, waiting as well.

_Connection? To someone else? Nah, it was only in her mind… _

Right?

_::Then why did she remember those drawings?::_

But, say if there was another girl _–wait, why a girl?-_ why would she be waiting?

_Perhaps…she was waiting for a hero…her hero…right? _

What a silly thought. Coincidences like that just don't happen.

And as the brunette waited, a song arose in her mind. One that was sweet, beautiful music flooding her mind as the wind picked up gently and brushed past her skin in whispers. And suddenly, she felt a desire to sing out a simple sentence, just a shard of a lyric, lifting out of her throat and upon the silence around her.

"Music will tie…"

_And she could've sworn she heard another voice mirroring her words __perfectly._

000000

**A Kairi and Namine drabble, about that part in the KH2 opening where they sing that line together. Yea, I thought it was pretty cool. :) Maybe I'll make on from Namine's view…**


	13. Two are Waiting: Namine POV

Air, stiff yet relaxed, wafting the faint scent of heavy charcoal and wooden pencils through the thin space. The blond was seated at the pod's side, periwinkle eyes glued to the manila papers that lie within her hand. Nothing but the pure and clean ivory of the area, scattered with neat, colorful drawings and the bright sunlight penetrating the draped window could be seen, though.

The girl inhaled deeply and held it for a few seconds before letting it escape her lips. The room was silent, save for the soft breeze that trickled through the window gently, and the soft swish of loose papers being tenderly pushed by the light wind. Her friend clad in black was nowhere in sight, busy off doing who-cares-what. Probably working for DiZ, but she had something better to do.

Waiting.

Waiting, for that boy…

_You know, the one that used to play with Riku and she all the time…no wait, it was HER, not she…_

Everyday she'd sit there and wait. By herself.

Or was she?

Some times, it felt like there was someone else, waiting as well.

_Connection? Nah, that girl wouldn't remember. The links have yet to repair in her Heart and memory… _

Right?

_::Then why did she remember those days by the ocean?::_

But, say if Kairi _–wait, it was Kairi, right?-_ why would she be waiting?

_Perhaps…she was waiting for a hero…her hero…right? _

What a silly thought. Coincidences like that just don't happen.

And as the blonde waited, a song arose in her mind. One that was sweet, beautiful music flooding her mind as a surprisingly strong wind picked up and brushed past her skin in cries. And suddenly, she felt a desire to sing out a simple sentence, just a shard of a lyric, lifting out of her throat and upon the silence around her.

"Music will tie…"

_And she could've sworn she heard another voice mirroring her words __perfectly._

000000

**Okay, exactly like the one from yesterday, but this one is from Namine's view! I based the room off of the one in the KH2 opening :)**


	14. Rant: Light

**Light**

_The choice of a Hero who truly believes that goodness shall conquer all…_

What is Light but a path that's selectively permeable? Light is considered to be the source of all that was good, but it is not always the case. Could it not be possibly that such radiance would provoke evil? After all, nothing is impossible…and what is such an element to chose who basks in it, and who doesn't? The say the Light is reserved for those pure, those who have a good Heart. But what about those who seek utter forgiveness? Can they not walk in the Light too? Or are they condemned to Darkness for all eternity? What will it take to prove one is 'good at Heart'? How long? A day? A month? A year? And must those seekers of forgiveness still suffer Darkness? And what exactly defines 'Light'? Light is not something that can be grasped. Then where does it come from? It can't be the Heart, for those without Hearts can be of Light too. At least I believe that. It must come from within…perhaps memory? Soul? Will power? Perhaps it is within the mind, waiting to be accepted or rejected. But if that were the case, couldn't those in Darkness find their way out? Maybe they need guidance. Maybe they need but a little Light to help them…

I guess that's what memories are for.

But what if you can't remember the Light? What if it was never there for you?

Then would you be condemned to Darkness? Can you gain such a memory?

Perhaps it is not Darkness that is evil. Perhaps it is not Darkness that is judgmental. Perhaps it is not Darkness that is corrupted.

Perhaps it is _Light._

000000

**A rant about Light, based off of my own thoughts. I can be very deep at times, you know! Never doubt me ;) **


	15. Four Skies, One Destiny

Four skies, one Destiny.

Many shattered worlds,

Shards made by lies.

But still, we remember.

And still, we forget.

But no matter what,

Those Shards will come together.

It has begun.

The truth will be revealed.

Four skies, one Destiny.

One broken, shattered Destiny.

That only Four can Destroy,

And rebuild once again.

000000

**This is a poem I came up with that's set to the general feel of the original 'One Sky, One Destiny' poem. It's also the opening poem to my story, ****Kingdom Hearts 2-3: Shards of Broken Destiny**


	16. Destiny Calls

_Destiny Calls_

_For a Hero_

_For a Sacrifice_

_For a Savior_

_Destiny Calls_

_Can't you hear it?_

_So loud, So clear_

_Destiny Calls_

_For You._

000000

The Musician's eyes scanned over the lyrics scrawled across the paper with saddened jade-green eyes. His instrument lay across his lap, lifeless and deprived of any melody echoing through its hollow body. A wry, cheerless smile graced the boy's lips. "Did you hear that Sora?" He said. "You better get going."

"Run, run away…"

000000

**Yay! Drabbles about Demyx are really fun to write. :D The poem 'Destiny Calls' is one of my creations, so no stealing! I've always felt that Demyx wanted to be the good guy, anyways :) In my mind, he never wanted to have to hurt someone.**


	17. Who's the One Afraid?

That's what you had always said.

I would've been looking for you a long time. And it would be the same routine, time and time again. You'd appear, I'd call out your name, you'd call out mine, followed by a snide greeting or remark. I'd draw my sword, and hold it warningly, poised to strike you at any second. You'd taunt me. You'd mock me. You'd declare me weak without you.

_You'd declare me afraid of the Dark…_

You would let allow me the honor of the first strike. You'd jump back, of course, to fuel my anger. You'd twist every thing I'd say, and send it flying back to me. You'd make me feel awful, like a coward.

_Because you'd declare me afraid of the Dark…_

But the times you aren't there to torment me, to make my waking hours miserable and my sleeping hours filled with nightmares, I'd consider why you wouldn't answer my words in return…

If I told you the Darkness couldn't control me, you'd only smirk and insult me.

If I told you that I was going to kill you, you'd only attack me.

If I told you to stay in my memories, you'd just fly away.

No matter what I said, or how I said it, or what I did…

_You'd only declare me afraid of the Dark…_

So now, I've come to wonder…

Why won't you answer me? Why do you only insult me? Why do you never protect yourself from my words? Perhaps you don't acknowledge them? Or do you? I've been thinking…maybe I've had this wrong. Maybe you're the one who's mistaken and confused.

It's all too clear now.

_It is not me who is afraid of the Dark._

_It is you who is afraid of the __**Light**_

000000

**A Cloud and Sephiroth drabble! This could not only be considered just KH, but also a crossover with KH and Advent Children. Cloud and Sephy are just awesomeness, and I've always thought that maybe Sephiroth was the one REALLY scared of Cloud… . XD**


	18. A Hero is Born

All it took was a good cause.

All it took was a good Heart.

For a Hero to be born.

And all it took was the help of a Keyblade.

And all it took was the help of some friends.

For a Hero to be born.

And all it took was the love of a Queen.

And all it took was the loyalty of a Kingdom.

For a Hero to be born.

And all it took was for a star to blink out.

And all it took was for Darkness to show.

For a Hero to rise. For a Hero to Awake, become Alive…

_All it took was a King, and all it took was a Letter,_

_For a Hero to be born._

000000

**A short drabble about everyone's favorite high-pitched mouse, King Mickey! But he's pretty cool. :) When did I think of this? Pfft, English. Where else? XD**


	19. Truly Nothing

Head resting against the cold of the metal cell, frighteningly bright eyes locked with the darkness that surrounded her. This girl…she did not know what she was, was 'alone'. She did not know of fear. She did not know of hatred. She never received the chance to experience them, to recognize them. And yet, she lay there, forgotten. She wasn't broken, but she certainly wasn't whole. And when the moon would sink away from the heavens at the world's end, she would not fade.

She was truly, nothing.

And all she knew of was darkness. She didn't even know it's name, but she knew it's touch, it's feel…it's presence. She always had her suspicions that it was always there. She could only wish she knew it's given name, since it was the only thing that kept her company in her vicinity. Yet her young, isolated mind couldn't conjure such thoughts. She could only sit there. And wait. And wait. And wait…

_But for what? To fade?_

She didn't even know what that was.

She didn't have emotions. She didn't have a voice. She didn't have memories. She didn't have a will. She didn't have a choice. She didn't have a past. She didn't have a future. She had nothing. And would you know why?

It was because she was truly, nothing.

000000

**This is actually about a new OC of mine that will star in her own story, coming up soon, I hope. I got this idea from an article I was forced to read about in English. XD Thanks English!**


	20. Crouching Beast, Hidden Snarl

Crouching Beast, Hidden Snarl.

_The sound of footsteps echoed faintly some ways off…_

It waited ever so silently in the shadows that danced about the lightless room. The area was without sound completely, sweet perfection to It's ears. It laid there, totally still, as to not make a noise. It had the element of surprise, and It had Its 'Heart' content on seeking what It desired the most…

What It desired…what It craved…it was better than gold to the poor. Better than life to the dead. Even better than a Heart to a Nobody.

_Footsteps coming closer…in a soft, friendly pattern…_

It knew who it was.

And it smirked. _It's plan was simply too perfect._

And suddenly, the lights flicked on, illuminating the once dark Living Room fully. It jumped up and leapt at the intruder, with a warlike battle cry.

**"ARGGGGHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!"**

The latter's response: _**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"**_

The creature tackled the redhead to the ground, landing on her stomach. It's wide eyes locked with the girl's scarlet ones, It's ears and tail twitching in excitement. Seeing as the creature wasn't attacking her, the girl's breathing grew normal again, and her body stopped shaking in fright. And as the girl composed herself and became aware of what exactly was on top of her, she narrowed her eyes at the 'beast', a confused, annoyed, and exasperated look placed upon her face.

"Kyu, what the heck are you doing?!?!?"

The little, furry Nobody looked at his Master with a simply adorable expression, before shouting out,

"DO YOU HAVE THE SANDWICHES, MAXIA? TELL ME WHERE THE SANDWICHES ARE, MAN!!!"

And Maxia only glared at him.

Before throwing him out the non-glass covered window with a smirk.

000000

**WOOT! This drabble goes out to kindcrazynarutofan, and her awesome OC Maxia, with her personal Nobody Kyu! Kyu is simply adorable, and I had a hard time choosing what Maxia would do to him: Eat him, or throw him out the window. Perhaps I'll make a sequel sometime… XD SANDWICHES!!**


	21. Xed has a Fangirl?

"I'm telling you, it was an _accident_!"

"Yea right, Ero-Sennin!"

"I am not a perverted toad!"

"Face it Navix, you are."

"Whatever…" Navix lifted his hands up and placed them behind his head, while looking up at the ceiling. He shifted his glance over at his friend while they walked. "I told you before Xed, it was only an accident. And I'm sorry for that!" The girl shook her head and crossed her arms, a smirk setting on her face.

"If you insist…wait!"

The boy stopped suddenly, confusion within his expression. "What?"

Xed stopped walking and looked around, before asking, "Do you get the feeling we're being wat—"

Suddenly, a blurry figure jumped out from behind a wall and hugged Xed tightly, the latter being so shocked to the point where she couldn't do a thing. The 'attacker' nearly knocked the girl over, laughing in pure joy and excitement.

"The HELL?!" Navix called out, his hand immediately going for his onyx Jackal. But before he could even touch the gun, the 'attacker' cried out,

"HI XED!!!!" The 'attacker' hugged Xed still, grinning ear to ear, her eyes glittering with excitement. "I'M CILXAE!! I'M YOUR BIGGEST AND FIRST FANGIRL!!! I KNEW YOU BEFORE YOU EVER EXISTED!!! I HAVE A PICTURE OF YOU ON MY WALL!!! YOU ARE IN MY DESKTOP!!! I MADE A PLUSHIE OF YOU! YOU'RE AWESOME XED!!!!!"

And as soon as she was there, she was gone. Ran off.

The two teens only stood there, beyond confused, with expressions that resembled: O . O

"Well." Daring to break the shattering silence, Navix spoke quietly. "That was different…"

000000

**XD Okay, this drabble goes out to one of my very best friends, whose birthday is today! So Happy Birthday, Cilxae:B I'm sure Xed would've enjoyed that…XDD**


	22. Falling Inside the Black

Tonight I'm so alone. In Darkness.

This sorrow takes a hold.

Please, don't leave me here so cold.

Your touch used to be so kind. _What happened?_

Your touch used to give me life. _What happened?_

I've waited all this time. _I can't wait much longer…_

I've wasted so much time. _Time has no meaning here…_

Don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone…

Cause I barely see at all. The Darkness is too much.

Please, don't leave me alone.

I'm falling in the black.

I'm slipping through the cracks.

I'm falling to the depths.

Can I ever go back?

I've been dreaming of the way it used to be…

_Sora, you're shouting: Can you hear me? _Yes! I can!!

I'm falling in the black.

I'm slipping through the cracks.

I'm falling to the depths.

Can I ever go back? _Or_ _is it too late?_

Falling inside the black.

Falling inside falling inside the black.

You were my source of strength. You, my friends.

I've traded everything. _My home, my past…_

That I love for this one thing. **POWER…**

Don't leave me here like this. I don't want to be alone…

Can't hear me scream from the abyss. _**HELP!!!**_

And now I wish for you my desire. _Help…please…?_

Don't leave me alone. _I can hear my thoughts echo…_

Cause I barely see at all. The Darkness is far too much…

Please, don't leave me alone. Please…

I'm falling in the black.

I'm slipping through the cracks.

I'm falling to the depths.

Can I ever go back?

I've been dreaming of the way it used to be…

_Kairi, you're shouting: Can you hear me?_ Yes! I can!!

I'm falling in the black.

I'm slipping through the cracks.

I've falling to the depths. _The end?_

Can I ever go back? _What if I'm good?_

Sick of falling inside the black.

I'm sick of falling inside… falling inside the black…

**Black? Black? Black?**

000000

**Hooray for Riku Drabbles! This drabble (and my inspiration for it) is based off one of my favorite songs, **Falling Inside The Black** by Skillet. Awesome stuff, man! This drabble is from Riku's point of view while he's being consumed/is in Darkness. Not my best, and not my favorite, but still okay, I think…**


	23. A Fallen Angel

A Fallen Angel,

Destined to Fly.

Broken and Crazy,

But too strong to Cry.

And although he Fell,

We picked him back up.

And although he Forgot,

We Never gave up.

And though he was Nobody,

We not Hated him more.

For he was one of Us.

And Together, we'd Soar.

And perhaps there were Times,

Where we'd question his Cause.

In the end he picked our Side.

And we didn't blame him for being Flawed.

And although he Regret,

We pleaded, 'Move on'.

For us 'Angels' don't Cry.

For we're simply too Strong.

A Fallen Angel,

Destined to Fly.

Broken and Crazy,

But too strong to Cry…

000000

**This drabble poem goes out to Arrancar Piros, and is about his OC, Xanthan:D Happy Birthday, dude! You too, Xanthan! I hope you enjoyed your Chibi-fication! XD**


	24. Are You Real?

To the boy I can't remember,

To the boy who invades my Dreams,

Are you real?

Are you there?

Illusionate presence taunts me.

My deepest thoughts, are filled of you,

And yet,

Your name is concealed.

Mysterious boy, holder of Light,

Tell me,

Are you Real?

000000

**HOORAYFORROXASPOEMS! This drabble poem is set to the fact that there are people who think/dream about Roxas, and wonder who/what he is. In actuality, this poem could relate to FOUR Kingdom Hearts characters. An oversized cookie goes to the people who can figure all four out! (Hint: One of them is from my own stories. You won't get the last person if you do not read my Fanfiction XP)**


	25. I Don't Wanna Be in Love

She's going out to forget they were together.

All that time he was taking her for granted.

_I'm sorry I never got to tell you…I was just too afraid…_

She wants to see if there's more.

Than he gave she's looking for.

_I wish it were different, but you see: It's too dangerous for us…to be._

He doesn't want her out there.

And alone now.

_I still want to protect you! But I don't want to hurt you!_

He knows she's movin' it.

Knows she's using it.

_I don't want to hurt you! But why does my 'Heart' hurt?_

Now he's losing it…

She don't care.

_Stop my pain…_

Everybody put up your hands.

Say,

"_**I don't wanna be in love,**_

_**I don't wanna be in love."**_

Feel the beat now.

If you've got nothing left.

_I have…nothing._

Say,

"_**I don't wanna be in love,**_

_**I don't wanna be in love."**_

Breakin' up now.

You've got a reason to live…

_Live without me…and I without you…_

Say,

"_**I don't wanna be in love,**_

_**I don't wanna be in love."**_

Feelin' good now.

Don't be afraid to get down.

_And now my pain is gone._

Say,

"_**I don't wanna be in love,**_

_**I don't wanna be in love."**_

_I don't wanna be in love. I don't wanna be in love. I don't wanna be in love. I don't wanna be in love…_

**Yet I am.**

000000

**This drabble is about Cyxrus' OC, Rixon, and how he loves (I think he does, right?) Axira's OC, Axial. Yet, he thinks they cannot be, since he's having some 'conflicting issues' going on. XD That, and he killed her. XDD This is a Songfic, and the song used is ****'I Don't Wanna Be in Love'**** by Good Charlotte. It's a seriously awesome song, and I think it fit this little situation perfectly :3**

**And as for the last drabble guesses? Sorry to say, but NO ONE got it completely right. The four people were:**

Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Xed.

**But Kudos to all who tried! (gives you all normal sized cookies)**


	26. I Loved You Once

I loved you once,

You loved me not.

I loved you twice, but then I thought:

You never loved me, and never will,

If that's the case, shall I love you still?

And then I think

To when you sighed,

"Layax, we cannot feel.

Your love is a lie."

It broke my soul,

Shattered was my 'Heart'.

Now when I think or breathe your name,

I still feel its ragged shards.

And say we retrieve our Hearts,

Somewhere in the end,

Will you finally call me 'Lover'?

Or still simply, 'Friend'?

And if I had told you before,

Would it change a thing?

Would you perceive me with new eyes?

Or still simply, nothing?

I loved you once,

You loved me not.

I loved you twice, but then I thought:

I was a fool, right from the start,

To believe Nothings could love

Without a Heart.

000000

**Today's drabble is dedicated to Wyrmhero (haha, Wyrmherp X3) and his OC, Layax, in honor of his and her birthday! Happy B-day, dudes:) This chapter relates to how Layax loved Zexion before they were Nobodies, and how she still love(d) him when they were. Yet silly Zexy just doesn't believe they can love…**


	27. Xaldin Poem

Wind Dragon.

Haunts the airs,

Howls with Grace,

Empty breeze fills this place.

Never forgotten, Dragon of Wind.

Never underestimate, Dragon of Wind.

Arid, free, flows with life.

Harsh winds storm the night.

Fear the wind, fear the storm.

Fear the lances that serve the III.

Wind Dragon Xaldin,

For he is free.

000000

**It's about time I wrote a drabble for Xaldin! I think this poem fits him nicely, I think… This was one of the first in my series of Organization XIII poems :3**


	28. Fading, Fading, Little Heart

Fading, Fading, little Heart.

Does it hurt to rip apart?

Dying, Crushed in Dark Abyss

What you held I'd never miss.

Fading, Fading, little Heart.

I hope it hurts to rip apart.

000000

**This drabble I wrote some time ago, but I still like it to this day! It's set to the tune and rhyme of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star', so if you didn't get it before, you might want read it again. This comes from the point of view of either Xoras or Xradenom (Sora's and Xed's Heartless), since they don't want to join back with their Somebody/Nobody counterparts.**

**(By the way, Xoras is my own OC in relation to Sora. He's not part of the game, so no stealing him! Or ELSE! MUAHAHAHA!)**


	29. Murder? Who Dunnit?

An eerie quiet coated the Kitchen located within The Castle That Never Was. It was barren, save for the blonde who sat in his respective chair, sipping warm tea quietly through a mug. In the opposite hand held an 'interesting' magazine, containing material that would even cause the stolid Luna Diviner to have a massive nosebleed. Bright blue eyes scanned the text and rested on the various pictures, less-than-guilty smirks arising to Number X's face.

And he was so absorbed in his contentment that he never noticed the little things he'd come to regret in only a matter of seconds…

The swish of the door being opened. _Nobodies didn't need to use doors…_

The tapping of feet across the ground. _Nobodies could've portaled…_

The harsh click of metal. _Was that…a gun?_

All it took was a few seconds…before…

Luxord stopped reading, finally sensing the presence of another in the room. But it was far too late. The man looked up, only to be staring down the barrel of a gun. Wide eyes traveled north, to see the owner was a cloaked figure, face concealed with deep shadows.

_One of their own…_

"No…stop…please, have merc—"

**BANG!!**

And all there was, was the thud of a chair toppling over and a body hitting the floor. And all there was, was the disappearance of the figure's presence.

Before silence took over again.

000000

**This drabble is the introduction to a new story of mine, that I hope to start very soon! It'll be called **Organization Murder Mystery, **so look out for it sometime! **


	30. How to Annoy Xat

**20 Ways to Annoy Xatricona**

1) Tell her that her name sounds like some off-brand version of Advil.

2) Get Xenzio to follow her around. ALL. DAY. LONG.

3) Have him hug her, too.

4) Send her to Wonderland, and make it so she can't leave for a ridiculous amount of time.

5) Then, don't pay for her therapy.

6) Give her a fake love note, that's addressed from Dix.

7) You should also give her one from Jett.

8) Then lock her in a room with them for 72 hours.

9) Bet with Luxord who lives, who dies, and who goes crazy.

10) Tell her Navix broke up with Bex, and now he's madly in love with her.

11) You should run after that…

12) Call her a Cone-Head and see if it annoys her. If it annoys her, refer to Number 11 on this list.

13) Bring in Cantoria to bug her. Once again, refer to Number 11 afterwards.

14) Call her Fish-Face, and be sure to point out that scale-thing on her face.

15) Ask her if she has any fantasies about Dix. Number 11, once again, when you're done.

16) Ask her how old she is.

17) Kill the Cheshire cat. (Actually, that'd be a good thing…)

18) Ask her why her eyes are different colors. Then, make fun of her for it.

19) Sing 'Trust in Me' whenever you see her.

20) Send her back to Wonderland!

000000

**Okay, I decided that this Challenge Story needed some lists! So I started off with CatrionaHearts' OC, Xatricona (or Xat)! I'm not sure if some of this stuff would actually annoy her, but it'd sure annoy me…XD**

**The song '**Trust in Me**' is from the Jungle Book. The snake sings it, if I'm not mistaken…**

**Oh, and Xenzio is the Heartless of Zexion I created. He is my OC in relation to Zexion, so no stealing him or I shall smite you! (growls)**


	31. Break Apart

::There's always something to lose, so do not forget.::

Disappear and fade away.

From sight, from mind,

From Heart,

-_break Apart_-

From reality's hold.

Pfft, like you had the choice.

You never did.

Vanish and be gone, you won't be missed.

Not at all, oh no.

Disappear and fade away.

To a place that truly wants you.

Not here, somewhere else.

From sight, from mind, from Heart,

-_break Apart_-

::There's always something to lose, so do not forget.::

000000

**This is a poem from Marluxia's view, about Castle Oblivion, about how memories will not be missed (since you can't remember them XD)…**


	32. Two Angels?

"Namine,"

The child did not look up at her keeper. She felt that, if she did, she'd most likely be scolded for not drawing fast enough. Or, maybe for being too attached. Or, maybe for too many tears. She waited for the man to continue.

"Why?"

Shock came to her periwinkle eyes. Why? Why, she didn't have the choice! But she certainly wasn't going to say that.

"Axel…"

Number VIII pushed his self off the wall so he was standing upright, jade green eyes turned fully on the young Nobody. "You could stop, you realize that, yes? You cannot be forced. What's the worse they could do to you?"

_Kill me._

As if he read her mind, the man waved her off. "You're not worth killing to them."

"They'd…never let me leave…"

Running a hand through his crimson spikes, he let out a chortle; "You really believe they'll keep you here forever? Listen, Namine, sometimes the right thing involves breaking the rules. Listening to your 'Heart' if you will. Got it memorized?"

She'd never thought of it like that.

Finally, the girl looked up to watch Axel envelope himself within the confines of a Dark Corridor. And before he could leave fully, he smirk-smiled, and said,

"In the midst of the most painful faces, Angels show up in the strangest of place."

Angels?

She looked down to her sketchbook, to gaze upon a fresh picture of Sora, looking proud with his Keyblade on his shoulder. She felt a very small smile fall onto her lips.

_I always knew…he was an Angel… But I never knew there could be two…_

000000

**Aww…cute drabble! I got the inspiration for this one from one of my current favorite songs, '**Looking For Angels**' by Skillet. I love the last line…and I though it'd fit nicely to Namine's and Axel's relationship. After all, in a way, Axel sorta is like an Angel…**


	33. Dearly Beloved: Guest Writer

**D**e_a_**r**ly _**B**_e_l_**o**ve_d_

**(Written by Writer's Block Artist)**

Dearly Beloved, where are you?

I can't go on without you.

My world has stopped spinning for good...

I need to find you, if only I could...

So, Dearly Beloved, our path is set;

We met again at sunset.

But sadly your memories of me were gone.

We departed shortly after dawn.

But, Dearly Beloved, I'll find you yet!

And when I do, you can bet

The World can't stop us, we'll have it all!

Only to rise, never to fall.

Dearly Beloved, where are you?

I can't go on without you.

My world has stopped spinning for good...

I need to find you, if only I could...

000000

**I came across this poem while looking for a good fanfic to read, and I instantly fell in love with it. Thanks for letting me put this in here, and you are awesome, WBA:) Be sure to look up some of her other works as well. They're all really good!**

**HOORAY FOR FEBRUARY!!!**

**That's right! I've lasted a whole month on this story, and I'm not planning on slipping up anytime soon! So MEH!!! (sticks tongue out at all the non-believers)**


	34. Alone and Afraid: Guest Writer

**Alone and Afraid**

**(Written by Cyxrus)**

Alone and afraid

In torrents of pain

An invisible demon

That drives me insane

Alone and afraid

All full of dread

That same evil voice

Swirls round in my head

Alone and afraid

Attacking against my will

My friends want me to move

And yet I lie still

Alone and afraid

Longing to be free

Who knows what that demon

Will do to me...

000000

**This is a seriously awesome poem, no? Kudos to you, Cy! This poem is about his OC Rixon, and about how he's under Kai's control.**


	35. How to Annoy Dix

**20 Ways to Annoy Dixtano**

1) Point at his wings and call him a fairy.

2) Better yet, call him a PINK fairy. Heh…

3) Tell him that he makes a terrible Angel and Guardian.

4) Then, bottle his tears and sell them on the Internet. And don't share the money with him.

5) Tell him that you're going to tell Cloud he stole his hairstyle.

6) Then actually tell Cloud.

7) And watch Dix get beaten to a pulp.

8) Repeat everything he says. It'll probably annoy him.

9) Act REALLY nice, ALL the time. When he questions you, say you're pretending to act like him.

10) Whenever he gets annoyed, say in a funny tone, "You know how to make a saint angry…"

11) Ask him how old he is. When he tells you, shout out 'WOAH YOU'RE ANCIENT!"

12) Then make him a birthday cake, and put as many candles as you can possibly fit on there.

13) Ask him if he'll need a fire extinguisher.

14) Give him a fake love letter from Xat.

15) Give him a fake hate letter from 'The Big Guy'.

16) Bet with Luxord over which note he'll freak out over more.

17) When around him, randomly yell out the name of a Virtue, and then laugh hysterically.

18) Or better yet, a Sin…

19) Keep asking him about Gary.

20) Shave his head bald, and blame Xat. Or better blame, 'The Big Guy'.

000000

**LOL! Poor, poor Dix…**

**Dix belongs to Ben-So-Deadly, and he's also part of our forum:3 Dix is seriously awesome, and I bet someone of this stuff would bother him…eventually…XD**


	36. Eternity Sings

Eternity Sings

For you and me.

For the broken man,

With no feelings…

For the shy girl,

With those drawings…

For the confused boy,

Who always dreams…

For the boy in Dark,

With endless screams…

For the boy in Light,

And Hope he brings…

For that proud mouse,

Who we call 'King'…

For that lonely girl,

Who's still waiting…

For Forever, and Ever,

Destiny screams Free…

Since Eternity Sings

For you and me.

000000

**A multi-person Drabble! This came to me a few nights ago, when I was thinking of different song titles. One of them was 'Eternity Sings' (which, in my opinion, sounds like a piano song…) and I decided to write a poem for it!**

_**REDEMPTION!**_

**This poem is about 7 different Kingdom Hearts characters. I won't tell you if they're OC or cannon, but there's 7 in total.**

An oversized cookie goes out to the people who can figure this one out!


	37. Funeral of a Hero

Dearly Beloved, we

Gather here today to

Celebrate the memory,

Of the greatest Hero to ever breathe.

We bask in its remembrance,

Cling onto its warmth, yet it's fading so fast.

Now, we shiver in the shadows,

Holding onto what's left of our rotting sanity.

Our minds, they are shattering.

And our Destiny now blind.

We gather, in Darkness,

To Grieve.

Coerced into insanity. By our own Greed.

Dearly Beloved…we…

Gather here today to

Beg for forgiveness. For the loss of our Hero.

We pray for mercy, for Sanctuary,

For we are now banished to the oblivion

Of Hell,

We call "Darkness".

Dearly Beloved, we…we…

Gather here today to

Cry out…to plead…

For our Light to return.

000000

**I came up with this idea yesterday in History, actually. I thought it'd be an interesting idea to hold a funeral for the death of Light in the 'life' of a Heartless. Heh, who knew Heartless wanted their Light back so badly?**

**All right! As for the little question from the last drabble, we have a few winners!**

XedarlesFangirl

Dezeray

Bexmar

TwilightOfDawn

aliasfan

ArtemisBlack555 

**You all get oversized cookies for guessing correctly! HOORAY!**

**For all those who tried/guess after these two were deemed winners get a bag of normal sized cookies :3**


	38. Raise 'em High

Roll the dice,

Play the cards,

The stakes?

Raise 'em high.

Push the chips,

Stop the time,

The bets?

Raise 'em high.

Cheat the game,

Play it sly,

The risks?

Raise 'em high.

Put your Heart

On the line?

Yes? Then

Raise 'em high.

000000

**I have to say, in my series of Organization XIII member poems, Luxord's is one of my favorites! It's sorta like a chant… but I like it anyways!**


	39. War Storm

Thunder of War

Quiet on the battlefield

Too clam

Everyone knows what is to come

Pain

Bloodshed

War,

The rain.

Soldiers wish to turn back

No turning back

Standing in the quiet eye of storm

Is there such a thing as 'return' on the plain of war?

They are about to find out

Fear-chilled gales howl

Icy air halts breath

Wait.

All they can do—wait.

Hear the footsteps

Eye of storm isn't so quiet

Beating of a thousand drums

Prayers are said

Wave of enemies

End is near

A blast rings out

A soldier falls

Wave charges forth

Crashing

Thunder of war has been released

Rain is next come…

000000

**This is a poem I wrote last year, but I think it could nicely be put to the theme of the Keyblade Wars! I called them 'soldiers' since…well, they are. X3**


	40. This is me

A Nobody not a Somebody

This…is me.

A broken being

A heartless shell

Is me.

A shattered soul

A tainted whole

Is me.

A Nobody….Is me.

Deprived of Emotions

Deprived of Memories

Light and Dark?

Deprived of choice.

I long for the day

When my heart shall be mine

Free to grieve,

And love

And hate

And when I will be labeled as a

"Somebody"

But still,

I'll forever remain

A broken being

A heartless shell

I'll forever remain

A shattered soul

A tainted whole

A Nobody not a Somebody.

This…is me.

000000

**This is a poem I wrote some time ago, but I still like it today :) It's about how Nobodies will never be the same again, even if they were to get their Hearts back. Sorta depressing, if you think about it…**


	41. Roses in the Wind

Roses in the wind…

Never fall…

Never wilt…

Never die…

Roses in the wind…

Never tear…

Never age…

Never cry…

We will float among the Heavens,

We will float into new Heights,

For we are roses in the wind…

Roses in Flight.

000000

**A poem for Marly! It's not my favorite, but there's something about I like…**


	42. Rant: Midnight

**Midnight**

_The choice of a hero who's afraid of the Dark and is sick of the Light…_

Midnight. It's not Dark, and it's not Light. What is it? Neither. It's the void of everything, and anything. It doesn't exist, and yet it does. It's a path that never started, and a path that'll never end. So does it exist? How could it? Can one truly be Midnight? Or is it all an illusion? But, say if someone of 'Midnight' couldn't really be Midnight, then what would they be? Confused, perhaps? But that's not a path. Those who are Midnight are stuck in between that small sliver of time, right after nightfall but before the sunrise. Can they ever go back? Of course not. They're frozen in time, forever. Only the bleak calls of void to welcome them. So how could one really learn to love Midnight? Maybe there's more… In Midnight, our truths cannot be hidden. We are lost in the bliss of nothingness, and become nothingness ourselves. So, do those who seek out the Midnight truly want a path to follow? Or, do they just want to fade away?

After all, what's the use of a person…

Who's afraid to be Dark and refuses to be Light?

Are they worthless?

Are they precious?

Or are they just simply…

_Neither?_

000000

**WOW. This has got to be the latest I've EVER released a chapter! But, it's still February 10****th****, so it counts:D**

**This drabble is a rant about the path of Midnight, which is the path my OC Kuxir takes. (He's Riku's Heartless!)**


	43. Dark Heart Melody

See the light,

Hear the light,

In the Dark abyss of Sea.

Nocturne plucks, stings of Heart.

Enraptures, Captures,

Sweet music is set free.

A Dark Heart melody.

A twisted Dark tune.

Holds light,

Pure light.

Nocturne strums, plays chords of Heart.

A Dark Heart melody.

Enraptures, Captures,

In the Dark abyss of Sea.

000000

**This has got to be one of my favorite Organization poems that I've written! For some reason, I just love it… (huggles Demyx)**


	44. Xemnas Poem

Nothingness. Emptiness.

I live on, in Dark hands of Light

I lust for completion,

My salvation,

My Heart.

Nothingness. Emptiness.

I live on, as

Another No Heart,

I live on, as

I seek, I desire,

My Nothingness. My Emptiness.

My Heart.

000000

**Time for a Xemnas drabble! I like this poem, although it's not my favorite. I think it describes the dude well…I think….**


	45. Heartless and the Keyblade

It's an odd thing to think about…the Heartless are obliterated by the Keyblade, sent spiraling into oblivion. And yet, they are drawn towards the weapon. They cannot resist its luster, although it costs them their 'lives'.

So why do they come, only to be killed?

I know. They want…they want—

Have you ever begged for forgiveness? Gotten down on your knees, clasped your hands in a prayer stance? Have your eyes ever fill with the tears at the horrible fear of blameworthiness? Have you ever said you'd do ANYHING to be forgiven?

Now consider Heartless.

They cannot pray for mercy. They cannot cry. All they can do is come to the source of their pain and hover about it. They cannot even beg!

What they want…need…is—

Now who becomes the monster? Is it the Heartless? Or our Keyblader of Light? Is Sora to blame? After all, the Heartless are far from innocent. But perhaps…don't they deserve vindication too? Even though their brethren are slaughtered before their dark encrusted eyes, they still come. They still tried. They still desired…

So why do they come?

So why do they even bother?

It's because…they want to be absolved.

They want to be Light too.

000000

**A drabble about Heartless, and why they come. But seriously, I always wondered why they were attracted to the source of their death. Very interesting…so this is my take on it! XD If you ask me, the Heartless are just a tad slooooow…**


	46. A First Valentines Day

"Sora, you shouldn't give her that."

"But it's Valentines Day! And she's the new girl. She would like it!"

"I'm telling you, don't do it man! That…thing isn't very nice-looking."

The brunette glared at his friend with all his little kid might. His face flushed a light red with frustration. "Well, I made it, and maybe she'll like it!" The not much older boy poked his forehead; a surprised gasp escaping the youngers lips.

"She's not your mom, Sora! Girls want pretty things. Not that." He explained.

In retaliation Sora whined, "Riku…leave me alone!"

"Fine, but I'm telling ya, don't give it to her!" And with that he left.

Sora sat down in the warm sand, pouting. He looked down in his hands at his 'masterpiece'. It was a red paper heart, messily cut and slathered with multi-colored glitter. He also stuck some dry macaroni, stickers, smaller pink paper hearts, and some beads to it. And, scrawled in a hardly legible handwriting were the words 'I Love You'.

It was untidy, chaotic, and a complete mess stuck to a piece of paper.

But to Sora, it was the best valentine he'd ever made.

"Are you okay?"

Bright blue eyes looked up to meet blue-violet ones, staring back at him. The redheaded girl gave him a funny look, before asking, "Why are you sittin' in the sand?"

"Uh…" Sora replied dumbly, before standing up quickly. Not caring about the sand on his pants, he thrust the valentine out towards the girl. "T-this is for you, Kairi!"

The girl took the valentine that was shoved to her, looking at it with wide eyes. This little boy…who looked about the same age as her, was the very first person to act nice to her since she moved here. It brought a sweet smile to her face.

"Thank you, Sora!" She hugged him tightly, with the latter standing still out of shock.

"You're w-welcome, Kairi!"

Smiles were exchanged. The best valentines of all.

"Happy Valentines Day…"

000000

**Awww…so that's my take on the very first Sora and Kairi Valentines Day:D I think it was cute :3**

**HAPPY VALENTINES, EVERYONE!!!**

**(throws candy hearts at everyone)**

**FEEL THE LOVE!!!**


	47. Heartbeat Divine

Moonrise divine,

Strikes.

Awaits full moon glare.

Soft light, Soft shine.

In such a dark sky.

Waxing Berserk, Waning Calm.

The Luna Diviner.

Saix.

The Heart Diviner.

Waxing Berserk, Waning Calm.

In such a dark sky.

Soft light, Soft shine.

Awaits it's pairing half.

Beats.

Heartbeat Divine.

000000

**Hooray for our favorite crazy killer dude, Saix! But seriously, he's one of my favorite characters, and I think this poem describes him well :)**


	48. A Lonely Song to Sing

I remember when you told me,

"I love you."

It made me feel perfect, and it was then I knew

That we'd always be together, for all Eternity.

When you were around me,

Everything felt right.

The moon always was full and in sight.

The stars always glittered with pride.

The winds were warm, and inviting.

The darkness held no terror for me.

And you'd hold me in your arms,

and we could sing,

and sing,

About Eternity together.

But now, I can't hear your words.

And everything feels wrong.

And now the moon hides from me.

And the stars have fallen from the sky.

The winds are cold, and mean.

And now the darkness scares me.

All I wish for now,

Is to be in your loving embrace,

so we could sing,

and sing,

About Eternity together.

Because…I've found that…

Eternity is a lonely song to sing.

000000

**A drabble about my OC losing her lover, and her feeling lonely. **

(to 'you-know-who-you-are')

**You said to prove I was sorry? Well here it is:**

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for what I did. **

**Please, forgive me?**

**Us Emos have to stick together… :3**


	49. I Won't Fade: Not Without You

Prompt:

**:: I won't fade; Not without you ::**

And so together they stood before their other selves, to fulfill the last promise they could. Silence echoed about them as each stepped forward in turn, submitting themselves, submitting everything they were to their Somebodies. Which wasn't much, but still, it was all they had. But at least they got to fulfill their promise:

_"We'll meet again. Someday soon. I promise!"_

So they got to meet.

Face to face. Together.

And they'd live on within their other selves. So, they could see each other again.

And they wouldn't have to be alone anymore. So they could be…friends?

But one thing was certain. They'd always be there for each other, even though they couldn't be 'there'. They'd be together, live together, laugh together, die together.

"I won't fade."

"Not without you."

000000

**I've decided to add some prompts into my drabble collection! These are actually lines from avatars/signatures I hope to design some day.**

**This particular prompt refers to Roxas and Namine, and how they'll always be together :3**


	50. How to Annoy Rixon

**20 Ways to Annoy Rixon**

1) Call him a Fruitcake!

2) Do that about 20 more times.

3) Sing, 'I Must Be Emo' around him. All. Day. Long.

4) Ask him if he's killed any good people today.

5) Call him a Fruitcake.

6) Keep asking what does he want for his Birthday.

7) Hug him. Hug him as if your life depended on it.

8) Call him a Fruitcake.

9) Act REALLY sad around him, so he gets sick.

10) Then, instead of taking him to the Hospital, act like you have no idea what's going on.

11) Tell him Axel wants his hair color back.

12) Ask him if he jumps around when he goes to shows.

13) Tell him Layax doesn't like Emos.

14) And then watch him freak out XD

15) Bring in Rino and have him annoy Rixon ALL DAY LONG.

16) Watch as he goes insane.

17) Deprive him on any type of alcoholic drink for about a week.

18) Then try it for a month.

19) Two months?

20) Call him a FRUITCAKE! XDD

000000

**Hooray! A list of ways to annoy Rixon to either his near-death or yours! XD Rixon belongs to Cyxrus, and he really is Emo :3 I think…**


	51. Jump

Prompt:

**:: Jump ::**

Sora wasn't the brightest of kids.

He always made very rash and stupid decisions at times. Like, he'd be the one to go check out the 'forbidden and scary' places. Or, he'd be the one to climb to the top of the tree, and try to hop from treetop to treetop.

No matter what the challenge, no matter what the stakes, no matter what the danger, he'd be the first one to face it.

Jump.

He'd be the first one to jump in.

_And some things never change…_

Sora wasn't the brightest of heroes.

He always made very rash and stupid decisions at times. Like, he'd be the one to run up into that 'strange and mysterious' Castle Oblivion. Or, he'd be the one to plunge himself into the dark abyss, nearly fading in the process.

No matter what the challenge, no matter what the stakes, no matter what the danger, he'd be the first one to face it.

Jump.

He'd be the first one to jump in.

_And some things never change…_

000000

**Another prompt! (I got the idea for this one from that part on the KH2 opening, when he jumped off the branch and into Hollow Bastion)**

**It's a very simple word, but can have such a deep meaning behind it…**


	52. A Title for Namine

Namine had no title.

_Or did she?_

She was not given a title, nor did she ask for one. She wasn't at all pleased with how the Organization was planning on using her powers. She may not have known how to use them herself, but it certainly couldn't be for this! She did not want a title to be known by, to connect her to this evil group of Nothings.

But what Nobodies like they find is that titles are not given.

They are _made_. They are _**earned**_.

And she never saw it coming at all. For as she drew those pictures and replaced those memories, she didn't see it although it was right there. And as she ripped all Sora had and trusted to pieces, and began to rebuild him in the favor of Marluxia, she still didn't see it.

And she didn't know exactly when it was that her eyes opened up to the truth. She couldn't remember when she realized that she was no better than 'this evil group of Nothings'. But when she saw that Sora was now believing she was his one special friend…when she saw how slowly but surely he was becoming Number XI's puppet…she knew that she had made her title. She had earned it.

Namine.

Destroyer of Heroes, Creator of Monsters.

000000

**A drabble for our little memory-breaker :3 I have no idea how I came up with this idea…but I did. So chyea… X3**


	53. Strike the Match

Strike the match, bring to life.

Start the pain,

Kill the rain,

No one sees the flicker in eyes

No one sees the further prize

Got it memorized? He says,

And no one sees him Hypnotize

And no one sees the blaze rise,

Got it memorized? He sighs,

Start the pain,

Kill the rain,

While dancing flames annihilate,

Sly lips reiterate,

Got it memorized? He _**said…**_

000000

**Hooray for Axel poems:3 Next to the Luxord poem and the Demyx poem, this is probably my favorite….**


	54. No More Tears

Prompt:

**:: No More Tears ::**

_"Sora?"_

Memories of Kairi flashed through his head. Her standing at the beach. Her laughing with him. Her telling Riku and he not to squabble. Her being…Kairi.

_No more tears, okay?_

And he promised himself he wouldn't let go. As he held her hand, he vowed to hold on no matter what. But the earth beneath each of them kept pulling apart, and their grasp was shattered. And the last thing he saw of Kairi was that very sad expression she held.

_No more tears, okay?_

He'd give anything to see her again, to change that look she had.

So here he was, fighting with everything he had. Slicing through Heartless, crushing Nobodies, whatever it took to reach her. All he could see is her sad, sad face, staring at the empty ocean, her eyes brimming with tears, her cheeks slick with them.

_No more tears, okay?_

But the funny thing was, as he was fighting, he never noticed. No one never told him.

He'd always told Kairi 'no more tears'.

But…he never noticed his own…

_No more tears…okay?_

000000

**A prompt based off the ending of KH1, where they pulled away from each other… (that was so sad…but really cute :) )**

**Whew….THIS has to be the latest I've ever updated…but I'm not gonna let myself slip!**


	55. How to Annoy Xanthan

**20 Ways to Annoy Xanthan**

1) Tell him that mustard has been declared illegal.

2) Anytime he is about to eat something, squirt TONS of ketchup on it.

3) You should run after that.

4) Break his scythe.

5) Fill every mustard bottle with ketchup.

6) Ask him if Dracula is his distant cousin.

7) Ask him what blood tastes like, in the 'Does blood taste like (insert)?' format. Some good ones to try would be red Jell-O, ketchup, pizza sauce, and tomato soup.

8) Steal all his makeup.

9) Dye his cloak rainbow colors.

10) Ask him a million questions. Literally. Start counting.

11) Steal his fake eye, and replace it with a marble.

12) Or better yet, just steal his eye and give him an eye path.

13) Then call him and Xigbar 'Twinsies'.

14) Run like heck.

15) Play 'I Must Be Emo' around him.

16) Lock him in a room with Faust for 24 hours.

17) Bet with Luxord who will die first.

18) Ask him what a random word means.

19) Then say, "Thanks, Webster!"

20) When he's asleep, coat him and his room in lots and lots of ketchup!

000000

**Hooray! Trust me, Xanthan was HARD to do. Not too much bugs this dude…but I think I got the ones that would. Xanthan belongs to Arrancar Piros, so kudos to him and his pwnful OC! XD**


	56. Faith & Fear Collide

Prompt:

**:: Faith & Fear Collide ::**

Faith.

What a beautiful thing to hold.

Keeps you walking, walking, walking.

Keep going, Riku. Go further.

It holds no terror for you.

You are strong. And brave.

So don't turn back. It's too late.

The Darkness is coming…

Turn back. It's not too late.

You are weak. And afraid.

It holds all terror for you.

Stop going, Riku. Come back.

Keeps you running, running, running.

What a hideous thing to hold.

Fear.

000000

**A prompt about the first time Darkness hit Destiny Islands, and when Riku gave into it.**


	57. Why Saix Kills

Why do you kill, Saix?

Why do you crave the crimson dripping off your Claymore?

What is it that makes you hunger for pained screams?

Why do you enjoy…causing hurt? Misery? Agony?

Why do you kill, Saix?

Why?

………………………

_I kill…_

_I am __**excited**__ at the sight of another's blood._

_I am __**delighted**__ by their sweet euphoria ringing in my ears._

_I __**love**__ to see their faces…their expressions…their eyes…_

_I kill…_

_I kill because… it makes me feel._

000000

**Saix killing? Because it makes him feel? Heh, makes sense to me! XD **


	58. WhatThePeanuts! Part 1

"Heh…this is fun!"

"Yeah, it sure is, Dem."

"Hey, wait—Axel, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"That doesn't go there!"

"Yes it does."

"No, it really—AXEL WHAT ARE YOU—"

Loud, rapid banging.

"Stop!! Stop it, Axel!!"

More banging.

"It's not gonna fit!"

"I'll make it fit!" Bang. Bang.

"STOP! YOU'RE GONNA BREAK IT!!"

More banging. "Will not—"

A cry, "AXEL!!!" Sobbing could be heard.

"See? I told ya it'd fit!"

"You ruined it!!"

"Did not! It looks the same as before…"

000000

**LOL! This is part 1 of this 2-part drabble. I'll give anyone an oversized cookie if they can guess what's going on…XD**

**Also, whom do you want to walk in on them? It has to be from the Organization XIII, though. Your pick, guys!**


	59. WhatThePeanuts! Part 2

The castle was unusually quiet today, with most of its members away on various missions. Therefore, Roxas found himself wandering the seemingly endless corridors that weaved throughout the castle. Subconsciously, his feet carried him to Demyx's room…

"Heh…this is fun!"

_That sounded like Demyx._ Roxas thought.

"Yeah, it sure is, Dem."

So he was right. Number XIII reached for the door knob when he heard Demyx say,

"Hey, wait—Axel, what are you doing?"

A soft, 'huh'?

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"That doesn't go there!"

Roxas' eyes widened. _Woah…what the heck?!_

"Yes it does."

_They…they… _He found himself stuttering on thoughts. _They're not…aren't…!!_

"No, it really—AXEL WHAT ARE YOU—"

Roxas winced in horror at the sounds he heard.

Loud, rapid banging.

"Stop!! Stop it, Axel!!"

Roxas already felt sick. _This…isn't real! It's in my head…in my head…._

More banging.

"It's not gonna fit!"

"I'll make it fit!" Bang. Bang.

_Oh Dear Kingdom Hearts…_ Roxas felt sort of faint…

"STOP! YOU'RE GONNA BREAK IT!!"

The teen still couldn't believe what he was hearing…his poor, innocent 15-year old ears…

More banging. "Will not—"

A cry, "AXEL!!!" Sobbing could be heard.

"Oh Dear God…" Roxas whispered in pure disgust.

"See? I told ya it'd fit!"

"You ruined it!!"

"Did not! It looks the same as before…"

Roxas had, unconsciously, been gripping onto the doorknob and leaning against the door, trying his best to hold himself up. Unfortunately, his hand slipped, and the door swung open, to reveal…

"Oh, hey Roxas!" Axel said with a smirk.

Number XIII was frightened to look at first…but then he realized what was going on…

Axel and Demyx were sitting in the middle of the floor. With a puzzle between them. That happened to be Demyx's favorite fish puzzle. And a broken, misshaped piece was jammed into a wrong spot on the puzzle.

Demyx gave Roxas a curious look, "Why do you look so pale, Roxas?"

THUD.

"Why'd Roxas pass out?"

"Beats me…"

000000

**LOL! Puzzle :3**

**I have no idea how I came up with this…I just thought about doing a puzzle, and how I could make a wrong-sounding conversation about it X3**

**Ya'll voted for Roxas, so he was the unfortunate one to suffer. XD**

**And, since no one got it right, everyone gets free Oversized cookies for being awesome readers and reviewers! Hooray:D**


	60. Break My Heart

Prompt:

**:: Break My Heart ::**

_Break my Heart?_

Go ahead; see if I care. I've lost everything. What's one more gonna hurt?

I've lost my parents. Both of the drunken idiots. But they were still MY parents. And I still wanted them… I was just a little kid. How're you just gonna take them away from me?!

But go ahead. _Break my Heart._

And then, you threw this…this…CURSE at me! Death? At such a young age? How're you gonna tell me that I can't live past 16?! That's HORRIBLE!

But you're doing such a nice job. So keep it up. _Break my Heart…_

Loneliness. Being alone. It's worth than Death. To be a Nobody among Somebodies, with a Heart beating feebly in my chest. What a terrible feeling...to be alone. And it really hurts that people ignore me on purpose, turn their heads in the other direction. That when I cry, the world keeps moving. And when I'm hurt, the world points its stuck-up nose to the skies.

But keep on walking, World. Step on my Heart. _Break my Heart._

So, to the haters of the World, to the ones who don't care, to the ones who are waiting for me to drop dead of Solitude:

Go on. _Break my Heart._

_I'll just Break yours…_

000000

**This prompt is about my OC, Raemond (who is the Somebody of Xed), and how she was angry at the world she lived in, and the things she was stuck with. Sucks to be her, right? XD**


	61. The Day That Never Was

"Hey Roxas, get up!"

The blonde stirred slightly, arousing slowly from his previously peaceful slumber. He opened his eyes partially, looking up at the man before him with a sleepy demeanor. "Wha…"

"Get up." The red head repeated, looking no happier than his tired companion. He dared to glance over at Roxas' clock against the wall, the numbers reflecting the time of 7:02 AM. He moaned inwardly.

"Axel." The boy half snapped, half yawned. "The sun isn't out. No wakey until sun comes out." He began to drift off into sleep, but his friend grabbed his arm and dragged him from his bed, and onto the floor. And not too gently, might I add. While the boy recovered, the older walked through the door, instructing Roxas to 'stay awake or else', by Xemnas' orders.

Roxas, not bothering to change from his large white T-shirt and black pajama pants he had for sleepwear, he marched downstairs for an explanation of why he couldn't sleep later.

000000

"Xemnas! I wanna know what the heck you were thinki—"

A surprisingly strong-gloved hand wrapping around his mouth, yanking him back towards his captor, cut off the boy's rant. Twisting his head sharply, he found he was looking up into the deep indigo eyes of Number VI.

Zexion removed his hand. "Shush, Number XIII." He warned.

"Why does everyone have to get up—"

"Look." The man pointed a finger to the middle of the room, which Roxas followed.

In the middle of the room stood Demyx, humming a happy tune while hanging up streamers and throwing confetti about the room. Most of the room had already been decorated in bright, random colors. Balloons floated here and there, tables were covered with colorful papers, and a banner hung from the doorway that read,

"Happy Day That Never Was?" Roxas cocked an eyebrow. "The heck is going on?" A sigh escaped the elder's lips as he ran a hand through his slate-blue hair.

"Ever since joining, this had been Demyx's 'thing'." He explained. "For some reason, he finds the 29th of February a reason to celebrate. He claims it is because the 29th only occurs every few years or so, so we should celebrate its arrival."

"But…" Roxas tried to think of a nicer way to place this, but couldn't. "…that's really dumb…"

Another sigh, "True, it may be foolish, but you must keep in mind Demyx is of a very fragile mind, alongside a strong spirit. Shatter his spirit, and you shatter him. Understand?"

"Got it."

Zexion turned to walk away, but stopped short. "The 29th is considered to be nothing. Maybe Demyx celebrates, not only for the date, but for the other nothings out there." And with that he left.

Roxas leaned against the stair railing, watching Demyx with blank eyes. _For…us?_

The Day That Never Was…

"…hey, Demyx?"

"Huh? What is it, Roxas?"

A small smile, "Happy Day That Never Was."

000000

**HOORAY! I had to do something special for the Leap Year :)**

**It makes sense for Demyx to hold a party on the weirdest of dates. But that's why we love him:3**

**Oh, as of today, there has been a title change:**

365 or Bust!** has now become **366 or Bust!

**Yay!**

**Happy Day That Never Was, peeps! (does a happy dance)**


	62. To The End

"I'm bored, Kuxir…"

"Stop whining."

"Booooooreedd…"

"Then do something already!"

"…Alright!"

There was a soft click and a bit of silence, before loud music filled the room with life. The harsh beats and heavy rock tone indicated it was MCR, and the lyrics were telltale it was 'To The End'. The younger of the two nodded his head to the music, grinning like an idiot…that was really nothing too special in his case. He stood up, looking about his friend's room for something. Kuxir cocked and eyebrow curiously. "What are you looking for?"

"This!" Xoras turned back around, holding a hairbrush.

A sigh, "Xoras…you aren't really gonna—"

"_If you marry me_," The boy mouthed, matching the words from the song perfectly, "_Would you bury me_?"

Kuxir gave him a look. "Xoras, you look stupid…"

"_Would you carry me to the end?_"

"Xoras, quit it!"

"_So say goodbye to the vows you take. And say goodbye to the life you make. And say goodbye to the heart you break. And all the cyanide you drank!"_

The older teen stood up and tried to grab the brush from him, but only succeeded in having Number II link arms with his. "You idiot!" He tried to pry himself away, but with no avail. "Let go, darnit!"

"_She keeps a picture of the body she lends. Got nasty blisters from the money she spends. She's got a life of her own. And it shows by the Benz. She drives at 90 by the Barbies and Kens!"_

"XORAS!!"

"Just sing with me!" The blonde added in quickly, before continuing to lip-sing.

Kuxir's reply, "Heck NO!"

000000

10 minutes later…

000000

The song was nearly finished it's 14th run, with the two Heartless laughing their heads off. Somehow, Xoras had managed to convince his friend to join in his fun and 'sing' along. In no time, the duo were mouthing the words, doing air-guitar and air-drum, dancing around and having a rather fantastic time.

Soft chuckling could be heard.

"Hey Kuxir," the younger turned down the music, and asked, "did you hear that?"

"If you mean that laughing," His eyes scanned the room, "then yes, I heard it…"

The chuckling became louder, transforming into full-blown laughter that could be identified only as—

"XED!" Xoras opened the door to see the girl sitting on the floor, laughing her head off. She attempted to speak, but laughs only came out, her eyes filling up with small tears.

Number VI looked mortified. "How long were you there?!" He demanded, eyes wide. But he didn't need an answer; the video camera resting in the Nobody's lap was all the answer they needed.

"GET HER!!!" Xoras dove towards her, angry and flushed with embarrassment. The latter squeaked in surprised, scrambling to her feet and taking off down the hall. The boys ran after her, both blushing madly.

It's funny. To this day, they hate that song…

000000

**LOL! Thanks for the idea, RS!**

**This takes place somewhere in Bring Me To Life, when they were younger (Xed and Xoras are 14, and Kuxir is 15).**

**'To The End' belongs to MCR, and isn't mine. If it was, I'd be totally rich and famous, LOL XD**

**And on a random note:**

**HOORAY!!! This is the start of a new month!**

**So, I have a two month streak! TAKE THAT, NON-BELIEVAS!!!!! (dances)**


	63. Forgetting You

Forgetting you, wherever you aren't.

We hope that our pains shall gain,

And we hope that our memories remain,

Now I will step back to destroy this wish.

And who knows?

Starting a new journey isn't so hard.

Because it has already begun.

There are many shattered worlds.

And they exist under many shattered skies.

Four skies, one destiny.

000000

**This is another version of the beginning poem in both KH1 and KH2. I wrote this awhile ago, but I still like it... **


	64. How to Annoy Navix

**20 Ways to Annoy Navix**

1) Whenever he comes near you, yell 'Don't step on me!' and run away.

2) Ask him when 'Dr. Navix' will be coming on TV. (in reference to 'Dr. Phil')

3) Burn ALL of his manga.

4) Then burn ALL of his videogames.

5) Burning ALL of his gaming systems comes next…

6) Now RUN LIKE HECK!

7) Kill Bex, Xed, or Xat.

8) Badmouth Bex.

9) Run. Really fast.

10) Tangle up all his wires.

11) Lock Lucy in a room with him for about 8 days.

12) Bet with Luxord how long it takes for Navix to go crazy.

13) Do something REALLY perverted to a girl and blame it on Navix.

14) Or better yet, do something really perverted to a GUY and blame it on Navix.

15) Steal his glasses.

16) Then break them.

17) RUN!

18) Lock Navix in a room with Naruto for 10 days.

19) Crack every 'tall person' joke around him until his head explodes.

20) Steal all his weapons and RUNNNNN!!!!

000000

**LOL! I gotta try these some time…**

**Thanks to RagnarokSamurai and his pwnful OC Navix for making this list possible :) **

**As a note: Navix is like, 6 foot 4. Which is Coolio:)**


	65. One is the Loneliest Number?

Xehanort. He never fit in. He had no memories. He had no past. He had no future. His 'Master' shot all that he worked for down. His theories were disregarded, his beliefs crushed. He never felt so alone. In fact, he felt like the loneliest of them all…

_One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do…_

Well, he was wrong.

_Two can be as bad as one…_

Braig. A natural fish out of water.

_It's the loneliest number since the number one._

The way he talked was full of youth, and immaturity. He was a free spirit: making jokes often and playing around. He was never taken seriously. Although held with mush esteem, he could not help but feel as if he would never been seen as 'intelligent'.

_No is the saddest experience you'll ever know._

_Yes is the saddest experience you'll ever know._

_But who was worse off? Or was there really a difference at all?_

_Cause one is the loneliest number that you'll ever know._

_One is the loneliest number even worst then two…_

_Yeah…_

Yeah?

000000

**I got the idea for this some time ago, when I was listening to this song randomly. I always thought out of the 6 apprentices of Ansem, the Wise, Xehanort and Braig seemed the most out of place…**

**The song used is '**One**' by Filter. It's a great song!**


	66. NNACE Preview

"I don't believe in ghosts."

Well, it's true.

And it was that statement that got me into an argument with Demyx. He believes in ghosts, spirits, monsters, and the like. I just find it all rubbish. I mean, 'the living dead'? 'Those who haven't moved on'? What nonsense! That's stupider than Number VII's hair-gel fetish.

"I don't believe in ghosts."

That's what started it all.

And once I got Demyx going, Axel had to jump in too. Then Larxene, then Vexen, and then Xigbar. The stupid conversation spread like wildfire! Soon enough, even Saix and Xemnas were in on the action. It all occurred like a blur… Opinions and words and thoughts and insults flew everywhere…until…

"Prove it."

Demyx just HAD to challenge me.

_The idiot…_

So I said,

"I don't believe in ghosts."

And he told me,

"Then go to Castle Eternity. For nine days."

And I said,

"You're on."

Man, I've **got** to be the dumbest dumb idiot _ever_…

000000

**This is a little drabble about the intro to a new story I'm hoping to write. It's gonna be called **Nine Nights at Castle Eternity** so be sure to look for it, if you're interested:D**

**Oh, and Roxas IS an idiot for accepting the challenge…**


	67. The Tsunami Effect

"Keep going, IX."

It wasn't encouragement. It was more like a threat.

Nevertheless, Demyx pushed himself to his weary feet, sweat dripping from his brow. His arms and legs ached from the strain, but his mind told him to keep moving. To keep fighting. Grasping the neck of his Sitar, he swung the instrument sharply, making solid contact with his opponent. However, The Berserker had braced himself for the impact, bringing up his claymore to spear the weapon. The by gasped in surprise, his lungs begging for much-needed air and rest.

"You cannot beat me." Saix taunted, emotionlessly. "I shall always win."

"That's not true!"

"The power of the Moon…my being, it dominates yours."

"Water is stronger! It can grow stronger! I can beat you!"

Demyx pulled his damaged weapon away, and began to strum the strings as best he could. The notes came out jagged and rough, but large pillars of quivering water was thrown at Saix as a result. Occasionally getting hit, the man charged at the boy, feeling the glow of the moon filling him with strength.

"The Moon dominates all."

"No…Water is stronger! It's dominant!"

Just then, in quick, successive movements, Saix released his full Berserked state of power onto Demyx, defeating the boy quickly and leaving him drained of will and energy on the ground.

Saix turned the other way. "Like I said, the Moon-"

"ARGHH!" Demyx had leapt from the floor and tackled a very surprised Number VII to the floor, pinning him down. Gold eyes stared up into jade ones.

"You see?" Demyx panted. "Water comes back. It can't be controlled! It can be powerful and destructive! Like a Tsunami…there's no stopping it!"

A smirk. "Is that so?"

With incredible speed, Saix grasped the boy's arms tightly and flipped him over, so he had Number IX pinned to the ground, both having traded their previous positions.

The man leaned closer to the boy's fatigued face. "Tsunamis are very powerful indeed, Demyx. But what you do not seem to realize is that the Moon is in control of the water. It controls its force, it's pressure, it's rise and fall. The Moon is dominant. And always will be."

And it was then that The Diviner brought his face to Demyx's, planting a chaste kiss upon his soft lips.

A soft whine and smile, "Okay…but when will the Water be dominant?"

"When the Moon dies."

"But if the Moon dies, won't the water?"

Saix grinned. "And that, my Number IX, is the Tsunami Effect."

000000

**I love this. For some reason, this is definitely one of my favorite one-shots!**

**I got this idea during a car ride to New Jersey…I think I was staring at the clouds…and…well…okay, I have no idea why this came to me. Go figure! But, with a little SaixXDemyx, a tad of Yaoi, and some deep meanings, I think this is one of my bests… :D**


	68. Idiot Learns a Lesson

"Xoras, why the heck are we—"

"SHHH! Shut up, Kuxir!"

A scoff, "Then just tell me!"

The blonde looked over his shoulder at his companion, who was trailing right behind himself. "Remember when Xed got us on tape?"

"I recall that." The boy replied calmly.

"Well, we're gonna get that tape back, before she shows anyone!"

"Are you sure this is wise?"

"You want to be blackmailed?"

"…no."

"Then shut it and follow me!"

Not another word was spoken as the two tipped-toed down the dark corridor of The Castle That Never Was toward Number XIII's room.

000000

Training. In 7 minutes.

The girl decided to change out of her cloak and into more comfortable clothes for fighting in. Although Lexaeus suggested she remain in her cloak, she found a pair of shorts and a tank top would suffice.

Removing her heavy cloak, she proceeded to take off her black t-shirt underneath…

000000

"We should knock…" Kuxir warned in a hushed tone. But the younger waved him off, and said,

"She always leaves early for training." He placed a hand on the door before him, the numerals 'XIII' engraved deeply in the wood. "We'll just go in, grab the tape, and leave. Easy!"

Kuxir rolled his eyes. "I'm waiting out here, Xoras. When you screw this up, I'm not gonna be a part of it."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Whatever."

And he turned the knob, and opened the door…

000000

Shirt off, and reaching for her tank top, Xed heard the door creaking open. "Wha…"

She turned around quickly to see the door open…

000000

A loud scream, "XORAS!!!!"

A blush, and a idiotic babble, "XED?!? OMG YOU-YOU..NO SHIRT!…I'M SOR…SORRY!!"

A door slammed shut.

A hurried, "Kuxir, RUN!"

A confused, "What did you do?!"

And an angry (now clothed) Nobody appearing outside her door, Keyblade in hand.

000000

_And I shall leave the rest to your imaginations._

000000

**LOL! That'll teach them! Thanks again, RS! Are you happy now?**

**This is a continuation to the drabble 'To The End', if you didn't pick it up by now :)**


	69. Birth By Sleep

Birth by Sleep.

A sad, regretful truth.

It hurts to be born of selfishness, from ignorance and arrogance.

Birth by Sleep can never be washed away. You're forever be marked…be touched by that filthy ray of 'Light'. That 'Light' that brought you to life. But can you ever call it that?

Birth by Sleep…it meant you were an accident.

_How does it feel to be a mistake?_

You weren't supposed to be. You were never meant to exist.

It's not like you exist anyways. After all, you're Nothings. Nobody.

_Nobody?_

You were never meant to exist. For your Birth was accidental. It was unwanted. You were not in mind at that time. And you never will be. You were not desired.

Birth by Sleep…what a horrible mark.

A sad, regretful truth. But not to your maker. Your 'Keeper'.

It hurts to be born from selfishness, from ignorance and arrogance.

But hey, you're NOTHING. You're NOBODY.

It's not like you can feel at all.

Birth by Sleep.

So tell me:

_How does it feel to be a mistake?_

000000

**A sad drabble revolving around one of the titles/ideas of the new KH game on the PSP (hopefully coming out soon…not like I have a PSP (sniffles)). This can apply to 2 characters. I will not say if they are my characters or not, but if you can guess them both, I'll give you a giant cookies:D**


	70. How to Annoy Bex

**20 Ways to Annoy Bexcerac**

1) Lock her in a room with little kids.

2) In fact, take her to some place that full of little kids, like the park. Or Chuck E' Cheese.

3) RUN.

4) Tell her that she's very immature.

5) Tell her the Akatsuki are after her, and then laugh when she freaks out.

6) Dye her cloak pink.

7) Paint her room pink.

8) Make every single thing she has pink.

9) Ask her a ton of dumb blonde questions.

10) Kill Navix or Xed.

11) You should run after that.

12) Find some way to mentally torture her. A good way: Give her a Rubix Cube.

13) Pair her with every single girl KH character you can think of.

14) Ask her if she's on 24/7 PMS…

15) When she's standing next to Navix, call her 'short stuff'.

16) Ask her if she's had any good suicidal thoughts lately.

17) Ask her how many times she's died.

18) Steal her baton, and pretend it's a magic wand.

19) Or better yet, break it.

20) Or even BETTER yet, paint it PINK!

000000

**Yay! This drabble is about our lovely member Bex, created by ArtemisBlack555! Thanks AB for your coolio OC! (A RHYME! Ha, RS would be proud…)**


	71. No Hearts? What Does That Mean?

Prompt:

**:: No Hearts? What does that mean::**

"So kid, you get everything that's going on?"

"…"

"Kid?"

He made no sound, except barely audible whimpers that only those with trained ears could hear. Yet it didn't surprise Number II. The man had a feeling that this member particularly would be remembering 'fright'. The boy who sat just before him still looked like he was in his mid to upper teens, quite surprising since most of the Organization's members are far older. He had wide, frightened jade green eyes and messy sandy blonde hair, fixed into some bizarre hairstyle Xigbar couldn't even begin to describe. The boy was trembling faintly as well.

Kneeling down, the man placed himself at eye level with Number IX. "Demyx." He spoke softly, in a comforting tone. In response, the younger looked directly at him. "Do you understand what is going on here?"

"…No Hearts."

"Eh?"

"No Hearts…" he seemed like he was pressing the words forth, forcing them into open air, "What does that mean?"

A sigh on the elder's part. This was always a hard question to answer. An even harder one to understand.

"Demyx…it means we're marked."

"Marked?" Those innocent eyes were almost too much for The Freeshooter. Almost.

"Yeah. We're marked."

"As what?"

"…as Nothings."

000000

**Aww…they're nothing. :(**

**This prompt wasn't inspired by a particular image, other than Demyx and Xigbar having a talk. It's really sad…I mean, YOU tell Demyx that he's a nothing! See if that makes your day. XP**


	72. Familiar Face

Familiar face

Starlight wish,

Where are you?

Are you there?

I hear your voice

I feel you there

Illusionate presence

Taunts me.

Familiar friend

Twilight hope,

I'm searching for you.

I'm hoping you're there.

It's been so long

Friend, my friend.

I'm wishing for you

To see me now.

Familiar uncertainty

Midnight despair

I wish you were here,

To be here with me.

So many years

Have passed us by

I don't want to forget

Your face, your heart.

Familiar illusion

Sunset dream

Are you real?

Please, be real.

000000

**A nice little poem that relates to Kairi and Sora, with Kairi faintly remembering Sora :) I think it's a sweet poem…**

**And stupid me! I've realized that I've forgotten to announce who guess correctly on the drabble "Birth By Sleep". Unfortunately, no one guessed correctly. The correct answer was:**

Xed and Roxas

**So, no one gets a cookie… :(**


	73. The Birth of a Monster

Soft, pitiful cries echoed faintly in the cold, white research lab.

"P-please…" the little boy begged, "l-l-lemmie go…I wanna go home…"

And then there were more tears.

But the ivory-haired man only grinned cruelly, sharp, uncaring eyes protruding out of pale-tan skin. The look he gave sent another chill down the nine-year old's body, terrifying him even more. "Now why should I, little one? You are going to be part of our experiments. Are you not happy?"

More choked sobs, as he struggled weakly in his restraints, but with no avail; he was secured far too strongly to the freezing metal table.

"I wanna go h-home…to my mommy…"

The man laughed bitterly. "You're not going home, child. You never will."

His words drew more tears from the boy's orchid colored eyes.

The other six apprentices stood by, monitoring equipment that was soon to be in use. Each one of them felt this was horribly malicious. Stealing a young child from his home, using him as a mere tool for conducting tests…it was as low as anyone could get. Yet, they knew better than to speak out again Xehanort. He was a mad one, that man… Some things should just be left alone when it comes to him. That includes his thinking.

Said man brushed some shaggy chocolate-brown locks from the boy's face, to get a better look at his red, watery eyes, those pale orbs that held so much unimaginable terror and disparity. His chest rose and fell so sharply with each shuddery fright filled breath that the man believed the child would knock him self out.

"Perhaps, I'll let you go…"

The boy's eyes looked up into the man's, suddenly filled with faintly fleeting hope. He sniffed, "R-really?"

A nod, "Mmhmm. But, you'll have to beg for it."

"B-beg?"

"Yes, lad. Beg as if your life depended on it."

Fresh tears fell from the child's face. "Please, sir…mister…let me go. Please…I just wanna go home…please…" He sounded absolutely pitiful, that boy. It was heart wrenching to the other scientists to hear a little child such as he beg for his right to live. It was sickening, disgusting, and twisted in so many ways…

Xehanort gave a seriously convincing look of consideration. The boy's hopes lifted a little more…

…before crashing down.

"Nope!"

Everyone in the room could hear that boy's heart shatter, as his cries renewed with his tears. He knew he wasn't going to live. The others knew it too. And so did Xehanort.

And that little boy hated them…to his last, fading breath…

To his last, fading heartbeat…

000000

Soft footsteps made their way through The World That Never Was, rain pouring down hard. Wet chains clanked heavily with each step, the sound arousing the surrounding Heartless. The beasts rose up from the ground in utmost respect at this man, for he was their Master.

The man bit again into the soft organ in his hand, blood dripping down his chin, only to be washed away by the icy downpour. Its faint 'thump' could still be heard as he devoured it all. He licked his fingers greedily, savoring the flavor of his most recent victim. And as he looked up to the castle before him, he grinned maliciously.

Just how Xehanort had taught him to.

000000

**I like this one! I won't say whom it's about, and if you know, DO NOT SAY!**

**It'll ruin stuff…and stuff. :3**

**Poor little boy… :( Xehanort's such a meanie-butt!**


	74. Sanctuary

Prompt:

**:: Sanctuary ::**

_In you and I, there's a new land._

A beautiful place, for our memories to sleep. Where they lie, my hand in yours, as yours is in mine. And we can reconcile, and repose, as we dream of eternity…

_Angels in flight._

Angels…I see angels. They're flying for us. The feathers from their wings float down upon us, and create peace to our minds…

_My Sanctuary._

My Sanctuary…

_My Sanctuary, yeah._

Mine. Yours. Ours. Forever.

_Where fears and lies, melt away._

What is fear? What are lies? They are but distant nightmares that shall never plague our minds again. For we have surpassed them. They are on the ground, rooted to the earth. And we are flying.

_Music will tie._

I can hear the angels singing for us.

_What's left of me._

What's left of me…

_What's left of me, now…_

Me. You. Us. Forever.

000000

**I like this one for some reason. When writing this prompt, I kept seeing white and floating feathers :) **

**(NO! I am NOT on drugs! :P)**


	75. Chaos

Prompt:

**:: Chaos ::**

Dive into the Chaos.

The recklessness, the suffering.

Dive into the black ahead.

Jump on in, unprotected.

Expect the unexpected.

The tranquility? You've wrecked it.

It's too late now to ever turn back.

Dive into the sheets of white.

That light that's not quite right.

Fight? Can we still?

Loose your Heart on your path.

Part with your friends in the aftermath.

The aftershock, the realization:

You're now part of the chaotic nation.

Dreams and memories are our last salvation.

The chaos is too controlling.

Head first; we're rolling.

And we can't be stopped.

Don't stop walking,

For we've yet to reach the end;

The battle isn't over yet.

Dive into the Chaos.

The recklessness, the suffering.

Dive into the black ahead.

I wonder if we'll end up dead?

000000

**This prompt related to…well, the chaos our heroes have to suffer through in order to be…heroes! XD I think it turned out nice… :3**


	76. Rant: Darkness

**Darkness**

_The choice of a hero who has done too much wrong…_

Ah, Darkness. The bliss dark abyss. It is the place where those who are truly 'heartless' go. They are banished from Light, because they are too dark. Their souls are weighed down with evil, dragging them to the very depths of dimness. Darkness is a grasp very few can seek relief from. One touch and they are in. Their eyes are tainted gold: Eyes of the Creator of Darkness. But, why can they not escape? Are they not conscious? Of course they are. Can they not see where their selfishness has leaded them? Of course they can. Are they not sorry? Perhaps. So why is it that they are locked within the Shadows for eternity? To punish them? To teach a lesson?

No…that can't be it.

For the punishment has been served.

And the lesson has been learned.

So…why must they stay in Darkness?

Simple.

To scare away anyone else…who thinks Darkness is the correct path.

000000

**Hooray for rants on Darkness:D But seriously, all those of Darkness are nothing more than scapegoats. They're proof of why you should stay away from Darkness.**


	77. 10 Ways to Use SSI

**10 Ways to Use Sea-Salt Ice Cream**

1) Eat it.

2) Put it down your friend's shirt.

3) Put it in your friend's hair.

4) Use it in one of those eating contests.

5) Make an ice cream snowman!

6) Fill a pool with it and go swimming (hey, why not?)

7) See if you can make a GIANT ice cream from it.

8) Write a song about it.

9) Give it as presents.

10) Worship it. O.O

000000

**… XD**

**PLEASE don't ask why I came up with this list topic… I was bored, I guess… XD**

**Hey you! Yeah, you, the one reading my story right now! If you have an idea of how to use Sea-Salt ice cream, let me know and I'll feature it in a future list:3 And if I like it A LOT, I may use it as a drabble subject. With your permission, of course:D**


	78. Lurid Fantasy

A paradoxal state; a lie of the Heart,

That keeps two destined lovers apart.

For it simply isn't right. And,

It simply isn't sane. For,

A love like this cannot exist

In the harsh of Reality's rain.

He loves him. And love is returned.

She loves her. And love is returned.

It's a beautiful thing. And yet, you see:

It cannot be more than lurid fantasy.

For that is the love of Heartless and Nobody.

Intertwined in a field of lies,

Shell, Darkness; they should despise.

But gazing into each other's eyes…

They see only love to be returned.

But what is to come when their time is done?

When two entireties must become one?

They loose their devote, their partner,

Forever.

And they cannot get them back…not never.

It's a beautiful thing. And yet, you see:

It's the love that Always Was…and Never Will be.

It cannot be more than lurid fantasy.

For that is the love of Heartless and Nobody.

000000

**A poem I came up with in Art class today…I really like it!**

**And, just so you know: **

I am NOT dissing any SoraxRoxas, XemnasxXehanort, or KairixNamine fans out there, okay? This is just something I came up that makes sense :3


	79. Lucky Charms?

"Roxas, what are you eating?"

He chewed, and then swallowed, before replying, "Lucky Charms."

"Lucky...Charms?" Number III had never heard of such a food. "May I see that box?"

Number XIII spooned another mouthful of soggy cereal into his mouth, and passed Xaldin the box across the table. The man put down his book and picked up the box, scanning it over quickly.

After a brief analysis, he declared, "I see nothing appealing about this food."

"Xaldin, you have to try it first." The boy ushered.

"It's nothing but empty sugar."

"So?"

A sigh on the man's part indicated that he would not be sampling the cereal. Roxas lifted his bowl and drank the milk left over. After wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he said, "You know, it's funny. Lucky Charms remind me of the Organization sometime…"

"How so?" Oh, this was something the man just HAD to hear.

Taking the box back, Roxas read (in a very terrible mock-Irish accent), "_Hearts, stars and horseshoes! Clovers and blue moons! Pots of gold and rainbows! And me red balloons!_"

Xaldin burst out laughing, something rather out of character for The Whirlwind Lancer. "Roxas, you sound absolutely ridiculous!" 

"I wasn't done! Anyways, the marshmallows remind me of the Organization members!"

"How do you figure?" Xaldin inquired.

"Well, the Hearts represent Xemnas, since he won't shut up about them. The stars represent Xigbar 'cause technically they're 'shooting' stars. Horseshoes represent Luxord because he's so durn lucky all the time. Clovers represent Lexaeus, since it's sorta connected with earth and stuff… The moons are obviously Saix. The pots of gold represent Axel since he always has money for stuff. Mostly because he borrows it from us… The rainbows represent Marluxia since he's so darn fruity, and the balloons represent Demyx since he can really be an airhead at times." 

"What about the rest of us?" Xaldin was somewhat looking forward to see which marshmallow represented him. He could use the laugh.

Digging into his second bowl of cereal, Roxas shrugged. "I guess we're just the little oat bits that people don't really like."

Xaldin scrunched up his nose slightly. "Fantastic."

Maybe he shouldn't have asked.

000000

**This is something sorta stupid I came up with, in honor of The Day After St. Patrick's Day:D (I even wore green to school today! X3) It's not my favorite, but I thought the ending was at least a tad bit funny…**


	80. Wishes

Sora had wished for adventure.

He would stare out his window and dream of a journey.

He longed for discovery.

He'd give anything to see new worlds.

He'd fight whatever to see the end.

The unknown held no terror for him.

He would make a mark, for all to see.

Sora had wished for adventure…

And that was what he got.

000

Namine had wished for a savior.

She would stare at her sketchbook and dream of a hero.

She longed for security.

She'd give anything to feel loved.

She'd fight whatever to see the sunrise.

The inevitable held all terror for her.

She would make a mark, for all to see.

Namine had wished for a savior…

And that was what she got.

000

_They say the difference is a Heart. That a Whole person has a beat and a Nobody doesn't. But in the dead of night, the still of isolation; in the peace of mind and tranquility…_

_All wishes beat the same._

000000

**A nice little drabble about Sora, Namine, and wishes :) I think it's sorta cute…**


	81. Thoughts on Glasses

"**What do you think of Navix's glasses?"**

Axial's response:

"…It really makes no difference to me."

Rixon's response:

"I don't like him either way. But they're okay, I guess…"

Navix's response:

"They're AWESOME! They make me look intelligent, and the glasses are just simply cool. No questions asked."

Maxia's response: 

"They're nice…"

Xalele's response:

"…Uh, cool?"

Layax's response:

"Navix is an idiot."

Dix's response:

"I think they look nice on him!"

Xat's response:

"They look good on him, but they wouldn't on me…"

Bex's response:

"I think they look great on him! They make him look really smart and handsome."

Xanthan's response:

"I couldn't care less. I hope he dies."

Nax's response:

"I'm with Xanthan on this one."

Xed's response:

"They look good on him…but a tad nerdy."

(as a bonus) Xaslem's response:

"HA! He looks like a fricken' geek-wad! He looks like a dorky nerd! HAHAHAH!"

000000

**A little drabble-ish thing that was inspired by my friend RS :D Thanks, dude! I tried to get their reactions/answers as in character as possible, so sorry if they didn't happen that way…. WRYYYYYYYYY! XD**


	82. Strange Indeed: Guest Writer

Strange Indeed

**Strange Indeed**

**By RagnarokSamurai**

It was just another mission, and Navix had bit off WAY more than he could chew, as usual. The 'top brass' of the Organization, Axial, Rixon, Navix, and Layax decided to check some of the other areas of Hollow Bastion out. Though Layax was only number VI, she was the most fitted for a mission of leaders. 

"Damn, this is bad!" the boy muttered to himself as the Heartless raised its claw for the killing blow, when suddenly another claw stabbed through its chest, and it faded.

"Navix, you're an idiot." he heard from behind the remains.

"Screw you, Layax!" was the response from the badly bleeding Navix. Layax walked over and kicked him.

"Get up." she uttered, as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah, like I can…" he groaned. Frustrated, the girl assisted him with a simple Cure spell. Axial and Rixon simply looked on, somewhat surprised that Layax herself did so, and didn't ask either of them.

"Now do you mind helping me up?" he almost jokingly asked.

"Fine! If that's what it'll take!" The girl was even more annoyed at this point, but she extended her hand and helped him up, and they continued.

Axial and Rixon were stunned by this display, as it was rather out-of-character for her, but what surprised them even more was that she was still holding his hand. 

"That was strange, wasn't it, Rixon?" inquired the Superior.

"Strange indeed…" replied Rixon, a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

000000

**Nice one, RS! XD**

** Be sure to check out any of his other stories! :D And thanks for letting me put this in the collection!**


	83. Black and White

Prompt:

Prompt:

**: Black and White :**

There's only black and white.

And nothing in between.

No blues, reds, or yellows.

No purples, oranges, or greens.

Life is seen through dulled eyes,

As if filtered with a screen.

For there's only black and white.

And nothing in between.

There is Light, and there is Dark.

But nothing else is seen.

What once was balanced and beautiful,

Is no longer serene.

The mind of judgment, the eyes of lies

Is the world's worst fiend.

For it leaves only black and white.

And nothing in between.

You can't be half-bad, and you can't be half-good,

You can't live life with two themes.

For the world we're in has black and white.

And nothing in between.

We had not choice, we were forced to choose

Our life-long destinies.

We only got to taste the black and white.

And nothing in between.

000000

**A prompt based off the fact that the heroes felt they had to be either Good or Bad, either Dark or Light. Either Black, or White. :3**

** I like this one a lot! :D**


	84. Easter Eggs

"This is fun!"

"Shut up, IX."

The thirteen Nobodies sat at their Dining Table, dying Easter Eggs. No one knew how he or she came to do this rather childish activity. Most assumed it involved a very annoying and whinny Demyx, an irritated Xemnas, and a close-to-berserking Saix. Somewhere along those lines the rest of the Organization fell in. 

But that's beside the point.

So there they were, sitting with bowls of eggs and cups of dye, staining the shelled foods with bright colors and interesting designs. Although most were opposed to the idea, not one complained about the doings. Perhaps they were actually enjoying themselves, or perhaps they feared The Diviner's short fuse. That would remain a mystery…

"Hey, Saix! Can you pass me the blue dye?" Number IX smiled brightly at Number VII, as if to encourage the man to give him what he wanted. However, his friendly actions went unnoticed (and uncared for) as the latter responded,

"Get it yourself."

"C'mon, Saix!" the boy whined. "Can't you just pass it to me?"

A vein throbbed in the man's forehead. "Leave me be, Number IX."

"How am I supposed to finish my egg if I can't have the blue?"

This time Saix did not respond.

Demyx leaned over towards Saix and poked him. "Saix!!"

Through grit teeth, the man hissed, "Do without it, Demyx."

Everyone was watching the scene silently, as they found this to be very entertaining.

Demyx held up his egg so Saix could see it. "See? It's gonna be me!" Indeed it was. The Nocturne had drawn lines on it, creating hair that was similar to his own. He had a little face drawn as well, in a cheery expression that clearly reflected his own. He smiled, "I wanna dye it blue, 'cause I like water and my egg will be—"

Suddenly, Saix snatched the egg from the boy's hand and smashed it onto the table with a shockingly loud CRUNCH. When he lifted his hand, all there was left of the 'Demyx' egg was a white and yellow mush, with shards of the eggshell in them.

All fell silent; as everyone watched the boy's face go about four shades paler.

000

Funny, Demyx never again suggested Easter egg dying again…I wonder why…?

000000

**Happy Easter everyone!! :D**

**I think this was at least a little funny…I think…**

**Oh, and today I was checking the hits on this story, and guess what?!**

WE'VE HIT OVER 10,000 HITS!!

**OMG, I love you all! You're all such awesome reviewers and readers!! (gives you all unlimited Easter Candy) Thank you! :D**


	85. Eight Fears: Guest Writer

The Eight Fears of Humanity

**The Eight Fears of Humanity**

**By Wyrmhero**

The First Fear was Death.

The transition from living to nonliving, from animate to inanimate, from certainty to uncertainty, from living, to dead.

The Second Fear was of the Unknown.

That which was the uncertain, the unpredictable, the different. Not knowing what to do, and when to do it.

The Third Fear was of Nature.

Things, which deviated from the human's perfect form, with two arms, two legs, a torso and a head. This was incomprehensible and strange.

The Fourth Fear was of Differences.

The idea of something different from yourself; changes that made something better than you, made something worse in your eyes.

The Fifth Fear was of Others.

All humans are different, and so you hated them. They were better than you in some way, a way in which they were different. They hated you too, for hating them. And then you drove them away.

The Sixth Fear was of Loneliness.

After driving all others away, you wanted them back to stay sane. And so, when you were let back with your family, you clung to them, never letting them go.

The Seventh Fear was of Rejection.

You fear to be alone, and therefore, fear to be rejected to stop you feeling alone. And thus, you fear others hating you for trying to keep them around.

And the Eight Fear was of the Self.

Because humanity needs something to fear.

000000

**Pure awesomeness, Wy! (high-fives him)**

**This could be applied to KH in a ton of ways, so it definitely counts! Be sure to check out more of his works :3**


	86. Riku's Lesson About Gifts

Riku could distinctly remember a time when he was younger, when he ruined Christmas for himself.

He was 10 years old, and it was the eve of Christmas day.

Young Riku would sit there and stare. Just sit there and stare at **ALL** those presents underneath the tree. Sure, Santa hadn't been yet, but his parents and relatives and friends had already put their presents for him under the tree. And he could hardly wait!

The shine of the multi-colored bulbs of the tree would illuminate the brightly colored packages that rested below. A few soft pine needles rested idly on the wrapped parcels, undisturbed and freshly fallen. Bows of soft pastels and ribbons of vibrant hues were perched proudly amongst the presents. The packages were all shapes and sizes and lengths and heights and oh! It was all too exciting! All too tempting! The smooth, waxy papers and thin coverings were just calling out to Riku:

_"Open us, Riku! Open us up! Let us belong to you!"_

It was simply too tempting for such a young boy.

And Riku couldn't resist.

_**Too tempting…**_

He scrambled over to the presents and ripped them open, one by one. Papers and ribbons and bows and cardboard went flying everywhere in a whirling maelstrom of colors.

Everything he had opened was amazing! A Skateboard, cool shirts, a CD player, games… They all looked so great! He looked at each one wildly and in turn, his mind thinking up all the fun and exciting things he'd get to do with them.

And once the excitement had died down, Riku realized…

The surprise was over. The fun was over. There was nothing more to look forward to.

He didn't want this anymore. Guilt tugged at the walls of his young Heart. A frown fell upon the boy's face, deepened further with his own remorse. He didn't want to know what was inside the wrappings anymore.

He wished he could take back those last few seconds. It only took him a few seconds to ruin it for him, to ruin everything for him.

_And he promised to __**NEVER**__ again make that mistake again._

But anyways, that was then and this was now. And now was 5 years later.

Riku glanced around him, eyes wide and wild with excitement and anticipation.

Maleficent promised him power, and Darkness. Sweet, sweet Darkness. And Riku was curious as to what it was like. He wanted to feel it, grasp it, to bask in it's divine power and seek out why there were those who desperately sought control of such substance.

He'd look around him and see the Heartless, dancing around in morbid merriness, to a Dark tune that only they could hear. Riku often wondered what it was like, why they craved deep Darkness, why they liked it so.

Maleficent promised him Darkness. But she told him to not delve too deeply, to not rush things. But Riku didn't care. Riku just wanted the Darkness. The Dark abyss that existed all around him, swirling and flowing freely within every Heart and soul and thought…

To be able to control such…such _monstrosity_…had to be amazing. Enticing. Exciting.

It was as if Riku could hear the Darkness calling out to him:

_"Come to us, Riku! Come into Darkness! Let It belong to you!"_

It was simply too tempting for such a young boy.

And Riku couldn't resist.

_**Too tempting…**_

__Riku fell to his knees in front of the old witch.

_Please…please give me Darkness. Grant me it. Let me have it. I can no longer wait. GIVE ME DARKNESS NOW!_

And the witch complied.

All of the sudden, Riku was brimming with Darkness. The vile thing enraptured him, took him over, and cleaned him in and out. It pushed out his Light and replaced it with the Dark. Riku felt renewed. He felt powerful. He felt _excited_, at everything he could do now, thanks to his brand new powers.

And once the excitement had died down, Riku realized…

The surprise was over. The fun was over. There was nothing more to look forward to.

The Darkness began to burn within him, his thoughts being shadowed over with a new voice…

_Destroy Sora…Forget Kairi…Open the door…Release supreme Darkness!_

He no longer felt in _control_.

He didn't want this anymore. Guilt tugged at the walls of his now Dark Heart. A frown fell upon the boy's face, deepened further with his own regret. He didn't want to know what was inside the Dark abyss anymore.

He wished he could take back those last few seconds. It only took him a few seconds to ruin it for him, to ruin everything for him.

It only took a few seconds to destroy EVERYTHING…

_And he promised to __**NEVER**__ again make that mistake __**again**_

But anyways, that was then and this was now…

000000

**Yeah, I know what you're thinking: 1) Why is she using this drabble again? (for those who already read it), and 2) Why is this DECEMBER drabble in MARCH?**

**Well, I recently deleted my **December Drabbles** story, since it was no longer December, and I had no intention of finishing it. But, I like some of the drabbles in it (and some of the drabbles I was gonna write for it), so I decided to add them to my big collection :3**

**So, yeah! I hope you enjoy a tad of Winter throughout Spring :D**


	87. LoveHate: Guest Writer

LoveHate

**LoveHate**

**By RagnarokSamurai**

"I hate you." These words the girl uttered even as she pressed her lips onto his. Navix was in complete shock. To be told you're hated one second and be kissed the next!

"Why?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't have to tell you!" Tarsi responded.

"And if you hate me so much, then why—"

His words were interrupted by yet another hard kiss, depriving him of much needed oxygen.

_Bex! You forgive me, right? I love you..._ Those were Navix's thoughts even as this was happening. He did deserve points for devotion. As the girl lifted her mouth off his, he asked again,

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't!"

"Then why did you?"

"I hate that I love you."

Again, Navix was dumbfounded, almost unaware of the fact that she had begun to unzip his Organization coat.

_Bex! I'm sorry! Please! I love you…_

000000

**Nicely done, RS! (high fives) 'Tis a night they'll never forget XD**

**This is a one-sided NavixXTarsi (Tarsi is Xed's personal Nobody, who now has a 'human' form). **


	88. Don't Lie To Me

Prompt:

Prompt:

**: Don't Lie To Me :**

Don't lie to me.

Because I admired you. I thought the world of you. You were my savoir. My hero. You were like a God to me.

Don't lie to me.

Because I thought you were amazing. You were my role model. I wanted to be

Just. Like. You.

So Don't lie to me.

Because I did everything you asked of me. I fought your battles. I did your work. I followed your orders.

Don't lie to me. Please…

Because I'd give my life for you. I really would. If it came down to death for me or death for you, I'd die with pride. Because I would die protecting you.

So Don't you dare lie to me.

Because I trusted you. I believed in you. You kept the strings of my 'Heart' together. I…I loved you. I loved you more than a comrade. I loved you more than a friend.

I loved you…like a father.

Don't lie to me, Xemnas. Just don't.

Just don't.

000000

**This prompt/drabble is about Xemnas and Xed. I can't say much more, because…well, IF you know what I'm talking about, you'd know that I'd be spoiling something for others who might find out about it. (winks)**


	89. Must Be Dreaming

Pay close attention:

Pay close attention:

Don't listen to me right now.

Roxas'll be flying this one.

And it's anyone's guess how he does this…

Is the right turn wrong? Were you right to make him?

The Darkness is taking full bloom.

Keyblade: Careful with that there

See what you made me do?

_You must be dreaming…_

_Or we're onto something…_

_You must be dreaming…_

_For you don't fall into Dark lawlessly_

_You must be dreaming…_

_Or revive me to waking._

_So undeniably yours, your Nothing._

_As long as I'm losing it so completely…_

Incendiary glance that starts the sleeps.

_Be come and collide in me._

_Zoom in enhance our hold…_

_While I go helplessly fall from the sky…_

_Magic, water, below, rushing, don't stop…_

_We must be dreaming…_

_Or we're onto something…_

_Hey, I'm glad you made me._

_For I don't fall into Light lawlessly_

_We must be dreaming…_

_Or revive me to waking._

_So undeniably mine, my Somebody._

_As long as I'm losing it so completely…_

Euphoria I can't take any more of this…

Yeah, I'm waking up.

000000

**O...kay… I have NO IDEA how I came up with this, but it's…um…different XD**

**COOKIE TIME!!**

**I'll give an oversized cookie to anyone who can guess the three people who are singing/talking. (and yes, each different 'type' means a different person)**

**The song used is **Must Be Dreaming** by Frou Frou. It's really good! :D**


	90. Time to Fight

Raise them high!

The time to fight has arrived!

We'll fight with Heart in each attack.

Even if it means we're not coming back…

By Darkness done, and by Light undone,

We'll draw blades and strike;

Run.

Run, evil ones. From the wrath of our Key!

The Key that shall end all disparity.

The Key that shall end all misery.

The Key that shall bring peace once again.

We'll fight to the end,

From the sun's gold glare,

To the pale of the moon.

We. Shall. Not. Perish.

For we have the Key, the Key that will end all…

Raise them high!

The time to fight has long been arrived!

We'll fight with Pride in each attack.

Even if it means we're not coming back…

Our Soldiers will fight to their last breath,

We shall not cave in, you can bet

that we'll still be standing after the Dark has fallen.

For we own the Key.

The Key that shall end all disparity.

The Key that shall end all misery.

The Key that shall bring peace once again.

Raise them high! Scream to the skies!

The time to fight has long been arrived!

We'll fight with Light in each attack.

Even if it means we're not coming back…

For we're not coming back to a world that lacks

_Light._

000000

**This drabble is sorta like a war-chant, or like one of those pep-talk-speech things… It's based off the Keyblade Wars, and I sorta like it :)**


	91. Names Don't Matter

Clear blue skies. Sunny, warm air. Seagulls lulling lazily. Breeze blowing softly.

The boy with the spiky brunette hair was swimming around in the salty ocean, chasing hopelessly after the quickly swimming fish. He was a very young boy, only about six or seven years old. Another boy with short, silver hair, about a year older than he, was swimming around some distance away, chasing after fish as well. The boys, although the best of friends, were very competitive, and every day proved to be a new contest.

"Got one!" The older boy cried out, holding up a small fish proudly. The brunette pouted, but became even more determined to catch a fish of his very own.

_Gotta get one! I'm not letting Riku beat me this time!_

He stopped splashing around, hoping to cease scaring the fish if he was.

And that's when he saw _him._

As the water settled, a reflection came into picture. Not his own, but another's.

Another little boy. With spiky, golden-brown hair. And bright blue eyes that matched the skies.

_Huh?_ The brunette leaned closer into the water, to get a bette—

"Hey!"

The boy turned around, to see Riku holding up yet another fish. "This isn't much of a contest if you're lookin' at yourself in the water!" He laughed. The brunette laughed too, and turned back to look at the reflection.

But now it was his own.

_That's funny…maybe I'm seeing stuff?_

He shrugged, and began to splash and swim around, determined to beat his young friend.

000

Now, you might be curious. Why did I not say Sora's name? Why did I not call the other little boy Roxas? After all, we ALL knew who they were.

It is because, about nine or ten years later, Sora found out names didn't matter.

They're both the same person.

000000

**A drabble about a childhood memory Sora (may've) have. I think it's sorta cute, and the ending piece is true, too. :D**


	92. Sunset Horizons

Where are my skies?

Where is my sun?

Where'd you run to,

Sunset Horizons?

Where are my friends?

Has my ice cream melted away?

How come I'm no longer there,

Sunset Horizons?

I can't feel your warmth…

I no longer feel your love…

I miss you, I miss you,

My Sunset Horizons.

I have no clue where I am.

But I feel deep inside,

That my (memories?) sing of you,

Dear Sunset Horizons.

And even though I'm far away,

I'll return to you some day.

I promise, so wait for me,

Sunset Horizons.

000000

**This poem was inspired by the song on the KH2 OST called 'Sunset Horizons'. I don't particularly like the song, but I loved the title, and a Roxas-themed drabble just popped into my mind :) Too bad Roxas never got to go back to his Sunset Horizons…**


	93. The 13th Reflection

The 1st Reflection.

Empty, cold. A silver haired monster with plans so bold.

The 2nd Reflection.

Witty, sly. Shoots and kills in the blink of an eye.

The 3rd Reflection.

Proper, deep. Holds true to his own with beliefs so steep.

The 4th Reflection.

Brilliant, mad. Experimental passion yet unbelievably sad.

The 5th Reflection.

Solid, strong. An unbreakable will and a heroic song.

The 6th Reflection.

Cunning, wise. A sneaky shape-shifter that smells a further prize.

The 7th Reflection.

Crazy, divine. Silent but sadistic in the full moon's vibrant shine.

The 8th Reflection.

Rebel, desire. A double agent that dances in both sides of the fire.

The 9th Reflection.

Musical, kind. A Nobody with Heart; a truly rare find.

The 10th Reflection.

Risky, cheat. Time and luck prove hard to beat.

The 11th Reflection.

Deceitful, cruel. A mastermind of plots, yet a man no greater than a fool.

The 12th Reflection.

Sadistic, brutal. Sharp words and sharper attacks make avoiding crucial.

The 13th Reflection.

Innocent, confused. The key to a destiny far too great too lose.

_Of all reflections, the 13__th__ shall be song._

_For it is the __13__th __we've been searching for all along._

000000

**This drabble idea came from the KH2 + FM OST (which stands for Original Sound Track) song called 'The 13****th**** Reflection'. I love the song, and this drabble just popped into my head…hope you liked it! :D**

**HOORAY! TODAY STARTS A NEW MONTH!**

**So, three months without any slip-ups! Yay!!**

**(gives you all oversized cookies) I LUFF YOU ALL! You're such awesome reviewers…**


	94. Starlight, Star Bright

_Starlight, Star bright,_

_First star I see tonight._

_I wish I may, I wish I might:_

_Please grant me the wish I wish tonight…_

000

**I wish my sight was no longer black.**

**To scrape the Darkness from my back.**

**I'm afraid of the Dark, and yet I remain in the**

**Realm of the deepest, gloomy rain.**

**Heartless is what I am.**

**So I wish,**

**That I could be cleansed of my sins.**

**Lift the hate from my name, and**

**Rip apart from the pain.**

**I wish for a Heart to keep me sane…**

000

I wish my sight was no longer white.

To be rid of the Nothingness that is my plight.

I'm afraid to be Nothing, and yet I remain in the

Realm of the void, empty rain.

Nobody is what I am.

So I wish,

That I could be cleansed of my sins.

Lift the hate from my name, and

Rip apart from the pain.

I wish for a Heart to keep me sane…

000

_Starlight, Star bright,_

_First star I see tonight._

_I wish I may, I wish I might:_

_Please grant me the wish I wish tonight…_

000000

**I think this is one of my better ideas, lately… I came up with this idea in English (when else? XD) and I like it for some reason :D**

**This drabble is from the POV of a Heartless and a Nobody, who are both wishing on a star :3 Maybe their wishes will come true…**


	95. Starlight Leads Me Home

Prompt:

**: Starlight Leads Me Home :**

"Donald, look!"

The duck snapped his sight to the skies, just in time to witness another twinkling star die, it's once brilliant radiance sucked and swamped under the destruction of darkness. He groaned sadly.

"What'll we do, Goofy?" he questioned; wide eyes filled with fear an uncertainty. "What if the King is on one of those worlds?!"

The oversized dog smiled softly, trying to reassure his worried friend. But no smile of any size could conceal his concern for King Mickey's safety. "Aw, you shouldn' worry about the King. He'll be fine!"

"But Goofy…" the duck pressed on, "…he can't go in the Darkness all by himself!"

It was then that the knight smiled genuinely, and he laughed a bit.

Donald's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Hey! What're you laughing about?!"

Goofy replied, "Well, the King ain't alone! He's got all of Disney Castle with him, y'know."

"He does?"

"Yup! Right here…" the dog placed his gloved hand over his chest, right where his own beating heart lay. He chuckled happily, "As lon' as King Mickey knows we're rootin' for him, then the Darkness won't touch him!"

The wizard had to admit that his friend had a point. "But what if our world falls to the Darkness too?" he quacked, pressing his concerns further. "What if the starlight goes away?"

Goofy grinned in his usual goofy way. "That's easy, Donald! We don't need any starlight comin' from Disney Castle. Neither does the King!" The duck stamped his foot impatiently. Now, Goofy just wasn't making sense anymore.

"What?"

"The starlight's in here!" He pointed towards the duck's chest, but he knew the companion knew he what he meant.

"My heart?"

"Yup! Ahyuck! And in everybody's hearts!" The knight gazed back up at the dark sky. "As lon' as we got starlight there, we don't ever have to worry about getting home! And neither does King Mickey!"

"Ohh…" Donald looked up at the sky as well, and silently hoped that his far-away friend would never lose his starlight.

000000

**The drabble-prompt was based off the first time in KH1 when Donald and Goofy went to Traverse Town, and they saw the star go out.**

**Personally, I think this one is sorta cute… And it's my first drabble with Donald and Goofy in it! :D I gotta add them in more often…**


	96. How to Annoy Xalele

**20 Ways to Annoy Xalele**

1) Tease her about her body figure.

2) Bring up her past life.

3) Tell her that reality is over-rated.

4) Destroy her whip.

5) Lock her in a room with Larxene for about 10 hours.

6) Then bet with Luxord on who will die first.

7) Ask her if she comes in any flavor other than 'sarcastic'.

8) Mock her relentlessly.

9) Tell her that espresso is now illegal.

10) Then watch her flip out.

11) Now tell her all forms of sugar are illegal.

12) THAT should be quite the show to watch! XD

13) Then when she finds out you lied, you should RUN.

14) Find some way to wake her up.

15) Run for your life.

16) Ignore her. All the time.

17) Poke her. Over and over and over and over…

18) And over.

19) Lock her in a room so she can't eat anything.

20) Mock her catchphrase CONSTANTLY…

000000

**Woohoo! I suggest you only annoy Xalele if you have a death wish XD**

**Xalele belongs to Original Queen Xalele, who ish awesomeness! :3 XALELE ROCKS! (rock out sign)**


	97. Cavern of Remembrance

Cavern of Remembrance,

Haven of Dreams,

Taking us back to the days of innocence.

The drawings are still carved, as scars,

In stone, in Heart,

Of what we wished and desired and longed for.

Cavern of Remembrance,

Sanctuary of Sweet,

Taking us back to the days of ignorance.

The walls still stand,

And so do memories,

Of a time where we could freely dream.

Cavern of Remembrance,

Garden of Peace,

Taking us back to the days of childhood.

For the sun has set on that chapter.

And will never rise again.

But as we grow older, the marks never fade.

And our minds never haze.

Some things never change.

For we'll forever remain

In the phase of child days

For all we'll need to do

Is go back to the place

Where it all began…

Cavern of Remembrance,

Haven of Dreams,

Taking us back,

To where it all seemed

That the world was safe. And the world was ours.

Cavern of Remembrance:

Show us your scars.

000000

**A little poem-drabble based off the KH2 – FM OST track, 'Cavern of Remembrance'. I also got the inspiration for this from the little scenes when Sora, Riku, and Kairi were little kids in the Secret Place. I think it's sorta sweet :)**


	98. Ice Cream and Crazy Things

"I thought you didn't like ice cream?"

"Well, right now I could use the sugar rush."

The two girls sat in the kitchen, located in The Castle That Never Was. Silence echoed around them, sweet and euphoric as this calm moment between them. Being Nobodies, peaceful times were not too common, considering they were constantly in peril, fighting, on missions, or participating in another type of dangerous activity. However, when they could, they would relax and take a break from 'The New Organization XIII'.

And today, Numbers X and XIII were doing just that.

The grey-eyed girl smiled slightly at her friend, as she licked some more ice cream from her stick. "Why don't you like ice cream anyways?" She personally loved it.

The blonde shook her head, taking another lick as well. She said, "I dunno. The stuff makes me do crazy stuff."

This caught her companion's curiosity. "Like?"

"Crazy stuff, Xed." A sigh escaped Bex's lips, as her mind wandered back to the past experiences she had with the frozen treat. She could recall sugar rushes gone rampant, the destruction of objects, and overall hyper-ness which lead her to odd situations. "Craaaaazy stuff."

Xed chuckled slightly, before responding, "If you insist."

Bex glanced at her friend casually, taking in her presence.

The teen caught her looking, and watched as the younger's gaze darted away quickly.

"What was that look for?" She questioned.

The blonde gave her a blank look. "What look?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh…" Bex looked back at Xed, smirking slightly. "You've got ice cream on your face." The older teen brought a hand to her face, but felt nothing.

"Where?"

"There." The blonde pointed to a part on her own face. Xed felt in the corresponding place on hers. Yet she felt nothing. "Here, let me get it for you." Bex offered.

She leaned in towards Xed's face, so their noses were only inches apart. The brunette's eyes locked with Bex's teal-grey ones.

She breathed, "Wha…"

But before she could utter another word, Bex closed the distance between them. She pressed her lips against Xed's in a sweet, simple kiss. Too shocked to do anything, Number XIII sat there, frozen, as she was kissed.

After what seemed like an eternity, Number X pulled away, blushing slightly. Xed was blushing as well.

"Wha…what was that for?" the girl stuttered, recovering from the random kiss.

Bex simply shrugged, the faint blush never leaving her face.

"It's the ice cream. It makes me do crazy things."

000000

**Oh wow…first Yuri ever… (nearly faints)**

**Thanks for the idea, RS!**

**Bex is Xed's best friend, and we've sorta suspected that she may've liked Xed like THAT, at least a little :) And the ice cream does do crazy things….**

**But was it REALLY the ice cream? (sly grin)**


	99. Rebirth

Prompt:

**: Rebirth :**

_Rebirth is what it's like to be alive._

_To breath, inhale,_

_For the very first time._

I was born in Darkness, out of black.

Then the white blinded my sight and took me back

To the room where I lay,

Broken, useless.

Just another doll to be thrown away.

I've got nothing to say, rather, I can't.

No mind, no soul, no nothing. I can't

Be alive, am I breathing?

Can I be? I can't see…

Then the light invades my sight and I feel my rebirth.

_Rebirth is what it's like to be alive._

_To breath, inhale,_

_For the very first time._

I'm given memories. And then a name.

They tell me I'm 'Riku', but I don't feel the same.

Because I know, deep inside,

That I cannot hide,

Those soothing recollections are simply not mine.

That's not my island. Those aren't my friends.

Trapped in Darkness? That wasn't my end.

Yet I'm lucky to breathe. I'm lucky to be.

I'm lucky to have had my rebirth…

_Rebirth is what it's like to be alive._

_To breath, inhale,_

_For the very first time._

So while I lay here, and I begin to fade.

From just being Nothing, having nothing to say.

I'll never forget my very first time.

When I was born, with the breath of curse.

I could be off worse, so I'm so thankful

To have had a rebirth…

_Rebirth is what it's like to be alive._

_To breath, inhale,_

_For the very first time._

000000

**This prompt-drabble is dedicated to the Riku Replica (or Repliku) but he seriously needs more attention! :D**

**This is written from Repliku's POV, by the way…**


	100. Insanity

"Xehanort?"

The ivory haired man turned towards the man whom had called his name, offering a slight bow and a small smile at his presence.

"Good evening, Master Ansem." He replied politely, straightening his posture and his coat. The blonde man smiled softly, amused at his apprentice's civility. He pulled his thick winter coat around him tighter, snapping the buttons together quickly.

"Xehanort, my novice, have you not noticed what day it is?" Xehanort turned to his left, scanning the small calendar that was nailed tightly to the wall. Finding his desired answer, he turned back to his elder and replied,

"Why, it is Christmas Eve."

A nod on Ansem's behalf, "I have given the rest of my apprentices the evening off, and you are no different." The man said, pulling on his black winter gloves he produced from his pocket. "Why don't you leave and spend the rest of the night doing something that pleases you."

Xehanort shook his head quickly, before saying, "Oh no, Lord Ansem! There is still so much to be done, with this research and all—"

"Nonsense!" Ansem cut his apprentice off. "It is Christmas, and I do not wish for you to be working here like a dog while the rest of us are enjoying ourselves." The man waved Xehanort off with a pale hand, his dark eyes gleaming with determination. "Now go on."

"I'm sorry, Master Ansem, but I cannot leave." The tanned man apologized, clasping his hands in front of him, reflecting a faint pleading stature. "There's nothing I would rather do that help to complete our beloved research. Besides, there is not a thing that would interest and please me more than to be here tonight."

Ansem the Wise looked in awe upon his apprentice. Xehanort had always been a special one, always going long with their activities, taking every experiment to Heart and working on them to the late hours of the night. And apparently, tonight was no different.

Sighing, Ansem finally said, "I suppose you may stay. But please, if you do happen to come to your senses, be sure to leave and go back home." He chuckled at his own joke, before stepping towards the door. Xehanort nodded politely, bowing slightly out of utmost respect.

"Thank you, Lord Ansem." And with that, he made eye contact with Ansem for only a moment, before turning back towards his project.

The elder man couldn't forget that look in Xehanort's eyes: Determination. Pure and true determination. He was so sure of it. It couldn't possibly be anything else.

And that's what he held to believe.

But it would be, only days later, that Ansem would discover…

…That it was not Determination that shone in Xehanort's eyes.

It was Insanity.

000000

**Another winter-themed drabble :) I liked this one a lot…**

**(I would've typed a new drabble up, but I had a lot of Homework to get done, and I didn't have the time. I'll try not to let that happen again :D)**


	101. Prelude: Little Wonders Preview

Some say it takes something big to make a big change.

They say it's the biggest things, the most surprising twists and turns of life that can really change a person. That's it's the large revelations that open one's eyes to the world that swirls around them.

Well, they're wrong.

It's not the largest things that change a person.

It is the smallest.

A forceful push is not nearly as strong as a gentle touch. Harsh words do no affect more than soft ones will. A frightful disposition cannot beat out that of a friendly one.

The Organization XIII was not the warmest of people.

Although their members varied in personality, the heavy burden of being without a Heart greatly wilted their morale and will. They could pretend all they wanted, but a Heart would not fabricate and beat within their hollow chests due to a simple wish. A smile could only hide so much, a cheery appearance could only lock so much hurt away. And sadly enough, there were times where they truly felt like Nobody. That they embraced the bitter isolation of nothingness and felt the memories of what they once were fade into the void…

That's when they met _her_.

Who could've known that this little one, with eyes that shone with curiosity and naivety, could teach them so much?

She made them remember. She made them hold onto what little they had left. She taught them everything they could've wanted to know and more.

She was innocent. She was ignorant.

But she was the Heart they could be looking for.

They say it's the big things in life that make the most difference.

But in all's honesty, it is the smallest things.

And she's living proof of it.

000000

**This drabble is a prelude to a story I'm planning on writing. It involves the original Organization and a new OC, who makes a large difference in their lives :) (and if you know, or think you know, who it is, DON'T SAY!)**

**The story will be called:**

Prelude: Little Wonders

**So if you're interested, be sure to look out for it! :D**


	102. Xoras and his Mistletoe

This year for Christmas, Xoras decided he'd have a little fun.

This year, he bought one of those novelty toys—you know, the little headband with the bit of mistletoe on a long wire? Yea, one of those.

And this year, he put it on and walked up to every girl he knew, and decided to see what they had to say.

000

Xed thought it was stupid, but nevertheless laughed and gave Xoras a quick kiss on his cheek.

Ralexen thought it was funny, and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Namine thought it was funny, and only gave him a soft chuckle and smile.

Larxene slapped him. Slapped him, and walked away laughing sadistically.

Yuffie thought it was funny, and told him, "Nice try, kid."

Aerith thought it sweet, and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Xradenom thought it was idiotic. She only stared at him before walking away.

As a joke, he even went up to Marluxia. Marluxia sent a pack of bloodthirsty meat-eating plants after him.

And finally,

Finally, he went up to Kairi.

Kairi thought it was cute.

But, apparently _**Sora**_ didn't.

_And Xoras had the _**Black Eye**_ and _**Busted Lip**_ to prove it._

000000

**Another winter themed drabble…in the middle of spring. XD This one I thought was sorta cute :3 Very Xoras-like :D**


	103. Night and Day

The difference was clear.

Two entireties, side by side.

A second their divide,

And their bind.

The difference was not hard to say.

The difference was Night and Day.

000

Night.

The light that never was. Maybe never will be.

Dark, alone, solitude.

Where the dark things creep, unseen, unheard.

Unloved.

_Maybe that's why he's Night, and not day?_

Real, Intelligent, Non-existent, Oppressed.

So that's what it's like, to be Night.

Yet, the stars are so bright.

And his eyes hold the light of the moon.

Just a shadow seeking the dawning skies.

Afraid, yet brave, tough from fright.

He was the Night.

Day.

The dark that never was. Maybe never will be.

Bright, cheerful, love.

Where the good things stride, dignified, with pride.

Happy.

_Maybe that's why she's Day, and not night?_

Anxious, Livid, Indomitable, Altruistic.

So that's what it's like, to be Day.

Yet, the shadows are so dark.

And her eyes are beginning to drown in the radiance of light.

Just a ray seeking the skies tainted with dusk.

Brilliant, yet dull, luminosity with nothing to say.

She was the Day.

000

The difference was clear.

Two entireties, side by side.

A second their divide,

And their bind.

The difference was not hard to say.

The difference was Night and Day.

000000

**A special drabble dedicated to Axira and Cyxrus, whose birthdays are today! Happy B-day, guys! :D**

**This one's about their OCs, Axira and Rixon, and about how they are very different from each other, but somewhat alike :)**


	104. To Tame An Angel: Guest Writer

**To Tame an Angel**

**By RagnarokSamurai**

This was NOT what he was expecting.

Even as her tongue was in his mouth, intertwining with his own, Kai could not believe what he was going through at this present moment. Xed then pulled away, smirking, and leaving Kai to catch what little breath he was left with.

"Xed! What—" This was met with a harsh slap to the face.

"Did I SAY you could talk?" Was Xed's harsh, controlling response. When Kai didn't reply, she smirked again and kissed him once more. Kai was actually pushed back from the force of it. Xed continued to tug and nibble affectionately and playfully at his lip, before pulling away again. At this point, Kai merely had enough breath to live, though his protests had stopped.

Kai's expression was unreadable, but within, pleasure and fury were in a pitched battle. On one hand, he finally had Xed willing to please him, but the shock came from the fact that he was not in control. But he called her an Angel for good reason, it seems:

She was not something he could even HOPE to control.

And that was when her hand had moved to his pants. At this point, he was afraid to continue struggling…

000000

**Oh…WOW…umm…wow. Yeah…WOW…. XDD**

**Nice work, RS! 'bout time he got his! XD**


	105. What Am I?

"So what?"

Her icy, cruel words broke my Heart.

How could she be so mean?

"But…" I tried to argue with the woman, but not much came to my mind. "I have a name…" It wasn't fair…it just wasn't. Vexen called me 'Riku'. That's a name, right? So I get to be special too! I get to be 'Somebody'!

…right?

The blonde smirked evilly at me. It scared me a lot when she did that. Then she said, "So what? You've got a name. Whoop-de-darn-doo!" She sneered at me, and I felt sorta bad. Why…no, how could she make me feel this way?

"But a name means I'm someone!" I said, trying to sound brave. Maybe I could be scary too.

It didn't work.

She shoved me really hard, and I stumbled back, my left arm hitting the wall with some force. It really hurt. "A name is a label, kid. Nothing more, nothing less!"

I winced at how hurtful her words were. "Wha-what do you mean?"

She laughed, rather demonically, before telling me, "It's not the name that makes a person. It's the person that makes the name."

"Huh?"

"You say your name is Riku, right?" I nodded. Then she said, "Fine, but do you know what it means?"

I frowned. "No, bu—"

She cut me off, "Do you know where you're from?"

"No…"

"What about who your family is? Where you've been? Where you're going?"

I could feel tears prick my eyes. I swallowed hard before muttering softly, "No…"

She sneered at me again, that horrible malice never leaving her eyes. "See?" A snort passed the witch's lips. "You're nothing special."

And then she walked away.

I slumped to the floor, feeling like I'd been kicked in the heart. If I had nothing, that meant I had no name.

So…if I'm not Riku…and I'm not nothing special…

What am I?

000000

**You're Repliku, Repliku :3**

**Meh, I got this idea sometime ago, but it sounded A LOT better in my head…I think I'm missing part of it XD**


	106. You Can Trust Me

Prompt:

**: You Can Trust Me :**

Yeah, right.

Open to darkness, open to my death.

Us? Together in Oblivion? Not a chance.

Can't you see that the darkness no longer frightens me? That I'm stronger than you now?

And another thing: You think you could control me again? Ha, don't make me laugh.

Never in a million years would I trust you once more.

Trying to push away the evil is hard.

Regretting tasting it in the first place is even harder.

Us? Together in Oblivion? As my friend would say, 'Dream on'.

Still, when I say no to you…I can hear your voice, deep inside.

Taunting me…

Matter it doesn't. I'm not crawling back to you.

Ever again.

000000

**This one I like for some reason… :)**

**This drabble is dedicated to Riku's struggle against Ansem. Go Riku!**

**(also, if you can find the hidden message, you'll get a big cookie!)**


	107. Illusionary

I feel my mind, running wild

In this new place. I feel like a child

At a whole new start, a whole game.

And yet something's not feeling the same.

I realize my body's stationary,

Yet the words I speak so airy,

Am I conscious? The contrary.

This must be illusionary…

White walls, blank thoughts.

Who's that girl with the eyes full of tears?

And who's that boy with the eyes full of fear?

And what about the girl who waits, so sincere?

Something's not right about this place, that face.

Yet it just feels to good to incline,

I just might find,

The special friend that hides in my mind.

I realize my body's stationary,

Yet the memories feel too airy,

Am I safe? The contrary.

This must be illusionary…

Because her words make me feel wary,

"Just forget me," I shall carry.

A promise that'll never fail me.

Am I dreaming? The contrary.

This must be illusionary…

000000

**This drabble-poem is based off of what Sora would be thinking when he was 'flying back to his memories' (remember, in the KH2 opening when he flew over the ocean to his beach? Yeah, that's the part!)**

**Also, I was working on a song called 'Illusionary', and I used pieces of it in this drabble. So, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**OH! Annnnnnnnnnnd we have some cookies to give out!**

Hikari inai kasumi

ShadedHope

You two get oversized cookies for figuring out the secret message! (if you read the first letter of each sentence (or verse), it spells out 'YOU CAN TRUST ME')

And for everyone else who guessed, reviewed, or read: You guys get free bags of normal sized cookies :3


	108. The Hero's Song

The Hero's song.

Steady, deep.

A beat that only one can keep.

Stolid, sincere, rock-hard strong.

A rhythm that one can only play.

For he is victorious at the end of the day.

For he is the one who wins in his way.

For he is the Hero.

He is strong.

He is the one who can have a Hero's song.

Dark eyes, wise mind.

Those who delve deep seem to only find

Vast amounts of inner strength,

Fierce force unlike anything,

And a sturdy, beating Heart

That vibrates and starts

The music, the song

The one thing he has that no one does

And it's easy to hear, just because

He is Hero.

He is strong.

He's the only one with the Hero's song.

The Hero's song.

Steady, deep.

A beat that only one can keep.

000000

**It's about time I did something for Lexaeus! :D**

**I sorta like this poem. I think it fits him well enough….**


	109. I Heard Your Beautiful Voice

Prompt:

**: I Heard Your Beautiful Voice :**

You ask me: Why?

And I say I'm not sure.

I mean, the dreams are real. They really are. They're not even dreams, but nightmares. I find myself, sucked into the deepest pits of Oblivion. And as I'm fighting, I'm struggling to live. I'm struggling to breathe. And I'm struggling to wake up.

You ask me: Why?

And I say it wasn't my fault.

I didn't choose Oblivion. It chose me. I mean, I'm a Nobody with no soul. How worse off I could be? But I still fight to live.

You ask me: Why?

And I say it's because of you.

Only your face, your aura, your presence can motivate me to never drop my blade. And when I fight, I imagine you there, cheering me on in your nonchalant way; a simple nod, and a smile. But still, no matter what I face, or how close I touch death, I never stop trying to wake up.

You ask me: Why?

And I say it's because I heard your beautiful voice.

"_Rixon…please wake up…"_

000000

**Aww….this prompt is one I like :3**

**This is between my two friends' OCs, Rixon (belonging to Cyxrus) and Layax (belonging to Wyrmhero).**

**If you don't get what's going on, it's okay, but I hope you enjoy it for it's sweetness :D**


	110. Gomenasai

Prompt:

**: Gomenasai :**

Gomenasai, for everything.

Gomenasai, I know I let you down.

Gomenasai 'till the end.

I never needed a friend,

Like I do now…

I'm sorry for betraying you. For turning away when you needed me most.

I'm sorry, that when you needed my help, I was sick with greed.

I'm sorry, and I'll forever be sorry until the end of our times.

I never knew…loneliness…but I couldn't need you. Not when I deserted you.

But now…I'm back. I need someone. Could you…help me?

Sora…Kairi…

Gomenasai…

000000

**A short drabble-prompt I came up with, based off of Riku's guilt about abandoning his friends and turning to the darkness.**

**I used part of the song** 'Gomenasai' **by Tatu. It's a really good song :)**


	111. How to Annoy Xumi

**20 Ways to Annoy Xumi**

1) Tell her that Axel hates her.

2) Then bottle her tears and sell them on eBay.

3) Mock her catchphrase. Continually.

4) Burn her favorite mangas.

5) Tell her chocolate is now illegal.

6) Refer to Number 2.

7) Lock her in a room with demon butterflies.

8) Bet with Luxord on how long it takes for her to not like butterflies anymore.

9) Tell her that her singing is horrible.

10) Once again, Number 2, folks.

11) Steal all her kimonos and furidoses and then blame it on Axel.

12) Hack the TV show 'Invader Zim' and make it so Gir gets killed.

13) (pokes Number 2)

14) When she comes around, say in a REALLY creepy voice, 'I see dead people…'.

15) Ask her how Kadaj and all of them are doing.

16) Need I say? (Number 2)

17) Purposely pronounce her name wrong. All the time.

18) Steal her feathers and blame it on Navix.

19) Ask her how she is 'feeling' today.

20) Tell her that DREAMS DON'T COME TRUE!

000000

**Woot! Xumi was actually pretty hard to write for…but I think I did okay with it! :D**

**Xumi belongs to Echo the Ethereal Swordmaster…**


	112. More Ways to Use SSI

**More Ways to Use Sea-Salt Ice Cream!**

**(from those who reviewed and suggested)**

**From jcola0823:**

Taunt Roxas with it (duh xD)

Tell Demyx you sold his Sitar to buy some, watch him freak

Actually sell it for some ice cream xD Poor Demyx!

**From YueNaru:**

Use it for bait for Roxas or somebody.

**From r33k00b34r:**

Set up one of those little cowboy towns, and then make a giant sea-salt monster! Then eat the monster and be a hero for a day!

GO YOU!

**From Wyrmhero:**

Feed it to Bex in our Organization and run...

**From XedarlesFangirl:**

It would be a GREAT running substance: eat it before and afterwards because salt makes you drink water which keeps you hydrated which makes you run faster and put it on all of you pains you get from running because cold is better than warmth.

(okay most horrible idea...EVER)

**From Bexmar:**

I...pick...make a shrine for it when you worship it.

**From ninja girl of doom:**

Paint your room, make dolls out of it, use it as a magic wand, smack people with it!

**From aliasfan:**

Think of 10 reasons to use SSI!

000000

**LOL! These are awesome, guys… I HAD to use these. :3**

**If ya'll think of anymore, then feel free to say so! Ya'll might end up in a drabble… ;D**


	113. Our Key

And somehow it all works out.

I mean, it was the most beautiful plan.

Twisted beauty. Hideous despise.

It was the perfect disguise;

Our Key…

Light. It was supposed to bring Light. But did it?

No, not just that.

It brought the evil. It brought the pain. It brought the darkness.

That darned Key. It ruined us. _Ruined us!_

The dark abyss engulfed us. Broke us. Taught us:

There are monsters. And they don't hide under the bed.

They harbor in our Hearts instead.

And rip us apart. From the inside out.

You let them free?

You're dead.

Because of that Key.

Our Key…

And somehow it all works out.

But it's hard to see such to occur.

Can you concur? How the tables turned?

How Dark turned to Light?

It didn't end that night.

For the Hearts that were bright and pure

Pulled together to hold off the black, the evil that nipped at our feet.

But did you ever expect such a simple defeat?

No. I bet you didn't.

Because of that Key.

Our Key…it shouldn't be. But it is.

And now we're stuck in hopeful misery.

Because we can't tell if we'll be saved or killed.

I mean, it was the most beautiful plan.

Twisted beauty. Hideous despise.

It was the perfect disguise;

Our Key…

And somehow it all works out.

000000

**This drabble is about how the Key brought chaos, but also protection, to the worlds. And you gotta admit: Would all the danger have happened if there WASN'T a Keyblade? (but then again, we wouldn't get to play the game XD)**


	114. Respecting the Earth

"Man, this blows…"

Xoras sulked in the bright, cheery landscape that made up the Hundred Acre Wood. He plodded along, thoroughly annoyed with the overall happy and childish atmosphere that encased him. It was the one world he detested above all others: There was no fighting, no blood, and no violence whatsoever. It was just so darned happy, he could swear he felt his IQ dropping by the second…

Of course, his current predicament was not of his own choosing. It was a punishment, delivered by Xradenom, to teach him about not disturbing his Superior while she is busy.

The blonde groaned, and sat down on a random fallen log. He grimaced that, as soon as his bottom touched the wood, he could literally feel the 'rays of happiness' spreading through him.

_God_, he thought, _how sick IS this place?!_

Fumbling around in his pocket (for he had nothing better to do), he produced a stick of gum, still fresh and wrapped. Shrugging, Xoras tore the paper off and put the chewing substance in his mouth, before tossing the paper coolly and carelessly onto the ground.

Not a second more, a small, yellow bear waddled up to the teen.

Xoras raised an eyebrow at the animated toy, taking in its oh-so adorably sick presence. "What the hell do you want?" The bear chuckled cutely, sending a cold chill down the boy's back.

"Why Sir, didn't you know, that it is, Earth day?" The bear spoke in fragments, taking time to pause and consider shortly what he was about to say next.

Number II crossed his arms nonchalantly. "So? Like I care."

"You shouldn't pollute," the bear warned, smiling as he did so, "it's not very nice!"

The teen scoffed, and rolled his eyes. This bear was starting to annoy him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Are you gonna pick it up?"

"Heck no!"

"Oh bother." The bear crossed it's arms, the act being a bit difficult due to it's fluffy and pudgy tummy. "It looks like I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson!" And once again, it chuckled cutely.

"Yeaaaah…I'm outta here." Xoras stood up and prepared to walk away…

…when all of the sudden, the yellow bear leapt up onto him, and began to attack viciously.

For miles, all that could be heard were the sounds of ripping flesh and tortured, terrified screams. But no one paid much mind to it, since it was just SUCH a happy place…

So, the moral of this story is:

_Respect the earth. Don't litter. Or else Pooh Bear will attempt to annihilate you._

000000

**… LOL!!**

**I have NO IDEA AT ALL when and where I came up for the idea for this, but it was just too funny to let go…**

**Happy Earth Day, everyone!**

**And be sure to respect the earth…no matter what…**

Pooh Bear: (narrows eyes at Emo)

**… (gulps)**


	115. Extremes

The vampire smirked cruelly at his target.

And the target was simply still. From fright, most likely.

And that's when the boy leapt at it, summoning his deadly scythe in the process. The silver blade flashed briefly, cutting through the air with unimaginable ease before tearing into his opponent. The large gash excited the teen more, and he slashed again.

And again. And again. _And AGAIN…_

Oh, how much fun this was!

Xanthan grinned, with more malice shining through. He loved when he had the upper hand. He was stronger, faster, better than it. They both knew.

His weapon danced through the air, acrobatic and beautifully, poised for death and pain. With the speed the boy maneuvered it, there seemed to be many scythes at once.

He slashed and stabbed and ripped and tore and cut and gored and rammed and attacked and impaled and slashed it some more…

_But it's not good enough. I have to be better than it. Stronger than it. Faster than it._

_It needs to suffer…so, so painfully…_

Insanity danced within Xanthan's eyes, a pure, cruel and twisted sadistical glow hidden deep within, rising ever so quickly.

His opponent's innards flew everywhere. Limbs went soaring, it's decapitated head rolled along the floor.

_Better, Faster, Stronge—_

"Xanthan?"

The soft voice snapped Number XI out of his killer trance, and he turned his head sharply to see a pair of pale grey eyes looking back at him.

The girl smirked slightly. "Geez, Xanthan, always taking it to the extremes…" She bent down and picked up the dummy's now battered head, stuffing and other materials falling from its severed neck. She clicked her tongue, putting on a look a faint sympathy. "Poor guy…"

By this time, the onyx-haired teen managed to compose himself, and catch his breath. He looked at the dummy's remains, scattered here and there, making the Training Room floor look like a royal mess.

Too bad the floor couldn't be covered with blood instead…

He ran his tongue over his fangs; a sadistic look still tainted his eyes.

He liked that idea.

000000

**Hooray! Xanthan's awesome when he's all sadistical and stuff :D Then again, he's pretty awesome all the time, but meh…**

**Xanthan is Arrancar Piros' OC, not mine, of course. I hope you liked this one, EP! :D**

**And I hope this is a good start off to your challenge, RS! (or shall I say, FS! XD)**


	116. Desperate SearchFail

**Desperate Search--Fail**

**By RagnarokSamurai**

Hollow Bastion.

He had a feeling something was there.

Even as he was running, hope was building up in his near-icy "Heart". Navix had seen the sky rip open, and he had hoped to find the one whom he promised to save 2 years before. He picked up the pace.

…However, when he got there, there was nothing. All his hopes dashed, he turned away slowly.

"Hey, who are you?" A voice rang out from the opposite end of the Bailey. The young man didn't answer. In fact, he didn't even lower his hood or turn around. The voice ended up being Sora's.

"Hey, he looks like he's from Organization XIII…" Goofy observed.

"What do you want here?" Sora asked again. There was still no answer from Navix. Taking this as hostility, Sora summoned his Keyblade, and Goofy his shield. Donald was nowhere to be seen. However, before either could react, Goofy had hit the wall quite hard, and was knocked out.

"What the…?" Was the only response Sora could utter, before he saw a blade coming straight for his eye. He dodged, but only just, and managed to get far enough to fully observe the sword. It seemed to be radiating lightning. However, before he could see any more of it, Navix had disappeared, and suddenly Sora's sword arm was at the other end of the area.

When he had realized what had happened, he cried out in pain.

"Come at me again, and I'll kill you" Was the only thing Navix said before opening a Dark Corridor. Sora only stared at him, not knowing this was the one whom he had met a few times before, and seemed so relaxed before these two years had passed.

Navix then walked through, leaving Sora to bleed.

000000

**Chilling, FS! Nice job :)**

**This is a preview of how Navix'll be in the future. Scary, huh?**


	117. Choices Will Destroy You

Prompt:

**: Choices Will Destroy You :**

There was one path:

The path to Light.

Good souls, bad souls come for vindication.

A world for moral population.

But as this door opens, three more close.

_Am I ready to step from shadows, into Light?_

_What if this path isn't right?_

_This choice might make me or break me…_

000

There was one path:

The path to Darkness.

Bad souls, good souls come to hate.

A world where's it's far too late.

But as this door opens, three more close.

_Am I ready to step from the sun, into the Dark?_

_What if this isn't how I'm to make my mark?_

_This choice might make me or break me…_

000

There was one path:

The path to Twilight.

Bad souls, good souls. They don't exist.

A world where equilibrium is impossible to resist.

But as this door opens, three more close.

_Am I ready to accept and not reject?_

_What if I'm not settled yet?_

_This choice might make me or break me…_

000

There was one path:

The path to Midnight.

Good souls? Bad souls? They matter not.

A world where emptiness runs icily hot.

But as this door opens, three more close.

_Am I ready to put on a void masquerade? _

_What if I'm not ready to fade?_

_This choice might make me or break me…_

000

You see, it doesn't matter what you choose.

For choices will destroy you.

000000

**Another prompt, based off of my ideas about the different paths that people can take. And it is true that choices will destroy you…maybe just not all the time.**


	118. Why Can't I Be Light?

Prompt:

**: Why Can't I Be Light? :**

Why can't I be Light?

Am I too dark?

Too evil, to be light?

It isn't right.

You discriminate, and hate.

Ask my forgiveness? Too late.

Not like you want to, anyways…

Face it: You couldn't care less

About a creature so Heartless.

But…

If you're so hateful,

If you're so evil,

If you're the ones who start the fight,

Why is it you, not me,

That is Light?

000000

**A drabble-prompt about Heartless and their thoughts on what people think of them. **


	119. Losing It

"My name's not Squall!"

The brown-haired man stormed out of the hotel room and out onto the balcony that overlooked the dank and eerily silent back ways of Traverse Town. He gripped the railing tightly, hoping to vent out his frustration and anger through calmer means than beating the smoof out of a rabble of Heartless.

He may have to do that, anyways.

The sound of girls giggling reached his ears and his scowl deepened. Oh, how he hated his birth name!

Squall was a weak name. It belonged to a weak boy. But he was stronger now. Much stronger. He'd grown since that fateful night where he lost his home to the Darkness. He'd grown since that time where he could only watch with fear-filled eyes as his world was overcast by shadows and evil, as his world was extricated from the realm of Light.

_Squall was weak. Squall was soft. Squall was—_

Sad, pitiful barking filled the air, very faint yet very near.

Leon's eyes scanned the area, searching for the source of the noise. After a minute or two, he fixated his gaze on a small, old chest, hoisted high up, tucked within the space created by the wall and the balcony's awning. It was then that the chest 'barked' again.

Carefully, he stood up on one of the metal tables and dislodged the trunk, using care that even Aerith would find surprising for a man like himself. He jumped back down and set the container on the table softly. The lock was old and worn, and quite easy to pry off. As he lifted the lid, he saw that inside the chest…

…was a little Dalmatian puppy.

It whimpered and whined for a moment longer, before realizing it was finally saved from its dark and scary confinement. It stared innocently at Leon, and then barked cheerfully at the man in thanks.

Leon picked the puppy up, giving it a questioning look. _How the heck did it even get into the chest in the first place?_

The canine wiggled closer to the man and licked his face, following up with a happy sounding bark. Leon's expression seemed to be a mix of exasperation, as if he were trying to suppress a sudden urge.

_Squall was weak. You are not. Squall was soft. You are not. Squall was—_

Leon took another look at the puppy and melted.

"Damn..."

And with that, he began to scratch behind the puppy's ear, causing it to wiggle in contentment as a very tiny smile tugged at his lips.

"I'm losing it."

000000

**Hehe, I think this one was a cute one :3**

**I got this idea coming back on a car ride from the Mall… I don't know how or why, but…yeah…**


	120. Premonition

I never knew a Heart could break. Especially the 'Hearts' of Nobodies.

I mean, I never expected you, a once shady figure, to step past my door.

It was all so innocent when I walked up to you and asked your name.

And you said nothing. Nothing at all.

And then I asked again. And I saw a tear fall.

Slowly, sadly.

I asked if you were alright. And I never knew what would happen. And now, I wish I had kept my mouth shut. I wish I had walked away. I wish I'd never seen you.

But wishes don't come true.

And then you turned. Your hood was up, your face concealed. I could only see the bottom half of your face, a terrible scar running down the side.

I should've been scared. For you were strange. I didn't know you.

But that warmth. That feeling…were you…a friend?

Then you spoke, "Looks like I got to see you again one last time… Alive…"

A chill raced down my spine at your words. I didn't know what they meant, at the time.

I still wish I didn't know now.

I reached up and pulled back your hood, afraid yet dying to see just who you were.

And you were…you were…

Navix. You were Navix.

My friend. My very best friend. But you were older. Your eyes…held sadness. And pain. Your gaze was cold, and scary.

And your presence was haunting. I didn't understand.

And I still wish I didn't.

You looked at me with sorrow-tainted eyes. I still didn't understand. Then you told me you lost someone so precious to you. I still didn't understand. Then you looked away. And I knew.

You…meant me.

You told me I was going to die.

You told me this was real. You told me you were sorry.

Then you kissed me and told me you loved me.

But nothing you could say or do would fix the shattered Heart within me.

I never knew a Heart could break.

Especially the 'Hearts' of Nobodies.

And I wish I still didn't know.

000000

**This drabble was inspired by FS' and I's conversation (between our OCs), where (older) Navix came to tell Xed she was going to die. Hope it turned out how you wanted it to, FS!**


	121. Repeated Dying

So here I am.

Once again.

The dark waves of death have become my friend.

How did I die?

I don't really know.

But Grim's grip once again has dragged me deep below.

So here I am.

At my finish, my end.

The dark waves of death have become my friend.

How many times I've died?

Meh, I've lost count.

But to resist death for once would surely be a fount.

So here I am.

The laws I can't deny yet again won't bend.

The dark waves of death have become my friend.

For dying once and for all I have overlooked.

Dying's my drug.

What can I say? I'm hooked.

000000

**Woo! Tonight's running gag: Bex dying repeatedly (it's not as sad as it sounds :D).**

**Bex belongs to ArtemisBlack555, and she's a really cool OC :) I think she actually likes dying, LOL…**


	122. MTO: Demyx's Death

_My Thoughts On:_

**Demyx's Death**

I think we can all agree when I say:

WHAT. THE. HECK. WAS. THAT. SMOOF?!

I mean, Demyx's death was horrible! And not the heart wrenching horrible that has all of us fangirls crying our eyes out for days.

I mean the horrible as in _embarrassingly terrible._

Demyx was such a sweet character. He was so cute, adorable, and innocent. TONS of people fell in love with him the second we saw him. And sure, it was a disappointment Number IX couldn't hang around longer, but his death was even WORSE.

What was up with his scream? He sounded like he was being tortured, or something…either that, or it sounded like he wiped out doing a skateboarding trick…

And he didn't get to say any cool words! Compared to Saix's, "Kingdom Hearts…where…is my Heart?" and Luxord's, "How could you…Roxas…?" and even Roxas', "You make a good other…", Demyx's "NO WAY!!" was just gay. Really, really gay.

Demyx should've been given a better death. We may not have seen him around all that much. And he may not have been all that important to the main timeline. But he got the same videogame appearance time of Xigbar and Luxord, and they got WAY better deaths than he.

In all's honesty, Demyx's death sucked. And sucked big time.

But we'll always love our Dem-Dem. :)

000000

**Well…this drabble-commentary is pretty self-explanatory. Feel free to comment on how you felt about Demyx's death. Who knows? It make just end up in a drabble :D**


	123. Soar

Prompt:

**: Soar :**

What's keeping you? What're you waiting for?

Jump off, run high,

Soar…

Fly away, on wings that your dreams built for you.

And then someday may you reach the pinnacle of your desires,

Kiss the top of your hopes,

And truly realize the hero within.

Fly away,

Into the skies,

Over the sea,

Away from the land,

In search of You. The real you.

Soar…

You have the faith. You have the wings.

So why're you not taking off to greater things?

The sky's the limit? No, dare not say,

When the footsteps of heroes have graced the heavens.

So fly away, to where you can't ask for more.

Soar…

000000

**This drabble/prompt is based off the little scene where Sora, Riku, and Kairi were talking about going on their adventure in the beginning of KH1. I think it turned out nice…**

**Guess what?!**

TODAY IS THE FIRST OF MAY!

**Meaaaaaaninnnngg...May this is the 5****th**** month of my streak! Woot! :D**

**All my readers and reviewers are pure awesomeness. I SERIOUSLY couldn't do this without ya'll… (gives you all giant cookies and hugs)**

**Also, something I forgot to mention yesterday:**

Drabble #122 marked this Story as 1/3rd DONE! WOW!

**Geez, where has all the time gone, LOL? XD**

**Thanks once again. (cries anime-style tears) You guys are so great…**


	124. The Other Promise

The other promise.

The one way back,

More faded now that the stars in the sky.

It was when we where young, and we were scared.

But we smiled anyway and linked hands.

And we swore our oath. Our promise.

That no matter where we went,

We'd be with each other,

In soul, mind, spirit, and Heart.

That nothing could break us apart.

But now, I remember,

The other promise.

The pledge I made under the falling stars,

To protect you.

And care about you.

To keep you safe.

And now that's all I remember.

But the other promise feels kind of funny.

Like it doesn't belong in my memories.

But it feels right, so I'll follow it.

Because a promise is a promise.

And it always will be.

As long as there are stars in the sky,

And as long as we can hold onto past words,

I'll never forget

The other promise.

000000

**Quite honestly, I got confused during the middle of writing this, LOL. This drabble/poem is inspired by the song '**The Other Promise**' from the KH2 – FM soundtrack.**

**This poem tells of how Sora vows to keep his promise to Namine, and his promise to Kairi. But I nearly got lost in that concept… XD**


	125. How To Annoy Axial

**20 Ways to Annoy Axial**

1) Call her Superior. Seriously, it bugs her.

2) Make fun of Xehanort.

3) RUN. Fast.

4) Steal her katana.

5) Refer to Number 3.

6) Tell her she can't draw.

7) Instead of her title, 'The Sketching Shifter', call her 'The Sneaker Sniffer'.

8) Number 3, dears.

9) Cut her hair.

10) Number 3!

11) Send her a love note from Zexion, and have Demyx find out.

12) Bet with Luxord who will win the fight.

13) Mock her catchphrase constantly, until she has to go to therapy.

14) Then don't pay for her therapy.

15) Tell her Demyx hates her.

16) Bottle the tears and sell them on the Internet!

17) Tell her cupcakes are now illegal.

18) Ask her if she's psychic. However, be sure to pronounce 'psychic', 'psycho'.

19) Number 3, again…

20) TELL HER SHE CAN'T SING! XD

000000

**Wow, Bosslady was pretty hard to write for XD**

**Axial belongs to my friend Axira, and she's a rockin' OC. She does a good job of being our Superior, too :D**


	126. Possession

"Hey! No cutting!"

"I was here first!"

"Back of the line!"

"Move it or lose it, pal!"

The demons were getting impatient now. How long were they going to have to wait?

For miles, demons of all shapes, sizes, and powers had lined up, all headed toward the portal that would lead them from their realm to Rixon's mind. At first, it was the boy's fault.

After all, he WAS the one who opened up his mind.

AND let the bad things in.

AND did nothing about it.

After the first one or two demons that possessed his mind, the word spread like wildfire that this boy's mind was easy to penetrate.

After all, the experience was rather enticing.

Complete control over an able body? Access to another realm that they could take over?

Seems worth it.

Every beast, monster, and powerful being wanted a crack at the control of Number II.

And thus, they waited.

In a line.

For hours at a time.

But it'd be worth it…

"#1535, you're up next!"

"Oh, goody!"

000000

**Mehhh…this didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I don't like it. (sulks)**

**This is the running gag for Rixon, since he always gets possessed XD **

**Rixon belongs to Cyxrus :)**


	127. SoraRiku Throwdown!

"Give it up, Sora! I'm WAY stronger than you!"

"Oh, yeah?! Well bring it on, Riku! You're going down!"

"In your dreams!"

The two competitive teens laid on the ground, opposing hands clenched together tightly, their arms propped up n their elbows, as they faced off in a very fierce arm wrestling match. While the silver haired boy had the upper hand when it came to overall strength, the brunette had an undying will that ensured him to not let up.

Needless, the two were at an interesting stalemate.

However, they would not admit to that.

Sweat dripped from Sora's brow, as he smirked, "Give it up…Riku! You can't beat me!"

Riku only grinned, "We'll see about that!"

The forces exerted, creating equilibrium between the two airheads, locking them in a hopeless battle…

After a while longer, the both stopped, annoyed and tired.

"See? Told ya I was stronger!" Sora beamed proudly. The older teen just gave him a look, and said,

"You? Stronger? Don't make me laugh, Sora!"

"You stopped because I made you tired!"

"No, I stopped because YOU were getting tired." A smirk, "I just felt sorry for you."

"Sorry?!" At this, Sora jumped to his feet, his teeth grit. He hated it when Riku implied he was weak. "I could take you right now!"

"No way!" Riku jumped to his feet as well. His friend was seriously annoying him with his ridiculous talk.

"I could take you, right HERE, right NOW!"

"Sora, I could throw you down right now!"

"Then why don't you?"

"Fine then! IT'S ON!"

"I beat you can't even grab me!"

"Oh, I can grab you alri—"

The moderately loud clatter of glasses and metal caused the duo to look up and away from their argument…

…to notice a VERY shocked Kairi and Roxas.

You see, these unfortunate kids had heard the conversation from where Sora first challenged Riku to a fight. And quite frankly, the words they heard sounded very wrong and disturbing to their ears.

"Uhhh…" The blushing girl quickly picked up the spilt lemonade glasses and ran off, too shocked and embarrassed to stick around for the aftermath.

Sora and Riku gave each other blank looks, standing there in silence.

"…well?" Roxas crossed his arms, a slightly perverted glint in his eyes.

"Don't mind me. Please, continue!"

000000

**LOL…inspired by the yaoilicious happenings on our forum :)**

**Who knew Roxas was such a perv? XD**

**Oh, and:**

HAPPY CINCO DE MAYO!!

**(throws a party) Ole! :D**


	128. You and Your Pride

There was a sense of pride when being alone.

Walking in the dark, all by yourself.

With no one. Not even your shadow.

There was just something about not asking for help.

You wanted to bear the burden alone. You felt like you could handle it.

And even when the black abyss let it's full weight fall upon your shoulders, and even as the deadly evil things lurking around breathed down your neck,

You did not even have the curtsey of admitting you were wrong. How sad.

You felt proud. You felt independent. I bet you felt real good, huh?

You decided you could handle this on your own. That you needed no one to stand by your side.

But…you didn't realize…

That as you walked, you were losing everything.

Your friends, dreams, support, memories, strength…

You could only think of

'You'.

But hey, look at you now. You're in darkness, alone.

With no one to fight for.

But at least you have your pride.

Afterall…that's all that matters.

Right?

000000

**This drabble is in 2****nd**** person POV, as if you were in Riku's shoes. **

**But seriously, is pride worth losing everything? Methinks not XD**


	129. An Angel Watching Over Me

_I'm not afraid to breathe._

_I'm not afraid to think, and see._

_I'm not afraid to bleed,_

'_cause an Angel's watching over me._

000

Dix was a weird one.

Strange indeed.

Constantly happy,

Not always up to speed.

He didn't like to fight.

He'd avoid it if he could.

But he protected ones in danger,

Just like an Angel should.

He was carefree and innocent.

An easy one to like.

His eyes never showed Darkness…

His smile always held pure Light.

And even though he'd mess up,

And wits he'd sometime lack,

He was still there. Always there.

He always had our backs.

He'd always hold you,

Whenever you'd cry.

And he'd always come back.

For Angels don't die.

Number VII was just…special.

In him we placed our trust.

And we'd never feel scared, or lonely…

For an Angel was watching over us…

000

_I'm not afraid to breathe._

_I'm not afraid to think, and see._

_I'm not afraid to bleed,_

'_cause an Angel's watching over me._

000000

**Aww…I sorta like this one :)**

**This drabble is about Ben-So-Deadly's OC, Dix, and what (I think) he means to everyone in our Organization :) He should feel very loved, LOL!**

**It's also dedicated to Ben for it is his B-day today (and by extension, Dix's too)! Happy Birthday, fellas! :D**


	130. Let Me Dream

Prompt:

**: Let Me Dream :**

In his dreams, he could be anything.

He could be as strong as Lexaeus,

Or as frightening as Saix,

Or as smart as Vexen,

Or even as confident as Axel.

He liked to dream. He liked it a lot.

Xemnas said Nobodies couldn't dream. That it wasn't possible.

But he knew. He knew they could.

Would he be seeing the pictures in his mind if he couldn't?

Nooooo….

_Just let me dream._

_Just let me be me. Or anything else I want to be._

_It's my mind, Heart, and hopes. _

_It's my dream._

_I've got the wings, and I can fly._

_So why're you holding me down,_

_Limiting my skies?_

_Let me dream—_

"Demyx, wake up!"

Number IX sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily.

_Let me dream, darnit…_

000000

**Hmm…this sounded a lot better in my head than it does typed out…but I guess it's okay. I don't really like it, though.**

**This drabble-prompt is about Demyx and how, when he's dreaming, he can be anything he'd like to be :3**


	131. Fate of the Unknown

It was…not understandable.

Nor could it be seen,

Deciphered, read, comprehended.

It was where it all ended.

It was where our eyes met the horizon,

Our gaze unable to see the beyond.

Where our minds finally clouded,

And the shadows finally shrouded

The Heart-shaped moon in the sky…

This kismet…this destiny…

Was unpredictable.

Unwishable.

Such ominous bliss that we wonder…

How could we have ever missed this?

Well, we did. And so did they.

Those great heroes,

The ones with the Key.

That would end all pain and misery.

That would create chaos in the search to free

The Light and all its generosity…

And as they strut the battlefield

All fright and anxiety on yield

All so surreal,

But all too real.

And they never knew if they'd be the same.

If they'd ever kiss peace, if their job would complete.

If they'd get out alive, if they'd return home…

For that is the

Fate of the Unknown.

000000

**Wow, this is the first drabble I've been fond of for a while! :D**

**This one is inspired by the song '**Fate of the Unknown**', from the KH2 FM soundtrack (it's also the song played in the extended version of the secret movie in KH2) :3**


	132. Xradenom's Predicament

This week could be described in three words:

Pure.

Unadulterated.

HELL.

First, I am knocked out, bound and gagged, and dragged off to heck-knows-where. Then, Navix's deranged personal Nobody Lucy degrades me and humiliates me by whacking me with a darn paddle continuously. Finally, she lets me go back to my castle.

STILL IN MY BINDS.

And to frustrate me further, the little witch removed all cutting devices from within the citadel, making it impossible to free myself.

…I don't even know what the heck comprises these ropes…and Keyblades won't even cut it!

I cannot complete my work, for my hands are useless.

I cannot go anywhere, for my legs are useless.

I feel like a freaking paperweight.

And to make matters worse, my bondage predicament continues to grow worse.

One day, it's being hog-tied. The next, I'll be tied in an 'X' fashion across my chest. Each position is extremely uncomfortable, and makes me even more irritable.

Worst of all, I get no respect from my Heartless. They laugh. Or think less of me. I feel humiliated each time I hear one of their poorly whispered comments or their all-too-loud crude comments.

And it doesn't help that Lucy changed me into pajamas, so I couldn't change OUT of them.

I swear, once this is all over, blood will pour and screams will come.

And now, my boyfriend must carry me everywhere. And since I can't do anything, he must do it all for me.

I've placed another member in charge for now, while the rest of the hooligans were sent off on missions until this nightmare is over.

I don't have to do anything, other than plot the torture of Lucy once I am freed…

…

…I could get used to this.

000000

**LOL…**

**This drabble is from the POV of Xradenom, (my OC and the Heartless of Xed) and all the smoof she had to go through because Lucy decided to have some twisted fun XD**

**Thanks for the idea, RS! :D**


	133. Mother Kairi

**Last Thursday, Two Weeks Ago**

"Ready Sora?"

"Ready, Riku!"

The two boys stood on the very tops of the sturdy palm tree, towering some good distance over the salty ocean that lay below. They had challenged each other to jump off into the water, so each boy climbed to their respective tree as to honor their words.

"One…two…th—"

"SORA! RIKU! GET OFF THOSE TREES NOW!!"

The silver haired teen groaned, "Kairi…"

"NOW!"

Grumbling, they made their way back to solid ground…

000

**Last Monday**

The two stared each other off, ignoring the burning in their eyes.

Sora and Riku were underwater, glaring at the other as they competed to see who could hold their breath longer. Neither knew just how long they had submerged themselves, but even the water couldn't fully conceal their discolored faces due to lack of oxygen.

Yet neither boy would cave. They would pro—

A hand grabbed the back of each boy's shirt firmly, and yanked him up above the water with surprising strength. They coughed and sputtered, the shock causing them to gasp.

Kairi stared at them both. "You idiots…"

000

**Three Days Ago**

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Quit it, you two!" The red head grasped the coconuts from each boy, and tossed them to the ground. The male teens looked dazed and slightly confused, large bumps appearing on their head from whacking the fruit against it.

"Come on, Kairi…" Sora muttered, rubbing his head. "We wanted to see who could open a coconut firs—"

The girl sighed, annoyed. "You guys are so stupid…"

"You're no fun, Kai." Riku crossed his arms.

"Tough!"

000

**Yesterday**

"SORA! RIKU! PUT THOSE STICKS DOWN AND STEP AWAY FROM THE SEAGULL!"

The boys groaned in unison. "Awww mannnn…"

000

**Today**

The brunette thrust a card into Kairi's hands. She looked up at them in confusion.

"What's the card for?" She asked. Riku crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Just read it."

The girl glanced at the card, and read aloud,

"Happy…Mother's Day?"

She looked back up, to see the both of them standing there, grinning like complete and childish idiots. She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"VERY funny, guys…"

000000

**LOL! We all know Kairi acts like such a mom…XD**

**This drabble is in honor of Mothers everywhere, because we all know they rule and we'd all die in filth without them! :D**

HAPPY MOTHERS DAY, EVERYONE!!

**Go appreciate yer Moms! NOW! :)**


	134. His Path: Guest Writer

**His Path**

**By Cyxrus**

Light. The path of hope, of bright, fresh dreams. Young children, with innocent, glittering eyes played with each other, completely untroubled by the amount of evil in the world. People who had grown up bathed in the radiant glow of this path shone brightly, angelic smiles on their faces.

The man walked into the Light… and brought an arm up to shield his eyes, blinded by the radiance. The place seemed to darken with every step he took.

It was clear; this wasn't his path.

Darkness. The path of loss, of shattered memories. Soulless people dragged their feet across black ground, their eyes heavy with misery, reaching out to find their lost Light. People who had grown up bathed in the evil emanating from this path had been tainted forever, evil grins on their faces.

The man walked into the Darkness… and squinted, unable to see through the black air. The place seemed to brighten with every step he took.

It was clear; this wasn't his path.

Twilight. The path of balance, of uncaring spirits. Age didn't matter. In the eyes of the followers, everyone was the same. They didn't care for Light or Darkness… they wanted balance. Peace. People who had grown up bathed in the equilibrium on this path showed almost no emotion, their faces balanced perfectly, completely symmetrical.

The man walked into the Twilight… and threw everything off balance. His own

Light and Darkness has disrupted everyone else, and he could feel the glares directed at him without looking.

It was clear; this wasn't his path.

Midnight. The path of emptiness, of despair. Nothing existed except nothing itself. A path in which people faded away, simply because they wanted to.

People who had grown up in the hollow caress of this path hardly existed, as a body being guided by nothing more than instincts.

The man walked into the Midnight… and took a step back hurriedly, as void eyes turned towards him. The blankness was apparent to him immediately: he wasn't ready to fade.

It was clear; this wasn't his path.

Oblivion. Path of destruction, of one last chance. Nobody existed. The only thing that existed was demons, scurrying around, looking for the prey of a live being. Black holes littered the sky, a sign of devastation. People who had grown up in this path… there were none. Or, if there were, their names had been forgotten, blown away on the winds of time.

The man walked into the Oblivion… and watched, as the demons bowed deeply, a sign of respect. Everything felt homely… and as he listened, he heard his name swept across on the wind.

It was clear; this **was** his path.

000000

**Nice one, Cy! This was sheer awesomeness :D**

**I take it this drabble of his is about his OC Rixon, and how he had to test out the different paths to see which one fit him right.**


	135. Get Out Alive

Prompt:

**: Get Out Alive :**

"No time for goodbye." He said as he faded away. "Don't put your life in someone's hands; they're bound to steal it away. Don't hide your mistakes, 'cause they'll find you, burn you…"

Then he said,

"If you want to get out alive, run for your life… If you want to get out alive, run for your life…"

And he didn't understand. He didn't know what the words meant.

At the time…

"This is my last time." She said, as she faded away. "It's hard to imagine, but one day you'll end up like me…"

Then she said,

"If you want to get out alive, run for your life. If you want to get out alive, run for your life…If you want to get out alive,"

_If I want to get out alive?_

"Run for your life…"

_My Life?_

And he didn't understand.

Until he realized… _he didn't understand._

And he wouldn't understand, until he was

Burning on the inside.

Burning on the inside.

Burning on the inside.

And then he knew…

It was time to leave.

000000

**This drabble-prompt is based off of the scene where Roxas left the Organization (remember? Where all the Yaoi fangirls had a field day with the whole 'No one would miss me', 'That's not true! I would…' smoof?).**

**In my mind, I imagined that Axel suggested leaving (but in the end didn't mention it), and then Aqua (aka the 14****th**** member shown in 365/2 Days) told him to leave too.**

**The song referred to is called '**Get Out Alive**' by Three Days Grace, and it's one of my favorite songs ever! :D**


	136. Navix: The Ladies' Man

"Hey, what do you guys think of Navix?"

There were a few shrugs and murmurs among the girls seated at the table.

"He's okay. Still a nerd, though." Xaslem commented, taking a sip of her tea lazily. "And he's an idiot."

"I think he's sweet." Axial said with a smile. "A bit annoying, but still sweet."

Xumi nodded in agreement. "I think he's sweet too!"

"I couldn't care less." Nax mumbled, grumpily.

"Navix is annoying, and I don't like him." Layax stirred her drink, a dully sadistic look her eyes. Like it ever went away.

"You think everyone is annoying, Witchy Kupo." Xed retaliated, smirking at the annoyed look on her face at the nickname. "Navix is a great person."

"And he's really polite, too!" Maxia chimed in, grinning brightly.

Anxen, Navix's teacher, nodded. "He is. If the boy would only divert from his perverse ways, he could be a perfect gentleman."

"Navix isn't THAT perverted…" Xalele commented, leaning back and balancing on the back two legs of her chair. "…Is he?"

"You haven't known him long enough." Bex said playing boredly with a dagger poised in her hands.

"Well, I think he's nice. He's fun, smart, and pretty cute." Xat said, sounding slightly distracted by the nail polish she was painting onto her nails.

"Yea," Lydia said softly, "Navix is a nice person."

Just then, Number III strolled into the room, offering a friendly wave to the women. "How's everyone doing today, ladie—"

Just then, Navix tripped clumsily, landing with his face pressed oh-so close to Xumi's. The girl looked up in shock, and their lips pressed in a very unexpected kiss.

Navix pulled away almost instantly, his face redder than a tomato. "GAH!!" He wailed, "I'm SO SORRY!!" He turned to run out, and ended up tripping again, this time falling flat onto his face. He dared not move, groaning in embarrassment.

The girls were all silent, though some were shaking their heads, facepalming themselves, or blushing in shock, on Number XI's part.

Xaslem stood up, and beckoned to Navix's form on the ground. "See what I mean?! Idiot!"

000000

**I think this chapter turned out pretty nicely :)**

**I hope you like it, FS!**

**The inspiration came from RagnarokSamurai's OC Navix, who, although popular with the ladies, has the WORST luck around them XD**


	137. Passion

Prompt:

**: Passion :**

Passion was the Key in your hands.

In which you fought fierce battles to win,

And return home to fulfill sweet deep promises.

Passion was the tone of your voice.

When you told me you'd come back to me,

To be with me, to protect me again.

Passion was the glimmer in your eyes.

That dedication to live 'till the end,

To see my smile, and to smile in return.

Passion was the song in your mind.

The one that kept you proud and strong,

And I think you once said it was my voice that sang…

Passion was the hero within.

The one that lead you through the Darkness,

And never let you turn back, or run away.

Passion…

Passion was the affection you held.

For you, for me, for your island, and dreams.

And Passion was what made you never let go.

000000

**I like how this one turned out :3**

**This drabble-prompt is based off the song '**Passion**' by Utada Hikaru, which is the Japanese version of '**Sanctuary**'. It's a great song!**


	138. You Can't Hate Me

Prompt:

**: You Can't Hate Me :**

"I hate you, Xemnas!"

The fourteen year old clenched his fists tightly, teeth gritted in the same fashion. His sapphire eyes shone with anger and frustration at the man who sat before him.

And that man only smirked. "Is that so, Roxas?"

His calm, even tone; the snideness lingering among his words…it frustrated the boy more. How could he act this way? He was clearly unhappy! Disgusted! Annoyed! And yet this man simply sits there with a smirk?!

"Yeah, it is! I'm sick of it, Xemnas! You won't tell me anything at all!" There was nothing Roxas wanted more than to know who he was, and what he could be. But Number I would never tell him. No matter how much he asked and pleaded, the man would never speak a word of it.

And Number XIII had had enough of it.

Xemnas laced his fingers in his lap, and leaned back in his chair slightly. He didn't seem fazed at all at how this boy was acting. And it was this exact nonchalance that angered Roxas the most.

The boy growled inwardly. "I HATE you!"

"You cannot hate me."

Roxas was both shocked and infuriated. How dare this man tell him what he can and cannot do!

"I can!" He retorted, "And I will if you don't tell me what I want to know!"

Xemnas only chuckled, before replying smoothly, "You are a Nobody, Roxas. A Nothing. You mean nothing. You are nothing."

"…nothing?" There was hurt in his voice.

"So go ahead and say what you will, XIII. It matters not."

Another smirk.

"You can't hate me."

000000

**Hmmm…once again, another drabble where is sounded better in my head. But it's okay, I guess…**

**This drabble-prompt is based off of a little scene I have in my head of when Roxas was asking all these questions about who he was, and Xemnas wouldn't answer any of them. Poor Roxas…**


	139. Acidic Ice

Acidic Ice.

Boring through,

Omniscient gaze, hard to bear,

Vexen's Glare.

A warning to all, a defense if you will,

A look that scares and terrors and chills

Even the strongest of strong.

So beware, you can't last long,

Under the eyes of Acidic Ice.

A menacing gaze,

Holds even more terror than Saix's eyes.

For Acidic Ice can burn.

It can burn bad.

Filled with every ounce of proof that he's mad.

Mad, as in anger? Or

Mad, as in crazy?

It's not hard to tell. Nothing's can't feel, afterall.

Acidic Ice.

Boring through,

Omniscient gaze,

Shall terrify you.

Do not bother him, or you will face,

The eyes with the fight of a thousand bears.

Vexen's Glare.

000000

**…oooookkaayy….THIS was random! But, it's late at night, I'm bored, sugar high, and…well, you know XD**

**But seriously, have you ever SEEN how Vexen looks at people (in the Re:CoM video cutscenes)? Man, those eyes are CREEEEPY! I would NOT wanna have him look at me that way…**


	140. Naruto World?

"Hey, Axel?"

"Yeah Demyx?"

"Do you think there are any limits as to what kinds of worlds are out there?"

The redhead sat up from his previous position on the roof, and turned his gaze from the night heavens towards Number IX. He asked, "What makes you ask that?"

Demyx sat up as well, and replied, "Well, we know there are a ton of worlds out there, right?"

A nod on Axel's behalf. "Right…"

"So, there could be ANY kind of world out there!" The teen flailed his arms excitedly, a big grin spreading on his face. He continued on, "I mean, there could be other universes, too! And, what if, like, there were worlds based on mangas? There could be a Naruto world, man!"

Number VIII stared at his hyperactive friend for a moment, before facepalming himself. "Those are make-believe stories, Demyx! Do we need to have that 'talk' again?"

The Nocturne's face fell. "No…"

"Good." Axel laid back down on the cold, rough surface of the room and stared back at the starry sky. He scoffed inwardly.

_"Naruto world? Please."_

000

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"What is it, Naruto?" 

"Do you think there could be other worlds, like a Kingdom Hearts world or something out there?" The blonde held up a Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories manga to his friend's face. "Huh? Do ya think so?"

"…Naruto, you're an idiot."

"WHAT?!"

000000

**LOL…Demyx is a lot smarter than he knows :D I wish I could say the same for Naruto…**

**This is what I meant by having little crossover-drabbles. If you guys like, maybe I could do more of them. Let me know what you think, please. Okay?**


	141. Dreams That Die, Cry

**I am REALLLLLLLLLLLY sorry I couldn't update last night. For anyone on the site yesterday, all submission and posting areas were all glitchy, and it wouldn't let me post...**

**I'm not sure whether or not to say my record still stands, or if it doesn't. Do you think it should?**

**Anyways, please forgive me. I wish there was something I could've done...**

**T.T **

_Xed **(aka authoress)**_

Do you know what happens to a dream that dies?

Did you know that it cries?

Sad, sad tears. No one listens.

..to a dream cry..

No one thinks it's possible

For dreams to die.

People think dreams last forever.

And ever.

And ever.

And ever…

But they don't. 'Cause they die.

Do you know what happens to a dream that's ignored?

Thought to be a bore?

So, so boring. So no one cares.

..no one at all..

No one gives a chance, to a boring dream.

What's the point? They say.

But boring dreams are the best.

They can grow

They can grow

Explode, into colored wishes.

But no,

No one cares about boring dreams.

They just let them die.

And those same dreams are still boring.

Even when they cry.

000

And they would wonder why Roxas would awake in the mid of night, sweating cold, and shivering…

000000

**Hmm…I like this poem a lot… And if it weren't for the fact that I forgot how it related the Roxas, I'd explain it to you XD**


	142. Impact Preview

It wall all so innocent. So no one saw it coming.

Not at all.

It was a mission, on Xemnas' orders. He wanted the New Organization to map out a newly found world.

But no one knew…

And it was all so innocent as the 13 Nobodies rode on the bus there. Afterall, this world permitted no portalling. No magic.

_No escape._

Number II and Number VI took turns driving, seeing as they were found to be most skilled at it. And the others rode inside, some excited, some bored, some scared.

Yet no one knew.

And it went unnoticed as the skies clouded, and the snow began to fall.

They kept on going.

And it fell harder. _And harder. And harder._

It was all so innocent. Up they went, up, up…

It was all so innocent.

Until they hit that patch of slick ice.

And then they fell down.

_Faster, faster._

And it was at that time, that they knew…that they didn't know.

They didn't know what would happen now. All they could see was the rushing grays, the fading land…they could only see the flurried ice fluttering about them, as they were sent into a catalystic state.

Of physics? Mind? They didn't know.

And they wouldn't know. They weren't sure if they'd ever be the same…ever breathe the same…

So all they could do…was wait…

For the Impact.

000000

**Okay, this is a preview-drabble for an upcoming story of mine called **Impact**. It's about our forum's OCs, and a mission that goes horribly wrong. The song it's inspired by is called '**Impact**' (written by yours truly), and I got the inspiration for it when this car two houses from ours just exploded…**

**….yea, don't ask.**

**Also, on an unrelated note, I think I'll consider my record not over, since you guys don't seem to think so… (cough)THANKSFORTHESUPPORT,YOU-KNOW-WHO(cough)… **


	143. In The End

(It starts with power)

One thing / I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard I try

I kept that in mind

I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

(All I know)

Time is a valuable thing

I watched it fly by as the pendulum swings

I watched it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

(It's so unreal…this moment, my death…)

Didn't look out below, for you.

I watched the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on

But I didn't even know

Wasted it all just to

(Watch you go)

I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart

What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard…

000

(It starts with hope)

One thing / I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

I kept that in mind

I designed this rhyme

To remind myself how

(I tried so hard…and won)

In spite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me

(I'm surprised it got so far)

Things aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

(I am strong)

Not that you knew me back then

But it all comes back to me

(In the end)

What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard…

000000

**Alright! This drabble is about Marluxia and Namine, and how they're reflecting on each other at Castle Oblivion's end…**

**I got this inspiration just today, while listening to '**In The End**' by Linkin Park. AWESOME SONG, peoples!**


	144. We Were Friends

**This drabble poem is very special, and is dedicated to Cyxrus' friend **R.T.**, who had passed away due to an accident.**

000

_And some things never change._

We were friends.

You, and me.

We used to hang out all the time.

Time was endless, when you were around.

I hope you thought the same of me too.

And I could talk to you. About anything.

You were so special. You were my everything.

You taught me how it was good to care.

And you were the first to care in return.

And I'll never forget the look in your eyes,

When you smiled at me, I could swear, I'd

Never know what to do, if you died…

We were friends.

You, and me.

Rino and Ais.

_And some things never change…_

_And others do._

And now, your voice is gone from me.

And your smiles are never the same.

(for they scare me)

And you don't think me a friend any more.

But I do. I still do.

Maybe that's why it hurts most.

But I'll never forget how you made me feel,

When you told me our friendship was real.

And I wish we could go back, and I wish time still stood,

As still as the will of my (beating?) Heart…

We _were_ friends.

You, and me.

Rino and Ais.

You were my everything.

It was solely you I idolized.

_But why…why did Ais have to die?_

000000

**I hope you liked it, Cy… (hugs him)**

**Ais was Saix's somebody, and Rino is Rixon's somebody. They were really close friends, before Ais lost his Heart and became Saix.**


	145. MTO: Concept of Heartless and Nobody

_My Thoughts On:_

**The Concept of Nobodies and Heartless**

Two words: SHEER. BRILLIANCE.

I mean, this is some of the best stuff since pencil sharpeners. Really, people.

The idea in itself is so simple, but beautifully complex and amazingly thought out at the same time. First off, we had Heartless. The 'darkness', or evil, in people's very beings that were manifested into creatures after someone lost their heart. That is fricken awesome! The very idea of it is really interesting to me, and it sorta makes you wonder if there is really darkness in every heart. Could it make a monster? Probably not, but hey…

And then, there were Nobodies. THESE guys take the cake!

Nobodies: The 'nothings' of the world. What's left after the good, the bad, and the ugly are gone. They're emotionless (although us KH fans may think otherwise XD) and just so darn cool! It sorta makes you wonder if there could be real life Nobodies... I mean, if you were to throw away your emotions, and shut yourself from the world, wouldn't that make you a 'nothing'? A Nobody?

And then there's the fact that the idea is so open…

Trust me, I've seen TONS of theories and ideas, and have even come up with some of my own regarding Nobodies and Heartless. It really gets you thinking, because Nobodies and Heartless are the ironies of the world:

If you want to be something 'special', something different from the world, you have to stop 'existing'.

000000

**Drabble says all XD**


	146. A Forgotten Star

A forgotten star,

A realistic dream,

Never gets wished upon, it seems.

Ignored, pushed back.

Or how she thinks.

Clouded over by inferiority,

Surrounded by better dreams.

Those dreams are stronger, faster,

More beautiful, more surreal.

So she believes and conceives

That her dream means so little.

That other's care is so brittle.

Clouded over by inferiority,

She fails to truly see,

Exactly what she means

To the dreams of those who

Believes in she.

_A forgotten star?_

_A realistic dream?_

_Never gets wished upon…or so it seems._

And perhaps if the shunned the clouds away,

And opened her hued eyes to finally see

The beauty in which she is she,

Then maybe that forgotten star

Will be wished upon at last.

But such a feat can only be complete

If that star starts to believe.

000000

**Honestly, I don't do enough stuff about Xalele! :D Sorry, QX!**

**Xalele belongs to Original Queen Xalele, and is a darn cool OC! However, she feels as if she's overlooked. But perhaps if she'd truly see, she'd realize the truth :)**


	147. Forcibly Bound

Forcibly bound.

Gagged, and tied,

Taped and strung

To the radiance of you.

You, the moon.

You are my captor.

And I am your slave.

You, the moon.

You are my Master.

And I am your servant.

I kill for you,

My beautiful moon.

And I pray that their screams and blood

Will sate your glare,

And will you to share,

The love you have for those forlorn Hearts

With me.

Forcibly bound.

Bound tight, so tight,

To you, my moon, my

Kingdom Hearts…

Trapped in bondage,

Eternal service to you.

In hopes that you will answer to me,

That you will whisper to me,

The location of which I desire most…

"Kingdom Hearts…where…is my Heart?"

000000

**Whoo! Saix drabble :3**

**I sorta like the idea of Saix serving the moon in order to get his Heart back. It makes him seem crazy…er. XD**

**Unfortunately, as we're reaching the half-way mark in this story, I am slowly running out of ideas… D: But don't worry! I shall complete this challenge! :D**

**However, if you have a particular prompt, theme, character, pairing, or idea you would like to see as a drabble/one-shot, please let me know! I'll gladly put it up, and credit you! :)**


	148. The Dark Side of Knight

Xoras and Aldix were seated at the bottom of the spiraling staircase, snickering wickedly at the magazines they held in their hands. Their faces were flushed a pale red and their grins were twisted in amusement and perversion. Needless to say, what they were looking at were 'inappropriate' documents. **(A/N – Playboy! XD)**

"What do you two think you are doing?"

The two Heartless jumped at the sound of the man's voice, turning their heads sharply to look up at him. The armored being looked down on them, disappointment and disgust in his eyes. "You should be ashamed! You are supposed to act as gentleman act, not as pigs."

"Heh, dude, have you ever READ any of this stuff?" The blonde Heartless sniffed back an oncoming nosebleed. "It's great!"

"It is vile." Guts snatched the magazines from the two, and portaled them far away where they could never been looked upon again.

Aldix jumped up, angrily. "Hey! Those were min—"

"Be off. And do not let me catch you gazing at such perversion again." He warned.

Having no other choice but to listen to their superior, Xoras and Aldix walked off, grumpily, in search of another form of entertainment.

As soon as they had disappeared from sight, the armored man pulled forth a small picture from an inner slot on the interior of his armor and looked at it, grinning brightly, on the verge of perversion. Within the picture showed Xradenom, bound and tied. Guts thought she looked incredibly sexy. Such thoughts even made him blush.

"Forgive me, Madam, but I cannot resist…"

000000

**LOL… Guts' 'dark side' XD**

**This drabble was inspired by the happenings of our forum, and by the request of RagnarokSamurai. :3 Guts is Navix's Heartless, and Xradenom is Xed's Heartless.**

**Hope it turned out how you wanted it to, FS!**


	149. I Hear A Heartbeat

Prompt:

**: I Hear a Heartbeat :**

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

In the dead of Dark,

The still of night,

There's a hum that echoes

Uncontrollably.

Chillfully, a sudden dread

That latches itself inside your head.

An insistent sound that drives you insane,

Tests your insanity,

Perhaps it won't get the best of me?

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Darkness abound,

Whispering sound,

That shouldn't exist. But still does.

The shadows are dead. Or supposed to be.

_So why do I hear a Heartbeat…?_

000000

**THE DARKNESS IS ALLLLIIIIVVVVVEEE!! (said in cheesy creepy ghost voice)**

**I updated earlier today because I have somewhere to be tonight. So ya, early update! :D**


	150. Bloody Tears

One for them. One for me.

The marks engraved so deep,

In my cheeks. They are not ink,

But blood. My blood.

Bloody Tears.

They fall from my eyes,

As I remember,

Those who died,

By the spikes I live by:

Deception, manipulation, treachery;

All come together in a metal wheel.

But not the ones that cling in my hands,

But the one in my mind, that confuses me.

Spins thoughts around,

Leaving me beat. At a loss,

For what's right and what's wrong,

I ask if you've got it memorized

When I don't in the least.

I'm a beast

That cries crimson blood,

The life ink that's faded and grasps to my cheeks

A constant reminder of that damn wheel.

The wheel that controls me. Heck, I'm not bad,

Just confused, don't you see?

I'm not evil, I'm weak.

The spikes tear until they get what they want.

So I cry these Bloody Tears of submission,

To remind myself of this condition,

And even now as I speak,

The blood drips down my cheeks

For you have been fooled once again.

It's the spikes afterall, that win in the end.

000000

**HA! Okay, by a show of hands, who REALLY believed, why reading this, that Axel was indeed a prisoner of his mind?**

**I like this poem a lot. :) It fits him, I think!**


	151. I Give You My Heart

Prompt:

**: I Give You My Heart :**

I give you my Heart,

For you to keep.

To cuddle up with,

When you sleep.

To make you feel happy,

When you are weak.

To make you feel strong,

When you are beat.

It may just be a drawing,

But take another look.

The page feels funny,

And then it shook.

And up from the paper,

Rose a glow.

A Heart within it,

What a show!

And then it faded,

Into the sky.

I bet you're asking,

"How's this possible? Why?"

Sorry,

But I'm not sure.

It was weird for me then,

But one thing I can concur:

It's a power, a gift,

For those broken apart.

So take my drawing, please,

I give you my Heart.

000000

**I like this one. Simple, but cute, I guess.**

**Three oversized cookies go to the person who can name who this poem is about. (it's pretty hard to guess for some, but probably easy for others)**


	152. Departure

**Departure**

**By RagnarokSamurai**

Navix had packed everything to go traveling. He was completely ready to go, and everyone, even Layax, whom was dragged by Rixon, was ready to see him off.

He decided to give his individual goodbyes to them before he went on his Orbital Frame, Jehuty.

"Axial…you're pretty crazy, but you're a nice person. I'll miss you, Superior", he saluted and gave her a hug.

"I guess I'll miss you too, Navix. Have fun wherever you go!" she broke the hug and waved maniacally.

"Rixon…We've been friends and enemies, but in the end, we're friends. Hope you have fun doing whatever you do", he said, and pulled him into a manhug, which Rixon returned.

"Yeah, whatever, Navix", he responded, but smiled slightly. They gave each other a low five and Navix continued to Maxia.

"Don' get into too much trouble, alright, Maxia? And I hope you and Lluyd stay together", he said to her.

"Uh, sure?" was all she could say. He continued toward Xalele.

"Good luck", he said, hugging her.

"Yeah, I'll need it. Don't die out there", she replied. At Layax, all he could do was extend his hand.

"Good luck with Rixon, and whatever else you do while I'm gone", he said.

"Idiot…Come back, or I'll have to hear your girlfriend's whining", she said, getting her a glare from Bex. Navix continued walking to Dix, and they manhugged.

"Remember to try it in the rain with Grace", Navix said, laughing. Xat glared at him for saying that.

"Yeah, yeah, Navix…See ya in a couple of years!" Dix said, laughing as well. He walked towards Xat, and she slapped him.

"Stop mentioning that!" she said.

"What? WhenEVER someone tells me this stuff, I always make jokes. Deal with it." he said, smirking.

"Ugh… Just come back safe, OK?" she said, and hugged him. They broke the hug, and he went towards Xumi.

"Xumi…Again, congratulations with Axel. He's not the type to fall in love, but you proved everyone wrong" he said.

"Th-thanks, Navix." she said, blushing.

"Good luck," he said, and, as with every previous member, hugged her. He then moved on to Bex, his girlfriend.

"Bex…I'll miss you the most. I'll visit Tortall during our birthdays, at least…" he said to her.

"Thanks, Navix…I love you…" she responded.

"I know. Same here" he replied, and kissed her passionately for what seemed like an eternity. A few of the other members rolled their eyes. They stopped, and smiled at each other. He went on to Xanthan, who promptly glomped him.

"Get off, Xanthan!" he yelled.

"But I'll miss you!" he said back to him.

"Could you just get off?" he practically commanded. Xanthan obeyed, and removed himself from Navix. He walked to Nax, who simply growled at him, so he moved on to the last member, Xed, quickly.

"'Sis', I'll miss you just as much as I'll miss Bex. Don't get into trouble, alright?" he said, before giving her a noogie. She pushed him off playfully, laughing.

"Alright, alright, 'mom'…" she responded.

"Hey! Well…I'll see you later", he said, hugging her tightly. He then went toward Jehuty, and climbed into the pilot seat, giving everyone one last wave. The cockpit of the mecha closed, and the engines started up. Everyone, even Layax, waved toward him as he blasted off, blowing wind back at them, ruffling up the girls' hair.

_I'll be back in a couple of years, and boy will I have stories to tell you!_ Navix thought as he reached full speed.

000000

**This drabble was written by FS QUITE some time ago…of course, his departure didn't go like that as ALL, but it's still a nice drabble to celebrate our forum's timeskip :D**

**Nice one, FS :)**


	153. Asking For More

Where has all the sense gone?

Why does the Darkness bleed?

Where are all the heroes?

The ones that silence screams?

And where is all the meaning?

In this world that we call home?

And when did secrets grow deadly?

When has hope been put below?

Why are the streets darker?

Why are the children scared?

Why did we fight so hard?

To be so unprepared?

How did things get this way?

Where is our salvation?

Why did we release the bad things?

From out our imaginations?

And when did we start asking?

When we didn't want to know before?

What is it about the Darkness?

That makes us yearn to know more?

000000

**I like this one :) It's sorta related to why Ansem's apprentices wanted to know more about the Darkness, and stuff.**

**Also, I almost forgot to give out cookies!**

Cyxrus

Wyrmhero

**You guys both get oversized cookies for guessing that it was about Dani :3 It was a pretty hard question, but everyone who read/guessed gets a bag of normal sized cookies, for just being so awesome :D**


	154. Don't Die, Not Yet

Prompt:

**: Don't Die, Not Yet :**

As you lie on the ground,

Looking defeated, weak,

I cannot find the words to speak,

"Don't die, not yet."

I can't ever forget

When you told me to go ahead,

To leave you behind,

What were you thinking, man?!

But I just couldn't find

The strength to say,

"Don't die, not yet."

I can't ever forget

The look you gave me, with your cocky smile…

How I wish it were still around.

How I wish I'd've said

"Don't die, not yet."

For the battle wasn't over yet.

And I needed you on my side.

I wanted you to help me

When I was defeated, and weak.

But no,

I had no strength. I couldn't speak.

My one mistake I could never forget.

Why didn't I tell you?

"Don't die, not yet."

000000

**This could be seen from Sora's POV of Roxas' POV of Axel's death. (sniffles) Man! Why'd Axel have to die?! (goes into sobbing fangirl mode)**

**…okay, I'm better now. :D**

**Also, guess what today marks?!**

TODAY MARKS THE 6TH MONTH! :D

**Yup! 6 months of continuous drabbles, except for that one time where wouldn't allow me to post at all. If you wish to believe my streak is over, then feel free to do so. I don't think it is…I think… :3**

**Regardless, thanks for all being such awesome readers! I couldn't do this without ya'll! :D (hugs and cookies for everyone!!)**


	155. May The Dark Descend: Guest Writer

**May The Dark Descend**

**By ArtemisBlack555**

May the Dark Descend,

Push the Light,

Fight the Dusk, Escape the Twilit Dawn.

May the Dark Descend,

Invade thy Heart,

Ensnare thy Mind,

Hold thy Soul.

May the Dark Descend,

May the Battles Begin,

The Wars Waged,

The Lives Lost.

May the Dark Descend,

Lose all Humanity,

Demolish the guilt,

Remove your Innocence.

May the Dark Descend...

000000

**To reiterate, AB, pure awesomeness :3**

**Don't ya'll agree? :D**

**This poem (according to Artemis) can be related to Riku is a few different senses, which I agree with :D**


	156. Soundless

Prompt:

**: Soundless :**

It was loveless.

It did not care; as it's icy fingers dug into your neck and clasped your shoulders. You would shudder at its touch, its loveless touch, and nearly cry. All you wanted was to be recognized. And now you're hated for just wanting more.

It was emotionless.

And you were confused. Why couldn't you smile? After all, had you not made it this far? Had you not survived? Shouldn't you be happy? But you couldn't…could you now? And then, you'd want to feel angry. But you couldn't. And the tears couldn't fall because you couldn't be sad.

It was lifeless.

Dead. You couldn't get it out of your head. Although there were no putrid smells, or sick feelings, or gruesome images, or mortifying thoughts, or crude scenes, or any screams…you just knew this place was dead. Everything was dead. And so were you.

It was soundless.

In which you would scream, trying to call out for help when it all became too much. You'd press a sound from your throat to save your sanity…

And there would be no response.

000000

**For some reason, I REALLY like this one XD Sorta morbid, but…cool :D**

**This prompt is based off of Riku's time in the Darkness and stuff and stuff… I just like writing about it :)**


	157. Pain

Prompt:

**: Pain :**

Pain was the heartache as you read the words.

You thought pain was the first time. But you were wrong.

The pain is always worse the second time.

When your world collapsed, and sent you away,

You were torn. You were hurt. You were in pain.

You missed your home.

You had to go to strange places. And you felt scared.

But when you finally returned home…the pain went away.

And you were happy again.

You would be safe, now. The pain would never plague you again.

But…it did. Is has. It will.

Pain was the heartache as you read the words.

And realized you'd have to leave home again.

000000

**This drabble-prompt is about the scene at the end of the game, where Sora, Riku, and Kairi read the king's letter. **


	158. When You Wish Upon A Star: Guest Writer

**When You Wish Upon A Star…**

**By Wyrmhero**

A lone figure stood on the Altar of Nothing, in the World That Never Was. The figure turned their gaze upwards, into the heart shaped moon that would save them all. It gazed around; looking at the space around them that isn't, wasn't, and never should be. 'How long', it wondered, 'would it be before they were free, free to relive their lives? Or, for that matter, how long had it been since they had lost their oh-so-important feelings?' A sigh escaped from their lips.

No feelings meant they couldn't want anything, couldn't wish for anything. Their goals were meaningless, something to keep them occupied. They sometimes didn't even understand the consequences, or their actions – They were just remnants of their past selves, living their life on impulses. A half remembered phrase of a child's song ran through their mind:

_'When you wish upon a star, it makes no difference who you are'_

The figure thought about this for a while. And then, they decided, on a mad impulse. Taking out a one Munny piece coin, they tossed it into the air, and made a wish. The coin flew upwards, and then the coin fell through the air, and down, into the nothingness beneath the altar. No sound was made during this, in this world of infinite nothing. The figure walked away, void of any emotion, as usual, deciding to eat, and drink, and sleep, in order to retain their sanity.

They _hated_ it when children's rhymes lied.

000000

**Nice, Wy! :D This is awesome! Don't you all agree? :)**


	159. Road To A Hero

The Road to a Hero

Starts with a dream.

To protect the weak, and save humanity.

To fight your Light, and to be strong.

To follow in the footsteps of those before you.

The Road to a Hero

Starts with a gift.

A power, of some sort. A rift,

That allows you to be different. And special.

And also allows you to see just how special everyone else is.

The Road to a Hero

Starts with a fate.

A destiny or kismet that will not sate

Until you've beaten all the bad guys.

And the world is safe again.

The Road to a Hero

Starts with a heart.

For you must be able to stand hearing lives fall apart.

And then let that rage motivate you

Into the heroic beast that lies within.

The Road to a Hero

Starts with you.

For there is absolutely nothing that you can do

If you don't _believe._

000000

**This drabble-poem was inspired by the song '**Road To A Hero**', which is from the original KH soundtrack. I think this one turned out nicely :)**


	160. Open The Door

Prompt:

**: Open The Door :**

Open the door.

Pour into the open light

Eternal good, or is it bad?

Never to be discovered, for it's true purpose is

Tied with the depths of the unknown.

Hell, Heaven. What would derive?

Emancipated chaos? Or beauty divine?

Deity can be cruel, for they have sealed the fate that lies beyond.

Open the door.

Open the door.

Reveal the secrets within.

000000

**This drabble-prompt is based off the 'door' to Kingdom Hearts. I never really understood just which it is: Is it the door to Darkness? Or Light? Or maybe both? Hm…. (feels a rant coming on)**

**Also, a giant cookie goes to those who can find the message!**


	161. It's Not Enough

Dear Xatricona,

How can words express how I feel?

To convey meaning that seems so surreal?

A look in your eyes sends me flying,

And spiraling,

Down a road of beauty so divine.

Where the simplest of words can mean anything.

And the only voice I hear is yours ringing.

And wherever I walk, the angels are singing.

How can words express how I feel?

When the words don't mean enough?

It's not enough.

To describe your perfection in every way.

And every day I feel blessed to gaze

Upon your face,

To touch your hand,

To breathe your air

And to feel your presence.

It makes no sense; that there aren't enough words to say what should be said.

I'd write you a song, but the lyrics would die.

I'd sing you a poem, but the verses would be blank.

For there is not enough words to describe how I feel

About you.

There simply isn't enough.

Sincerely,

Xenzio.

000000

**This drabble-poem is based off of a pairing in our forum: Xat and Xenzio (Zexion's Heartless – NO STEALLY!) They make an adorable couple! :D**

**This drabble is also dedicated to CatrionaHearts, who's b-day is today! :D **

**Happy Birthday, CH and Xat! :D**


	162. All On A Dare

"Xedramon."

The brunette looked up from her book, and smiled friendlily at the Berserker before here. "Hey, Saix."

The man had no response.

She raised an eyebrow. "Saix? …did you need me, or something…?"

Still no response.

Even though the man was stolid and emotionless on the outside, his core was in what could only be described as panic.

True, he had always had feelings for Number XIII, but he had never expected Number X to dare him to actually TELL her! He would've refused so easily had not the Superior been there…Xemnas almost edged the man on to complete the dare. Besides, he couldn't can down from a simple challenge such as this?

…yet the question was: WAS this really all that simple?

After roughly three minutes of silence, Xed gave Saix an odd look and brought her eyes back to her book. As soon as she did, Saix spoke,

"Xedramon?"

She looked up once again, with very faint annoyance in her eyes. "Yes?"

He noticed the taint, yet dismissed it. "I…have certain feelings for you…"

"Huh?" _Oh, this HAD to be a joke. This simply couldn't be happening!_ Xed bit her lip gently, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. _He must be playing with me…_

True, she had always had feelings for Number VII, starting with a silly crush to full blown-out liking. Saix was the crazy one, the dangerous one…but she only found those aspects of him to be enthralling. He was actually a nice, interesting man who she found easy to talk to, regardless of what others said. But…she never ONCE believed he'd actually confess…

…would he?

Saix continued, speaking slowly as if he couldn't believe the words erupting from his mouth were his. "I have strong feelings for you, Number XIII. Ones of…love, I believe…"

She felt her blush deepen. "Oh…"

And then suddenly, without any warning, Saix pressed a kiss against her lips.

Xed was shocked, but nevertheless kissed back. For such a violent man, his kiss was sweet and gentle, dipping ever-so-slightly into the depths of passion.

Saix slowly sat down beside her, and wrapped his arms around the girl to bring her closer. She complied, moving towards him so their chests were only centimeters apart. His hand found her hair and stroked it gently, as hers found his chest and followed suit. He leaned in and pressed her back gently, before breaking their kiss to begin kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and blushed a little deeper, enjoying the feeling so much. His teeth scraped against her neck, but the man was careful not to puncture the skin—

A scream, "AH!! SAIX IS TRYING TO EAT XED!!"

Both Nobodies looked over to the doorway to see Maxia standing there, a look of fright on her pale face as her arms flailed wildly. She began to mutter and choke out fragmented words, in a panicked fashion. Eventually, even the sight and thought of her friend getting eaten by the Luna Diviner took its toll, and she slumped to the ground having fainted.

Xed and Saix looked back at each other, and shrugged in unison. Their lips met once again, and their night continued…

000000

**LOL poor Maxia…I picked her because she's so easy to traumatize :D**

**This drabble is for FS' challenge, where he told me to write a XedxSaix drabble with 1) Confessed feelings, 2) No killing, 3) One person traumatized, and 4) A kiss.**

**Hope ya'll liked it! :D**


	163. Stronger?

Now whatever that doesn't kill me…

Can only make me stronger…?

I need you to hurry up now, please,

Cause I can't wait much longer…

I know I got to be weak now.

Cause I can't get much wronger…

Man I've been waitin' all night now…

That's how long I've been on you.

...

_Where are you? Why aren't you coming?_

_I can't hold out much longer, my Heart is burning_

_My thoughts are turning to suicide,_

_As I watch what hope left start to die._

_And I can't wait much longer,_

_For I'm not getting stronger._

_I'm weak, and afraid, and I don't know why_

_But since I've been alone, my strength has died…_

...

Now whatever that doesn't kill me…

Can can't possibly make me stronger…

I needed you to hurry up now

Cause I couldn't wait much longer…

I know I've got to be weak now.

Cause I can't get much wronger…

Man I've been waitin' all this time now…

That's how long I've been off you.

_(I need you right now)_

_(I need you right now)_

000000

**This drabble is based off a plot in our forum, involving my OC, Xed, and a very evil man… (kills him)**

**The song used is '**Stronger**' by Kanye West. It's a great song :)**


	164. Used And Broken

Prompt:

**: Used And Broken :**

She wasn't a tool. Not at all.

She was…an ally.

A friend.

Someone who Marluxia trusted to help him.

He wasn't using her…no, not at all.

He respected her. He admired her.

For her talent. Her power…

She wasn't a toy that could be played with.

Oh no,

She was important. And valuable. She meant something….

Right?

Why would she doubt herself?

Afterall…she was strong. She had power.

And a will. An undefyable will.

He would keep his promises.

And he loved her…cared for her…

And…and…and…

…

Oh, whom was she trying to kid?

She was used and broken.

000000

**This drabble-prompt relates to a sorta one-sided NaminexMarluxia pairing, and could also be related to the whole thing between Namine and Marluxia overall. I feel bad for her… :( Evil Marly…**


	165. What's There Left To Lose?

Prompt:

**: What's There Left To Lose? :**

What's there left to lose?

When you're already lost it all?

When you're nothing, disregarded

Unconcerned, and unloved?

What's there left to fight?

When you know that you won't win?

When your strength is sapped, attacked

Diminished, and defeated?

What's there left to scream?

When your voice is hushed by those 'better' than you?

When you're torn down, all frowns

Unimportant, and unneeded?

So…

What's there left to lose?

When you've already lost it all?

And you know that you'll fail miserably. You all will.

Why postpone the fall?

000000

**This drabble-prompt is related to Demyx and how he feels that there's really no point in fighting, because he knows they're (the Organization) already gonna lose. At least, that's what I think he thinks :3**


	166. Ais and 'Bad Luck'

Ais never believed in 'bad luck'.

He felt it was ridiculous, pointless, and pure muck.

He would do anything to prove its invalidity.

And it was this pride that got the best of he.

So he would cross cats of black.

And salt jars he'd smack.

He'd also ignore all trinkets of luck.

For he believed 'good luck' to also be muck.

And all mirrors he'd shatter.

For 7 years of 'bad luck' to him simply did not matter.

But he got his, one fateful night.

When his heart was stolen away in that one fight.

And Karma was cruel, and unforgiving.

She punished him well for not believing.

So Ais certainly, in the end, got his 7 years indeed.

As Number VII of Organization XIII.

000000

**Poor Saix…doomed to the Organization… XD Karma's an evil one…**

**This drabble is in dedication to today, so…**

HAPPY FRIDAY THE 13TH!!

**Watch out for those ladders, now :3**


	167. The Fight Isn't Over Yet

Prompt:

**: The Fight Isn't Over Yet :**

Where are you going?

Why do you run?

Back to your home of island and sun?

Did you really think that trouble was gone?

Aren't you wrong; it's only just

Begun…

And your precious skies will not stay blue.

And your precious waters will not stay clear.

And your precious land will not stay together.

Nothing ever does.

Nothing will be precious, or sacred,

Other than your blood to be shed. Along with tears.

So where are you going?

Why do you run?

The worst has not even come.

So don't break, don't die, not yet.

The fight isn't over yet.

000000

**This drabble/prompt is sorta from Xemnas' POV, as if he would say this right before he died :) I sorta like it…**


	168. If The Flowers Spoke

If the flowers spoke

They'd scream what he wrote and

Spill the secrets of his secret plans.

And they'd babble

On, and on,

About what they saw and what they heard,

Nothing would be concealed. Not a single word.

If the flowers could speak

Their talk would reek

Of betrayal, and deviance,

Of _heart_-breaking arrogance,

That would drive him to the edge of

Insanity,

And it would get the best of he,

So the man would break and shatter

And fall apart. And it'd be his entire fault.

For,

If the flowers spoke

They'd tell all.

And it would lead to the assassin's fall.

And perhaps this is why the man chose

Flora to tell all to.

For secrets cannot slip, from a flower.

For they cannot speak.

They don't have such power.

000000

**This drabble is about Marluxia's flowers, and how they're probably the only things the dude can trust. Afterall, flowers can't say a thing ;)**


	169. Kiss of Fury

A sharp, shrill shriek filled the empty air, coming from Number VI's room.

Number XIII grinned, a little darkly.

Oh, how she loved pranking her superior…

"XIII!!"

The brunette grabbed her sketchbook and began to draw, acting as if nothing had happened at all. Her grin faded into an expression of deep concentration quickly.

The girl's door slammed open, and in the doorway stood a very angry woman, her jade eyes glowing with fury.

The brunette looked up with convincing innocent eyes. "Wha—" but before another word could be said, the woman slammed the girl against the wall with pure magic and held her there. Number VI stalked over to the girl, hate dancing in her gaze.

"You…" she spoke, low and angrily.

"What did I do?" the latter asked, rather innocently. She knew what she did and was proud of it too.

"You know what you did! That spider was NOT funny, XIII."

"Well, you had it coming, Witchy Kupo." Xed watched in amusement as Layax's eyes flared up in annoyance. "You're always such a jerk!"

"Watch yourself, XIII." She growled.

"Dream on…and my name isn't 'XIII', witch, its Xed!"

"It makes no difference to me, _Xed_." The woman added an extra tinge of venom to her voice as she stressed the girl's name.

"I hate you…"

"The feeling is mutual."

They glared each other down, their faces only an inch or two apart from each other. Anger and hate passed through their eyes to each other, when all of the sudden…

They just…kissed.

Neither knew who pressed forward, or who kissed back, or even WHY the heck they were kissing anyways. They just found themselves kissing rather passionately, tongues doing the dance, their frustration and annoyance pouring through.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Neither of them bothered to turn to look upon Number III, who was currently losing blood by the pint in the form of nose bleeding. His face flushed red with embarrassment and perversion, as he watched the two kiss. After a moment or two, he couldn't take anymore and took off running.

Xed pulled away, gasping for breath. "Kill him later?"

Layax nodded, "Very well."

And they pressed together to kiss once again.

000000

**Once again, another drabble challenge by FS! This time:**

**1) Has to be a LayaxXed pairing**

**2) There must be making out**

**3) Navix must nosebleed/get beat up**

**Hope ya'll liked it :3**


	170. Within Darkness

I lay here, in Darkness,

Alone, and Afraid.

The Decisions that I've made:

Trusted openly

Let people In

Believed.

Now it's all Loss, no win.

All my fault.

Now I'm Broken-Hearted.

So I lay here, Shattered,

Right back where I started.

000000

**This is a poem I wrote some time ago, dealing with my SOBD story (cough)whichIwillmostdefinitelyfinish(cough)… It can relate to both Riku and Raemond (Xed's Somebody)**

**Also, I MUST apologize! I am such a terrible person for forgetting! D:**

**Remember the chapter of **366 or Bust! **entitled 'Open The Door'?**

**Well, I never gave ya'll your cookies! D:**

aliasfan

ShadedHope

r33k00b34r

UltimateNinja65

Twilight Princess67

**You all get oversized cookies for guessing the secret message, which was 'open the door'. I'm reaaaaaaaaaaal sorry about keeping you guys waiting for your cookies!!**


	171. When I Ruled The World

_I used to rule the world._

_Heartless would rise when I gave the word…_

_Now in the darkness I sleep alone, _

_Weep upon the streets I used to own…_

_I used to roll the dice. _

_Feel the fear in my enemies' eyes…_

_Listen, as the creatures would sing: _

_"Now the old king is dead, long live the king!" _

_One minute I held the key._

_Next the walls were closed on me! _

_And I discovered that my castles stand, _

_Upon pillars of evil, and pillars of sand…_

_I hear Destiny's bells a ringing,_

_Lord Ansem's cavalry choirs are singing,_

_Be my mirror, my sword, my shield, _

_My missionaries in a shadowed field, _

_For some reason I can't explain…_

_Once you go there was never, never an honest word..._

_That was when I ruled the world…_

000000

**This drabble is about Riku reminiscing about when he was in control of the Darkness. Yes, shoot me if you will for writing so many Riku-Darkness themed drabbles, but I was listening to the song used for this drabble '**Viva La Vida**' by Cold Play and I immediately thought of our favorite silver-headed emo dude :3**


	172. How To Annoy Layax

**20 Ways To Annoy Layax**

1) Call her 'Witchy Kupo' XD

2) Burn all of her magic books.

3) You should run after that…like, REALLY FAST…

4) Lock Rixon in a room with Manny and make Layax watch the 'show'.

5) Refer to #3.

6) Lock her in a room FILLED with giant spiders.

7) #3 again, people…

8) Call her 'Layax Planeswalker'.

9) Lock her in a room with Xed.

10) Then, bet with Luxord who will kill who first.

11) Dye her hair pink XD

12) Tell her she's gonna go to Hell for being so prideful.

13) Give her a fake love note from Zexion.

14) Number 3, people. Also, you should watch out for Rixon…

15) Comment on how surprised you are that Xenos didn't turn out to be a demon child.

16) #3…

17) Steal all her poisons.

18) Then put them in the other member's foods.

19) Then, blame Layax!

20) RUN LIKE HECK.

000000

**It's been awhile since I've done one of these :)**

**Also, today I kept thinking I had done this chapter before. So, in case I DO repeat a chapter accidentally, if someone could please point it out, I'll replace the chapter with a new one pronto. Thank you! :D**


	173. Driven Insane

I'm being driven insane.

By the power, the force,

The weight of the world has been dropped on my shoulders.

And I don't know if I can hold out

For tomorrow.

Tomorrow seems so far away.

I'm not sure if I can be what you want me to be.

You bow to my feet when in reality

I'm unsure, insecure, doubting my mind

To think what's it's supposed to think and do

What it's supposed to do.

I'm a fool.

To think I can be

This magnificent Superior you all hope I can be.

I'm being driven insane

By the pressure, the weight's dragging me down

Into doubtful seas.

There's no way I can be what YOU want me to be!

And all eyes are on me.

I feel sick with power,

Crushed under expectation.

How am I to rule this Nobody nation?

And I don't know if I can hold out much longer.

I can't be any stronger…

Taunting thoughts of mine are tearing me down

And down goes what's left of me. What's left of what you hoped I could be.

This pressure…it's killing me.

There's no way I can be what you want me to be.

The insanity is killing me.

000000

**This drabble is about how Cyxrus' OC Rixon is really doubting whether or not he can be the Superior of the New Organization.**

**I hope it turned out how you thought it would, Cy….**


	174. Anger and Hate

"Anger and hate are supreme."

Above all the other things

That we can't feel.

We, the Nobody,

Cast out from your pathetic society.

You claim that we can't feel.

The illusions our minds latch to,

To you, aren't real. Not at all.

But they are, and we can express

The non-existent feelings that you obsess

To press to us that it isn't true.

Anger

Is the feeling we feel

When you tell us we can't exist;

We aren't real?

How can you claim such when we stand before you?

Not as strong as you, but certainly not as weak?

Hate

Is the feeling we feel

When you call us nothings;

Such wounds don't heal.

How can you claim such when we have a soul, a name?

Not as important as you, but certainly more special?

So above all the other things

That we can't feel.

There are only two that we KNOW is real.

We suffer in pain, and agony,

But we hold to what we believe:

"Anger and hate are supreme."

000000

**This drabble-poem was inspired by a quote said by everyone's favorite Xem-Xem, explaining how, above all the emotions they 'can't' feel, they know that anger and hate are the best…I think…**


	175. One Wish To Bring You Back

Prompt:

**: One Wish To Bring You Back :**

And then our hands let go.

We didn't want to, but the grounds were shifting and our grip was ripped apart.

And then I screamed Your name, over and over again. And I think You were screaming mine back.

But I could only watch helplessly as You drifted away. As You faded from my tear-blurred sight.

I felt myself shifting; to where, I didn't know. But I didn't care.

All I could think about was You.

And although we were apart for a few seconds I was already worried about You.

You were my protector, my savior. I didn't think I could live without you.

And then a star fell.

It tumbled into my pale, young hands.

And then I looked up. To see more falling.

But this one…this was all I needed.

And then I closed my eyes.

And dreamt of You. Thought of You.

Wished of You.

For it takes just one wish to bring You back.

It took one wish to bring You back.

000000

**This drabble-prompt was inspired by the scenes in the KH1 ending and the KH2 opening when the stars (or whatever they were. I think they're stars) were falling around Kairi. I think this is a sorta sweet one :)**


	176. Hold Me

Prompt:

**: Hold Me :**

As I awaken from my darkest depths

You're standing here, waiting for me.

And as I learn to breathe again,

Squinting in the dull light

I feel you there, clinging to me.

Your warmth is inviting,

As it once was.

Always was.

It's scary how I'd almost forgotten it.

And your radiance overwhelms me.

I feel weak with love, and happiness,

Although those memories still feel distant.

I find myself clinging back.

Never wanting to let go.

Never wanting to go back.

I've missed you too much.

As the feeling returns and your presence becomes real

And no longer so surreal,

I open my eyes unwillingly

And thank you.

When I wish I could do

Was to cling forever to you

And whisper, "Hold me…"

000000

**Another SoKai drabble-poem, this once based off the scene in KH1 where Kairi hugged Sora (when he was a Heartless) and sorta brought him to life, I guess. I have no idea why I've been in a SoKai mood lately. I normally don't like the pairing. Too cliché for my tastes. :3**


	177. Phenomenon

Down,

Here comes the sound,

Everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon.

_(the end)_

Now let's make it loud,

Let's show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon, roll!

Open your soul,

Maybe lose control,

_(to the Darkness)_

Inside of this phenomenon,

_(the end, the start)_

Just let your self go, and let everyone know you move to this phenomenon…

I can't take it anymore,

We'll shake until we move the floor, what are we waiting for?

_(there's Darkness ahead. There's power)_

Let's go!

I'm tired of being ordinary,

Don't care if there's people staring,

_(like I've ever cared)_

I'll rely on your strength to carry me on.

_(and by yours, I mean mine)_

I'm not invisible like you, next time things get a little messed up,

I'll shine, but I'll never be see through.

_(for I will never fade)_

I'm fine just tryin to wake the rest up.

_(open your eyes…to the supreme Darkness)_

Down,

Here comes the sound,

Everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon.

_(the end)_

Now let's make it loud,

Let's show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon, roll!

Open your soul,

Maybe lose control,

_(to the Darkness)_

Inside of this phenomenon,

_(the end, the start)_

Just let your self go, and let everyone know you move to this phenomenon…

000000

**This drabble is related to Xehanort/Xehanort's Heartless. I really don't know a way to summon up what was in it, so…yeah XD**

**The song that inspired this drabble (and was used in it) is called '****Phenomenon' by Thousand Foot Krutch. It is a SERIOUSLY awesome song! :D**


	178. Step Up To The Front Line

I step up to the front line.

Cock my gun, clear my mind.

Of all my fears, and lies

(melt away?)

And set my eyes on battlefront,

Onto the fight

Fight for what I hold dear.

Take charge of what most of us fear.

And now I know

That to kill is unavoidable.

And now I know that death is

Inevitable.

My hands will be stained by the end of the day

As they always are.

I step up to the front line.

And see before me

Friends, and enemies.

Those I must protect, and those I must defeat.

There's no return on the plane of war.

It's all or nothing, so let's go.

I, we, all of us must fight.

To protect our right to be.

To save our nation of Nobody.

I step up to the front line.

My Heart is truly a battleground.

And if I turn my scarred eyes to the sky

I see…just my life.

My life. Our life. My war.

Our fight.

000000

**Alright, currently I've been challenged by RagnarokSamurai (FS) to a triple-drabble challenge. **

**Today's challenge is:**

A drabble about Navix' military-like personality.

**So I did just that. :3**

**I LOVE how this poem turned out :) Hope you like it too, FS!**


	179. Yes?

The atmosphere that lingered about was relaxed and calm, the only sounds that could be heard were those of soft, sweet kisses.

Number III broke the kiss to catch his breath, and to look upon his girlfriend with a smile. The raven-haired girl looked up as well, their eyes locking. She returned his smile with one of her own, which made his grow wider.

"Are you enjoying this?" He asked softly, bringing up a hand to stroke her hair gingerly. She smirked somewhat smartly, but replied nonetheless,

"Yes, I am." She rest her head on his shoulder. "Are you?"

Navix pulled the girl close, and said, "Of course I am, Lydia." He grinned once again, and planted a kiss on her lips. "Would you like to…you know?" His unusual eyes had a look of question in them. Of course, Lydia knew exactly what he meant, and her expression slid into one of thought.

"Hm…maybe…"

"Maybe?"

A nod on her behalf, "Maybe. I'm not sure…"

He cocked an eyebrow, a little puzzled. "Not sure?" He wasn't exactly sure why he wasn't getting a straight answer from her. Perhaps she was annoyed at him for asking?

Suddenly, the girl said, "Yes."

Navix leaned back a little. "Yes, you're not sure?"

"No."

"So, yes you want to?"

"No."

He was getting confused, now. "Wait, what?"

She nodded, and repeated herself. "Yes."

"Yes to what?" He asked.

Lydia shrugged. By now, the boy was utterly perplexed.

"So," he tried again, "you don't want to do it? Or, you're not sure?"

The girl thought a moment, before smiling a little. "Maybe…"

Number III stared at her for a moment. "…are you trying to mess with my head?"

She cracked a grin. "Yes."

Laughing slightly, Navix kissed her. "You evil little girl…"

000000

**Alright, Day 2 of FS' challenge:**

A NavixLydia drabble with one rule: Lydia must do something that causes Navix to call her an evil little girl.

**Hope ya'll think it turned out good…**

**Also, Lydia is an OC of Wyrmhero, and isn't mine. So…yeah.**


	180. Unwritten Thoughts

I find myself unable to speak.

Under your touch and gaze,

The only thing I could hope to do

Is express how I feel in unwritten thoughts.

_I know I say I don't like this._

_And I don't. But…_

_With you, it's almost…alright._

_With you, it's something I like._

_Your hand against my skin,_

_Your fingers tugging on the ropes_

_I find myself…alright with this._

_As if it were always okay._

I find myself unable to speak,

Muted by your actions, your words, your contact

_And I just wish I could say that I love this_

But I can only speak in unwritten thoughts.

_This excites me._

_The knowledge that this should feel wrong,_

_But doesn't_

_Excites me. Amazes me._

_Your touch is hypnotizing._

_And your stroke is mesmerizing._

_Me, of all people. I shouldn't like this._

_But I do, because of you._

I find myself unable to speak.

Not because I am unable, but I dare not

_Ruin the moment, and your perception of me._

_So, forever, to hide I am weak,_

In unwritten thoughts I shall speak.

000000

**And here is the last drabble for the challenge, between FS' OC Guts (Navix's Heartless) and my OC Xradenom (Xed's Heartless):**

A drabble about Xradenom's thoughts on her and Guts' "rope sessions". Like, what's going through her head during those times. Include physical sensations, etcetera, but try and show what she's not saying.

**The italicized parts of the drabble represent her thoughts, while the regular parts represent what she'd say.**


	181. Beauty

Prompt:

**: Beauty :**

Beauty

Is in the eye of the beholder.

That sight differs from hers, or his.

An attraction;

Precious to those who believe that it is.

…

_Graceful Light._

_Weaving the heart_

_With purity, clarity,_

_(beauty)_

_An entity that's beyond understanding_

_An entirety that's too marvelous_

_To grasp._

_Absolutely precious it is, to me_

_Light is beautiful to me._

…

_Delicious Darkness._

_Lacing the heart_

_With evility, obscurity,_

_(beauty)_

_An entity that's beyond understanding_

_An entirety that's too marvelous_

_To grasp._

_Absolutely precious it is, to me_

_Darkness is beautiful to me._

…

Beauty

Is in the eye of the beholder.

That sight differs from hers, or his.

An attraction;

Precious to those who believe that it is.

000000

**This drabble-prompt is based off the different views that there could be on Light and Darkness. I could've done some more, using Twilight and Midnight, but I think you get the point from this. :) **


	182. Help Me Escape Fun

Help me escape fun,

All I need right is utter sweet love.

10-year-old will send ya a hero…

What if what if no say, you know?

Let's wait till' your forever, painful—

Help me escape fun,

All I need right is utter sweet love.

10-year-old will send ya a hero…

What if what if no say, you know?

Let's wait till' your forever, painful—

Looking in the grasses, till' we sleep.

Feeling it in the night

What's any else melodies?

Was, he the devil, Miss?

Yes he and Riku was good, yeah they're calling me.

Oh,

Do they make sense, any of them?

Must last you now…

For now sleep, match em' up

Do you know why you remember?

Curve em', on wings fly home…

That's not dumb.

You'll find you wont forget more…

He means he's no scheme.

He, me no grab…

Is it hard to be him?

:Sniff me if he leaves him:

Looking in the grasses, till' we sleep.

Feeling it in the night

What's any else melodies?

Was, he the devil, Miss?

Yes he and Riku was good, yeah they're calling me.

Oh,

Do they make sense, any of them?

Must last you now

For now sleep, match em' up

Do you know why you remember?

Curve em', on wings fly home

That's not dumb

You'll find you wont forget more…

000000

**This drabble is actually the song 'Simple and Clean' played backwards. I just thought it was too awesome of a song to not include in the drabble collection :3 I think, when played backwards, it's more about Riku and Xehanort's Heartless…**


	183. Thank You

_I…I want to say thank you._

_For being you, helping me._

_You'll never know just what it meant to me_

_That you were there. With me. For me._

...

I want to thank you for being my Light, Kairi.

For holding my hand and leading me through

The darkest of nights; the one without stars

Glowing and glittering in the sky.

And you'll never be able to understand why

Your beautiful voice saved me.

So thank you, Kairi.

...

I want to thank you for fighting for me, Sora.

For taking your key and coming to find me.

I was scared, and I was alone

And then you came, and I was happy.

And you'll never be able to see

What your smile means to me.

So thank you, Sora.

...

I want to thank you for showing me, Riku

What utter Darkness could do to me.

And then, I could fight it away,

Hold onto what was precious so I wouldn't forget.

And you'll never be able to see why I don't regret

Joining Sora, to be Light too.

So thank you, Riku.

...

_And no matter how hard you try to see_

_What you mean to me through the eyes of me,_

_You'll never know just what it meant to me_

_That you were there. With me. For me._

_So thank you._

000000

**I only used a few KH characters in this, but I could come up with a ton more, if I wanted to. :)**

**Also, this drabble isn't just about Kingdom Hearts. It's about YOU. Yeah, YOU, the readers. Today is the 183****rd**** chapter of **366 or Bust!**, which is actually the halfway point through the entire story! We've made it halfway through the year! :D**

**So thank you all, for being awesome readers and reviewers:**

Faermage-KH Junkie

theUltimateLifeForm0

r33k00n34r

Echo the Ethereal Swordmaster

GrimAngelXx

Lady Stars

Seagle

ArtemisBlack555

Werewolfheartless42

Suna's Assassin

XedarlesFangirl

Wyrmhero

Aliasfan

Gail chan

CatrionaHearts

heavenstar72

Cyxrus

RagnarokSamurai

Afro Jew

jcola0823

Bexmar

Star Angel Sirius

Sora788

kindcrazynarutofan

Writer's Block Artist

Buka2000

One Winged Otaku

TwilightOfDawn

Arrancar Piros

YueNaru

ninja girl of doom

Lexcia

Mariko the Forgetful Idiot

Hikari inai kasumi

ShadedHope

Fou-Chan

LatteJazz

HinoYashaKitsu

roxas-forever

Flaming Blizzard

Twilight Princess67

UltimateNinja65

Krivoklatsko

KH and Summon Night Otaku

**Your support means so very much to me. :3 Thank you.**

HERE'S TO ANOTHER 183!!


	184. The Puppet Master

Now I'm the puppet master.

And my puppet dances for me.

And he doesn't even know it

For I'm all he sees.

He loves me, and I love him

Yet he's weak-minded, and in the end

I can bend his will

With the twist of my hands

And I can make him speak

When I give the command.

He may be Superior

But I'm the puppet master.

He may have more power, yet I am faster.

And my puppet dances for me.

For his devotion towards me

Are the strings that let me

Make him dance.

_Dance puppet, dance._

_Speak puppet, speak._

_Plan puppet, plan._

_In the favor of me._

I will be your voice and I will be your mind.

My word shall go. Dare you defy me?

Of course not, Rixon. For you love me.

And with the twist of my hands,

He's what I want him to be.

For I'm the puppet master.

And my puppet dances for me.

000000

**Alright, it seems like I've gotten a few challenges lately, so I'll be doing them for a while. The first up, is Cyxrus', which is a 3 day challenge. Today's:**

Rixon being Layax' puppet (doing whatever she wants, his devotion to her,

etc...)

**Rixon belongs to Cy, of course, and Layax belongs to Wyrmhero. I hope it turned out nicely :)**

**Also, guess what today marks?**

TODAY STARTS MONTH 7! WOOT! :D

**Hooray! (gives everyone giant cookies for being such awesome readers and reviewers)**


	185. The REAL Puppet Master

I'm the _real_ puppet master.

And my puppets will dance for me.

For I am the ultimate master

When it comes to puppetry.

I don't need to gain devotion.

For I have the rings

That override their minds and

Fix their eyes

Upon me.

Hey, I'm no king.

But I'm the _real_ puppet master.

The ultimate master,

Who needs no strings.

They may be 'superior'

But in truth, they're inferior.

They must dance when I say.

They must speak when I say.

They must plan when I say.

For they have no choice.

They are my puppets.

And I am their master.

They're wrong, and I'm right.

If I command them to jump, they ask how high.

I'm puppetry God Niker.

And it won't be long

Until the entire universe is at my feet.

But 'till then, I'm content with my two puppets in hand.

My devoted puppets, they'll forever be.

For I'm the _real_ puppet master.

And my puppets will dance for me.

000000

**Day 2 of Cy's challenge! Here's the criteria:**

Layax and Rixon being Niker's. (pokes recent DW) I can give you help with

this one.

**I hope it turned out nicely :) **

**Niker is an OC of Cyxrus', just so you know.**


	186. To Be A Puppet

"Bosslady?"

"Yeah, Xed?"

"How were things…when Xehanort controlled you?"

Silence.

Bright azure eyes looked away. "I felt…like a puppet. I had no control to call my own. And even when he wasn't in direct control of me, it was as if he was looking over my shoulder all the time. Breathing down my neck, intimidating me. Even if the strings weren't in use, he still controlled everything I said, everything I did…it was horrible."

The brunette looked down in thought. "I see…"

"So, what about you?" Axial asked. "What was it like for you and 'Ansem'?"

Silence.

"It was like yours, strangely enough. I felt like a puppet too… I may've had control, but it was so little that it felt like it was next to nothing. His presence was always there, and I was stupid enough to give in to it. I was always on strings, fighting whenever I was told, doing whatever I was told…it was so terrible…"

The Superior nodded a little.

"It's scary to be a puppet…" She said softly. Xed nodded in agreement, before asking,

"What's the scariest part, for you?"

Silence.

"…for me, it was having to dance for Him."

Silence.

Pale grey eyes looked away. "I was going to say the same thing…"

000000

**This one was a lot harder than the first two, for me XD I sorta wanted to tie it into a last point (the whole 'dance for Him' thing), so I hope it turned out okay.**

**Alright, this is the last of the three challenges! The criteria:**

Axial and Xed talking about their experience being Xehanort's and Ansem's.

**I hope ya'll enjoyed it. :) Tomorrow starts a new challenge!**

**Axial belongs to Axira, and of course Xed belongs to me. :3**


	187. Fireworks

"Superior! Superior!! Superior, come quick!!"

Number I turned his amber eyes upward to see the mullet-mohawk haired boy's head peeking around the corner of his office door. The boy's jade eyes were wild and wide with apparent excitement, matching the grin plastered on his face.

Xemnas sighed, "What is it, Demyx?"

The boy smiled wider, if possible. "You have to come see this, Superior!" He exclaimed, "it's amazing!!"

And with that, the boy took off running.

Xemnas rolled his eyes and contemplated going to see what all the ruckus was about. True, there had been a few amazing sights brought to his attention that he simply enjoyed, but then again there were quite a few times where he had not been pleased at all—

_BANG!! BANG!!_

Loud, sharp sounds filled the air, like the sound of exploding gunfire.

The silver haired man raised an eyebrow, curiously. That didn't sound like Number II's guns, and he was the only one who used a firearm of any sort. After a moment or two of contemplation, he could hear loud bangs again. Xemnas quickly opened a portal and stepped through, determined to find out what was going on.

000

The man's portal opened up outside, to the source of the loud bangs. He looked around, to see all of the Organization's members outside, staring up at the sky.

He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, "What is goin—"

_BANG!!_

Turning his eyes to the sky, Xemnas' mouth gaped a little.

The normally pitch-black was littered with bright, colorful sparks of light. A small ball of flame rose up afterwards, and exploded with an identical loud bang. Fiery sparks spread outwards in multicolored light, glittering and sparkling until they fell downwards and faded from sight.

The man found himself nearly speechless at this marvel. "W-what is this?"

Number IX squealed happily. "Fireworks!"

"…fireworks?"

"Yes." Marluxia crossed his arms and stared up into the sky. "Axel happened to come across a kit that allows one to create these."

Number VI smiled faintly, brushing a bit of his slate hair from his eyes. "A magnificent sight, no?"

Xemnas grinned. "Indeed."

And for that one moment, as long as the fire kept exploding in the sky, all they could focus on were the fireworks. Not who they were, or their work. Not even their hearts.

Tonight, only the fireworks mattered.

000000

**Of course I felt the need to do a drabble in honor of today!**

HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!!

**I think this one turned out nicely :)**

**Okay, TOMORROW, I will resume the challenges. (Nope, I didn't forget Wy!)**


	188. As Strong As A Nobody

A Nobody,

Surviving

On drifting thoughts.

So far away,

Hanging on to what isn't

In faith what isn't will spring to living.

Stir

A migrant spirit

With a thumping thrash

That lay within.

Bash brands that say

'I'm not similar to you'

Kill words that shout

'I'm an awful mortal, too'

Nothing is as strong as a Nothing.

For nobody fights

To assist a hurt soul.

A Nobody is on it's own.

Last try, last opportunity

To wish for that possibility

To fill it's torso with a thumping thrash.

So a Nobody hangs on,

To drifting thoughts.

So far away

That was isn't, won't always stay isn't.

By holding onto faith.

And that is why

Nothing is as strong as a Nothing.

000000

**Smoof, this was hard…**

**Okay! Today's drabble challenge came from Wyrmhero, which was:**

Write a drabble without the use of the letter 'e'.

**I've checked over it multiple times, and I think it's an official 'No 'e'' zone :3 Tell me if I missed one, please!**


	189. ZA WARUDO!

All was calm in The World That Never Was, which inspired Number VI to go on a stroll around the castle grounds. She enjoyed the peace and quiet that radiated from the still city, enhanced by the soft glow of the moon that hung above sleepily behind sparse clouds.

"Purplely Kupo!!"

The woman stopped walking and turned around to see a small child running towards her. She instantly recognized her, and said,

"Dani? What are you doing here?"

The six-year-old caught up to her and smiled brightly. "I wanted to hang out with you!"

Layax smiled faintly. "Very well, then."

The two walked on, the younger chatting endlessly about random topics and ideas, while the older listened quietly. After some time, they were reaching the back of the castle when all of the sudden a hoard of Heartless appeared, mostly Shadows, but one or two of them were NeoShadows. They all leered at the duo, stalking closer. One of them reached out and clawed at them, but the woman moved she and the child back out of the way quickly.

Dani shrieked and clung to Layax's leg. "P-Purplely Kupo, I'm scareded…"

"Don't worry." The woman replied, assuredly. "I can handle them—"

"Wait! Can you do it all cool-like?" The girl looked up at her with bright eyes, pleadingly. "Pretty pleeease?"

Number VI looked down at the child, and then looked around, scanning the area for any other people. She knew exactly how Dani was asking her to fight, and quite frankly she found it embarrassing. The girl was a big fan of Navix's fighting style, where he'd shout out random battle cries while fighting, using fighting moves that were replicated from his favorite mangas, animes, and videogames, and the like. With a sigh, she said "Alright, then…"

The little girl squealed in delight as she let go of the woman's leg and stepped back. Layax took a breath, and then shouted out,

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAAAH! ZA WARUDO!"

She threw her hands out to her sides as bluish-white magic sparked into them. She snapped her fingers, and time froze all around the two. The Heartless were motionless and soundless, completely immobile for the time being. She struck out at the stationary beasts multiple times with various magic spells gracefully and skillfully, putting on quite a show for the child.

"Soshite toki wa ugokidasu!" she cried out, and the Heartless came back to animation. They shook violently, the toll of the blows finally showing effect on them. As they cringed and quivered, she yelled out, "Road roller da mudah!"

The Heartless then faded away, screeching, "WRYYYYYYYYYYYYY…" as they disappeared from sight.

As the woman caught her breath, she noticed a figure sitting up on the rooftop. She turned her green eyes towards them and paled slightly, blushing hard.

Sitting up on the rooftop, guitar in hand, was no other than Rixon.

"Uh…" was all the redhead could say, totally shocked by her display. He'd never seen Layax do that before and, quite honestly, it scared the crud out of him…

"I-I…" the woman stuttered, feeling very embarrassed, "Dani asked me to, and—"

"Dani's not there, Lai…"

Taking a quick look around, the woman confirmed that the child was no longer there. "But…"

Rixon looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Umm…maybe you should just rest a bit…or something…"

000

Dani ran into the bedroom, shouting, "Xeddie, Xeddie! I did it!"

Number XIII smiled at her cousin. "You got Layax to do it?"

"Uh-huh!"

"And Rixon saw her?"

The child smiled proudly. "Yup!"

Xed laughed a little and smiled. "He probably thinks she's crazy now. Great job, Dani!" She crouched down and held out her hand, in which Dani slapped happily in a low-five.

"Yay!"

000000

**LOL, that was pretty fun to write :)**

**Okay, today starts a 4-day challenge by none other than GeassSamurai (formerly known as RagnarokSamurai), and they all involve weird battle cries! **

**Today's was:**

Layax must use the quote "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAAAH! ZA WARUDO!" Then stop time, shouting "Toki wa tomare!", then strike the enemy multiple times, then say "Soshite toki wa ugokidasu", causing time to start again, then say "(inser object here) da mudah!" followed by a "WRYYYYYYYYYYYYY" from whoever she did it on.

**Yeeeeah…today's was an interesting one indeed XD**

**See ya'll for tomorrow's!**


	190. SHAOHHH!

_That was really weird of her yesterday…_

Rixon paced the training room boredly, his blade dangling from his hands. He had originally came into the room to train, but couldn't help but let his thoughts drift back to Layax's 'performance' last night. He flipped his sword around his fingers absent-mindedly, feeling a tad fidgety.

_I mean…the look on her face…it almost seemed as if…she was having fun…?_

The man stopped moving, shock coming to his deep purple eyes.

_Layax thought that was FUN?!_

He wasn't sure if she had enjoyed herself or not, for he hadn't had the chance to ask her yet. But, if she had thought it was fun, SHE of all people, she who pretty much detested Navix and all his odd antics, perhaps it WAS fun…

Rixon juggled the idea of trying it out for himself silently, weighing the pros and cons of such. Sure, he'd probably end up feeling like a total idiot, but his curiosity was boring at him, and he'd be restless until he could confirm the outcome.

He glanced around the room, surveying the area for any unwanted spies lurking. All was quiet, and he relaxed a little.

_All right. Let's do this quickly, and never bring this up again._

The redhead snapped his fingers sharply, and roughly ten moderately sized demonic figures appeared around him. They weren't very large, or intimidating; he simply needed something to test a battle cry on.

Taking a breath, he screamed out,

"SHAOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

All the while, he was swinging his Blade of Oblivion around swiftly, easily slicing the beasts into small, bloody pieces. In a matter of seconds, all the demons were dead and fading, their blood littering the floor messily. Number II caught his breath from screaming, and was about to assess his thoughts on it, when a sudden voice echoed throughout the room.

"Rix, I'm surprised at you."

He turned his head sharply, so see Number VI standing there, a cocky smirk plastered on her face. He paled lightly.

"It is NOT what you think, Lai…"

She grinned wider.

"Umm…maybe you should just rest a bit…or something…"

Rixon smirked sourly as she mocked him.

"Very funny…"

000000

**Alright, second day of the challenge! Today's:**

Rixon must cut people to pieces using the battle cry "SHAOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." as he does so. Multiple times, with each strike. He can only use one strike to kill his enemies.

**What comes around goes around, inn't that right, Rixy? :3**


	191. WAATAA! WAACHU!

Purplish eyes tinted with green scanned the room carefully from his hiding spot. His gaze rested upon the redhead seated at the desk, busily working on piles of paperwork. The man grinned evilly.

_Target. Sited._

He steadied himself, and prepared himself to perform the assault. All would go well, if all were executed well.

He looked back at the Superior again; to make sure the man was preoccupied. And indeed he was.

_This is it. Now or never. Come on, let's go!_

The stiff silence was broken by the sudden opening of the closet doors, as the fiery-haired man bolted from the dark cabinet.

"WAAAAA-TAAAA! WAAAA-CHUUUU! ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAAAA-CHA!"

He cried, dashing across the room at amazing speed. He leapt up and flew through the air towards the younger man, to tackle him.

Yet he was too slow.

Rixon scooted his chair back just slightly.

And the older man went sailing through the air, hitting the wall before him face first with a loud THUDDD!!

He fell to the ground and groaned in pain, whimpering as he rubbed his now sore and bruised face.

The sound of footsteps caused the man to look up, right into the purple eyes of the younger man. Rixon smirked cruelly, his face a clear and pure expression of twisted amusement and faint annoyance.

"Xand, you idiot."

000000

**Alright, day 3 is completed!**

**The challenge:**

Xand must use the "WAAAAA-TAAAA! WAAAA-CHUUUU! ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAAAA-CHA!" Battle cry.

**Xand is an OC that belongs to Cyxrus, just so ya know :)**


	192. ORAORA YAA!

"Oh, Keeeeeelly? Where AREEEE youuuuuu?"

Gabriel called, his voice sounding distant as it echoed within the gigantic mansion. He walked with a good pace, gaze peeping inside various rooms, searching for the kitten. Although he had not been fond in the least of him at the start, the young cat quickly grew onto the man. And it seemed now that Kelly wanted to play a bit of hide-and-seek with him.

The man ran up another flight of steps.

"Keeeeeeeeeellyyy??"

000

_"Oh, Keeeeeelly? Where AREEEE youuuuuu?"_

The man was coming. His voice was slowly getting closer.

There was no time to waste.

The little black kitten bat the ball of yarn around with more vigor, letting it unwind and fall all over the place. He watched as the sphere grew smaller and smaller, until there was nothing left. Stepping over the mass mess of strings carefully, it knocked another yarn ball out of the basket, and began to whack it playfully around.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

_"Keeeeeeeeeellyyy??"_

Shoot! Out of time.

The little kitten sat some ways away from the string mess, so he was easily seen from the doorway.

And then he mewed loudly.

000

The blonde heard the mew.

He smirked, "Got ya."

The sound had came from a room two doors down from the beginning of the staircase, so he headed towards there. Stopping to the side of the door, Gabriel thought it'd be fun to make a big, dramatic entrance. He took a breath, and then yelled out,

"ORAOROAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORORORAORAORAORAORAORA YAA!"

He ran inside the room in a silly fashion, charging at the kitten playfully.

Too bad he didn't see the yarn.

The tangled mess clung to his feet and he tripped instantly, falling into the massive pile of threads. Caught off-guard, he immediately twisted and struggled to get free, which only caused him to get even more tangled up.

After a minute, he finally stopped moving, and found himself pretty much immobile, and covered in yarn. He looked up to see Kelly just a few inches away from him; innocent green eyes staring back into bewildered red ones.

And Gabriel could swear he saw laughter in that kitten's eyes.

000000

**LOL Gabriel…**

**Alright, today is the 4****th**** and last challenge of GeassSamurai! The challenge:**

Gabriel must use the "ORAOROAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORORORAORAORAORAORAORA YAA!" battle cry.

**I hope it turned out alright…**

**Gabriel is an OC that belongs to Original Queen Xalele. Kelly (the kitten) belongs to me. :3 He's so cute…**

**Tomorrow, I shall be going back to regular drabbles for a bit, and then I have two more challenges to complete.**

**If any of you reader dudes and dudettes have any challenges for me, tell me in a review, or tell me in a PM. I'll try to do my best on them. :)**


	193. Breathe For Me

Prompt:

**: Breathe For Me :**

Breathe for me.

Because you can't stop now.

Your other still needs you.

And I still need you.

He still needs you.

So you can't stop breathing.

Even when you die.

For you won't die.

Because I'll protect you.

And maybe you'll protect me too.

Breathe for me.

Because I can't on my own.

My air is limited, and running low.

And only your breath will keep me alive.

So breathe for me.

Don't let me die.

Don't let them die.

For they need you, Roxas.

You're a hero.

And heroes must breathe.

I know you're confused.

And you're probably scared.

You don't know the names they speak to you.

Yet you don't know me.

I'm Nobody to you.

You don't have to breathe for the strange people.

Just breathe for me.

Because your other still needs you.

He still needs you.

And I still need you.

000000

**This drabble-prompt is about a certain multi-person relationship, involving four different people. If you can name all four, I'll give you an oversized cookie :3**


	194. Walk Away, See If I Care

Prompt:

**: Walk Away, See If I Care :**

Go ahead and run.

Like the coward you are.

Turn away from what you know is right.

In search of what you know is wrong.

(have you no conscience?)

You left us alone when we needed you most.

I was there to challenge you.

She was there to hold us together.

You were supposed to be there to lead us.

(what happened to that?)

And when we needed you most,

When our hearts were flooded with Darkness

And our hope was diminished…

Where were you?

Oh, that's right. You were in the Darkness.

Getting high off the power.

(was that fun for you, Riku?)

Friends stick together

No matter what.

So…I guess you're not our friend.

So if you'd rather have power,

Than have us…

Walk away. See if I care.

000000

**This drabble-prompt is based off all the times Riku turned away/ran away from Sora and Kairi in order to go play with the Darkness, and how I think Sora might secretly feel about it.**

**COOKIE TIME! :D**

**Hm…it seems only one person gets a cookie today!**

Cyxrus

**Enjoy your cookie, dude!**

**The answer was: Roxas, Namine, Sora, and Axel. You had to name all of them to get one. (gives everyone else normal sized cookies)**


	195. A Sadness Runs Through Him

People are puppets, held together with string.

_(and I would know)_

There's a beautiful sadness that runs through him,

As he asked me to pray to the god he doesn't believe in.

_(but he does now, because I say so)_

Time and again boys are raised to be men:

Impatient they start, fearful at end.

_(and the time in between?)_

But here was a man mourning tomorrow.

He drank, but finally drown in his sorrow.

_(all because of his memories)_

He could not brace up his tension.

He looked in the wrong place for redemption.

_(he turned to Axel…because of me…)_

Don't look at me with those eyes;

_(the ones that melt my 'Heart')_

I tried to unheave the ties:

Turn back the time that drew him.

_(I tried to save you…)_

But he couldn't be saved:

A sadness runs through him, through him.

Time and again boys are raised to be men:

Impatient they start, fearful at end.

_(I erased the time in between)_

But here was a man mourning tomorrow,

Who drank, but finally drown in his sorrow

_(all because of his memories)_

Don't look...Don't look...Don't...Don't

Don't look at me with those eyes;

_(the ones that melt my 'Heart')_

I tried to unheave the ties:

Turn back the time that drew him.

_(tried to reverse the damage that I had caused)_

But he couldn't be saved, no, he couldn't be saved:

_(and it's all my fault)_

Sadness runs through him, sadness runs through him, sadness runs through him, sadness runs through him, sadness runs through him…

000000

**This drabble-songfic is about Namine and how she regretted having done what she did to Repliku. **

**The song used is '**A Sadness Runs Through Him**' by The Hoosiers. It's a really great song :) Thanks for telling me about it and them, Zen and Cy!**


	196. Empty Yet Complete

When you drift from me

You don't hear me scream

Please, oh baby, don't leave.

Empty yet complete

Is the way that I'm starting to feel, tonight.

So hard to let it go…

Heal me.

The place to where my Heart is flying

Is too far for me to reach.

Regardless of warnings

I'll find a way to bring you back to me.

No matter the cost…

000000

**This drabble is supposed to be sang to the song 'Simple and Clean'. I've changed the lyrics so that it applies more to the Nobodies and Heartless. Hope you liked it :) **


	197. Break My Mind

Break my Mind.

Destroy what's left

Of my childish dreams.

See to it that I never

Laugh

Ever again. For I'll be afraid.

Tell me a truth I didn't need to hear.

Confirm my fears. Tell me nightmares are real.

Break my Mind.

Crush my innocence.

Tell me to grow up.

Make sure that I never

Smile

Again. For I'll be sad.

Tell me that I'm heartless. That I'm Nobody.

Speak to me words that will make me cry.

Give me a reason to commit suicide.

Not like it'd matter if I died.

I don't even think I can. That's what you said.

Break my Mind.

Shatter my soul.

It's all I have left, now.

Tell me that I'm meaningless.

Tell me that I'm a monster.

See to it that I never

Believe

Ever again. For I'll be broken.

000000

**This poem is about Roxas, or any Nobody, really, and how they were thinking when they were told they were Nobodies. Pretty sad, isn't it?**


	198. Dear Angel Of Mine

Prompt:

**: Dear Angel Of Mine :**

Where do I start to express how I feel?

Oh, love's gone blind.

_(because I love with my soul)_

Now all that I feel is what I hear.

Your words rip and tear, and

I know my heart's so weak and pure(_?_).

Now I find myself wanting to die…

_(for life without you is no life at all)_

I bleed for the second time tonight

Holding the love that's in my mind.

_(and I might break)_

If only my love could be with you.

If only this pain, this pain died too

_(make it stop)_

So I break you away, away, away from me.

As I sit here alone.

_(thinking of you)_

Just thinking about everything that you said.

You know since I'm alone.

_(only thinking of you)_

Well, maybe after all, I was better off dead.

_(what's the point of living without my Light?)_

Cause without you my life's gone down...

What do I do, when I find myself wanting to die?

_(please save me, please accept me…)_

I bleed for the second time tonight

holding the love that's in my mind.

_(without you I will break)_

If only my love could be with you.

If only this pain, this pain died too

_(please save me)_

So I break you away, away, away from me.

_Sincerely Yours._

000000

**This drabble-prompt is dedicated to every KH pairing out there, even Yuri and Yaoi. :)**

**The song that inspired this is called '**Dear Angel**' by April Sixth. Seriously, it is an AMAZING song. Please listen to it! :D**


	199. A 'Happy' Birthday?

_This day sucks._

The teen sat against the thick exterior wall of The Castle That Never Was, sulking deeply. Dull grey-blue eyes glared around angrily, having nothing better to do. She breathed out, a few wisps of her ivory hair floated out from her face, only to fall back immediately. Though bored, she inwardly cherished this moment of peace. Her plan for the day was to stay out of everyone's way, so she didn't have to deal with those losers in the castle. It seemed simple enough.

"Hey, Nax!"

Her eyes flicked sharply over in the direction of where the voice came from. A portal of darkness opened up, and a certain Sitar played strode out. He was grinning widely, his jade green eyes sparkled with excitement. "Happy Birthday, Naxan!"

The girl growled. She hated her full name, even when it came from the mouth of the boy she crushed on. "Go away." She barked.

"Aw, c'mon!" Demyx said, smiling. "It's your birthday! You should be hanging out with your friends!"

"I don't need friends."

"Sure you do!"

"Bug off."

Her rudeness didn't faze him one bit. "I've got something for you! It's a present!"

Nax's eyes lit up faintly, a very rare event indeed. Inwardly, the aspect of getting a birthday present excited her, although she refused to allow anyone else to know it. She responded gruffly, "What is it?"

Number IX held up a brightly colored package, the glittery paper shimming slightly in the hazy moonlight. "You gotta open it!" And with that, he tossed it to her.

Catching it easily, she ripped open the paper without any care or regard for his careful wrapping. Be he didn't mind; he was far too excited. The paper was torn away in seconds, and she lifted the lid of the box.

And then her gaze darkened as she laid her eyes on what was inside.

Within the box was a kit of makeup. Girly, brightly colored makeup. Makeup of all kinds: eye shadow, lipstick, blush, mascara, and more.

Her eye was twitching in disgust before she knew it.

Demyx grinned even brighter. "Well, do you like it?"

Silence.

Grinning in a sick, twisted way, Nax snapped her fingers loudly.

Out of nowhere, a gigantic boulder appeared above the Nocturne and fell, hitting the ground with a loud THUDDD and crushing the boy below in the blink of an eye.

"Gee, thanks Demyx." The girl spoke sickly, before hurling the makeup at the rock, destroying the gift.

Satisfied, she then went back to sulking.

000000

**Rule #1: NEVER give Nax ANY makeup. At all. Ever. Ever.**

**This drabble is in dedication to my BFFaeaeae (:3), NAX . Cookie –n- Cream . NAX. (or CnC, for short), because it's her birthday today! Happy B-day, CnC! And Nax! :D**

**Note: No Demyx's were injured in the making of this drabble. Well, they weren't hurt much…okay, they were hurt a lot. Blame Nax! (runs)**


	200. Memory

Prompt:

**: Memory :**

What's happened to the memory?

The ones that keep me company?

The dreams I see

Of you and me

Of she and he.

Where have all the good things gone?

The thoughts that make me smile

And light up my mind with sweetness.

Or bitterness. It depends what I see.

But still,

What's happened to the memory?

What's happened to the part of me

That can set a name to a face?

That knows the label of a place?

Where have all the good things gone?

I can't remember what I miss most…

I'm chained to the blankness that's in my head

If I can't remember, I'd rather be dead.

But then I wonder what I'd miss

If I were dead, I'd be remiss

In my job to fulfill any forgotten promises.

I hope they come back to me.

Soon.

What's happened to the memory?

The ones that kept me company?

The ones of you and me?

000000

**This drabble is about Kairi and how she didn't remember Sora, but always knew he was there. I think it turned out okay, but it's not one of my bests. /**


	201. Nobody's Dream Anymore

This is nobody's dream anymore.

This is real, so surreal

And everybody plays a part in

This twisted game of fate.

I hate, she hates, they hate, he hates

We hate.

This calling, that key.

Our pain. Our misery.

And all we see ahead of us

Are the mornings of light and the evenings of dark

We never rest from the hectic fight.

How can we? We could die.

But that's life. Our life.

This is nobody's dream anymore.

There aren't any heroes. There's no glory, no pride

In taking another's life.

Why raise the sword to start a new fight?

This is Hell.

What we thought would be romantic adventure

Is now hellish despair.

How could we ever compare

This nightmare to our fantasies?

We were ignorant to ever believe, to ever conceive

The consideration that THIS was a dream…

And we were wrong.

This is a sick game. This is a twisted fate.

This is nobody's dream anymore.

000000

**This drabble-poem is about all the turmoil of the Keyblade, the Darkness, the Light, and all that good stuff. Or, not so good stuff….meh.**


	202. My Dignity

I envy you.

And this is why I hurt you.

You had something I only wished I could have. You had something most of us Nobodies couldn't ever dream of having.

You had dignity.

You knew when we lost. You knew when we were losing, and that we were going to loose. But you didn't fight it. You embraced it. You were strong enough to. And I envied you for that.

So I hurt you.

At least you spoke up. You spoke out against him. You knew what this was…what we were doing…it was wrong. But no one cared. Even I didn't care. I was hurting Him, and I didn't even care. I didn't even consider it. But you did. So I envied you for it.

Then I hurt you.

But hey, at least you had your dignity, right?

You got to be the big hero for a minute or two. You tried to screw up everything.

Strange, I wish I had the courage then to do what you did.

So then the envy came. And then I hurt you.

Then I killed you.

But the dignity still lives.

I think it rubbed off on me, too. Maybe it was from your blood.

So, Vexen. Here I am.

Lying on the ground, fading away. The Sora kid's talking to me, I'm just barely talking back. I tried to screw up everything too. I think I did a pretty good job of it. So, don't go around telling me I don't respect my elders. Because I respected you enough to take a stand of my own.

I hope you're envious of my dignity.

000000

**This drabble is about Axel's feeling towards how Vexen acted in Castle Oblivion, and how he actually respected him for what he did. I think it's a nice little drabble :)**


	203. Falling

Prompt:

**: Falling :**

It didn't take long

For the light to fade

And our senses spun as we cascaded below

Into the depths of nothingness,

Darkness,

Emptiness,

Heartless.

We were cut off from the life

That we were born into

Just to be thrown into another

A life that should not be living.

That is us.

And we keep moving

Down, and

Down,

For we can't be ascending.

Creatures likes us can't fly.

We can only fall.

And that is because we are bad.

You call us evil, and we're starting to think that too.

There's no vindication that can redeem a Heartless.

There's no deed that can save our soul.

We were touched by ill destiny,

Doomed by fate.

We are Heartless.

And we were falling from the start.

000000

**A drabble-prompt about the Heartless, and how they would never even get a chance to be good. Poor evil creatures…. :3**


	204. Breathing

Eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close

_(as if I could sleep)_

The fan blades on the ceiling spin but the air is never cold

_(like the space between us)_

And even though you are next to me I still feel so alone

_(I missed you, did you miss me too?)_

I just can't give you anything for you to call your own

But,

I can feel you breathing

And it's keeping me awake…

_(like the memories)_

Can you feel it beating?

My heart's sinking like a weight.

_(and wouldn't you know how that feels)_

Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips

_(the desire to see you again is overwhelming)_

I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss

I couldn't bear to hurt you but it's all so different now

_(we were friends then. But now…?)_

Things that I was sure of, they have filled me up with doubt

But,

I can feel you breathing

It's keeping me awake.

_(like all the memories)_

Could you stop my heart? It's always beating.

_(make it stop)_

Sinking like a weight

"How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done?

I don't know if I should stay or turn around and run…

I know that I hurt you, things will never be the same.

The only love I ever knew, I threw it all away."

000000

**This songfic is about Zendrax (an OC of Zen, who is a friend of Cyxrus) misses and wants to see Rixon again.**

**I was going to use the song '**Just Friends**' at first, but I was listening to '**Breathing**' by Yellowcard and decided it fit them better.**

**This drabble is in honor of Zen's (and Zendrax's, by extension) birthday! Happy birthday, guys! :D**


	205. Running To Fall

The more you run, the more you fall.

Twisting, spiraling,

(like the pencil that directs you)

And you don't even realize that the stairs never change.

For you're too lost in the feeling of remembrance.

(or is it forgetting?)

The more you climb, the more you descend.

Is there no end?

To this pitiful excuse they call a game?

They think you're too stupid

To realize things aren't the same.

But eventually we see

That the more we run, the more we fall.

And it's your fault,

For being so trusting.

(trust in the girl that you can't even remember)

The mere thought of it is completely disgusting.

We're running down (up?) a road of lies

And we're falling up (down?) into their hands.

And soon enough, we'll be their puppets.

And it'll serve us right.

For we didn't notice, and we didn't see.

We didn't see through the illusion of this all.

The more you ran, the more you fall.

000000

**This drabble is about Castle Oblivion, and how the more they (Sora/Goofy/Donald and Riku) continued upwards, the more they were losing all along.**


	206. Ring Around The Rosy

The air was stagnant; thick and heavy with the scent of dying fauna and rising flames. The skies bleed a beautiful smoky rose color across the clouds, leading all eyes to the hazy arena that surrounded the two enemies. The wind blew dully, shuffling the shaking garden that enclosed them. The two Nobodies encircled each other, anger and hatred dancing in their eyes.

_'Ring around the rosy…'_

Axel leapt forward, chakrams spinning and ablaze with fire. Marluxia jumped back to dodge, before swinging out with his scythe. The fire master spun and avoided easily, and flung the spiky wheels at his opponent. The man brought up his weapon to stop the oncoming attack, and rushed Axel and slashed him. Defenseless, Number VIII was struck in the arm, his blood slipping down his limb quickly and splashing onto the soft flowers below. Marluxia was about to strike again, but this time he was quicker. He dodged and ran to retrieve his weapons. The pink-haired man took a small moment to swoop his hand down and pick a small handful of flowers, once white but was now tainted with fiery crimson. He inhaled their scent deeply.

_'A pocketful of posies…'_

Distracted, he never saw Axel charging his next attack. The redhead lifted his hands up and then outwards, smirking at Number XI. Snapping his fingers, Marluxia erupted into a maelstrom of heavy, hot inferno. The younger screamed out in agony.

_'Ashes…ashes…'_

As soon as it started, it was over. Grinning wickedly, the fire master walked off, not needing to see anymore for he knew he was victorious. As he disappeared from view, the swirling fire ceased, and Marluxia's limp and burned body fell crumpled to the ground, motionless.

Dead.

_'We all fall down…'_

000000

**Okay, THIS has GOT to be one of my all-time favorite drabbles I've written! (yes, I'm into dark, morbid, and creepy stuff. Sue me)**

**This was actually a challenge given to me by ShadedHope! The criteria:**

Use the children rhyme 'Ring around the rosie' with Marluxia fighting Axel. Marluxia must lose.

**I hope ya'll enjoyed it. :)**


	207. A Hero Comes Along

When the hope has left us all

And there's no where else to go but fall

And there's no one to hear our call

I fear we'll die…

When the skies are about to break

And my heart is filled with ache

And there's no one to stop the quake

I cannot cry…

For I realize that all this time we've been looking for a savior.

And when it feels like our eyes will never see better days…

A Hero comes along.

With the strength to carry on.

And the courage he holds is true.

To protect he swears,

He's always there,

A Hero lies in you.

And the darkness can never claim our Hearts

For evil claws can't tear apart

The faith we hold so deep inside

I swear we'll all survive…

For a Hero comes along.

With the strength to carry on.

And the courage she holds is true.

To protect she swears,

She's always there,

A Hero lies in you.

So as long as you believe in Light,

The Dark can never bring you fright

For when you fear that you will die…

A Hero comes along…

000000

**This drabble is actually a song (made up by me), but does use a few pieces from this song my school choir sings (seriously, it's like, the ONLY song they sing… :( ). I think it turned out nice :)**


	208. Better

Prompt:

**: Better :**

I can be better if you'll give me a chance.

I know I can.

Don't give up on me

For I know I can help you. You'll see

And I'll make you proud,

And I'll make you feel

Like the way that you used to feel.

Give me a chance to help make us all real.

Realize the potential in me and let me try.

What do I have to lose?

I'd die for you

Because that what I'm supposed to do

For you gave me a chance by letting me join your ranks.

And I can't give enough thanks because I'm grateful.

Grateful to you, for believing I have worth.

You said I might be useful,

Although I haven't shown it yet…

I'm a coward that can't fight

And an element I abuse.

But how I live is how I choose…

But let me try this one last dance.

I can be better if you'll give me the chance.

And I'll prove to you that I'm strong

And that I can fight. I want to help make things right.

I want a Heart too.

So please…let me face him.

I can be better if you'll give me a chance.

I know I can.

000000

**This drabble-prompt is about how Demyx is sorta pleading to Xemnas to let him fight Sora at Hollow Bastion (in KH2). I think it's sad that he feels he has to beg to let Xemmy give him a chance…**


	209. Liar, Liar

"Hey Xalele."

The voice was somewhat sharp, with a cruel tinge to it, poorly hidden by fake sweetness. Number V didn't need to look up from her book to know who had approached her.

"What do you want, Xatricona?" the girl hissed angrily.

"Oh nothing," Number VIII replied, the thick charm in her words making the younger girl sick, "I just wanted to say sorry about before."

Xalele sniggered, a smile far from coming to her lips. "Excuse me?" she asked in obvious disbelief.

"I said I was sorry. Are you deaf or something?" Xat looked down at her nails, boredly. "Though you had it coming, I'll admit me and my friends were a _tad_ cruel." She smirked wickedly, "So I came to apologize. You know, to be the bigger person and all."

The white haired girl grit her teeth. "…liar."

"Pardon me?

"I said you're a liar. You're not sorry at all that you hurt me!" She looked up, her multi-hued eyes glaring daggers at the other girl. "You don't care how you made me feel, and you're not sorry! So you're lying!"

Xat scoffed, appalled at her accusation (even if it were true). "You little witch!" she shrieked, "Here I am trying to be all sincere and you just HAVE to be all you-like and totally ruin it! I said I was sorry. There."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire! Hanging from a telephone wire!"

Number VIII broke out into a fit of shrilly laughs. She'd never heard someone sound so silly before! It was absolutely hilarious! Through her laughter, she choked out, "You sound absolutely stupid! No one says that anymore!" She composed herself only slightly, still laughing. "That is SO for little children!"

Xalele smirked, an evil glint in her eye. "Is that so?"

All of the sudden, the older girl's pants exploded into rapid flames. Hot, but not too hot, with just enough temperature to burn her slightly. Xat screeched in surprise and faint pain, the expression on her face snapping out of its cruel amusement into pure fear and shock. Just then, she flew up into the air and hung from the ceiling by her legs, suspended by none other than a telephone wire. She shrieked loudly, now becoming very afraid and very annoyed.

Snickering, Xalele stood up and looked upon her work with a slick, twisted grin. She said simply, "Don't mess with me. Got it, _Liar_?"

And with that, Number V turned and walked off, leaving Xat dangling in mid-air.

000000

**Heh, this one was fun to write :)**

**This was another challenge given to me by ShadedHope. The criteria:**

Someone from Org. XIII (yours or canon) says 'Liar, lair, pants on fire. Hanging from a telephone wire' to a liar. Their pants must go in flames and hang from a telephone wire.

**Xatricona (Xat) is an OC that belongs to CatrionaHearts, and Xalele is an OC that belongs to Original Queen Xalele. As a side note: Xalele actually CAN do all that to Xat (cool, right? :D) because she's got the power of Reality. Does that pwn or what?! **


	210. Illusions

Prompt:

**: Illusions :**

Looks are deceiving.

And so are your eyes.

Untrained, unprepared

Like your mind. I find

That the weakest of wills can easily be shattered.

For resolve doesn't matter

To the face of illusion.

The exclusion of reason

And the absence of sense.

Deception is an easy concoction to mix:

Just present the truth

Add a lie

And give it a twist.

There is no way to resist delusion

For nothing is more powerful than illusion.

Limitless, boundless

Like myself.

If I wished, I'd have the Organization at my feet.

For my power is far stronger than anyone else here.

But I hesitate out of tactic; not fear.

For although the moment may seem right

Looks are deceiving.

Afterall,

We're illusions.

000000

**A drabble-prompt about Zexion and his element, and how it relates to the Nobodies. I feel that the ending's a bit off, but it could just be me…**


	211. Gangster Hearts Preview

Two gangs, both alike in dignity,

In troubled Destiny Islands where we lay our scene,

From a legendary grudge they break to new hostility,

Where criminal blood makes criminal hands unclean.

From the belligerence of these two foes

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;

Whose unforeseen heartbreaking overthrows

Do with their death destroy their comrades' strife.

The fearful course of their death-marked love,

And the continuance of their comrades' rage,

Which, but these children's end, never could fade,

Is now the storyline of this stage.

 The story if you with patient eyes attend,

The tale once unclear, my toil shall strive to mend.

000000

**This drabble-poem is based off the prologue to Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, and is actually my version of it for my story, **Gangster Hearts**. It's a RoXed (RoxasXed. Also, it's my favorite CannonxOC pairing) pairing story that's based off of Romeo and Juliet (duh). **

**If you're interested in reading, then I've already started the story (you'll see this poem 2****nd**** chapter). I hope ya'll like it :)**

**NOTE: GS, I know this isn't a challenge drabble. I'll start them again tomorrow. :3**


	212. Walk Into The Sunset

Walk into the sunset

Just walk. Only walk.

Think not what's

Left behind.

Think only

What you'll gain.

Let not memories overwhelm you,

Like the midnight's dark rain.

Walk into the sunset.

One step after the other.

I'm stepping out of

The dark.

I'm stepping out to

The light.

I'm fixing my mistakes.

I know what's right.

Walk into the sunset.

Don't look back. Take more steps.

The battle

Isn't over yet.

The battle has

Just begun.

I'm ready, so ready.

I

will

not

run.

Keep on walking.

Don't dare,

Turn back.

_I've left behind,_

_Only a silhouette,_

_To prove that I've walked,_

_Into the sunset._

000000

**This poem was something I wrote some time ago, and, when reading it, it found it could really relate to Roxas and when he left the Organization. I think it's nice :)**

**Also, I'm getting one of those feelings that I've done this before…please, if I have, let me know so I can fix it…**

**NOTE: ARGHHH!! Procrastination! D: I swear I'll start on challenges tomorrow! (is determined)**


	213. Beautiful Perfection

It was love at first sight.

He saw him.

And he saw him.

It was perfect.

Kismet. Fate. _Destiny._

For them to be together.

The two Nobodies walked the curving streets of Twilight Town, holding hands. It was a favorite pastime for them, ever since they had met for the very first time in this town.

"Hey, Axel?" The younger said. The older looked down at him.

"Yeah Roxas?" he replied.

"Do you think we'll be, you know…together forever?" Roxas asked, looking down at the ground. Axel nodded, smiling.

"Of course! Destiny brought us together, and nothing can tear us apart." The older said. Roxas looked up at him and smiled. Axel absolutely loved his smile. It was so warm, so cute. It was so innocently and sweetly childish. His smile, added to his baby blue eyes, which shined with such intense yet subtle light, made Roxas beautiful.

It made him perfect.

Beautiful perfection.

Axel smiled at him again. Roxas absolutely loved his smile. It was so witty and sly, so devious and cunning. It was simply amazing how his one smile could make him feel the way he felt right now, and every time Axel smiled. His smile, added to his deep olive eyes, which shined with such astounding and dangerously sweet fire, made Axel beautiful.

It made him perfect.

Beautiful perfection.

And the best part was that they'd never have to share that smile with anyone else.

000

"Your mind's made up?"

Roxas stopped suddenly, hearing those words. He didn't want to face Axel, not now.

"We talked about this, Axel. I need to know why the Keyblade chose me." He replied, trying to hold back any signs of sadness. Roxas' words slashed through Axel and wounded him deeply. His words were like burning ice shards, being stabbed into him over and over again, and although he controlled fire, he could not melt the shards away.

"You can't turn on the Organization!" Axel shouted, close to tears. He didn't want Roxas to leave. He loved him! And he knew that, if Roxas left, they'd never see each other again. Roxas turned to face Axel.

"I'm not turning on the Organization. I'll come back someday. Someday soon." He said, trying to reassure him. He loved Axel dearly. He didn't want to leave. He knew that, if he did leave, he'd probably never see him again.

"If you get on their bad side, they'll destroy you!" Axel retorted, his eyes stinging, trying to hold back a flood of tears. He knew the Organization would try to kill Roxas. The entire Organization, especially Xemnas, never approved of their relationship. Xemnas had always said that Nobodies can't like one another, but Axel and Roxas believed differently. Roxas turned away from him.

"No one would miss me." Roxas said coldly.

A lie. A BIG lie.

"Roxas! Listen to yourself! You know that's not true!" Axel said, desperate to convince his lover that he should stay. Roxas' shoulders shook. Despite his constant pleas in his head for tears not to come, they came anyway, wetting his tanned cheeks. Axel looked away, to conceal his own tears that were now flowing down his pale face.

"I would…"

At that point Roxas lost it. He ran towards Axel and into his arms, sobbing. Axel hugged him back tightly, trying to soften his own crying to comfort Roxas, but no avail. They two stood there, in each other's embrace, never wanting to let go. Eventually, Roxas pulled away, and looked up into Axel's fiery emerald gaze, to have Axel look back in Roxas' ocean blue gaze. Roxas smiled weakly.

"I have to go, Axel." He said quietly, barely above a whisper. "I need to go." Axel smiled back weakly as well.

"What if I never see you again?" he asked, his smile fading.

"You will see me again, because I will come back." Roxas said. Then, Axel leaned down towards Roxas, and their lips brushed against the others, coming into a kiss. It was deep, long, and passionate. When they kissed, they never wanted to let go, to have to leave the other. Axel pulled away slowly, and Roxas backed away from him, into the cold dead of night.

"Roxas!" Axel called out. "You promise?"

In the shadows, Roxas nodded.

"I promise Axel!" He called back, summoning a Corridor of Darkness.

"I promise…"

000000

**Now, I'm not a fan of AkuRoku at ALL (Axel's mine! MINE!! MUAHAHAHHA!!), but, if Axel and Roxas were going to have a sappy parting in the KH2 game, they might as well do it right, right? XD**

**Actually, this one-shot was part of some story I was working on. However, I have the memory of a peanut when it comes to some things, and this is one of them! Hence: I forgot why I wrote this. : But oh well! :D**

**NOTE: Argh…please don't kill me for procrastinating… (hides)**


	214. Why? Why?: Guest Writer

**Why? Why?**

**By kindcrazynarutofan**

Do I want these emotions?

**Do I deserve these emotions?**

I don't want them.

**I don't need them.**

I want them, but...

**I need them to survive, but...**

I don't want to become whole again.

**I don't want to kill anymore.**

I wish I could have them, but I'm not sure...

**I wish I had real emotions.**

I...What do I want?

**I don't know what I should do.**

Do I want emotions? Or stay an empty shell...?

**Do I want to survive, or become darkness?**

000000

**Interesting poem, no?**

**As the authoress herself put it:**

"This is about a heartless and a nobody, they seem confused about whether they

should take hearts, thus "Emotions", or just remain as they are."

**I believe that explains it all.**


	215. The Music Has Stopped Playing

The music has stopped playing for me.

My life put on eternal pause

What used to be my strongest strength

Is now my strongest flaw.

I cannot hear and

I feel alone.

Trapped in a room with soundless sound.

Where has all the music gone?

The music has stopped playing for me.

I see the notes and the keys depress

But no sweet sounds wash over me

Like the ocean waves I desperately miss.

The world is cruel and mute for me

And I'm forced to drown in a silent sea

For the music has stopped playing for me.

And now, I can't stop the tears that fall

For I feel alone in this world of noise

That I can't hear.

I feel as if I'm dying,

Day by day,

More and more as

The memories of lyric melodies are slipping

Faster than my grip on my

Sanity.

The piano no longer plays with me.

For the music has stopped playing for me.

The love and passion that was once in my eyes

Has died.

And will never live again so long as

The world is cruel and mute

For me.

000000

**Getting back on track with these challenges! :D**

**This challenge was given to me by Original Queen Xalele, and the criteria was:**

Gabriel's life has always been centered on his love and passion for the piano. After the shooting, he was beyond crushed when he realized that he couldn't hear. Write about his feelings, and how the quiet the world suddenly seems. Take into account that he's still VERY weak and incapacitated to a certain degree from the brain trauma. Put a very strong emphasis on how distraught he is. Also, you must include the ocean/waves in whatever way.

**Gabriel is her OC, btw :) I hope you like it, QX!**

**Also, does everyone know what day it is?**

TODAY IS THE FIRST DAY OF AUGUST! :D

**Hooray for 8 months! 4 months to go! :D**


	216. Line The Pieces Up

I wanna line the pieces up.

So things will start to make sense and

We can finally understand

What the dreams were for.

I dreamt of you, and you dreamt of me.

But what did they mean?

It seems like our thoughts,

Once beautiful and connected,

Are now off the track.

Uneven.

And I wanna fix that.

I wanna line the pieces up.

Yours, and mine.

For we need to match because we're connected

By our hearts, and minds.

Let's come back together.

Because we're lost

In all the far off memories and,

Shattered dreams and,

All the broken innocence we once held close when we were young.

Everything once precious,

Is now forgotten.

And those forgotten shards now lie

On the ground covered in darkness

Useless and dirty.

But we can fix that.

So let's pick up the fragments and try our very best

Let's stop being lost and come into the clear.

Let's start to remember what it was like to dream.

Because I wanna line the pieces up.

Yours, and mine.

0000000

**I have to say, this is one of my very favorite poems :3**

**The inspiration came from, of course, the beginning lines of the KH2 opening. This poem came out beautifully, in my opinion. :D**


	217. Always And Forever: Guest Writer

**Always and Forever (Raiden's Tribute)**

**By Cyxrus**

Another light has faded far too early…

Another flame has flickered to an end…

Another man begins his final journey…

Another day, another fallen friend…

Well, the blow that cuts you down cuts us too!

What are we without you?

But we'll carry on the fight…

And who knows we just might win through!

The day our spirits leave our bodies behind…

Again we'll stand together.

'Till then you're with us in our 'hearts' and our minds…

Always and forever.

The day our spirits leave our bodies behind…

Again we'll stand together.

'Till then you're with us in our 'hearts' and our minds…

Always and forever!

000000

**Sweet song, Cy :)**

**Raiden is an OC of Cyxrus', who died (duh). Also, it sorta relates to the entire theme of Kingdom Hearts, which makes it even more awesome...er. :3**


	218. Antagonize: Guest Writer

**Antagonize**

**By Morgana Maeve**

The alleyway is dark, and in any other world, at any other time, Axel would have had his keys in his fist, ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble. But this is not even a true world, and so, it doesn't really matter. There's no one else around.

He likes to come here to be alone, away from the eight other members whose silence and forced cheerfulness he can't stand. The newest one, Demyx, is the most annoying, hanging out in strange places, that monstrosity of an instrument always by his side. But still, they are all that he has. There's no point in antagonizing them too much.

The neon lights of this false city are cold and pale, color washed out from the perpetual rain, weak imitations of pink and yellow and blue reflected in grimy puddles on the street.

'That is what we are,' thinks Axel sourly. 'Imperfect reflections on rippling water.'

Sour is about the only thing he can feel half the time, but the older members all tell him that it will pass. It is something that all Nobodies go through, they say, and eventually, he will forget what even the deepest depression feels like. For that is what the sour is: a fragmented memory of morbid desolation.

Memory's Skyscraper stands tall, looming over the city like a terrible guardian, a solemn and immoveable presence that's been there since the beginning of time. Sometimes, on good nights, the jumbled screens plastered to its top show fuzzy images of lives that had once been and lives that are now.

Sometimes it's the Keyblade master, running around between worlds, forging ties between lands that would never have known each other's existence if it hadn't been for him. Or sometimes, it's the Keyblade master's friend, that silly little boy, dragging around the empty body of a girl, trying to so hard to win the affection of an unrequited wish, that his heart has corrupted him, heartstrings strangling his mind. It's a sad thing to watch, the boy, always one world too late, a puppet of the Witch, but it is captivating in that same sense.

Tonight, however, Axel is in for a shock. He starts in surprise when he realizes it is _he_ there on the screen, and for a second, all the dust within his shell kicks up in one raging storm, and his phantom heart pounds in his chest, air whistling in his lungs. But then the cool ambivalence of a stranger takes over, and he watches the screen with a critical eye.

He hasn't seen himself in months, and he has already forgotten what he used to look like. He wonders if he looks drastically different, hair and eyes and other little things slightly altered. But there is no way to check. There are no mirrors in Xemnas' creation, and when he looks down into a puddle, all he sees is a mess of red and black.

The picture is grainy and yellow, and the rain stings his cheeks as he looks up, water beading down his face. He doesn't know how the screens find these pictures, and he doesn't care. He just wants to watch and forget everything else for a while.

And so, his life flits by in a mess of nonsensical snippets, all out of order and with no rhythm, pounding rain on concrete roofs the only sound. On the screen, he is running, falling, slipping in powdered snow, blood spotting the sparkling mangled white. One hand clutches his chest, pressing the wound shut and sending shrill notes of pain throughout his body, but the Axel on the ground can't feel a thing. Something black and amorphous slithers behind him on the snow, and pounces on his leg, more red on white, hot heat melting the icy cold. The black shadow climbs over his aching body.

The picture cuts short, sharp static lines slicing the image to pieces. Axel's hands are clenched tight, dust trickling from his fingers, and he has bitten through his lip, teeth sunk deep in flesh.

"They only show you what you want to know," says Xaldin, who has slipped up behind him. "Watch them long enough, and you're liable to lose yourself."

"I've already lost myself," Axel snaps bitterly. "What do you want?"

"The Superior sent me," Xaldin replies with his trademark serpent grin. "He wants to see you."

"Is it an assignment?"

"I wouldn't know. The Superior doesn't tell me everything."

"I wonder why that is." Axel doesn't mean to be spiteful and mean, but there is such relief in being nasty that he can't stop the poison from leaving his mouth. "Maybe he doesn't trust you."

"You're the one he shouldn't trust," Xaldin answers back easily. "I wouldn't trust you. In fact, I don't trust you."

"I've never done anything to garner such animosity." It is a dig at Xemnas' formal speech, and Xaldin knows it.

"But you have. Just not in this life." Xaldin jerks a gloved thumb to the screen. "You were nothing more than a back-stabber."

Ghost anger explodes within him, and Axel whirls around, rain hissing as it hits his skin. "_I_ was nothing more than a back-stabber," he repeats. "Take a good look at yourself before you start slinging labels around. What where you once? A scientist? An apprentice? You betrayed your master." The words are coming faster as the fury becomes more real, and with reckless abandon Axel plunges on, tone dropping to a snarling whisper. "You betrayed your master and followed the devil into his very own lair. And here you stand to lecture me? You are no better than I am."

The wind crashes into him with unbridled force, catching him unawares and lifting him, hurling his body into the sharp shininess of the tower, a wet crunch at his back. Colors burst behind his eyes, and all he can think is, 'Oh God, something is broken. I'm broken from the inside.'

Xaldin watches just long enough to see Axel's body meld in contour to the building, and then he turns, stalking away. But Axel wants the last word.

"They call people like you traitors."

The lance misses him by millimeters, striking through hair, landing just where the curve of Axel's neck meets his ear, and he stays there, pinned not by the lance thrown with expert ease, but by the slow mending of shadowy bones, body trying to knit itself back together.

000000

**Seriously, people, how AMAZING was that?! :D**

**Yesterday, I was reading through some stories and I just so happened to come across this one. And I'm glad I did! I loved it immediately, PMed the authoress, and got the OK to feature it in **366 or Bust!**! **

**Great job, Morgana Maeve! Be sure to check out her other stories, too :3**


	219. The Ultimate Puppet

I'm the Ultimate puppet.

And I'm forced to dance for them.

I'm under their control, their toy, their plaything

As soon as they give the command.

I've had cruel masters

And they've made me kill.

I've hurt and cried, but they don't care

So long as they get what they want.

I've been put up, and put away

Forced to breathe in

My blood stained hands and heart.

I don't like to play for them.

But I have to.

For I'm the Ultimate puppet.

The Ultimate weapon for their Ultimate plans.

I hate that I'm forced to dance…

…for _them_.

I'm the Ultimate puppet.

And I always dance for her.

I'm under her control, her toy, her plaything

As soon as she gives the command.

She is my everlasting master

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

For I love to be her puppet every day

So she can get what she wants.

She doesn't put me up, and put me away

So I'm forced to breathe in

The wrongs I didn't do.

I love to play for her

And I will.

For I'm the Ultimate puppet.

The Ultimate weapon for their Ultimate plans.

I love that I'm forced to dance

For her.

000000

**This drabble is another challenge, given to me by Cyxrus. Sadly, I can't remember where the criteria for it is, but I know I had to write a drabble that explains how Rixon hates being other's puppets, but loves being Layax's puppet (Layax is Wyrmhero's OC).**

**I hope ya'll liked it.**


	220. Be My Last

I want to prove I'm not as bad as you think.

I want to show that I'm not a Nobody.

That I'm somebody

Who can make a difference.

I want to be a hero

And maybe seek vindication

It's a revelation: I'm not evil.

That's only a label.

It's all in your mind; Got it memorized?

I know I don't have much time left

And I'm fading away.

I've tried to help, and maybe it's all for nothing…

But we can still hope, right?

I'm doing this for my best friend.

I'm doing this for my new friend, who isn't all that new after all.

Right, Sora?

And my efforts, and my death won't be in vain.

I'm going to make a change.

So,

_With my hands,_

_With my hands,_

I'm going to help you to the next level.

To lead you on the path to save yourself, and everyone else.

_With my hands,_

_Please won't you_

Do all you can to make things right.

Show them that the fire hasn't burned out yet.

_Be my last…_

Be the last person I'll ever help.

Be the last hope to save us Nobodies.

Be the last hero to ever do this.

Be the last proof…that we can be somebody.

000000

**This poem is based off the Axel scene where he sacrificed himself to save Sora and all them (being the devote Axel fangirl that I am, I can't write enough about this). **

**The song that inspired this (and is used in this) is called '**Be My Last**' by Utada Hikaru. It's an insanely beautiful song that I can't get enough of lately, so I hope you all go check it out.**


	221. Let Me Dream :song:

Reality hits, when I awake.

Trapped in an endless Space, place.

A cold Sea lies in my eyes,

A Nightmare I must breathe.

An Icy, Painless misery.

There's only Light, and no bad.

Why is the world only Black and White?

I want to experience Colors…

Let me close my eyes, and slip away.

Back to the place where I can sleep.

Close my eyes, see the Dawn.

Let me dream things that are Beautiful.

Let me fall back, into Fantasies

A world that's all mine,

My Secret, Sanctuary.

The place where I can Dream.

Let me Die enough to see the end,

Stop protecting me, I can Walk.

I have two legs, I Will Walk.

Let the colors Cascade my mind,

And let the songs flood my ears,

I want to dream about Beautiful things.

I want to Dream what should be real.

A world that's all mine,

(My Secret, Sanctuary.)

(The place where I can Dream.)

(Let me dream things that are B e a u t i f u l.)

(I want to D r e a m what should be real.)

000000

**I know I already have a chapter in **366 or Bust!** entitled 'Let Me Dream', but this is different from chapter 130.**

**This is a song I wrote some time ago, and I think it can relate to all the crazy dreams, visions, and memories the KH characters all have. The KH games, to me, also have a surreal, dreamy feel to them, and I think this song works well with it.**

**Also, as a heads up: I won't be doing any challenges this weekend. I'll be at Otakon all day, and I'll be hanging out with my friend, and I simply won't have time to really think/write out the challenges. I'm sorry to those who are looking forward to them, and I hope to get some more done next week.**


	222. Insecure

Insecure. Unsure.

Of what I am, and what I mean.

A difference in me and them

Frightens me.

And all I see

Are the colors that divide they from we.

I cannot hide that I am Nobody.

The emotionless eyes are too hard to miss

And our cold demeanor is never remiss

And your minds are always perpetually fixed

On the idea: We do not exist.

Insecure. Unsure.

Of how others view me.

What do you see? Is there a sign that defines me a nobody?

I should look like somebody.

For even a Nobody is still somebody. Right?

I feel lacking in confidence

That I am always being scolded

For simply being me. It wasn't my choice

But perhaps Destiny?

But then why can't you accept the beauty in me?

The beauty that I am: I am strong. I believe.

But I'll never achieve

Self assurance, and self respect.

For faith is what I lack.

Insecure. Unsure.

Of what I am, and what I mean.

The difference in how they and me view me

Frightens me.

000000

**This poem relates to the Nobodies, and how they feel about being themselves. It's pretty sad that they don't have self-confidence. :( Poor guys…**

**The idea from this drabble came from CnC, and she told me while we were eating crunchy grapes, lol :)**


	223. Crossed The Line

You've crossed the line.

Pushed me over the edge

And I find

That I can't control the rage inside

The flame that was building is now ablaze

Fueled by my anger and hate.

Why'd you pull her into this?!

She was innocent, and not needed.

She was safe, in the light of day.

Why did you take that away?

And she was pure.

So pure; and you tainted that.

You made her see

All the bad things that should never, ever be.

You've done bad things before.

You've turned bad to worse, and more.

And though I'd never forgive, I'd move on.

But now you've crossed the line.

I saw it coming, and I've been counting down the time.

I won't ignore this

I'll destroy you

For destroying her. Or at least trying to.

She didn't have to be into this.

She didn't have to see the dark again.

Before, you were borderline.

But now, you've crossed the line.

You're now on the other side.

The side in which you get to die.

I'll make you suffer for making her suffer.

This time, I get to cross the line.

000000

**This drabble is based off of Sora's hate towards the Organization for kidnapping Kairi in KH2. I think it describes his feelings nicely.**


	224. We Have Tommorows

I don't remember the sun setting

And I can't recall when time sped up.

I never felt the years yanking us apart

And now the pain feels so sudden.

My world is breaking, for our friendship

Is being stretched by the hands of life.

We're drifting apart as we go our ways

And I pray the memories remain in our hearts.

For what am I without you?

What am I without you by my side?

I may be a hero

But you are my power.

You, my companions.

We can never be gone from each other, though it may seem like it.

I never remember the sun setting

And marking that another day, week, month has passed.

And I can only sit, in agony,

Knowing that this can't last.

That one-day we must separate

And the mere thought makes by heart ache.

This all must end.

I don't remember the sun setting,

But I do remember it rising.

And I remember the beauty of being with you.

We still have time; let's make the most of it.

Let's do the things we want while we can.

We don't have forever, but we do have tomorrows.

So let's try to hold on to each other

For as long as we can.

And let's start seeing the sunset as the beginning of the sunrise.

000000

**This drabble can be related to Sora's thoughts on him and his friends, or Roxas' thoughts on him and his friends.**

**I was feeling pretty sad when writing this, but I guess I sorta told myself what I needed to know, and I feel just a little better now. :)**


	225. I'm Still Here

Prompt:

**: I'm Still Here :**

You think I'm gone.

That I've disappeared

But I'm still here.

Watching, waiting,

Corroding your heart until there's nothing left.

And implanting dark thoughts in your mind.

I'm still here, Cloud.

I'll always be here.

I'm a part of you that you can't resist.

I'll always exist.

You think you've defeated me.

Killed me, destroyed me.

Well, you are wrong.

I've only gotten stronger.

Afterall, one of us has to be strong.

And it's not you, Cloud.

So even when you've found your light,

And even when you can fight better,

And even when you've forgiven yourself,

And even when you've forgotten about me,

I'll still be here.

And I'm still waiting for you.

000000

**This drabble is about how Sephiroth is always with Cloud, whether Cloud wants him to be there or not. What a stalker…. O.O**


	226. You Come Here Often?: Guest Writer

**You Come Here Often?**

**By Lindoreda**

"Let's meet again in the next life."

Roxas's version

It was supposed to be a normal day for me. Well, not that normal. Your first day at a new school is never normal. I was on my way to the bus stop when it happened. I was just minding my own business, when suddenly, there's a tall redhead in my path. He smirked, and looked me up and down. Then he spoke.

"I see you kept your promise, Roxas."

Normally, I would have asked him who he was, how he knew my name, and what the hell he was talking about. Not today, though. My mouth seemed to have a mind of its' own.

"I see you did too, Axel."

My brain should have been asking how I knew his name. My mind however, was completely blank.

"When have I ever been the one to break a promise?"

My mouth (acting on its' own as it was) had no response. My brain, back in control, decided that now was an excellent time to leave, so I walked past this mysterious redhead. He shouted at my retreating back.

"Let's meet again, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be waiting."

My first day of school went terribly. I couldn't focus. My thoughts were all on Axel, and the promise we had supposedly made. Why did I feel like I knew him? And if I did know him, what had we promised? I didn't know.

The next day, I wondered if I would see Axel again. I wanted to. And it didn't matter that none of this made any sense. A little voice was telling me to follow my heart, and I was powerless to resist.

At the bus stop, Axel was waiting, his eyes glued to a distant fire. At the sound of my footsteps, he looked away from the fire, and into my eyes. The grin was back, as he turned to stand in front of me. I wondered if Axel was like me in this, just doing what his heart commanded. But then, did that really matter? The fact that we were there was what mattered.

"You come here often, Rox?"

I did. Everyday, even when there wasn't school. Because I wanted to know what the promise was that we had made.

Axel's version

How did this happen? I was just going to school, like every other morning of the school year. Then, out of the blue, there's this cute blond! I'd never seen him before, but I was determined that he like me. I pasted on my trademark smirk and readied myself to say the oldest pickup line in the book (good ice breaker, gets laughs), but my mouth decided to mutiny.

"I see you kept your promise, Roxas."

How did I know his name? If I didn't seem like some kind of crazy stalker, it would have been a miracle. But then he surprised me.

"I see you did too, Axel."

How in hell does this kid know my name? How do I know his? And what promise am I talking about?

"When have I ever been the one to break a promise?"

Stupid, stupid mouth! You're ruining my chances with him! He seemed to regain his senses, because he walked past me. But my mouth wasn't done being an asshole yet.

"Let's meet again, okay?"

Well, that wasn't too terrible. If he's crazy, we'll talk again.

"Yeah. I'll be waiting."

He must be the same kind of crazy that I am. Not that I object. School was pretty awful after that. I couldn't stop thinking about… Roxas, was it? Karma, being the bitch that she is, probably had him two doors down, and I couldn't do a thing! Ugh.

The next morning, I got ready in a hurry, and positioned myself at the bus stop, which I knew was Roxas's destination. In the distance, I saw smoke. Where there's smoke, there's fire, and sure enough, I saw flames licking the air. It was almost… hypnotic. Then some footsteps cut into my hypnosis. It was Roxas. I turned to look at him, and his eyes caught mine. There was something deeply familiar about that blue. Still, when I spoke, I said the words that I had meant to say the first time.

"You come here often, Rox?"

We both did, and it felt right. My mouth never acted on it's own again. Was this the promise that we made?

000000

**Isn't this story fantastic?! :D Awesomeness on a stick, Lindoreda! :D**

**This was also written, according to the original version, for AkuRoku day, which is tomorrow! So, happy pre-AkuRoku day, everyone! :D**

**Be sure to check out Lindoreda's other stories! :)**


	227. Greatest Regrets

"You really WERE the worst guardian ever, you know."

The angel lowered his head, his sky blue eyes gazing at the ground he was sitting on. "Yeah, I know."

They were located in a meadow that was completely quiet and serene. There were no others, or Heartless, or Nobodies, or anything. Just them. The soft, grassy earth was littered with patches of brightly colored and pastel flowers of all shapes and types, which gave off a sweet, lingering scent. The pure blue sky that hung above their heads was dotted gently with puffy white clouds, floating along happily. There was a calming aura about them, one that is certainly rare to find.

The girl seated next to him plucked a daisy from the ground and began pulling the petals off gently, in a bored fashion. She said, "I mean, you never protected me or Cantoria. I thought you were supposed to be trained for that kind of stuff?"

A sigh on the boy's part. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry about all that…" He could feel his self-esteem dropping by the second.

She continued, "And like, what's up with the whole disappearing act? When I needed you most, you weren't there!"

"I said I was sorry, Xat…"

"All those times when I really, REALLY could've used some help, where were you?" She flicked some hair from her face. "Oh, that's right. You were somewhere else! Geez, Dix!"

"…" Dixano frowned, and looked away. It pained him to know he had failed her so many times. He would try his very best, he really would, but it never seemed to be good enough. He was her guardian, and he couldn't even protect her. He felt like such a loser.

Xat crossed her arms, and glared at him. "So? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Silence.

"I regret so much, but…out of all the times I've let you down…I've really regretted this one thing…"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Eh? What're you talking about?"

He took in a deep breath, and said, "By not being around you, I've missed all my chances. You never got to know how I felt. I've failed you, not only as a guardian…" his eyes diverted downwards, "…but also as a friend."

Her glare softened a bit.

Dix looked up at her. "And as a friend, I should've been honest with how I felt, and—"

"Oh, spit it out already!" She said, rolling her eyes. "If you have something you want to say, then jus—"

All of the sudden, the boy pressed his lips against hers in a sweet, soft kiss.

Xatricona was too stunned to do anything as she found herself almost melting into the kiss. It seemed as if the bliss that swam around them melted away, so that the only thing that ever mattered and ever existed was the one, simple, loving embrace that was occurring between them.

Yet shortly, Dix pulled away, ending it. He gazed into her confused and content eyes, with something she'd never seen within him before.

"My greatest regret most is not doing that sooner."

And with that, the angel disappeared through a dark portal, leaving her alone.

She sat there in silence for a while, before disappearing herself. She shook the shattering kiss out of her mind for now, but she would never, ever truly forget it.

And her greatest regret was never kissing him back.

000000

**This drabble is a challenge given to me by CatrionaHearts. The criteria:**

Xat/Dix. For the sheer banter.

**I hope it turned out okay.**

**Xat belongs to CatrionaHearts, and Dix belongs to Ben-So-Deadly.**

HEY EVERYONE! LISTEN UP!!

**This weekend: Saturday, Sunday, and Monday, I will NOT BE HERE. I'm going to another state with my family, meaning I will NOT be updating those days.**

**So, what I'm going to do:**

**On Friday, in ADDITION to Friday's drabble, I will be releasing 3 EXTRA drabbles for the weekend (that way, I haven't technically missed a day ;D).**

**I'll remind everyone up until then. See ya tomorrow!**


	228. The Lightning Terrifies Me

The lightning terrifies me.

An element that I despise

The deadly beam that lights my eyes

The lightning terrifies me.

And I can't stop it,

Nor control it,

I can't even hide,

For it always finds me.

Flashing in front of me

And surrounding me.

The lightning terrifies me.

I can't run away

For the energy follows me,

Attacking with a force that makes me scream

A phenomenal nightmare; never a dream.

And I feel as though each breath

Could be my very last.

For all it takes would be

One blast.

To kill me.

The lightning terrifies me.

For I can't be safe

From those sickly teal eyes.

And I can't disappear

From that cruel, wicked smile.

I hate the lightning.

The lightning terrifies me.

I hate Larxene.

Larxene terrifies me.

000000

**I think this poem turned out well :)**

**This was a challenge given to me by ShadedHope. The criteria:**

Lexen has a fear of lightning. Describe how her hatred of lightning relates to her hatred of Larxene. Possible poem form?

**I hope it turned out alright…**

**Lexen belongs to ShadedHope, not me. She seems cool, though :)**


	229. Thank You My Angel

Thank you for being my Angel.

And thank you for being my guiding light.

For staying by my side

For not thinking less of me when I cried.

You're my air that I need to breath

And you're the sight that I need to see

Your heartbeat is my heartbeat,

And without you I would die.

I'd become lost in the darkness

And never find my way out.

Thank you for being my Angel.

And thank you for being my North Star.

For supporting me all the time

I think of you, wherever you are.

You're the sun in my skies

And the moon in my skies

You're the stars of my skies;

You're my entire world.

And if you were to go

It'd all fall apart.

For you are my precious Angel.

My heart would collapse if you flew away.

Thank you for being my perfection.

And thank you for being all I need.

For letting me love you with all I have

And for loving me back always.

000000

**This is severely sappy, but sweet nonetheless.**

**This challenge drabble was given to me by GeassSamurai. The criteria:**

A thank-you drabble from Navix to Lydia.

**Navix is GS' OC, and Lydia is Wyrmhero's OC. I hope ya'll enjoyed.**

REMEMBER!!:

**NO DRABBLES WILL COME OUT TOMORROW, SUNDAY, OR MONDAY!**

**Instead, I'll be putting 3 drabbles up tonight, in ADDITION to this one.**

**Just so you know!**


	230. Dream Things That Are Beautiful

**SATURDAY**

Prompt:

**: Dream Things That Are Beautiful :**

Don't think about the darkness.

Don't dwell on the evil as you sleep.

Dream things that are beautiful,

For everyone should.

The world shouldn't be cruel

But it is.

But the mind is a scared, sweet place.

(or at least that is how it starts)

Only dreams should be allowed to thrive

In a place so divine

Allow your imagination to grow freely

Without being chained and restricted

By nightmares.

For no one likes to be scared.

So close your eyes and slip away

Slip into a consciousness in which you can only taste

Don't think about the bad things

And don't cling to evil as you sleep.

Just dream things that are beautiful,

For they may just become real.

000000

**This drabble-prompt relates to the story Kairi's grandmother told in KH1 (about the children and the light? Yeah, ya'll probably forgot about that one), and how the children should dream about good things so the world can be good too.**


	231. Take A Chance

**SUNDAY**

Prompt:

**: Take A Chance :**

Stand up,

And draw your sword

Hold your shields and

Wave your staffs

Get ready for the battle

Hold nothing back.

Take a chance.

To be her hero, his hero, THE hero.

Pull all the strings and put on a show.

Fight all you can and never let go.

Do whatever it takes to protect what you hold dear

Never let fear halt your heart

Keep it together; don't fall apart.

Take a chance.

Do something special.

Make the opponent remember you name,

So they can scream it when you end them for good.

Don't limit yourself to what you can do.

Realize the demon that sleeps in you.

Take a chance.

Every chance.

Make your mark on the plane of war.

Take a chance.

Any chance.

Unleash the hero in you.

000000

**A drabble-prompt inspired by all the fight scenes in the KH games, especially the final bosses and the Birth By Sleep trailer thing.**


	232. Memory Break Preview

**MONDAY**

It was all so unexpected.

It was all so innocent.

A night out, a drink or two, an argument, and a push.

It took so very little to start something so very big.

He didn't mean to hurt him. After all, they were very close friends. He hadn't wanted to come, but he insisted. He convinced him. If he has only left him alone, he wouldn't be in the sorry state that he was in now. It was all his fault.

All. His. Fault.

_I'm sorry for breaking you._

000

He never imagined anything like this would happen.

Everything was so unexpected.

The argument, the push, the hit, the pain, and then the black.

He never even saw it coming.

And now he has no idea what's going on. He doesn't know who is or, or what he is. Or even what he means. Nothing is familiar. And all he can sense is this faint feeling of…remembrance? All he can remember now is the story of a little kid and his struggle to find his voice. But he can't even find his voice. And it was all his fault.

All. His. Fault.

_I'm sorry for being broken._

000

And now the question is: Can a broken being survive being even more broken? Or will it just shatter and die?

000000

**This is a preview for a story I've already written (but have not put up yet on ) called **Memory Break**. If you knew me and read my stories on , then you would know what happens :)**

**And that's the weekend update! SEE YA'LL ON TUESDAY!**


	233. What I've Done

What I've done

Cannot compare to whom I've shunned

And I feel myself crack,

And die,

As the guilt is eating me alive.

No matter just what I try

It's never enough to redeem myself.

My sins are permanent,

My pain is everlasting,

I'll never be able to escape the dark memories

That I have created.

There is no vindication for a sick soul like me.

For what I'll do,

And what I've done,

Cannot outweigh the evil that I've brung.

000000

**Ah, back to the old grind! It's really nice to be home again :)**

**Anyways, this drabble is NOT about an angsty Riku (although we all love that XD), this is actually about Ansem the Wise, and how he feels about all the chaos that he's caused. We need more of him :)**


	234. 12 Hours: Guest Writer

**12 Hours**

**By Wraith the Destroyer**

The day Larxene joined Organization XIII, was the day that Numbers I threw XI rued. She had decided that it was her goal in life to make everyone in the Castles life miserable. She had done everything from stealing from Zexion's Library, Stabbing out Xigbar's eye, and nearly causing Demyx to fade from existence forever, (Thus causing the poor sitarist to be afraid to fight) each time passing it off with a devilish smirk. However what could anyone do, she was the master of torture in the Organization, capable of breaking down any person to nothing in an instant, and in the process, getting her way. She was Untouchable or so she thought.

She decided one day to be especially cruel to Number X of the Organization, Luxord. She snuck into his room, and grabbed his weapons, and most prized possessions, his stack of fifty-two playing cards. Then took them outside his room, where she had set up a paper shredder. Knowing full and well from the time she smashed Demyx's sitar that it takes a week for a weapon that has been destroyed to be replaced, she started sliding the cards threw the shredder one by one, listening to the grinding noise as they were turned to confetti.

As she was halfway done shredding the cards, Demyx walked down the hallway. He soon spotted the nymph, and his face went into utter panic. The young sitarist quickly ran out of the hallway as fast as possible. Larxene laughed as she watched his fleeting form and continued to shred the cards.

Demyx quickly went into his room and slammed his door shut. He then went to his draws and quickly opened one. Unlike the rest of his room, which was a total mess, this draw was neat stacked with comic books, potato chips, and water, all separated and neatly stacked. He pulled out one of each and sat down on his bed shutting the draw, which was labeled, "Havoc." He then pulled out a stopwatch and set it for 13 hours.

Larxene was down to the last card.

"Hello Number XII." Called Luxord. "What may I owe the pleasure?" Larxene turned revealing the paper shredder and the last of Luxord's cards in her hands, her devilish smirk on her face.

"Wha…" he began his face in shock. "Larxene don…"

"Oops." Said Larxene venomously as the last card fell into the shredder and was turned to confetti. She laughed as Luxord bent down to the remains of what used to be his cards and held it in his hands as they fell threw. She began to walk away.

"YOU!" boomed Luxord and Larxene turned around to face the man, his face contorted in what appeared to be rage. Larxene smirked.

"What? The little boy upset I destroyed his playing cards?" she smirked. She then laughed again. Luxord remained silent glaring at the Savage Nymph. "Aren't you gonna say anything big boy?" asked Larxene tilting her head as she smirked. Luxord glared at her intensely before giving her his response.

"12 hours." He said slowly. Larxene gave him a puzzled look as she turned around to walk away. However, when she turned she saw a darkened street with flickering street lamps going down the pathway. Larxene turned to look at Luxord but was met with a scene similar to the one in front of her. She looked down and saw she wasn't in an Organization cloak, but in a yellow shirt with ripped black pants going down her legs. She stared in confusion as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a girl with long dirty blond hair and blazing blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue shirt and blue pants.

"Relena you okay?" asked the girl.

"Lightning?" replied Larxene. The girl put her hand to Larxene's forehead.

"No. No fever. Jeez sis, what's up with you?" she asked.

"N…Nothing." Replied Larxene. She soon heard a slow rhythmic beating, coming from inside her chest. She knew what it was. _My heart? I…I'm human again. Was all that…everything with Organization XIII…a dream?_

"Come on Relena." Replied Lightning. "I'll race you home." She smiled and nodded_. Screw the Organization. I'm human again._ The two girls raced down the dimly light pathway. Larxene pulled ahead of Lightning and turned around to grin victoriously at her sister, but gasped in shock. Lightning was being swarmed by a group of Shadow Heartless.

"Relena?" screamed Lightning her hand outstretched. Larxene was unable to move, no matter how much she wanted. She slowly watched as her sister was devoured by the heartless before her very eyes. Soon the yellow eyes turned in her direction. Larxene turned to run, but they had her surrounded. She screamed in pain as the Heartless soon overwhelmed her and clawed at her chest for hours, slowly removing her heart her heart. She wished for it to be over. After about what seemed 3 hours her heart was finally removed.

"11 hours, 59 Minutes, and 59 seconds." Came a voice. Larxene opened her eyes to see light rushing towards her.

Larxene awoke again, looking down the same street she was on before.

"Relena you okay?" asked Lightning as she placed her hand on her shoulder. Larxene's eyes widened as she responded

"Lightning?" she asked. Lightning replaced her hand on Larxene's forehead.

"No. No fever. Jeez sis, what's up with you?" asked Lightning.

"N…Nothing." Replied Larxene. _What I can't change what I say. What's going on?_

"Come on Relena I'll race you home."

_No!_ Screamed Larxene as her body smiled and nodded yes. _No there's heartless!_ _Stop. I don't want this to happen!_ The heartless attacked again; taking Lightning first, and then put her threw the agonizing pain of having her heart torn from her body. Her eyes closed again.

"11 hours 59 minutes and 58 seconds. Are you enjoying yourself?" asked a voice again.

_Luxord _thought Larxene. She opened her eyes as she was engulfed in light again.

"Relena you okay?" asked Lightning.

_NNNNNOOOOO!!_ Mentally screamed Larxene.

Marluxia was walking down the hallways of the world that never was when he saw Axel, Vexen, Xigbar, and Xaldin standing in the middle of the hallway.

"What are you idiots staring at?" asked Marluxia giving a slight sneer. Axel pointed and Marluxia saw. Larxene was up against a wall, crying and screaming as Luxord stood there glaring.

"Number X took a stand." Muttered Vexen in awe as Larxene continued to thrash about, flailing her arms and screaming bloody murder.

"Larxene!" said Marluxia as he quickly began to run over when Xigbar caught his arm.

"I don't think you should be doing that." He said.

"Screw you." Growled Marluxia, shaking his arm off. However Xaldin caught him by the hood and pinned him to the wall with his lances.

"I say we let things happen." Said Xaldin sinisterly. "Don't you agree number XI." He held one of his lances dangerously close to Marluxia's throat. Marluxia gulped.

Larxene was crying, at least in her mind. This was pure torture. This wasn't like a movie where one witnesses gruesome events from a glance. She could feel every little claw mark, every slash, every tear, everything. This had been going on countless times. _Please make it stop. Just make it stop!_ She cried mentally hoping someone could here her.

"5 hours 24 minutes and 1 second." Called Luxord again as the event restarted and began to play again.

-5 hours and 24 minutes later-

Larxene was broken. She just couldn't stop crying. Tears of pain and sorrow streaming down her face mentally. The torture was just too much. She wanted to kill herself and end it right then and now. She cried out in pain one more time as the heartless ripped out her heart for the final time. She floated in the darkness crying. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Times up." Called Luxord venomously.

Larxene awoke in the real world, tears streaming down her face. She looked and saw Luxord who was glaring at her; she then turned and saw Axel, Xaldin, Vexen, and Marluxia, who was still pinned to the wall. She slowly slumped down and held her legs rocking back and forth tears streaming down her cheeks. Luxord smirked and turned to walk towards his comrades, looking at all their faces. Xaldin was grinning evilly, Axel, Xigbar, and Vexen had looks of shock on their face, and Marluxia's gaze of concern would not leave Larxene.

"Dude. What did you do?" asked Xigbar.

"I showed her that time is the true master of torture." Said Luxord looking over his shoulder at Larxene's shivering form.

"Do it again." Said Xaldin.

000000

**How fricken amazing was this?! I was really wowed by this :3 I never really see fics like this, in which Larxene is the victim. Then again, it WOULD be what she deserves…**

**Awesomeness, Wraith the Destroyer! :D**

**Obviously, this is his story (I asked him if I could feature it here), not mine. Be sure to check out his other stories!**


	235. Axel, The Sol Badguy?

Number VIII stared down his opponent with focused, sea green eyes. The only thing on his mind right now was burning it to a crisp. And he would.

It. Was. ON.

Axel summoned his chakrams in a fiery burst of energy, letting the deadly wheels spin in his expert hands. He grinned devilishly and hit the ground with one of the weapons, spinning slickly for the effect. As soon as the floor and the metal made contact, huge jets of hot flame rose up in his opponent's direction and struck accurately. They didn't even have time to block!

Smirking cockily, the redhead leaped forward, weapons flaming, and delivered a brutal uppercut to his enemy. As they fell to the ground, the man dashed forward, crouched, and struck them head-on with a wall of intense fire, sending the adversary flying far. But, he ran after it and released an amazing burst of flame, and then proceeded to slash it repeatedly with his deadly spikes. The exertion of energy left him feeling weak afterwards, but he wouldn't stop.

He couldn't stop. It was all, or nothing.

Catching his breath, his drive carried him on. He struck out and punched the enemy with intense uppercut strength. All the while, he brought his other hand around and struck hard, releasing a massive ball of fire at it. The opponent went flying, and smacked into the wall. Axel grinned wickedly. This was all too easy…

He felt the fire rise within him, renewing his energy. He delivered an uppercut to the enemy, which sparked an intense explosion of fire, seriously burning them. A second exploding punch made contact, this time overhand. To finish off the strong attack, Axel brought both hands together and struck the enemy, releasing a deadly 'shot' of fire through it.

But he wasn't done yet.

The redhead leapt into the air, bringing massive jets of fire upwards. His opponent was, fortunately for them, out of harm's way.

Beginner's luck.

But not for long. He was going to end this. NOW.

Axel threw out a crushing punch at his opponent, crying out, "TYRANT!!" Another strike, "RAVE!!"

They were almost done.

Grinning crazily, he struck out again with inhuman strength. And again. And again. "TY! RANT! RAVE!!"

His rival slumped to the ground, motionless, lifeless, and sizzling.

It was over.

"AXEL!"

The man looked up to see Saix walk into the room, with an unhappy expression on his face. Not that he ever seemed happy, or anything, but right now he seemed more annoyed than usual. Perhaps it was because of all the noise Number VIII was causing.

The man narrowed his piercing gold eyes. "Is my dinner ready?"

A nod, and grin on Axel's behalf. "Sure is!"

He picked up the motionless, lifeless, and sizzling piece of meat from the ground and slapped it onto a plate for Number VII's inspection.

The Diviner took one look at it, and growled in a beastly fashion.

The once tender, perfect steak was now a mushy, crispy black mass of ash and severely burnt meat. It smelled awful, and looked even worse.

"#AMNIT, AXEL! THAT COST ME 900 MUNNY!!" Saix snarled, clenching his fists angrily and bearing his sharp canines.

Axel simply looked at him, and shrugged. "You said you wanted it well done…"

And the next sounds that could be heard were those of tortured screams and ripping flesh.

000000

**…yeaaaaaaaah, don't trust Axel with your cooking. Seriously, don't. XD**

**This was a drabble challenge given to me by GeassSamurai. The criteria:**

Axel shares the ability to use fire with Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear.

The challenge is a drabble with Axel using Sol Badguy's attacks. I'll describe

them to you:

Gunflame: He taps the ground with his chakram/sword in a cool looking fashion,

causing jets of flame to rise up in the opponent's direction.

Dragon Viper: An upward flying, flaming uppercut with his fist or weapon.

Grand Viper: A sliding, flaming crouching dash toward his enemy.

Dragon Install: Makes a burst of flame appear around him, increasing his

speed greatly, but tires him out for a second when it wears off.

Tyrant Rave Alpha: He punches/strikes with one arm in an uppercut fashion,

then strikes forward with the other, making a large fireball shoot at his

opponent.

Tyrant Rave Omega: An exploding, flaming uppercut, followed by another

exploding overhand punch, finally ending with a double handed exploding

"shot".

Napalm Death: Jumps into the air, followed by jets of flame rising all around

him.

He must shout out the names of these attacks.

For Tyrant Rave Alpha it goes: "TYRANT!!", followed by the first strike, then

with the second strike "RAVE!!"

For Tyrant Rave Omega, it goes: "TY!!", with the first strike, "RANT!!", with

the second, and "RAVE!!" with the third.

**Long challenge, but interesting to write :)**

**Also, the bit with the whole Saix and Axel and steak thing was inspired by a chapter in the 'Xemnas Reports' on DA. Hilarious stuff, right? XD**


	236. Chemicals React

You make me feel out of my element

_(ice against nature)_

Like I'm walkin' on broken glass

_(yet I don't bleed)_

Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion

And you're movin' too fast

_(and I never want to slow down)_

Were you right, was I wrong?

Were you weak, was I strong?

_(yeah)_

Both of us broken

_(for we're Nobodies)_

Caught in a moment

We lived and we loved

_(though they said we can't)_

And we hurt and we jumped,

_(yeah)_

But the planets all aligned

When you looked into my eyes

_(and all was perfect)_

And just like that

The chemicals react…

_(to make the love that always was)_

The chemicals react…

You make me feel out of my element

Like I'm drifting out to the sea

_(a frozen sea littered with rose petals)_

Like the tides pullin' me in deeper

Makin' it harder to breathe

_(but I don't mind)_

We cannot deny, how we feel inside

_(though it makes no sense)_

We cannot deny

_(we could never deny)_

Were you right, was I wrong?

Were you weak, was I strong?

_(yeah)_

Both of us broken

_(for we're Nobodies)_

Caught in a moment

We lived and we loved

_(though they said we can't)_

And we hurt and we jumped,

_(yeah)_

But the planets all aligned

When you looked into my eyes

_(and all was perfect)_

And just like that

The chemicals react…

_(to make something pure and beautiful)_

The chemicals react…

Kaleidoscope of colors

_(pinks, blues, greens, reds, white)_

Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning

_(flora screams at the icy sun)_

Shining down on both of us

_(never let it die)_

Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

_(please, don't lose it)_

Were you right, was I wrong?

Were you weak, was I strong?

_(yeah)_

Both of us broken

_(for we're Nobodies)_

Caught in a moment

We lived and we loved

_(though they said we can't)_

And we hurt and we jumped,

_(yeah)_

But the planets all aligned

When you looked into my eyes

_(and all was perfect)_

And just like that

The chemicals react…

_(to create love in the name of science)_

The chemicals react…

000000

**This drabble is a songfic about one of my personal favorite pairings, MarluxiaXVexen (it really works, in my opinion :3) This song, '**Chemicals React**' by Ally and AJ just popped into my mind when thinking about this pairing, so I just went with it :)**


	237. The Older I Get

The walls between you and I 

Created by the difference in our lives

Always pushing us apart 

And keeping us apart, for I don't understand

Nothing left but scars fight after fight

But I have no scars. Not like the ones you have.

It's not like I'm not grateful, but

I want to understand.

But any thoughts of understanding were

Disappearing slowly day after day.

I was normal; nothing special.

I had everything, and you had so little.

I never once believed such a life could be lived.

And it pained my heart to hear it from you.

And it makes me wonder…

The older I get 

Will I get over it?

Will these conflicting feelings die?

And can I push the tears aside?

Though, to try,

I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think 

The older I get 

Maybe I'll get over it.

And though it's been years since I've felt your pain

And then I felt mine

I can't believe it still hurts like this.

000000

**This drabble was yet another challenge, from GeassSamurai. The criteria:**

A drabble over Navix's conflicting feelings about having been a normal kid.

**The song that was used in this is called '**The Older I Get**' by Skillet. I hope it turned out okay :)**


	238. Do It Right

There he was.

The most beautiful perfection that could ever exist.

The man sat on the sofa, solo, a thick tome balanced in one hand as the other touched the top of the thin page, prepared to turn it when the time was right. The man was laid back, relaxed and at ease; one arm propped on the arm of the couch and the other against his hip. His feet were up and resting on the seats of the furniture. It was rare to see The Schemer in such as tranquil and comfortable state.

It made the younger man blush as he walked into the room.

"Um…Zexion?"

The slate-haired man looked up, locking his deep indigo eyes with Number IX's sharp jade ones. "Yes, Demyx?"

The boy took a deep breath and swallowed it to calm himself. It didn't work that much. "Um…c-can I talk to you for a moment?" He stuttered, eyes darting around nervously. "…please?"

"Of course." Number VI closed his novel gently and sat upright, placing the book in his lap. He beckoned to the spot next to him on the sofa, that which The Nocturne took gratefully. He was so nervous right now that he could barely stand.

"Now then." Zexion stated, " What is this all about?"

Demyx twiddled his thumbs nervously, his gaze hesitant to turn upwards. For as long as his mind could recall, he'd been desperately in love with Zexion. It wasn't like, or confusion, but full-out love. It had to be. He didn't know when it started, but he knew that this was true. And for the longest time, he was scared –yes, scared— to death to let his superior find out. The possible consequences were too unbearable to think about, and among the worst was rejection.

But…he needed to tell him. He should at least try.

"Um…Zexion, I…"

"Well?" His tone changed to that of slight impatience. "Spit it out."

"ZexionIreallylikeyou!!"

Sharp, deafening silence invaded the air after his outburst.

The Schemer looked at Demyx, eerily calm and with confusion in his eyes. "Demyx…what was that?"

The boy felt his cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. He hadn't meant to be so…bold.

"I…um…I like you, Zexion." He said quietly, daring to look up at his admiree. Number VI's face was surprisingly calm. "I like you…a lot. A real lot. And…I think I love you. In fact, I'm really sure that I love you! And I um…I thought I should tell you, and…well…yeah…" Demyx shifted in his seat, willing himself to stop ranting and shut up.

More silence.

Feeling as if he said all the wrong things, the boy bowed his head apologetically and said, "Um…m-maybe I should go now…"

But, right as he was about to get up, Zexion's gloved hand reached out gently and cupped Demyx's cheek, turning the boy towards himself. His azure eyes were unreadable as he brought his face closer to his and their lips pressed in a kiss.

Demyx was in blissful heaven, feeling shock and surprise and longing and confusion all within that loving embrace. Sadly, as soon as it had started, it was over. He wasn't sure how long had passed, but it wasn't enough.

Jade green eyes held deep wondering about the actions of his superior. "Z-Zexion…"

The Schemer smirked faintly, very playful and very diabolical.

"If you are going to tell someone you love them, then you might as well do it right."

000000

**Awww…I like this one. It's sweet :)**

**This idea I came up with on the way to NC. I guess some things were good about that heckish weekend…**


	239. Tears Don't Fall

Prompt:

**: Tears Don't Fall :**

Your tears don't fall; they crash around me

Compelling me, pressuring me,

To help him. To help you.

Those sky blue eyes that aren't even yours

Burn deep into my mind.

And I melt at the mere thought

Of making you cry.

You want to help him

And so do I.

Yet you take actions

While I stand on the side.

The side, of The Order. Where I'm most safe.

That's where you should be too. But you're not.

And you're calling to me.

"Help him, Axel. He needs you."

Yet I'm afraid to.

But I fear your tears more.

Your tears don't fall.

They crash around me.

And I can't escape the guilt eating at my sanity

Every single time you shed your sadness through your –her—eyes.

Your tears don't fall; they crash around me.

And my conscience calls; and it guilts me to bring him home.

Your sadness doesn't fade; it burns within me.

And I can hear your voice call; asking me to bring him home.

000000

**This drabble-prompt is about Namine's and Axel's relationship, and how she sorta encouraged him to bring Roxas back safely. The song that inspired this is '**Tears Don't Fall**' by Bullet For My Valentine. A GREAT song. I really recommend it! :D**


	240. I Wish I Were You

The wind whipped past at a comfortable pace as the blue hues of the sky descended into rich, warm oranges and reds at the day's eyes began to flutter closed. The bustling crowds of Twilight Town began to die down, the people retreating into their homes to spend their last waking hours for this day.

Two figures, a boy and a girl, sat atop the old Twilight Town Clock Tower, watching the daytime creep into night. They watched silently as the time slipped by blissfully and enjoyably. But then, the boy's facial expression seemed to slip into that of deep thought. He turned his thoughtful golden eyes towards his companion, and said,

"Hey, Xed?"

The girl turned her head towards him. "Hm?"

"Sometimes I wonder…what it'd be like to be you…"

Xed gave him an odd look, before asking, "Why me, Kuxir?"

"Well…I guess not you specifically, but…to be Nobody like you." He ran his hands through his raven locks, and stared out at the sky, distantly. "I sometimes wish I could be you."

"Really? Why would you want to be a Nobody? A nothing?" She looked down, playing with the chain of her cloak absent-mindedly. "There's nothing great about being nothing…"

"You have memories."

She looked up, her pale grey eyes locking with his.

He returned the look seriously. "You can remember everything that happened to you as a Somebody. You don't have to strain to recall what happened the day before." Something in his eyes darkened faintly. "You don't have to worry about losing your most precious memories…"

"Kuxir…" She looked at him, incredulously. She had never known this was bothering him.

He continued, "And you have a will. You're allowed to follow your desires with your own power. We..." He looked away. "We Heartless are just puppets…we have no drive, other than to do what we're told."

A thin silence sprung up around them.

The brunette smiled faintly.

"Strange…I wish I could be you."

Now it was Kuxir's turn to be surprised. "You'd rather be a Heartless than a Nobody?"

"Yep."

"But why?"

Xed looked at him, with a sincere expression. "What's the point of remembering if you can't gain any feeling from it?"

Faint shock flooded his eyes. He hadn't even considered that.

She looked back out, towards the dwindling sunlight. "Heartless have Emotions. You can feel. We can't. What's the point of precious memories if they can't bring you happiness? Nostalgia? Even sadness or anger?"

She sighed, and went on. "And you guys have the choice of being Light or Dark. Good or bad. You can choose to be a good person. But us Nobodies…we can't…"

The two friends sat there in silence, with neither of them having not another word to say. The warm skies grew colder as the sun faded from sight, replaced quickly with the moon. Stars peeked out from the blanket of night, glimmering in their dainty glory.

And they continued to sit there, in silence. Nothing was said between them. Nothing had to be said, for both knew what the other was thinking.

_"I wish I were you."_

000000

**This drabble was one I've been wanting to writer for sometime now, and I decided now would be as good as ever to do so. **

**If you'll remember right, Kuxir's my OC (who I believe to be Riku's Heartless). No stealing, got it memorized?**


	241. We're All To Blame

We're all to blame.

For everything.

We've gone too far:

From pride to shame.

We've tried so hard

But we've died in vain.

All we've done? Has it been for nothing?

All we strived for,

All we dreamed for?

Were they only dreams? Wishes out of reach?

We believed we could feel,

One day, but

We were just so hopelessly

Blissful and Blind,

To all we are: Nothings.

We wanted it back.

We wanted it all.

With no sacrifice…

And now we lie here, fading.

000000

**This was a short little poem, about the Organization and how everything they strived for just went down the drain in the end. Pretty sad, if you ask me…**

**Parts of this poem came from the song '**We're All To Blame**' by Sum 41. It's a great song. I really suggest you listen to it.**


	242. Fragmented

Prompt:

**: Fragmented :**

We're keepsakes of our former selves.

Not even that, who would want to keep

A soul tainted with so much pain?

And fear?

Running around, demented,

Trying to save what we could

But we'd become fragmented.

Little, sharp pieces of what we used to be.

Doomed to be broken

For eternity.

We're all that's left

After the smoke has cleared,

And the blood has spilled,

When Hell has frozen over,

And then defrosted. And then frozen again.

Never ending,

The glass keeps breaking

We were the angels that were sent in,

Only to have our wings tattered

And become fragmented.

Slivers of our former selves.

We can't go back to being what we used to be.

The fragments are too hard to put back together.

000000

**This drabble-prompt relates to how, after everything Sora, Riku, and Kairi went through, they can't go back to being all innocent and sweet, how they used to be before the darkness appeared. **


	243. Complex Simplicity

We're arriving at the End.

End of time, end of space.

It's so hard,

Not to see,

You're Oblivious to the skies around.

They're Grey—no longer Blue.

But if I'm scared, will you be there?

By me?

If the simple things are no longer simple,

But the Truth is all too clear,

Will you be with me, here?

To face Complex Simplicity?

And if the Sound becomes Soundless,

But the Truth I can still hear,

Will you be with me, here?

To face Complex Simplicity?

The World is ripping apart.

The seas are rougher, the water Cold.

It's too hard,

Not to see.

You're too Ignorant to understand.

Reality is too Harsh to bear.

But if I'm hurt, will you be there?

By me?

If the simple things are no longer simple,

But the Truth is all too clear,

Will you be with me, here?

To face Complex Simplicity?

And if the Sound becomes Soundless,

But the Truth I can still hear,

Will you be with me, here?

To face Complex Simplicity?

If the skies begin to Fall,

And Crash around my Heart,

Will you hold me tight, my Light?

And fight Complex Simplicity?

And if the Hope starts to drown,

And gets me lost in Memories,

Will you hold me tight, my Light?

And fight Complex Simplicity?

(If my Light fades to Dark)

(And if my Hope fades to Despair)

(Will you hold my hand, my Hero?)

(And fight Complex Simplicity?)

(But if my Dark fades into Light,)

(And my Despair fades into Hope,)

(Would you let go, my Hero?)

(And make me fight Complex Simplicity?)

(A. l. o. n. e. ?)

000000

**This is a song/poem I wrote some time ago (that I'm very proud of. I absolutely love it), and I think it fits the theme of Kingdom Hearts perfectly, even if it wasn't written FOR Kingdom Hearts.**

**No steally!**


	244. Our Little Secret

We'll keep it all secret.

The looks, the smiles,

The words.

The words that can't be said, or described

For such words to describe how we feel only exist

In our Hearts.

You act like you, and I'll act like me.

Two different wavelengths

That can secretly connect,

If we try.

Let's make this our secret.

The world doesn't have to know

What you mean to me, and I you.

They don't understand.

How could they?

They dream in black and white

But we can dream in colors.

We can see the beauty in 'us'

Something they never could grasp.

We'll get lost together,

Go to the place that only we know of

Wherever that might be today

And the time will never crumble

And the sun doesn't have to set

If we don't want it to…

And all we'll need to do is just look at each other.

Let them think what they want.

You be you, and I'll be me.

Because there's that passion that no one can see.

So let's make this

Our little secret.

000000

**Sweet little poem :) **

**This is a challenge given to me by GeassSamurai. The criteria:**

A XedChristian pairing.

**Simple enough.**

**Xed is, of course, my OC, and Christian is an OC of Original Queen Xalele's. In our RP, he liked her, but she was already with another person. And then she killed him. Accidentally. O.O I SWEAR IT WAS ACCIDENTAL!**


	245. Sol vs Terry

"Sol Badguy is better!"

"No way! Terry Bogard PWNS him!"

Axel and Roxas stared each other down, annoyance dancing in their linked glares. An argument like this was not rare at all. Despite being the best of friends, their tastes in battle characters differed greatly. The redhead admired Sol Badguy's, from Guilty Gear, fiery and wild attacks, while the blonde was fond of Terry Bogard's, from King of Fighters, strong, physical attacks.

Thus, the disputes.

"There's no way that some punk like Terry could EVER compare to the awesomeness that is Sol!" Number VIII shouted, angrily.

"Pssh!" Roxas scoffed, crossing his arms. "Terry is SO much better!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!!"

"Well, we'll just see about that!" Axel grinned wickedly, summoning his weapons to his hands in a flash of intense light. "Dragon Viper!" He struck out, flying up and launching a flaming uppercut at Roxas.

Acting quickly, the blonde dodged swiftly, and summoned his Keyblades, taking a fighting stance flawlessly. "You're on! Burning Knuckle!" he charged at Axel, both weapons igniting in burning Light. He slashed out, nearly catching the redhead if he hadn't moved back in the nick of time.

"Tyrant Rave Alpha!" the man punched his friend with one hand, and then punched forward at him with the other, releasing a massive fireball at the boy.

Roxas was struck square in the chest and knocked back, thrown onto the floor. He shook his head and stood back up, recovering quickly. "Round Wave!" He shouted loudly, before punching the ground with strength. Suddenly, a small, but powerful, circular shockwave arose, knocking Axel off balance.

The redhead growled; he was growing annoyed. "Napalm Death!" he cried, leaping into the air as jets of flame sprung up from the ground, entrapping the Keyblade master. Following up quickly, he shouted out, "TYRANT!!" and he punched Roxas in the face, hard. "RAVE!!" He punched him again, in the face, this time drawing blood.

The blonde coughed hard, spitting crimson onto the singed floor. His baby blue eyes gleamed with fury. "Crack Shoot!" He swung his leg up and kicked him hard, sending the Nobody flying. Before the man could recover or even breathe, Roxas was right up in his face, driving both his Keyblades into the ground. "Power Geyser!!" All of the sudden, a massive, powerful shockwave in the shape of a geyser sprung up from beneath Axel, slamming the fire master into the ceiling above, and then falling back down.

The man stood up, a bit wobbly, clutching his bleeding head. He was breathing hard, staring the blonde down.

_He had to end this. NOW._

Roxas returned the nasty look with one of his own. He was feeling drained as well.

_He had to end this. NOW._

"POWER WAVE!" Roxas shouted, charging at his friend and sending a powerful wave of energy at the redhead.

But the man wasn't going out without a fight. "DRAGON INSTALL!" He concentrated briefly and then released a giant burst of flame to counter the energy the boy was sending at him.

The two attacks collided and the room began to shake and crumble, as a blinding white light filled the room and flooded out their battle cries…

000

"What in the name of Kingdom Hearts were you two THINKING!? Have you two imbeciles completely lost it?? You could've destroyed the entire castle with all that chaos! Why I ought to turn you into Dusks for all the damage that you've caused!"

Axel and Roxas did their best to ignore Xemnas' scolding for the past 30 minutes as they continued to clean up the mess they had caused. What was once the Living Room was now a pile of rubble and ash. The walls were disintegrated, the floors had melted away, and the ceiling was no longer existent.

"…Axel?" The boy whispered.

The man looked at him. "Eh?"

A smirk, "Terry's still better."

"Why you…!!"

000000

**Done! This one took some thinking, that's for sure…**

**This was another challenge from GeassSamurai (who has now changed his name, but I'll keep referring to him as GeassSamurai so I don't confuse the readers :P). The criteria, basically, was:**

Have Roxas and Axel fight over who is better, Sol (Axel) or Terry (Roxas), and use their moves.

**I hope this turned out okay, GS!**


	246. Whispers In The Dark

As I climb

And ascend into white

I can't help but be afraid at what I might find.

And I feel this icy aura fall

Leaving my mind in a void on it's own

My thoughts become clouded,

My intentions, shrouded,

As my heart begins to feel all alone…

"_No,_

_You'll never be alone._

_When Darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars._

_Hear the whispers in the Dark…"_

Wait,

Do I hear

Another voice?

Whatever it is, it seems so familiar.

As if we've met,

Some time ago,

A comforting voice you can never forget

Yet fades with time the older you get.

And the loneliness lifts, and my mind starts to clear,

For I have a special person

To diminish my fears.

"_No,_

_You'll never be alone._

_When Darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars._

_Hear the whispers in the Dark…_

_No!_

_You'll never be alone!_

_When Darkness comes_

_You know I'm never far._

_Hear the whispers in the Dark…"_

000000

**This poem relates to, when Sora was going through Castle Oblivion, there was always Kairi's voice in his head to keep him company :)**

**The song used in this is called '**Whispers In The Dark**' by Skillet. AWESOME story!**

**WOOT! DOES EVERYONE KNOW WHAT TODAY IS?!**

IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SEPTEMBER!!

**Yay, we're going on nine months! YOIZAH! :D**

**(gives everyone oversized cookies) Thanks for being such awesome peoples! :D**


	247. Don't Walk In The Path: Guest Writer

**Don't Walk In The Path Of Light**

**By ArtemisBlack555**

Don't walk in the Path of Light

For you shall only be Blinded

Don't walk in the Path of Dark

For all will be hidden in Shadow

But don't walk in the Twilight,

For nothing is there

Where does that leave us, then?

In the same place?

Without change?

Without difference?

So walk in the Path of Light,

For you will never know your Blindness.

Believe that all Dark is Evil

For it removes the Light,

Let's you see the World.

The True World.

So walk in the Path of Dark

For you will never wonder at shadows

Believe that the Light will Burn

For it destroys the Dark

Forces the Shadows to become noticed

Makes one wonder.

But never walk in Twilight

For then you must embrace Light and Dark

Believe that both are Good and Bad

Know the truth.

000000

**What a beautiful poem! :D Awesomeness, AB!!**

**Since she didn't provide a title, I'll just use the first line for it. If she'd like it changed, then I'll change it :) Enjoy!**


	248. Glue Sticks And Friendship

It was the first day of Kindergarten.

Little kids skipped and ran about the classroom, despite the teacher's various pleads not to. The faint, sticky smell of waxy crayons and dusty graphite floated through the air, along with the giggles and young voices of the new students.

In a quiet corner of the classroom, a little boy with sandy blonde hair in an odd style was cutting up some pieces of blue construction paper, humming a happy little tune to himself. He put down his safety scissors and smiled brightly as he smeared the glue from a glue stick on the backside messily, and stuck it down to a larger piece of white paper. He repeated the process, very happy with how the craft was turning out.

As he reached for the glue stick again, another hand snatched it up and took it away.

The little boy looked up to see another boy, one with spiky red hair and mischievous sea-green eyes using the glue to stick down some red paper on black paper.

The little boy whined, "Heeeey!! Gimmie my glue back!" his peachy colored face flushed faintly with red.

"Wait 'till I'm done!" The other boy said, continuing to use the adhesive.

The first little boy watched him, looking sadder as the other boy continued to work for what seemed like forever. But eventually, the fiery-haired kid tossed the glue stick back, with a simple "Here." as a response.

The boy looked at the stick, which was now just a stick. The other kid had used up all the glue, and now there wasn't any left for him. He sniffled, as his jade green eyes began to sparkle with tears. He looked at his half-done picture, frowning with sadness, knowing that now he could never finish it.

Suddenly, the boy felt a nudge on his shoulder.

"Here." A familiar voice said, as something was pressed into his small hands.

He looked at it, to find that it was another glue stick! Looking up, he saw the redhead from before.

"B-but…" He stuttered, wiping the future tears from his eyes, "why?"

The kid shrugged. "I dunno. I just thought it would'int be nice to ya to just leave ya with no glue and stuff…"

"O-oh…umm…wanna be friends?"

Another shrug. "Sure, okay."

The little boy smiles brightly, bringing light to his once sad eyes. "I'm Demyx! What's your name?"

The other little boy grinned. "I'm Axel! A…X…um…E…uh…L…" he spelled out very carefully, hesitating every letter or so. "Got it memorizeded?"

Demyx nodded and smiled again cutely, very happy.

Kindergarten was going to be great. He could already tell.

000000

**Aww…so cute!**

**I got this idea in art today, when I had to use a glue stick for something and I was like, 'Hey, I should write a drabble about a glue stick today!'…yeah, I'm weird X3**

**After writing this, I could sorta see a little story coming from this…I might just write one, if I still think it's a good idea :)**


	249. The Gentle Attacker

The Gentle Attacker.

Quiet, kind,

A beautiful soul, so pure and divine.

Never has she hurt another,

A rare Nobody unlike no other,

Always a smile,

Whether faint or outright.

A trace of happiness always

Floats in her eyes.

Even when there is no other joy.

A positive being,

Never yells,

Never seems angry,

Never upset,

A princess of heart, she should've been.

And even though she's Nobody,

She could never, ever be

Just nobody.

She is Maxia,

The Gentle Attacker,

The smile that always was.

000000

**Seriously, Maxia is like, THE nicest person ever. Ever. I think it's really cool :D**

**This poem was written in honor of KCNF's and her OC Maxia's birthday, which is today! Happy Birthday, guys! I hope you like it :D**


	250. Absolute Zero

The passion was raw and unrestrained.

Tongues touching, racing and trailing down flushed flesh. The warm, sensuous feeling of warmth, combining two nothings to make one something.

The kisses were senseless. Oddly bittersweet, and spicy. Parting here, and there, never lasting too long and always fading, leaving just a strangely sweet burning feeling in their memory. Teeth grazed the softness surprisingly gently and some how rough, just how they liked it.

The movements were fluid, and beautiful. Hands sliding, lacing, twinning, always moving. Lice dancing on the ocean. The touches stung incredibly, but felt so incredible in return. They felt breathless; their minds hazy and high with desire and longing and lust, smirks slipping across their faces every once and a while.

_Heh. I remember this. So this is what it felt like._

And then skin grew slick, hot and wet, their flesh shedding tears of deprivation. So this was what they were missing. This was what they'd forgotten.

And suddenly, they stopped.

All movements and kisses and tongues ceased to live and exist.

And they laid there, solid in a blissful embrace, sea green eyes delving deeply into sea green eyes.

His fiery, rebelling life dimmed and flickered,

Her electric and cruel life dulled and faltered,

And both could feel the iciness spread.

An invisible feeling, insanely indescribable and wildly unbelievable, spread over their irises and dragged them to another level where raw passion burned harder and rougher.

As raw as the faintly frosty gazes they held in half-lidded eyes.

And soon, the coldness consumed, and everything just stopped. No breaths slipped out of slightly parted lips. Flesh took on a paled, icy appearance, translucent and frosted, completely frozen.

Absolute zero.

Then the movements resumed. Life came back. The air became alive.

They both breathed out softly, their breaths visible as frosty white wisps in the chilled air.

They took a moment to recover from the severity of what they just experienced. That second of pure stillness. That moment of pure motionlessness. That cold.

Then the eyes defrosted and the passion continued.

000000

**For the record, they were only MAKING OUT. Yeah, this wasn't a lemon, you dirty perverts, you. :3**

**This is a Larxel (AxelxLarxene) drabble (if you hadn't picked up on it), and the idea came from Chemistry class, actually.**

**SCIENCE LESSON!!**

'Absolute zero' is a term that relates to temperature where, supposedly, all movements and all life actually stop. Completely.

**Cool, huh? :D And as soon as I heard that, I thought up this drabble :3 I really like this one!**


	251. MTO: Kairi's Keyblade

_My Thoughts On:_

**Kairi's Keyblade**

OH. MY. FRICKEN. GOD!!

What the SMOOF is up with that thing!!

Not only is it utterly disgusting and revolting, but it makes NO SENSE AT ALL!!

I mean, let's take a look here:

Keyblades go to Keyblade masters. Sora gets one, and so does Roxas. Riku can have one too. And sure, why not give King Mickey one? He's cool enough. And although they aren't featured the actual game (I wish!) Xoras, Kuxir, Xed and Xradenom can have Keyblades too!

But Kairi? NO EFFING WAY!

So what if she's the heartthrob of Riku and Sora? So what if she's some 'princess of heart' and has a pure heart and all that smoof? SHE NO GET KEYBLADE! D:

And WTS is up with the DESIGN!?

It's PINK AND GOLD! With FLOWERS! And RIBBONS! It's the gayest thing I've ever seen since Marluxia's choice of hair dye!! I mean, if they HAVE to give the darn girl a Keyblade, they could've at least given her a cool one! I mean, do they realize how many girls probably got ticked off because of that thing?

NEWS FLASH: Just because we're girls doesn't mean we like foofy-foofy-pony-gumdrop-rainbow gay Keyblades!!

ARGHHHHHH!!

000000

**Yeaaaaahh…I REALLY needed to get that out of my system. :3**

**But seriously, it bugs me! Kairi shouldn't've gotten a Keyblade, darnit! And it looked so HORRIBLE!! D:**


	252. 151 Days

151 days is all I have.

To be me, the individual I am.

To be Roxas,

To be Nobody.

To be a somebody in my eyes.

151 days.

That's all I have.

They'll fly by so quickly.

I can tell. Just by seeing her face.

The new girl.

Number XIV.

The girl with a Keyblade that shouldn't be.

I don't know why,

But she'll be the end of me.

Whether it's by choice, or force,

I'll disappear. In 151 days.

Perhaps I'll be replaced?

Or maybe I'll join back

With my familiar face.

Or perhaps I'll be killed.

Though nothings can't die.

Or maybe I'll just lose it.

Break into pieces, and fly.

And still,

I have no idea why.

Why this girl, that makes me feel this way?

It's strange, yet

It's inevitable. It's meant to happen. It's destiny.

Maybe she's my angel that will save me.

And I simply can't fathom

What makes me feel this way.

But I just know I'll disappear in 151 days.

000000

**This poem is about 368/2 Days (Winter release 2008 WOOT! :D), and I came up with it from the information from the trailer, and info from scans I've seen.**

**From what I've read, there's this new member in the Org. that they refer to as 'The 14****th****'. And, from what I've read, in the trailer, Roxas looks at her and says 'I will disappear in 151 days.' Wicked sweet, huh? :D**


	253. Somebody Not A Nobody

There's this _**Someone**_ _**I**_ _**like**_…

I feel this _**Connection**_ between us…

But _**she**_ _**Can't**_ _**feel**_ it too…

So _**she'll**_ Never _**know**_…

_**She**_ _**will**_ Never like me back…

She's a _**Nobody**_, **not** **a** _**Somebody**_…

_**She'll**_ Never _**understand**_…

000000

You know how, in the beginning of KH1 and KH2, they have those fading messages? Well, for SOBD, I sorta came up with one as well. The bolded, italics are what stays after the rest of the message fades, and then fades as well before the next line. And the 6th line bolded parts should be read as 'Somebody not a Nobody'. I tried to use lettering size to emphasize that point, but won't let us do that. :(

So, if you didn't understand it before, you might wanna read it again.

Also, I'll give anyone an oversized cookie if you can guess the two people that the poem-thing refers to. One will probably be easy, but the other one might be a bit tough…


	254. He Was Ansem

I want someone to care for me, although I'm dark

He controlled me

Over time, has everyone forgotten I'm still me?

Why?

_**HE **_was Ansem; _**HE **_was Ansem, not me.

I want someone to care for me, although I'm dark

It was easy to forget me?

He controlled me

We grew up together; you know that's not me.

_**YOU **_said I was Ansem; _**YOU **_said I was Ansem, not me.

I want someone to care for me, although I'm dark

I'm taking control; He'll never control again

He was taking over, and I never realized it.

(Shutting out darkness)

Now I'm in control, He is forced to hear my demands

Why doesn't anyone care?

I want someone to care.

I want someone to care for me, although I'm dark

I want someone to care.

I will not turn them down

So much good and bad

_**HE **_was Ansem; _**HE **_was Ansem, not me.

I want someone to care for me, although I'm dark

It was easy to forget me?

He controlled me

We grew up together; you know that's not me.

_**YOU **_said I was Ansem; _**YOU **_said I was Ansem, not me.

I want someone to care for me, although I'm dark

I'm taking control; He'll never control again

He was taking over, and I never realized it.

(Quickly shutting out darkness)

Although He and I are in darkness, I will come back.

_**HE **_was Ansem; _**HE **_was Ansem, not me.

I want someone to care for me, although I'm dark

It was easy to forget me?

He controlled me

We grew up together; you know that's not me.

_**YOU **_said I was Ansem; _**YOU **_said I was Ansem, not me.

I want someone to care for me, although I'm dark

I'm taking control; He'll never control again

He was taking over, and I never realized it.

000000

**For those of you who have heard the song 'Sanctuary' played backwards, it has this really cool meaning behind it. I think it relates to Riku, and this is my interpretation of it.**

**Unfortunately, for the last chapter, no one guessed the two people right, so no one gets any cookies. The answer was 'Xed and Riku'. In SOBD, it's sorta hinted that Riku may like Xed, but I really didn't make that a strong pairing. Seems a bit too cliché for my tastes.**

**Oh, and just a note:**

**I'm pretty sure most of you have heard about the whole 'tomorrow the world will end' thing. I'm scared myself.**

**I just want to say that, if we all die, it's been an awesome time doing this challenge, and I really appreciate you guys for sticking through this with me. I love ya'll. :)**


	255. I Need More Affection Than You Know

I felt ignored.

You all walked by me without a care. You had no regards for me, not a single one of you. I may be Nobody, but I'm a something. A small something, but something nonetheless. And it hurt that you didn't pay attention to me.

I felt uncared for.

I always knew. I always knew I was some sort of tool. The way I was looked at, treated, spoke to, and kept. I might as well have been a sword in a sheath. The way I was looked at…it wasn't out of love, or compassion…it was so I wasn't damaged.

I felt used.

I was sent on a mission. And then I came back. I killed Heartless. And then I came back. Over, and over again. I never even received recognition for a job well done. And as time passed, I began to fear the day where you were bored of me, you were tired of me, and then you'd throw me away.

I felt neglected.

My needs weren't considered. My wants were unheeded. I thoughts were shrugged off and my ideas were blocked out. I was loyal to you when you called upon me, and the least you could've done was be my friends. And even if we couldn't be friends, it would've been nice if you had lied. Though, I'm sure you have already.

I felt like Nothing.

And you all, you all who were what I was, made me feel like that.

I may be Nobody, but,

I need more affection than you know.

000000

**Happy Doomsday, everyone! WE'RE ALIVE! :D (gives you all oversized cookies)**

**This drabble is about how Roxas felt very unloved and unwanted, and that he just wanted a bit of affection. Poor Roxy… :(**

**The last line, of course, came from the line in 'Sanctuary', when played backwards. I love that line, and I thought I needed to write a drabble about it.**


	256. Terrorist?

"Xigbar, what's this all about?"

The older man took up the newspaper Number IX was waving in his face, steadying it so he can read it. His good eye scanned the page briefly, grunting as he finished, handing the print back.

"It's '9/11 Remembrance Day', Demyx." He said simply, with a light tone. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"…9/11? What's so special about that?" he asked curiously.

"Well, a few years ago in another world, there were these plane crashes into some buildings. Killed a lot of people, and all that stuff."

"Oh…well, why's it a big deal?"

The man sighed. "It's a big deal because terrorists planned it out and everything."

A confused look flashed in Demyx's eyes. "What're terrorists?"

Xigbar crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "Terrorists…are bad people, Demyx. Very bad people." He said, choosing his words carefully so that the naïve boy would understand. "They hurt other people and don't care that they do."

"That's awful!" Demyx exclaimed, his eyes glittery with small tears and his face expressing pure mortification. How could such people exist? What a terrifying world that must be!

"Yup, it is." Number II turned towards the door and began to walk off.

"…Xigbar…"

He turned back around, something in the boy's voice sending a chill down his spine. Demyx's voice was a little darker, a bit afraid, and oddly scary. Looking back at him, he could see the boy was a little paler, and his eyes were wide with fear.

"Yeah, kid?"

"…does that…does that mean…we…we're terrorists too?"

Silence that was shattering.

Xigbar looked at him, a tinge or sadness within his eyes, before turning around. He knew he shouldn't have explained this to him.

"…yeah, Demyx. We're terrorists too."

And with that, the man walked off, not bothering to see how The Nocturne had reacted. The faint, distant splash of water on the floor was enough.

000000

**Aww...how sad. :(**

**I felt that I should write a drabble dedicated to this day, to honor the people who lost their lives 7 years ago. **

**(moment of silence)**


	257. Unexpected Encounter

The hallways were very quiet and still, her soft footsteps echoing gently as she walked. Bright green eyes scanned the bleary white walls of the castle, in search of the door marked 'III'. Upon reaching it, she lifted a hand to knock, but then recoiled, not sure if she should follow through. She bit her lip softly, as she considered leaving.

"Can I help you?"

The black haired girl turned around sharply, jumpily. She hadn't expected anyone to be there. "N-no," she stuttered, "I'm fine…"

"Okay then." The other girl asked. She cocked her head slightly. "You're Nyuu, right?"

The girl nodded shyly. "And you're Lydia?"

"Yup."

"Oh…"

"…what brings you here?" Lydia asked, shifting her wings gently. An inner voice took note of the girl before her, how shy and innocent she appeared. It was actually pretty cute.

"Oh…I…wanted to see Navix…" she said quietly, fiddling with a string on her shirt. She wouldn't make eye contact with the girl before her, for she was too nervous to do so.

Lydia's inner eyes scanned the girl quietly, taking in her features. Frightened, yet sweet face, endless, depthless eyes, pale skin that looked so soft, her petite figure, her soft-looking short hair… Her inner mouth smirked.

"Navix?"

A shift. There was a definite shift.

Nyuu did not notice. "Y-yeah…is he here?"

"Hmph." Lydia smirked. "Why do you want to see him? What's wrong with me?" She reached out a hand and cupped the girl's cheek delicately.

The nervous girl immediately looked up, her eyes wide and wild with shock.

"W-wh-wha…n-no, there's…it's n-not y-you…"

"Then why don't you hang out with me for a while?" She smiled sickingly sweet, in an almost perverted sense, as her stroked the girl's skin gently, bringing a deep blush to her pale face. "I'm sure we can get to…know one another…very well…"

Nyuu began to tremble, very nervous and scared of this feeling arising in her. It was a strange concoction of fear, confusion, and possibly desire…

"N-no," she choked out, "I-I n-need t-t-to g-go—"

Yet, she wasn't allowed to finish her fragmented stutter, for the latter pressed her lips rather forcefully against Nyuu's, silencing the babbling girl immediately.

Shock rendered her completely frozen, until a second later where she regained her feeling again. Flailing her arms rapidly, she backed away from Lydia, nearly tripping. Then she took off running, completely freaked out and scared beyond belief.

Another shift.

Lydia sighed, annoyed thoroughly at her inner. _Why'd you have to do that?_ She thought to herself, quite literally.

Dark snickering rang throughout her head.

_"It was too fun not to do."_

Shaking her head, the girl walked off. DarkDrium, you perv…

000000

**A little Yuri moment between two OCs. A challenge given to me by GeassSamurai (he changed his name again, but I'm calling him that). The criteria:**

LydiaxNyuu. In story form. Nuff said. Oh, but DarkDrium must obviously be a part of the equation.

**Nyuu is my OC, and Lydia is Wyrmhero's OC. Hope you enjoyed.**

** Also, an edit: DarkDrium is actually a character by SE/Enix. Sorry! Don't sue me!! D:**


	258. Hate For Axel

Fire runs rampant.

I awake in ash and soot.

I hate you, Axel.

000000

**LOL, I felt that I should throw in some Haikus, too :3**

**This is written from…well, any member that doesn't like Axel. Which is a lot. XD**


	259. Promise?

Prompt:

**: Promise? :**

Promise me.

Make an oath,

That no matter where you go,

I'm always with you.

Swear to me

That you'll never forget me.

And that you'll never lose

To the dark that sleeps in all hearts.

Tell me that you'll always remember

The beautiful light and what it did for us.

Remember that you're stronger

Than me. Than anyone.

For wielding that Key.

Assure me,

That you'll come back someday.

That you'll bring back my charm

And come back home.

We'll go together this time.

Promise?

000000

**This poem is from Kairi to Sora, and is inspired by the little conversation between them when Kairi gave him her charm.**


	260. Our Words

There's a secret place that know one knows

The place where all our good times go

And though you've never known of it,

I've been keeping a hold on it.

From our first days to our very last

The time feels like it's gone so fast

And though you can't remember it,

You can always reach in it,

And pull out the recollections frozen in time that refuse to die and fade away

The markings of a thousand days

And a thousand days they'll always stay…

We'll always have the memories

To look upon when we're lonely

Forever trapped in our little world

Trapped in a capsule with our words.

We'll always have the memories

To relive within our dreams

Forever trapped in our little world

Trapped in a capsule with our words.

000000

**This poem is actually part of a song I wrote, called 'Our Words' (it's not finished yet, but I hope I can finish it soon :D). I really think it can relate to Namine and Roxas' relationship, or even Axel and Roxas' relationship. **


	261. A Dance For Two

Love is a dance for two.

Spinning, twirling, moving together. Two feet, one advance. Two hands, one dance. And it's never ending, this dance. Our souls are perfectly calm, our hearts beating in unison, and the sweet euphoria that encases us can never be shattered. And we know this is love.

And sometimes, our footwork won't always match. I might stumble, or she might falter, and the dance is disturbed. But then we'll hold hands and start to move again, speeding up, or slowing down, whatever it takes to get back on beat. And we can feel the peace coming to us.

Sometimes I'll wrap my arms around her and bring her close, as she smiles and moves so. But that would be rare. No matter what the song, or the beat, or the mood or our steps, she gets to lead. But I don't mind; I mess up more than she does. And when I trip, she grips my arms and pulls me back, ever so gently. And we'll start to move, as we were before.

I follow her steps, for I trust her. And my trust is never abused;

We start dancing again, perfectly, and I know that this is love.

000000

**Aw…this sorta sweet :) I'm happy with how this turned out.**

**This challenge (as part of a very long challenge) was given to me by GeassSamurai. Today's criteria:**

A RixonLayax drabble about the whole "control" thing.

**I decided to do something with dancing versus puppets, for I've sorta done that before and I don't want to tire out the concept. I hope ya'll liked :)**


	262. The Worst Thing

It's not the label.

It's not the stares, or the emptiness.

The worst thing of being

What I am,

Who I am,

Is not the reputation that people assume I have.

I don't care about those who look down on me,

Too tall to see our divide is just a heartbeat.

And I couldn't care less

That I'm thought to be evil.

Even though they don't know me.

No,

The worst thing about being Nobody

Are those moments where we grow weak.

And though you see the tears slide down our cheeks

We can't feel what they mean.

000000

**I have no idea what inspired me to write this, but I like it. Really makes you feel bad for them.**


	263. Falling Out Of Love

Everyone's falling into love.

And I keep falling out of it.

The happiness that others have

Just never stays in my grip.

Every time I see two hug,

And their lips meet in a kiss,

The memories come rushing back

And I die a little bit.

My first love didn't love me.

He didn't love me from the start.

And my second love broke up with me.

And that ripped my heart apart.

I don't see how others can love

And give away their trust.

For I've tried that before

And it ended up as bust.

Maybe I've done something wrong, or,

Maybe it's destiny.

Perhaps it's just my life's fate

To not be loved and happy.

And despite the fact that I'm trusting

I'm not ready to release my heart.

I've spend so much time trying to mend it

I fear it'll be torn apart.

Everyone's falling in love.

And I keep falling out of it.

The happiness that others have

Just never stays in my grip.

I wonder if the reason why

Is something that others see?

Is it the fact that no one needs someone to love?

Or is the problem me?

000000

**This is another challenge from GS, all following the whole 'love' concept. The criteria:**

A drabble where Xed sees all the members' relationships around her, and

wonders why she can't find permanent love.

**(gives Xed a hug)**


	264. The Snow Will Never Come

The snow will never come.

That's what they always say

But I believe,

I do,

That it shall come some day.

The snow will never come.

But I know it's a lie

So I'll hope,

and hope,

And Never stop my try.

Have you ever wanted to believe?

So much that it hurt?

That it pained you to hope?

That your belief would invert?

That it left your heart sore?

That it let your hope drop?

That it made you want to cry?

That it made you want to stop?

The snow will never come.

They say this just because

So I'll hope,

and believe,

Until everyone else does.

000000

**Though this poem seems to have no relevance to Kingdom Hearts, it has a pretty good connection. If you can figure it out (and there are a few possibilities), I'll give ya'll an oversized cookie. :3**


	265. The Things That I Wrote Down

My apologies, I didn't want for you to see

All that I think about,

I hope you don't think less of me.

I lived half my life in secrecy

But now the other half of me

Is crying, is dying,

Trying…

It's so hard for me to tell you this.

It's so hard to form the words.

It hurts so much to let you know

What I want to know, oh...

I'm sorry I didn't share

All the things I had to bear,

All the things that worried me,

All the things that I wrote down.

But please think if you were me,

Would you want the world to see?

Your most deepest, inner thoughts?

All the things you wrote down.

Dreams and memories,

Real life and fantasy.

All the things that I desire

All the things that I fear

I keep quiet so no one hears,

Everything that makes me tear,

Lonely calls that echo near,

Ringing back all that I fear,

Being different, being weird…

My apologies, I didn't want for you to see

All that I think about,

I hope you don't think less of me.

000000

**This is part of a song I wrote last year called 'The Things That I Wrote Down', based mainly on the fact that I never talked to people. This poem, in my opinion, relates a LOT to Demyx, and how he's afraid to let people know what he thinks and feels, in fear of being different and weird.**

**COOKIE TIME! :D**

**Let's see…well, only one person gets a cookie!**

aliasfan

**That's an awesome connection! You enjoy that cookie! :D**

**I thought the last chapter related to Nobodies/Heartless and their Hearts, but it was pretty open, really.**


	266. Peace Day

The City That Never Was had a surprising aura of calm about it. The Heartless weren't running about and the Nobodies weren't bouncing around to their own inner silly beats. The city was at rest and yet alive with a sense of tranquility that little thought was possible.

The twelve Nobodies stood around, boredly, waiting for the arrival of Number IX. Apparently, he had a surprise for all of them, and that required them to wait outside. Kingdom Hearts only knew what that was.

"This is taking too long." Lexaeus commented, impatiently.

"I agree with ya, Lex." The redhead next to him, Axel, said, crossing his arms. "I've got other stuff that I wanna get done."

"Will you dudes chill? He'll be here soon enough." Xigbar gave them an easy smile. He, despite the other members, was actually looking forward to whatever Demyx had in store for them. Whether it was a stupid plan, or a good one, his ideas never ceased to amaze and amuse the man.

Larxene replied boredly, "Speak of the devil…"

Demyx appeared out of a portal in front of them, with a bouquet of floating, colorful balloons in one hand, and index cards and markers in his other hand. His face broke into a bright grin.

"Happy Peace Day!"

"…Peace Day?" The pink-haired assassin rolled his eyes, clearly irritated. "That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard."

"He's probably making it up…" Roxas said quietly.

"No, no, there is such a day called 'Peace Day'." All eyes turned on Zexion, who had spoken. The man continued, "It's not well known, but it exists."

"Yuppers!" Demyx squealed, handing everyone a balloon, card, and marker. "Everyone's gonna write down what they think peace is to them, tie it to the balloon, and then let it go! And hopefully our peace wishes will come true!"

"And the point of this is…?" Xaldin asked, looking at his purple balloon with an uninterested gaze.

"It's fun!"

Larxene groaned. "Xemnas, do we have to?"

The leader sighed. He didn't want to do this anymore than they wanted to, but he knew that, if he denied the boy the event, he'd never hear the end of it. "It will not kill us to partake in this…"

And so, reluctantly, everyone scribbled down their peace ideas and attached them to their balloons, and let them go. They watched as the multicolored toys drifted into the black of the night-tainted skies and disappeared from sight.

All but one, that is.

"Saix, aren't you gonna make a peace wish too?" Number IX asked innocently, looking at the man. The Berserker was obviously not in any mood to be doing an activity like this.

"No." He said, simply.

"Aww, c'mon! There has to be SOMETHING you want!"

"There isn't."

"Saiiiiiix!"

Barring his teeth, he growled deeply, but quietly. As an idea came to him, a faint, sadistic smile flew past his eyes. He wrote something down on the card quickly, attached it to the balloon, and let it fly away. Demyx smiled brightly.

"Yay! So, what kind of peace did you wish for?"

A creepy grin on the man's behalf. "Your death."

Instantly, the boy paled extremely, and fainted.

Xigbar stood over him and crossed his arms. He clicked his tongue and shook his head, smirking. "Y'know, you'd've thought he'd've learned his lesson from the whole 'Easter egg' thing…"

000000

**LOL…poor Demy. He just doesn't learn, does he? XD**

**But yes, today is Peace Day!**

HAPPY PEACE DAY, EVERYONE! :D

** Also, today is the 266th chapter of 366 or Bust!!**

**WE ONLY HAVE 100 MORE DAYS, PEOPLE! JUST 100 MORE DAYS!!**


	267. Midnight Flight

"Catch me if you can!"

The onyx haired girl smirked playfully, and flew off after her boyfriend with great speed. Her wings took her through the chill night air with grace and speed, and in no time at all she reached the boy up ahead. She grabbed onto his shoulders to slow him down, and smiled slightly.

"Got you." She said simply.

"Aww…" The brunette turned around and smiled, pulling the girl close and wrapping his arms around her. They floated in mid-air, complemented by the bright stars that grinned so brightly, and the large heart-shaped moon that shined quite proudly, this night. "You're right! You DO got me!"

"Aren't I lucky."

Navix laughed, and kissed the girl gently. "Yup, you are. And so am I."

She smiled her response.

Then he said, "Oh! And you win the grand prize, too!"

She cocked her eyebrow. "…what prize?" She asked, curiously. He grinned deviously.

"This!"

Suddenly, the Nobody began to tickle the girl furiously, with a big smile on his face.

"Navix! Stop!" She shouted brokenly, between restrained laughs. However, she reacted naturally by laughing, despite her mind's wishes. She squirmed and tried to fly away, but he held her close and continued to playfully torture her with his tickling.

After a while, he let up, her face flushed and her eyes still flickering with laughter. She gave him a faintly annoyed look, in which he melted and hugged her close.

"Sorry, Lydia…" he apologized, sincerely. He knew she wasn't particularly fond of being tickled. "…I just wanted to hear you laugh. It's so nice."

She rolled her eyes and smiled a little at him. He smiled back and kissed her, lovingly.

"I love you, Lydia."

"Love you too."

000000

**This was sorta sweet :)**

**This drabble was another challenge drabble from GS. The criteria:**

A NavixLydia drabble involving flight and tickling.

**I hope ya'll liked it.**

**Navix belongs to GeassSamurai, and Lydia belongs to Wyrmhero. **

**NOTE: From what I read on the forum, I think Lydia doesn't like tickling…but if she does, sorry about that.**


	268. Our Forest Of Love

When we hold hands, everything seems right.

There's this spark of life,

That makes our world grow.

There's the grass, the support, which keeps us on our feet.

And flowers spring up from the dirt;

Like the moments of happiness we see every day.

And of course there's the weeds,

The sadness, our troubles,

But we just stomp them away and move on.

The air becomes clearer, like our truths,

And the sunlight, our hope, shines brighter than ever.

And our promises, like trees, grow thick and unforgotten.

Towering high above our heads,

Fueled by the respect we hold for each other.

The clouds,

Those overbearing dull moments which block our sun,

Dissipate and disappear, warming our hearts and souls.

And suddenly, all the animals come.

The good little surprises that come to us and make us smile.

And all the hard work was worth the while.

For, like strong vines,

We'll forever be intertwined,

Held together for all of time.

For it's that spark of life that occurs when we touch

That will never let our forest of love die.

00000

**Aww….I like this one a lot :D**

**Yet another challenge from GS, following the whole love thing. This one's criteria:**

A MaxiaLluyd drabble however you want it.

**Maxia is an OC of KCNF's, and Lluyd belongs to SE. :3**


	269. Searching

Searching for the end to this;

Stumbling, quite blindly,

Through thick Darkness.

No one to guide me, or help me,

I'm on my own.

And on my own, I search for the light.

That dull light, to see me out.

Seeking salvation in a hopeless flight

Seeking that precious sight,

The warmth,

The goodness, and my right reality.

This hell called evil isn't right for me.

But as I walk, and run, and trip and stutter,

The Darkness grows thicker

And that light starts to flutter.

But no matter how fast I go, or how slow,

The light that I want keeps fading away,

To the place where is belongs.

Where I belong:

Home.

And then it goes away, and I fall to my knees.

Praying, cursing, screaming, "Please!"

I'm searching for the end to this.

The end of my heartbreak, and despair.

I just want to go back, to not be stumbling,

Yet that light seems so far away.

00000

**This is an angsty Riku-in-Darkness poem. I haven't done one for a while, so I thought, what the heck! I'll do one tonight :)**


	270. Utterly Sleepless

A sad, weak sigh.

"Tired, so tired.

Entrapped in an endless spiral of life.

Life that I do not wish to live

But instead sleep away

To my Heart's content.

But no, no.

I cannot sleep.

For the fates are cruel and despise me.

I cannot seek

That utter bliss of nightly rest.

My soul aches and screams for release

For the much wanted sleep.

I'd even settle for the kiss of death,

To take me away.

Wisk me away to an everlasting slumber.

It would not break me if I never awoke.

Oh, how the deities are so relentless!

How they wish to torture me so!

To keep my eyes open and my mind fixed on consciousness!

Why am I tortured?! Why? Wh—"

"Hey, cool it, Emo Kid!"

Rixon looked up and around, snapping out of his hazy, sleepless trance. His eyes met those of Number III, who stood over him, arms crossed. He seemed faintly amused but very disturbed. The older man blushed, embarrassed.

Navix opened his mouth, as to say something, but changed his mind. "…I don't think I even wanna know…" And with that, he walked off, chuckling.

As soon as he was gone, the red head sighed and rested his head on the desk, and continued to lament.

000000

**Hehehe…**

**This drabble was a request from Cyxrus, because he was feeling pretty tired today, so he asked if Rixon could be tired too. Hooray for awkward moments! :D**


	271. You and Me

What day is it?

_(like it matters) _

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

_(unlike we are)_

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

_(for all I think of is you, it's hard for me not to)_

'Cause it's you and me

_(no one else is here)_

And all of the people with nothing to do

_(we are nothing)_

Nothing to lose

_(you make me something)_

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

_(you are my heart…that keeps me alive)_

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right

_(you run from me, because I'm bad. I'm just confused)_

I'm tripping on words

_(if only I could speak the words I long to say…)_

You've got my head spinning

_(for your presence weakens me)_

I don't know where to go from here

_(if only my love was returned…we could find our way together)_

'Cause it's you and me

_(it's all that matters)_

And all of the people with nothing to do

_(they are Nothings)_

Nothing to prove

_(you make me feel like Something)_

And it's you and me

_(just us)_

And all other people

And I don't know why,

_(you're just different)_

I can't keep my eyes off of you

_(my Sora…)_

What day is it?

_(like it matters) _

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

_(unlike we are)_

000000

**This drabble is actually based off of a XemnasSora pairing. Why the heck did I use that pairing? I have no clue. I hate it, really. But, if any of ya'll like it, enjoy! :D**

**The song used is '**You and Me**' by Lifehouse. Awesome song, that is :3**


	272. From Weapons to Words

The dark, still, and quiet of the city was unsettled by the sharp clangs on metal on metal and the distant shouts of voices.

In the middle of the city, under the watch of the looming Memory Skyscraper and the silently wicked sneers of the Heartless, Rixon, Navix, and Xavaran were battling it out in an intense yet enjoyable three-way fight. The redhead lunged for Number III, who jumped back, taking a swipe at the half-dragon, who shot at the Superior in turn.

"Give it up already!" Navix said cockily, slamming his two swords into the ground to send various massive shockwaves at the men. "You can't win this!"

Rixon jumped up high, to avoid the blows. "We'll see about that!" He summoned a large wave of demonic energy, sending it full force at the boy. The energy and shockwaves canceled out, leaving an earth-shaking blast behind. Both were knocked off balance and onto the ground.

Xavaran, who had been out of harms way, shook his head with mock sympathy. "Cockiness." He remarked warningly, before summoning a mass of blood weapons to rain down upon the two fallen fighters. They scrambled to their feet and dodged each one, but barely.

"C'mon! C'mon!" The brunette taunted, summoning huge fireballs and hurling them at his opponents. Xavaran, caught off guard, was hit, but Rixon jumped out of the way and slashed Navix's back with his sword. The boy cried out in pain, but then turned around to punch him. Rixon caught his hand with ease. The man grinned evilly.

"As you might say, Navix, 'game over'." He raised his sword, preparing to bring it crashing down.

When all of the sudden, there was a prick of pain at each of their necks. Diverting their eyes downwards, they could see two blood spears, pressed dangerously close to each of their necks.

The Shaiken walked up to them, calmly. "I believe I win."

Groaning in annoyance, Rixon lowered his sword and released Navix's fist. He had been so close, too…

"Nice fighting there, guys." Number III complimented, smiling. He looked over at his Superior. "However…I would NOT say 'game over'…"

Shrugging, the man replied, "Well it sounded like something you would say."

"Does not."

"How should I know?"

"Knowing you, Navix," Xavaran intercepted, "it does seem like you might say something along those lines."

"See?" Rixon said, crossing his arms.

"No way!" the boy said, defensively.

"You're like, a videogame junkie, Navix. You've probably already said it before."

"That's incredibly cheesy."

"A lot of things you've said before ARE cheesy." Rixon retorted.

"Are not."

"You quote quite a bit from games." Xavaran added in.

Rixon nodded. "And when you do say them, the moments are really cheesy."

"That is SO not true!" Navix said, annoyed.

"It is." The two men said in unplanned unison.

Soon, an argument between the three broke out, filling the once calm air with fighting once again. Before with weapons, and now with words.

000000

**This drabble was a request from GeassSamurai. The criteria:**

I'd like you to write a drabble where Rixon, Xavaran, and Navix are fighting together and exchange some witty banter while they're fighting. Subjects can be as random, stupid, and/or hilarious as you'd like, but remember--They're fighting.

**Rixon belongs to Cyxrus, Navix to GS, and Xavaran to Wyrmhero. I don't believe I've used him in a drabble before, though. So now you know him. :3**


	273. Anything For You

"Aw, c'mon, Zen. Smile!"

The man sat at the top of the stairs, his knee propping up his elbow and his elbow propping up his head. A frown hung on his face, complementing his sad azure eyes. He was hunched over, having no will to sit correctly. His entire being radiated unmistakably sadness. For what reason? No one knew.

But it concerned his redhead friend greatly.

He didn't like it when his friends were sad. And he disliked it even more when he could not do anything about it. He stood up from his previous seat next to him, and stood up in front of him, a step or so down. He crossed his arms.

"Zendrax, can't you tell me what's wrong?"

The black haired man only shook his head weakly, his eyes still dull and clouded over with sadness.

Rixon frowned. "Zen…"

After some time, Zendrax finally replied, softly, "I'm okay." But his friend wasn't buying it.

"C'mon, Zen. I don't like it when you're sad." He said, sincerely. "It makes me sad to see you like this…"

"Sorry…"

The man sighed, and ran a hand through his crimson locks. _Looks like I'll have to make him smile…_ he thought, racking his brain for any possible means of doing so. He conjured a few ideas and juggled them, but none he particularly liked. But what did he have to lose through trying?

The next six minutes or so, The Superior told joke after joke, the best ones he knew, hoping to at least crack a smile from his companion, but to no avail. He simply wasn't smiling.

"If you don't smile," Rixon threatened at last, "then…I'll…tickle you…?"

Zendrax flicked his gaze up at the mind, slightly disturbed, but still very sad.

Rixon frowned deeply. That wasn't the expression he had been hoping for…

The black haired man sighed, and prepared to look away. But before he could, Rixon began to flail his hands around wildly, jumping from foot to foot, desperate to keep his attention and to get at least a glimmer of a smile from him.

"Heh, don't I look funny?!" Rixon shouted, still dancing in that ludicrous manner. "Don't you want to just laugh at me??"

His friend's expression was unreadable, but faintly disturbed and slightly afraid.

Rixon cursed mentally, and picked up the silliness of his dancing. He just had to keep doing this until he saw just the tiniest, littlest smile—

And that's when he tripped.

And lost his balance.

The redhead stepped backwards by accident, and began his rough, painful descent down the stairs. Every few steps or so he screeched or screamed, partially from the shock of falling and partially from the pain.

From the top of the stairs, Zendrax watched, his eyes wide with an unreadable emotion.

After what seemed like forever (but was really only a minute or so), Rixon hit the bottom of the stairs, landing in an awkward and uncomfortable position. He groaned sorely, too bruised up and dizzy to even bother to try righting himself, let alone get up.

There was an odd silence, before the most wonderful sound rang out.

Laughter.

Rixon's purple eyes craned to look up, and saw his friend was beside himself in laughter. His blue-sparked-with-red eyes were alive and clear and shining, his depressed demeanor gone and replaced with the soft, friendly one he usually had. He laughed and laughed, and hard, too. It was not that he wasn't concerned for his friend; the moment was just too funny NOT to laugh at.

Despite his discomfort, Rixon couldn't help but smile.

After settling down a bit, the dark angel smiled down at his companion, a hint of laughter still on his lips and in his eyes.

"Thanks, Rix." He said, smiling more.

The redhead grinned.

"Heh…anything for you, Zen."

000000

**LOL…**

**This was written for a friend, to hopefully cheer him up a bit :3**

**Rixon belongs to Cyxrus, and Zendrax belongs to Zendrax. X3**

**Hope you liked it, Zen :)**


	274. It's About Us

Who cares what they see?

It's about you, and me.

The expression of our love that we find divine

Disturbs others, so it seems.

Well, who gives a damn?

It's about me and my man.

This is how we show our love

And we love every second of it.

The kisses, the sensations, the gazes,

The rush.

That chill down my spine every time we touch

I can't get enough of it.

So who care what others see?

It's about him and me.

Us and we.

Loving and being free.

If you don't like it,

Close your eyes.

Go away.

Our love, and what we do, is here to stay.

So whether you like it or not,

If our actions traumatize,

Or hypnotize,

It's about us.

So either run away

Or shut up.

Heck, you can watch the show.

For we don't care what you see.

It's about him and me.

000000

**LOL…this was strangely sweet :)**

**This is another of GS' challenge drabbles, following the whole love theme. The criteria:**

A XaleleXisa drabble about their traumatizing activities witnessed by other

OCs.

**Xalele is an OC that belongs to Original Queen Xalele, and Xisa is an OC of mine (he's the Heartless of Saix).**

**I decided to write this poem from Xalele's POV, because she has a more outgoing outlook and attitude than Xisa does. Besides, I need to write more drabbles with her in them :3**


	275. I Won't Change

This is me.

The only me I am.

The only me I can be, and will be.

I may not be perfect,

In your eyes or mine,

But I am fine with the way I am.

And I won't change.

I feel oppressed, and broken,

When I'm forced to be

The Nobody that isn't simply me.

I don't believe what you do.

And I won't act like you.

I won't fight the fights that you fight.

And your idea of right isn't my idea of right.

What you see isn't in my sight.

And the light that you believe in isn't my light.

You can't change my perspective of wrong.

You can't force your pride on me.

You can't make me desire what you want.

And you can't change what's precious to me.

This is me.

This is the only me I am.

I. Am. Not. Perfect.

And there's nothing you can do

You can't break me, and then build me

To be what you want me to be.

So accept me, or reject me.

For this is me.

The only me I will ever be.

000000

**This poem is about Xed (pertaining to SOBD, and a little bit in other stories/on the forum), and how she feels as if she's being pressured to change who she is to benefit either side. Don't get what I'm talking about? You'll have to wait and see ;)**


	276. Drowning

Prompt:

**: Drowning :**

My lungs are collapsing;

As my body cascades into the murky depths

I lose myself,

And I start to forget

What little left I have to forget.

I'm drowning,

Dying,

Being thrown through a window of Darkness.

Or is it light?

I'm not sure anymore.

My vision clouds over and I begin to fall asleep.

And I'm not sure if I'll wake up again.

And as the waves grasp my arms and pulls me deeper,

Ever deeper,

The dreams that I have been having

Seem to make sense.

And though I become disillusioned, and misguided, I know

I am drowning.

I am drowning, in whatever this is.

For I know what drowning is like,

And whether it is as harmless as water,

Or as angelic as Light,

Or as sinister as Darkness,

Drowning is drowning and I can feel myself dying.

000000

**This drabble-prompt is from either Roxas or Sora's POV (though I think it makes more sense from Roxas', personally) as they are sorta drowning in the water in the KH1/KH2 openings.**

**Also… **

**(blows party blower and makes a lot of noise)**

TODAY IS THE START OF OCTOBER!

**There's only two months left in 366 or Bust!, but I can't believe we've made it this far…thanks to everyone, who has supported me, and still is. You guys are the best! (gives you all oversized cookies)**


	277. You Wish

You only _wish_ you were me.

To be this charming, good looking,

I'm all that you see.

I know that you want it

And I can give it. If I want to.

There are so many that want to be with me.

So many to screw, so little my time.

But you know you want it.

Everyone wants it.

How can they now?

Pssh, I'm _me_.

Yet, what's strange is

The line that was has dwindled away.

And the number that wants to do me

Has started to fade.

What in God's name is wrong with you?

Look at me!

Everyone wishes to be with me!

I suppose the world's playing hard-to-get.

I won't wait forever, but I do love a chase.

And soon enough, they'll be back again.

Kissing my feet, begging of me,

To let them experience the night of their life…

Afterall, who could blame them?

I mean, don't you see?

Everyone only _WISHES_ they could be with me.

000000

**Yet another challenge from GS. The criteria:**

A drabble about how Mayx wants everyone to screw him, but no one actually likes him.

**I'm very sure I got his attitude right: snobby, self-centered, and a bit pompous. If I didn't, I'm sorry, QX. (sweatdrop)**

**Mayx is an OC that belongs to Original Queen Xalele.**


	278. Look Through My Eyes Preview

One would be surprised at the differences.

One would be truly surprised.

The revelations, the realities,

All of that, which can be discovered if one actually took the time to understand.

We're not that different, after all.

We all feel pain, we can laugh, and we can cry.

Why must we discriminate by the beat of a Heart?

We are all connected.

This is a concept one can, and will, find hard to cope with.

We all like to believe that our life is more precious than another's.

It is a common and ugly flaw.

One may not believe it is so, but it is.

We are all tied together,

And we all breathe as one.

His life is her life is their life is our life.

And it won't make sense. It never does.

Until one learns to understand.

If one would only abandon his garments and simplify himself,

If one would only sacrifice his Heart;

Or adopt one into his chest,

If one would only step outside himself, and truly try to understand,

And if one would only look through another's eyes,

Then he may come to realize:

We are not that different afterall.

000000

**This drabble/poem thing is a preview about a story I wrote some time ago, that isn't up on yet. It's called **Look Through My Eyes**, and it's about an accident that causes Sora and Roxas to switch places! It's a short little story, but with a sweet meaning. Look out for it!**


	279. 12:21 Preview

This is what I brought you, this you can keep.

_(I'm scared)_

This is what I brought, you may forget me.

_(To face the end)_

I promise to depart, just promise one thing.

_(Stay with me)_

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

_(Don't leave me)_

This is what I brought you, this you can keep.

_(I don't want to die)_

This is what I brought, you may forget me.

_(Don't let me fade)_

I promise you my heart just promise to sing.

_(I'm scared)_

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

_(Don't leave me)_

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa

Whoa, Whoa

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

_(Don't leave me)_

This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me.

_(I didn't know)_

This is what I thought, so think me naïve

_(But now I see)_

I'd promised you a heart, you'd promise to keep.

_(The aftermath)_

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

_(Don't leave me)_

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

_(Please…don't leave me…)_

000000

**This is the preview to another story that I'm going to write, called **12/21**. It has to do with the wacky theory that the world's gonna end on 12/21/12. I don't believe it, though. But, the Organization will have to face it. (evil smile)**

**A giant cookie goes out to anyone who can guess which Organization member this poem's POV is told from. It's pretty easy, so easy cookie for you :3**


	280. Tear You Apart

Lay back, and let me work.

Let the scent of thick roses relax you to sleep.

In the dark light, I see you,

Drink you in,

And I want more.

I want to hold you close,

And run my hands over your arms, and stomach.

I want to touch your sandy hair, and breathe in your aura.

Your skin pressed against me.

Tight.

Just lie still, and breathe,

Close your eyes, love.

This moment, our moment,

So lovely, so deathly lovely,

It feels _so_ right.

I want to hold you close.

My lips pressed against yours, tasting you.

The your essence is like acid,

And I love the burns it makes.

Your soft chest, your beating 'Heart'.

Are mine.

And I'll lean in, and grin devilishly,

As I whisper in your ear,

"I want to f#cking tear you apart."

000000

**…okay then… This drabble is a MarVex pairing (one of my absolute favorite pairings), and it sorta shows the kind of sadistical love Marluxia has for Vexy. Kinda hot XD**

**The song used is '**Tear You Apart**' by She Wants Revenge. It's a great song, really. I recommend it.**

**And as for cookies…I can't give out any, since no one reviewed on the last chapter. Sorry…**


	281. Camp CTNW

_"Hello Olette. Pence and Hayner.  
_

_Life at the castle, is a drainer._

_I'm always running, from the Heartless._

_And when they get in my room they make such a big mess._

_Demyx's annoying. Xaldin's scary._

_Around Larxene, I'm always wary._

_And there are strange sounds, from Xemnas' bedroom._

_People say that he's gay but that can't be true…right?_

_Marluxia's really…quite sadistic._

_And I think Saix…practices cannibalism._

_I think Lexaeus uses steroids._

_And Zexion's really quite paranoid._

_Luxord's always trying to get my Munny._

_And 'accidental shots', Xigbar, aren't that funny._

_Vexen's trying to get me to drink weird things._

_And if Axel burns something else of mine I will scream._

_So as you see, life is peachy._

_And if you can, PLEASE GOD HELP ME._

_Write me back real soon, just because,_

_Life fricken sucks at The Castle That Never Was."_

Sincerely, Roxas

000000

**LOL…poor Roxy. **

**This drabble is set to the tune of the song '**Camp Grenada**', I think it's called. So if you didn't quite get it before, try reading it again.**

**Also, lately I've been running low on ideas. So, if you have any ideas for drabbles, or poems, or songs, or if you want your stories/poems featured in this, please PM me or let me know in your reviews!**


	282. Always Go With C

Uniform silence ran through the air of the castle's library. It was just the two of them, sitting still, making little noise, if any at all. All that was heard were the faint ruffling of textbooks, thick and heavy, and the light scribbling of pencils on paper, wispy and quick.

The redhead looked up from his paper, bored to tears and very confused. This math was making no sense at all. The more he stared and the harder he concentrated, the more the numbers seemed to swirl and blend on the paper. Curious purple eyes looked around the room. The silence was starting to bother him. He shifted his gaze on Number II, who was located across the section of the library, at a separate table. She was sitting there quietly, head propped up by a hand that was propped up by her elbow on the table. She scribbled her answers busily and quickly.

Rixon narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. He was wishing his work was that easy.

Looking back at his twisting numbers, he decided he could do with some help.

Speaking up, he asked, "Hey, Xed?"

She looked up at him. "Huh?"

"Do you get this?" He held up his paper. She squinted at it, trying to read the text, but being so far away she couldn't.

"Bring it here." She said simply. He stood up and walked over to her table, and took the seat next to her. Picking it up, she scanned the page quickly, and then smiled a little.

"This is easy." She said, placing the paper in front of him. He picked up a pencil, waiting for further instruction. She continued, "All you have to do square this number, which is just like multiplying it by itself. Like, for #18, the answer would be 8 times 8, and then you add 91 to it, and subtract 4. Thus, you'd get the answer…?"

Rixon thought about it a moment, and scratched a few figures onto the paper.

"151…" he said, thoughtfully. "Is that it?"

She smiled, and nodded. "Yup. So, since that's the answer for the letter C, the answer is—"

"C." He finished, smiling.

"Uh-huh. A little trick is: If you have a multiple choice question, and you don't know the answer, you should always pick C."

This puzzled the man. "…how come?"

She shrugged, simply. "You can't go wrong with C."

He smiled faintly. "Thanks." He looked back at his paper, and went on with the next problem. A minute or so later, though, his eyes wandered to her paper, curiously. Her work seemed more complex than his. Looking up at her, she seemed to be struggling.

"Need help?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"Yeah…"

"What's the problem?"

"Well…I'm supposed to differentiate y when it's equal to 10 times 1 plus the sum of 2 minus the sum of 6 minus 7x brought to the 4th power brought to the 9th power brought to the 3rd power brought to the 5th power." Xed said, looking back at her paper "I don't get it…what do I do?"

The man was dumbfounded, and stared at her with a blank, confused expression.

"Uh…" he said, after some time, "…the answer is C."

She looked at her paper, oddly, at choice C. "...what makes you say that?"

He shrugged. "You can't go wrong with C." He grinned.

She smiled back, and laughed a little. "True, true…"

000000

**IT SERIOUSLY WORKS, PEOPLE!**

**If you don't know a multiple-choice answer, you're supposed to pick C. It usually works. :3**

**This drabble was requested by Cyxrus, that deals with Rixon and Xed sorta getting their education through school and stuff. I hope you like it.**


	283. Hero or Slave?

My life…is as yours would be, and is.

Designed from self-choice, and self-sacrifice.

Two novels from the same eye.

I am a hero.

A protector,

A guardian.

I will fight with my life to defend those who I must.

And this is my choice;

I will die if I have to.

For that is what I choose.

I am a warrior. And I am strong. Stronger than you will ever be.

I've sacrificed my heart to serve.

I…

I've sacrificed my heart to serve.

I am a minion. And I am strong. Stronger than you will ever be.

For that is what I choose.

And I have to die if it comes to it.

And this is my choice;

I have to fight with my life to defend those I'm told to defend.

An instrument.

A weapon,

I am a slave.

My life…is as yours would be, and is.

Designed from self-choice, and self-sacrifice.

Two novels from the same eye.

000000

**This drabble is about a friend's OC (Original Queen Xalele's, to be exact), Angel. I can't quite remember what the criteria for this one is, but it was to explain why he calls his position enslavement, even though he chose it. Quite sad, really.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**


	284. Colors

In the blue

_(of my eyes)_

I'm thinking of you

_(and I'm terrified)_

Oh, I was a fool

To let you walk away...

_(without the truth)_

Tears in my eyes today

_(and every day)_

Make my world the color of blue…

Red with a twist

_(the shock you can't expect)_

Orange of fire

(the desire I have to break away)

Green of tourmaline

_(the envy I have of your freedom)_

Yellow mellow hello, hello

_(the joy that can never rise)_

Paint me a smile

_(for I can't make one myself)_

I'm covered and colored with one, only one...

_(just blue)_

'Cause baby I'm alone,

Alone without you

_(and I'm scared)_

What am I supposed to do?

I'm alone, alone without you

_(and I'm scared for you)_

And the color blue…

In the blue

_(of my eyes)_

I'm thinking of you

_(And I'm terrified)_

Oh, I was a fool

To let you walk away

_(without the truth)_

Tears in my eyes today

_(and everyday)_

Make my world

_(and my life)_

The color of blue…

000000

**This songfic is about Namine's guilt about not really telling Roxas the full truth about him and what's been going on.**

**The song used is '**Colors**' by TAKA. It's a really great song (and an AWESOME DDR song ;)), and I liked how it talked about colors, and I think it could relate to Namine due to her being an artist, and the color of her eyes, and all that jazz.**


	285. Beautiful World, Beautiful Boy

Prompt:

**: Beautiful World, Beautiful Boy :**

Such a gorgeous world

Filled with adventure

Some dark, some light, and some are new kinds.

And despite the troubled times

There is purity that lies within

And this world can always be perfect, if we try

To see it in all it's divinity.

Such a beautiful world.

So much to conquer, to explore,

All at the hands of a hero.

And only a true hero can see the true light.

The light that may be concealed, but is not dead.

And he is a beautiful boy.

With a beautiful soul, and mind, and heart.

And such a pure being will never fall apart.

Such a beautiful pairing

That was always meant to be.

Beautiful world, beautiful boy.

A hero for the pure world.

000000

**This poem/drabble-prompt has to do with Sora and the light of the world…I'd elaborate, but I can't be bothered to.**

**The theme of this came from the song '**Beautiful World**' by Utada Hikaru. It's a really sweet song, and I think of Sora whenever I listen to it.**


	286. The Report Beginnings

There are many things in this world that are questionable. Our existence, who we are, and more. But, if that's the case, than why are they left unanswered? Is it because we have no way to answer them? Or maybe is it that we are afraid to find what the answers are. I am determined to find the answers. There is much in this world, possibly more, that we do not understand. I wish to understand. The reason could be, that, some things are beyond our capability to understand. Or maybe we just don't want to understand. Why? I do not know. But I am ready to understand, which is why I am conducting the research that I am. I predict my research to be random, and without any order whatsoever. Links will be made: some will connect to others, and some will die away. But none shall be ignored. I do not want to change the world with the outcome of my work. I just want to change how we see it, and how we interpret it. My research is based on my beliefs only; none of it comes from resources other than me. Such things in the world that aren't questioned need questions to be asked in order to obtain the answers.

I am Ansem. Known as Ansem the Wise to some. And I am on a quest to seek the answers.

Or am I seeking the questions?

000000

**This is actually the prelude to a report I was writing to answer unanswerable questions. I stopped writing it a while back because I showed to a 'friend', and they thought it was stupid. I was so embarrassed that I didn't want to do this anymore. **

**When reading it again, I realized I sounded like Ansem (or even Xehanort). So, this drabble connects to him a lot. I guess we share the same curiosity. **

**Maybe I'll put up more parts of my report. It has some connection to KH, and they make nice rants, I guess.**


	287. I Can See The Light

I can see the light again.

And I never thought I ever would.

My world, once disconnected

Is now on track and again perfect.

The world seems brighter,

Now that she's back in my life.

My best friend, my partner,

My lover, my wife.

And I can see the light again.

For the darkness has lifted in my eyes

And I couldn't be filled with anymore joy

For sure my heart would burst.

And all the hurt that I had felt,

The pain that went from bad to worst while she was gone

Is no longer no more than a simple, sad memory.

A memory that means nothing to me.

Because I can see the light again.

The clouds have passed, the rain has fallen,

The skies are bright and I see my sun again.

Our love has not died,

And our devotion not worn;

We are as close as we can ever be.

Perhaps more.

And we will turn our backs to the past.

I've suffered lonely nights, but now the dawn is breaking.

My heart's no longer aching.

There's only good things around the bend

For I can see the light again.

000000

**I haven't done one of GS' love-drabble challenges lately, so I'll do one for today. The criteria:**

A drabble about Dix' born-again relationship with Grace due to the fact she's alive again.

**For a while, Grace was dead, and Dix was extremely sad. But now, it's all good :3**

**Both Dix and Grace are OCs of Ben-So-Deadly. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	288. True Emotions

_**Day 17: What are true emotions?**_

'I need true emotions.'

When thought about, one finds themselves asking, 'What are true emotions?' Emotions are thought of as the feelings we get when a certain event occurs. As an example, if something frightened one, they would feel the emotion of fear. But can we really trust our emotions? Where do emotions come from? I would suspect the heart of such an act. Are emotions involuntary, an outburst of feelings when our hearts decide the time is appropriate? Or are emotions forced feelings that our hearts release, in order to trick us into believing that we have real emotions? I conducted an experiment: I allowed myself to become frightened, and once I was truly scared, I thought for a moment to see how I really felt once scared.

I felt nothing. Just emptiness.

Could it have been a trick of the heart again, shutting off emotions just as I was testing them, in order to conceal its secrets? Or could I have possibly felt no emotion? I've conducted the experiment various times, with various emotions, and have ended with the same results—no feeling. Perhaps there is no such thing as emotion that exists in us. But, if that's the case, where can we go, what can we do, to achieve true emotions? What would they feel like? Would they be noticeable? Or would we have to test for them? Do true emotions exist inside us? And if they do, why won't our hearts allow us to experience them?

I find that the more I strive for the answers, the more questions I receive. But maybe that's what is meant to be.

000000

**Another excerpt from my report-thing, but changed into Ansem's words, slightly. I still feel pretty weird about putting it up, but meh…**


	289. Where Has All The Meaning Gone?

Where has all the meaning gone?

And the sincerity?

And the nobility?

Can't even say a word without speaking dryly

Your sarcastic words aren't taken to heart

Which is the place they're supposed to go.

Took nothing and nothing and spun it into song

But what do your words say

When there's no one to speak?

Can they talk on their own?

And suddenly I feel betrayed

With every promise to me you say

And every time you speak I feel

As if this is all a ruse

That it isn't real.

Where has all the meaning gone?

Your oaths are dead, to my ears

Where's the rhythm of the music?

You've lost the beat, the harmony, the lyrics

The meaning behind the words?

I can't hear it.

Your lips are moving,

And words are spilling,

But I'm deaf to the honesty that which a promise should hold.

000000

**This poem was inspired by a verse snippet I found today while adding to my Doodle Box (yes, I actually have a shoebox that I keep my random doodles in :3).**

**The drabble is about how the promises that were made throughout the KH games (most of them, anyways) were never really meant, and the characters are wondering 'where has the meaning gone?'**


	290. No Gummi Ship

I can ride the worlds with no Gummi ship

No Gummi ship

No Gummi ship…

Look at me, look at me

Key in the air like it's good to be

ALIVE

And I'm a famous hero

Even when the paths're all crookedy

I can show you how to fight the bad guys

I can show you how to make the good rise

I can easily break apart my heart

And I can almost put it back together

I can make a spaceship fly

I can tell you about Ansem the Wise

I know all the words to "Sanctuary"

And "Hikari" and "Deep Dive"

Me and my friends saw a Nobody

Me and my friends thought they're funny

And guess how long we have

I can do anything that I want cuz, look:

I can keep my heart safe with no Keyblade

No Keyblade

No Keyblade

Look at me

Look at me

Just called to say that it's good to be

ALIVE!

In such a small world

All curled up with my memories

I can make Munny just kill the Heartless

I can make a living just off my dreams

I can design an a battle routine

So powerful you can only scream

Goofy in our group is out narcotic

Donald can make us survive aquatic conditions

And I know how to run this business

And I can make you wanna buy our product

Fighters liars and producers

Me and my friends understand the future

I see the strings that control the systems

I can do anything with no assistance

I can save the nation with a strong will

With a strong will

With a strong will

Look at me

Look at me

Fighting and I won't stop

And it feels so good to be

Alive and on top

My reach is global

My tower secure

My cause is noble

My power is pure

And I can end it all on a battleground

On a battleground

On a battleground

On a battleground

On a battleground…

I ride the worlds with no Gummi ship…

No Gummi ship…

No Gummi ship…

000000

**….yeeeeah, you all must think I'm totally NUTS for writing this. **

**This song is, dur, about Sora, and his confidence in himself and his friends.**

**The song that inspired this is called '**No Handlebars**' by The Flowbots. It's an INCREDIBLE song, and I seriously suggest you all listen to it. It's an amazing powerful (and silly) song.**


	291. The Perfect Hand

We've got ourselves a perfect hand.

We've emerged from the dark,

The luck has began

The cards once sour are now good to trust.

Things are looking up for us.

I have my high card.

Xatricona, my love, my life,

And she and I make a perfect pair.

We don't need too much else;

For we have each other.

One pair is enough. We don't need another.

Our devotion, our passion, our love;

Three of a kind.

A triplet that can't shatter; it's so divine.

Straight up the ladder we're heading

Never looking back, never going back

To the rocky, rough memories

That we don't have to relieve and see again.

A flush…a downpour, a sudden rain

To drown our determination.

Those don't happen. For we're too strong.

We've moved along.

A full house.

We're moving up.

We're embracing the future that lies ahead.

And we're not afraid, not one little bit.

We'll never let each other slip from our grip.

The game is getting harder.

Four of a kind is hard to beat.

It's them against us, but we know we'll win.

How can we not? We have before.

A straight flush, worse than before.

It's harder to avoid. But we will with grace.

We have our poker face.

And now, we've evolved.

A royal flush, we've survived it all.

The cards once sour are now good to trust.

We now have our luck.

Nothing could stop us now. Nothing can.

We have the perfect hand.

000000

**Drabble challenge from GS!**

A XatXenzio drabble about how much their lives are improving now.

**Continuing on with the love theme. Xat is entertwined with Destiny (having to work for him, and all that jazz), so I think it'd be interesting to show their improvement in luck through card hands. A giant cookie goes to whoever can name them all!!**

**Xenzio is my OC, and Xat is CatrionaHeart's OC. Hope you liked!**


	292. Assassination

"I am glad you two could make it."

"It was no trouble." The onyx haired man said, quietly but slyly. His redhead companion nodded once in agreement.

--

"So what's this all about?" The boy adjusted his mask ever so slightly as he looked at the man before him.

"Him." The enigmatic man spoke, handing him the paper.

The brunette examined the photo printed onto it.

--

"This is our next assignment?" The man raised an eyebrow, his purple gaze questioning and unsure. "I don't see what's special about him."

His companion elbowed him. "That is not our concern, Bloody Star." He said with a faint hiss.

The man before him grinned slightly. "And of course, you'll be rewarded handsomely."

--

The reward was spoken.

"That's quite a sum." He remarked, grinning to himself.

--

"So, I can trust you two, right?"

They nodded.

Bloody Star grinned, and said, "But of course. Isn't that right, Dark Angel?"

His friend nodded as well. "We have a deal."

--

"Leave this to me." The boy pulled up his hood, casting shadows over his already concealed face. "Phantom Zero will take care of this."

000

The streets of Agrabah rang out in shouts as Rixon and Zendrax pursued the wanted man. Said man ran frantically, in jagged patterns, trying to lose the assassins.

"I'll get this." Rixon said, summoning his dark sword in a wisp of rapid light. He sprinted even faster, and jumped up with incredible speed, planning to bring the blade down on the head of their man.

But the loud pang of a gunshot stopped the three of them in their tracks.

"What the…?" Zendrax looked up and around, quickly spotting a cloaked figure perched on top of a roof. His gun was drawn, pointed at the now shaking man-to-be-killed.

"He's mine." Navix said, quietly but loud enough for the other two to hear him.

Recognizing the voice, Rixon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Forget it, Navix. He's ours."

"No way!" He exclaimed, pulling off his mask to glare at the men below. "I've already been given this assignment!"

"Well, we got here first." Zendrax said smugly.

"Like I care!"

Suddenly, the three broke out in a heated argument, over who gets to kill the man to receive their pay.

And all the while, they never noticed the man sneak away, slip into the dark alley and disappear.

And about ten minutes later, this was realized in unison.

"Where did he…aw, SH#T!"

000000

**This drabble was requested by Axira, and I hope it turned out okay. I wasn't sure if I could make it as good as she was hoping…**


	293. What A Heart Is

_**Day 23: What is a heart?**_

When one thinks about a heart, what immediately comes to mind? For some the heart as a vital organ comes as the first thought. For me, the heart as what makes us, us comes as the first thought. The two certainly are not the same, yet they are both important. The heart, as an organ, provides us life. The heart, as the intangible part of us, provides us existence. It is common knowledge that, if we lose our hearts, we would cease to live. That is true for the heart in both senses. Without life, we would die. Without existence, we would fade away. So which one is more important? Just as a thought: If you had a choice, what would it be? Death or exile from the world?

000000

**Another piece of the report I wrote… (hides under a rock)**


	294. How To Lose A Heart

_**Day 67: Is it possible to lose a heart?**_

Yes, it is quite possible to lose a heart. For you see, the heart can be thought of in two different senses: as an organ that gives us life, and as an intangible thing that gives us existence. When I say that the heart can be lost, many think that the heart as an organ can be removed, resulting in a loss of heart. That is true. But what about the heart as intangible? In truth, the heart is only intangible to others, other than it's owner. The heart can, in fact, be cast out. It never really leaves the body, but is locked away, where it cannot be reached. That is how a heart is lost. But what happens to its owner? Would they fade away into oblivion? Would they remain? Would they be able to live on? And if so, how so? How can one live on without a heart?

Once again, one question is answered, and many more questions arise.

000000

**I'd've liked to have been more original with today's drabble (instead of posting a piece of the report 2 days in a row), but I've been feeling sorta meh today, and if I tried to write something it'd probably end up as a horrific and brutal torture drabble. o.o So…sorry about that.**


	295. How To Save A Life

How to save a life?

Wraps your arms around them

And never let go.

Until they're ready.

Hold their hand

To keep them steady.

Protect their heart,

You have to put yours on the line.

Every time.

Let them know that you'll never let go

So they can smile and feel alright.

That's how you save a life.

Vow to them that you'll stay by their side.

Give them your shoulder so they can cry

To save a life

You must give up your own.

And raise whatever you have the skies.

Scream inside, and make an oath

That you will never forget them.

That you will never let them die.

Be their hero.

That's how you save a life.

000000

**As most could probably guess by the title, I bet ya'll were expecting this to be a songfic. But it wasn't. I tricked you. I got you good. I got you ALLLLLL good. :P**

**This drabble relates to Sora and Kairi mostly (for they were who I were thinking of while writing this), but this also could apply for Riku and Kairi, or Roxas and Sora. Or Roxas and Axel. The possibilities are quite endless. **


	296. Lift Me High

Lift me high,

Angelic eyes.

Flight into darkness.

Take me there with you. Just you.

Angelic flight to match angelic eyes.

I want to die, to fly with you.

Innocent beauty, wingless angel.

Where are your wings, pretty angel?

Have they died?

Or are they in darkness?

Forever and eternity?

Die with me, fly with me.

Just me.

Lift me high,

I want to fly, let me cry my crimson tears.

No more crimson, but silver.

Silver purity, sanity, sanctuary.

Let me cry my sanity dry.

Let me breathe for the first time.

I want to live; let me die.

Lift me high,

Let me die.

Let me go, let me die.

000000

**… (facepalm) I can't believe I had written this…**

**Okay, I'm not even gonna explain WHY the heck I wrote this thing in 8****th**** grade… (shudders) **

**This poem, in my opinion, sorta relates to the Cloud and Sephy relationship in the KH2 game. I can't tell whether it's Cloud talking about Sephiroth, or vice versa. I guess it's whatever floats your boat :3**

**OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHHHHH!!**

**Today, I'd like to dedicate this drabble to my big sister (who I shan't name), 'cause it's her 18****th**** Birthday today! :D Happy Birthday, Onee-Chan!! :D**


	297. Caramelldansen

Rixon sighed.

There was nothing to do.

He lay there on his bed, elbows bent and hands behind his head, his vivid maroon gaze poised to the ceiling. His room was dead quiet and still; there was not even a faint flutter of breeze that could've passed in through his open window.

The redhead looked around, desperate for some form of entertainment. His eyes scanned over his room and items. He could use his computer, but he couldn't be bothered to. He could read a book, if he had enough interest for it. He could take his sword and go slaughter some people…but that would be too much work. Besides, he didn't feel like taking another shower.

Another sigh passed through his lips. A small crease appeared between his eyebrows as he furrowed them in annoyance. Even the emotion of aggravation was getting more and more boring by the second.

Finally, he took sight of his radio, sitting quietly and unused on a shelf with a few journals and cookbooks.

From where he was, he could tell that it was dusty, and hadn't been used in a long time. He stood up swiftly and walked over smoothly. He examined the hunk of metal and wires.

Very dusty indeed. It looked terribly ancient. It even had one of those knobs to tune into a station. He began to wonder why he bought it in the first place, but shrugged it off.

Flipping the On switch, he was pleasantly surprised when the machine sparked to life without a flaw. It seemed that its age had no effect on its performance. The man liked that.

He grasped the main tuning knob and twisted it carefully, listening to the machine hum and stutter as he sought out a desirable station. Or at least a tolerable song.

The radio seemed to be connected with many old, outdated stations that played old people music and music with little to no taste. Rixon made a face at his choices and kept searching.

After a while, and with quite some effort, he came across a station that played pop and upbeat music. It wasn't exactly his cup of tea, but considering his other choices, he could at least give this a try.

A quick, jumpy beat rang out as a new song started on the station. The redhead found himself tapping his feet in no time; a grin spread across his face. This song wasn't all that bad.

_Vi undrar r ni redo att vara med_

_Armarna upp nu ska ni f se_

_Kom igen_

_Vem som helst kan vara med_

_S rr p era ftter_

_Oa-a-a_

_Och vicka era hfter_

_O-la-la-la_

_Gr som vi_

_Till denna melodi_

Rixon's grin grew wider. He could've sworn he'd heard this song before, though he didn't know the name of it. Seeing as he was alone, he swayed his body in time to the rhythm, finding the urge to dance impossible.

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era hnder_

_Gr som vi gr_

_Ta ngra steg t vnster_

_Lyssna och lr_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu r vi hr med_

_Caramelldansen_

_O-o-oa-oa..._

Before he knew it, he began dancing wildly, swaying his body and arms and head to the music, clearly enjoying himself.

_Det blir en sensation verallt frsts_

_P fester kommer alla att slppa loss_

_Kom igen_

_Nu tar vi stegen om igen_

_S rr p era ftter_

_Oa-a-a_

_Och vicka era hfter_

_O-la-la-la_

_Gr som vi_

_Till denna melodi_

_S kom och_

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era hnder_

_Gr som vi gr_

_Ta ngra steg t vnster_

_Lyssna och lr_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu r vi hr med_

_Caramelldansen_

"Rixon?!"

The man froze in mid-kick, and his eyes stared in horror at the doorway. Standing there was Layax, hands on her hips and her emerald eyes wide with surprise. Slowly, a smug, amused grin slid across her face, followed by a hearty laugh.

"Having fun, are we?" She asked.

Rixon blushed deeply in embarrassment, but couldn't help but smile crookedly.

"Heh…"

000000

**This drabble is for a friend…requested by Axira…**

**This one's for Cy. :(**

**The song used is 'Caramelldansen'. I'm not sure who writes it. It's a good song.**


	298. Nobodies and Heartless: Real, or Not?

_**Day 183: Are Nobodies and Heartless real? **_

I do believe that Nobodies and Heartless exist. I may be ridiculed for my beliefs, but this is my research based solely on my beliefs. In a sense, Heartless and Nobodies can exist. When one loses their heart, not necessarily because it was stolen or lost to darkness, there are many things released. A heart (in the intangible sense) contains memories, a will, emotions, and twilight. The twilight represents the choice of light (the goodness in people) or dark (the bad in people). When the heart is stored away, the contents of the heart are not. They are set free. The contents of the heart split into two groups:

Twilight and emotions, and memories and the will.

The choice between light and dark, along with the feelings of what it was like to have a heart, make up the Heartless.

The memories of what it was like to have a heart, along with the determination to obtain their heart, make up the Nobody.

Nobodies are described as non-existent. But in truth, Heartless don't exist either. None of them have a heart in the intangible sense, so it would be impossible for them to exist. People in real life work in the same way. I've yet to met someone who has cast out his or her own heart. I've also yet to met a Heartless or a Nobody. I hope to one day. And, although it may sound absurd, I hope to become a Nobody or a Heartless myself. But if I did, but if anyone did, would the Heartless and the Nobody act on his or her own? Or would one remain in control of either the Nobody, or the Heartless? Or would one remain in control of both?

000000

**This is the last piece of the report that I have written already (I told you I had stopped some time ago). This one definitely sounds more like I had written it instead of Ansem, so I apologize for that.**

**This'll be the last you'll read of the report for a while.**


	299. Decode

How can I decide what's right

When you're clouding up my mind?

_(and I can think of is you)_

I can't win your losing fight

All the time

Not gonna ever own what's mine

_('cause you're always taking it)_

When you're always taking sides?

_(and you want me to choose too)_

But you won't take away my pride

_(because that is all mine)_

No not this time, not this time

How did we get here?

I used to know you so well

_(but now what?)_

Well how did we get here?

_(when were we deceived?)_

Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes

_(and I've tried to see it all this time)_

And it's hanging on your tongue

Just boiling in my blood

But you think that I can't see

_(I'm not that stupid)_

What kind of man that you are

If you're a man at all

_(maybe you're just a monster?)_

Well I will figure this one out on my own

_(because you won't help me)_

_(I'm still screaming, "I love you so.")_

On my own

_(My thoughts you can't decode)_

How did we get here?

I used to know you so well

_(but what happened?)_

How did we get here?

_(when were we deceived? _

Well, I think I know

_(There is something_

_I see in you_

_It might kill me_

_I want it to be true)_

000000

**This songfic is about Xed and Xemnas' relationship from Xed's POV, according to the SOBD story (hopefully I'll get to write it after 366 or Bust! is done with :3)**

**The song used is called '**Decode**' by Paramore. It's such a great song :D I TOTALLY suggest it :)**


	300. 300 Words

If I only had 300 words

To let you know my thoughts of you

My dreams of you

My love of you,

I'd write all this.

And I'd write to you

That your eyes are endless

And your soul is precious

And that I know you have a heart; you're too perfect not to.

I'd say that you're an angel.

That 'angel' isn't enough to describe you.

I'd say that you needed your own word,

All your own,

Just for you.

If I only had 300 words

I'd scream at the top of my lungs

And swear this wasn't fair

And say that 300 isn't enough,

That I need more.

And I do need more.

But I'd just have to make do.

And if I only had 300 words,

I might just make them all say

'I love you'.

I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.

I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.

I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.

I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.

I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.

I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.

I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.

I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.

I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.

But even that wouldn't be enough.

I'd then tell you that you are my everything.

My everything, and only thing.

That you are the only one for me.

That without you, I would die.

And that I need you,

Roxas,

To survive.

If I only had 300 words,

This is what I'd write.

000000

**An AkuRoku poem, in honor of my mom's b-day today :3 (she likes Axel and Roxas out of all the Org members, and she thinks Yaoi is weird X3) Happy 30-something Birthday, Kasa-San!! :D**

**(the poem is actually 300 words exactly, too :3)**

**And today is a VERRRRRY special day!!**

TODAY MARKS THE 300TH CHAPTER OF 366 OR BUST!!

**(throws confetti everywhere) :D **

**We only have 66 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!! WOOT!!**

**(gives everyone oversized cookies, because you all are just so awesome :3)**


	301. Ignorant Ignorance

Does it hurt?

To know nothing?

You ignorant ignorance,

Innocently sweet, death kiss.

Does it hurt?

To fall into the dark abyss?

To taste the sweetest death kiss?

Poison for the soul,

You ignorant ignorance.

So oblivious, so stupid.

How could you not know?

The poisoned touch, its spread.

The mark, left deep.

Noticeable much, ignorant ignorance?

I walk through the darkness.

I embrace its death kiss.

So inviting,

I'm traveling the trail of fears and lies.

I'm loving it,

Ignorant ignorance.

I taunt the light as it taunts me.

It gives no kiss, but a slap.

No poison kiss of death.

I miss it, I want it.

Give it to me, ignorant ignorance.

I cry blood tears.

Crimson tears splash, stain the light.

I feel nothing,

Ignorant ignorance.

Is there something wrong with me?

Or is it you?

Nothingness, darkness, I'm confused.

Where's my heart, ignorant ignorance?

Do you know?

Give it back.

I want to taste,

The lips of despair. I want to taste,

The poison.

I want to kiss the face of death and recoil,

To torture it so.

Give me the darkness, ignorant ignorance.

Give me the sweet abyss.

I feel like crying my crimson tears.

I feel like tainting the light with darkness.

I want to cry and feel,

Come with me, ignorant ignorance.

Together, we'll fade.

000000

**…once again, this was a poem I wrote during 8****th**** grade, when I was going through a tough patch in my life. So, any chills or disturbing feelings you get are perfectly normal :3**

**This poem can relate to a mixed conversation between Riku and Xehanort's Heartless about the Darkness. Each person doesn't have a fixed part in this, because if you reverse the roles, it works either way :D**


	302. I Will Disappear

December 27th:

I only have 75 days left before I disappear from this world. Ever since that fateful day, when she arrived, I've had 151 days. Maybe I've miscounted. But oh well. In the end, it won't really matter. I'll disappear anyway. We all will. I hope it's not death on my part, and no harm on my friend's parts. But I can't imagine how I would disappear, or to where I would go. I sorta wish I knew. Then again, where would be the surprise?

I can no longer remember exactly what made me believe I'd disappear within a 151 day period. Maybe I wasn't meant to. Maybe it was destiny.

---

December 28th:

I have only 74 days left before I must disappear.

I am running out of time.

But for now, I must sleep.

To embrace the darkness that lies deeply hidden within the guise of sweet slumber. It is because it fears consciousness, right? Or is it because it is simply easier to invade one's mind when it's at it's weakest?

Funny. I've always believed dreams made us stronger…is this reality?

Or not?

---

December 31st:

I only have 71 days left.

And I'm growing anxious to disappear.

I looked outside my window again. I still do not understand why. There is nothing of importance out there. Is there? Maybe there is. But why don't I see it? Am I not allowed? Perhaps there is truly nothing.

I am not crazy. I am not crazy.

But will I become that way?

Would it be good to be crazy?

No, I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy.

---

January 2nd:

I forgot for a while.

But now I remember.

I have 68 days left.

I never want to forget again.

My days are limited. They're to precious to be forgotten.

Please, forgive me.

---

February 2nd:

I do not have any idea how much time I have left. I'm starting to believe, that, perhaps I have infinite time. Or do I? I wonder…

In a sense, do we have time? What is time? A limit? Those say that the sky is the limit.

How dare they.

How dare they claim the sky's the limit, when there are millions of worlds hanging over our heads, seemingly out of reach…

Back to time. Do we have it? Can one have it? Does it exist, or is it merely an abstract thought?

I'm troubled by this…

---

March 16th:

I have time.

I want it.

I won't disappear. I won't disappear. I won't disappear.

I don't want to…

---

March 29th:

I'm scared.

000000

**This is a collection of journal entries I wrote some time ago, based off of a series of weird dreams I kept having…but they go perfectly with Roxas' whole 'I will disappear in 151 days' thing he has going on, so…yeah. **


	303. Boss Battle: Xavaran

The platform was a hazy, bloody color.

Sora stood straight, eyes locked forward, waiting for the battle to begin.

A misty, warped black portal appeared, and out walked a man, donned in the Organization's cloak. His short, silver hair blew weakly in the dry, stiff wind around them. His cobalt eyes focused forward, completely concentrated.

"Sora." Xavaran's voice was smooth, and eerily even. Void of all emotion and feeling.

The brunette summoned his weapon to his hands and gripped it tightly. The cool metal gave him a sense of strength, and the magic invigorated him.

"Let the battle rage."

Thick blood began to draw from an open cut on the man's arm, flowing into his hand and beginning to shape. A blade appeared, and then a handle, both a glimmery crimson shade, and the man clutched to it tightly. The sharp edge dripped his essence, splattering noiselessly onto the ground below.

And then he lunged.

Sora almost didn't see it; only the faintest whisper of the blade slicing through the air drew his attention to the attack, and he brought up his Key just in time to stop the fatal attack. His opponent was emotionless, his eyes like cold, dry fire – burning harshly, non-stopping, everlasting. It frightened the boy.

Another slash. Another almost-late defense.

Sora lashed out this time, at the man's face. Xavaran blocked with little effort, and made an equal attempt at an attack to the boy's face. The brunette ducked and smashed the Keyblade into the man's ribs.

He gasped, thrown off guard, wincing from the cracking of bones beneath his skin. He spun and struck the Keyblader, sending him flying and skidding across the arena.

The boy landed harshly, but got back up quickly, breathing hard. He watched as the man regenerated his wounds with blood, and he knew that this wouldn't be easy. This battle could go on forever, unless he could end it quickly.

And there was one way he could do just that.

He sprinted forward; weapon clutched tightly, and delivered a series of rapid, severe blows on the man. Xavaran blocked each one-handedly, with a bit of effort. Though his wrist stung slightly from the strain.

Sora continued attacking, his heart racing and his muscles aching from the expended effort and movement. He allowed the man no chance to retaliate, which seemed to distress his opponent greatly. But all he had to do was wait for that one, weak moment in which he could finish him off.

And after a long time of fighting, he got his chance.

Xavaran swapped the weapon from one hand to the other, allowing his previous hand to rest. The movement was fluid, quick, and swift.

Yet not swift enough.

The Keyblade master caught him by the leg with his weapon, bringing him down to one knee for only a moment.

And that was all he needed.

A sharp, thick piercing sound ripped throughout the still area, followed by the soft pittering and pattering of liquid drops onto the solid floor.

Blood dripped slowly, and then faster, from the stab wound in Xavaran's chest. The Key had embedded itself into the man's 'heart' deeply, causing him to go weak against his will.

A bloody cough broke the silence, as the man began to slowly fade. Unwillingly.

It almost pained the boy to have to look into the eyes of this man as he died. They showed no fear. No regrets. Nothing. Just…strength.

"I'll be back…" he gasped strongly, before his body disappeared and he faded from sight.

And Sora believed it.

Standing up, he looked around as the ground below him began to hum and tremble. Light lifted up and flooded his sight, and he somehow knew this was not over.

000000

**This is the first in a series of battle-based drabbles, a challenge given to me by GS (aka GeassSamurai). The criteria for this one was:**

Against Xavaran, he will see the full extent of Xavvy's abilities, and when

Sora wins, Xavaran will inform him that he'll return.

**It was a really long battle, although it doesn't seem like it. Also, I think Xavvy's hair was silver…right? If not, sorry about that, Wy… **

**Xavaran is an OC that belongs to Wyrmhero. **


	304. Ode To The Sponge

My love for sponge

Is so very deep.

So here is my ode

To my favorite treat.

Soft and squishy,

For me to hold.

Some think they're useless.

To me, they're gold.

They're comfortable, and cozy,

Snuggled in my hold.

A wondrous object,

With a feel so bold.

I feel at ease,

With this simple plaything.

Why? I'm not sure.

But to me it's everything.

Sponges make me feel safe,

And very secure.

They keep me entertained,

And I'll never get bored.

Oh,

If only I could speak,

I'd say things so great

About those plush toys

That I could never hate.

My love for them is everlasting.

So comforting, so fun.

And now I've expressed my great passion,

My ode to the sponge.

000000

**….yeeeeah, definitely an odd drabble. But fun to write, nonetheless :3**

**This was a request from Original Queen Xalele, who asked me to write about her OC Lexeno's (who is a Nobody) love for sponges.**

**….yeah, the guy's hooked :3**


	305. Leave Out All The Rest

I dreamed I was missing

_(from your arms)_

You were so scared

_(and that broke my heart)_

But no one would listen

Cause no one else cared

_(but I always did)_

After my dreaming

I woke with this fear

What am I leaving

When I'm done here?

_(is it you)_

So if you're asking me

I want you to know

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

_(and forgive me)_

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

_(so you'll never forget me)_

And don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

_(I'm there)_

Keep me in your memory

_(just the good ones)_

Leave out all the rest.

Don't be afraid

I've taken my beating

_(and I've done my time)_

I've shared what I made

_(with you)_

I'm strong on the surface

Not all the way through

_(I could break so easily)_

I've never been perfect

_(and never will)_

But neither have you

Forgetting

All the hurt inside

You've learned to hide so well

_(and I can't do that)_

Pretending

_(believing)_

Someone else can come and save me from myself

_(you?)_

I can't be who you are.

_(I'm not that strong)_

000000

**This songfic relates to Namine and Sora in Castle Oblivion, and can be told from either POV. Personally, I think towards the end it sounds more like Namine, and the beginning is more like Sora, but it could work both ways. Whichever floats your boat. **


	306. Trick Or Treat?

The doorbell rang sharply, loudly, in clear contrast to the normal, eerie silence that hovered about the castle.

Xemnas looked his office window, expecting a few certain visitors this particular night.

And he was not wrong.

From where he could see, a small group of young children were crowed around the door, dressed in frivolous costumes and thick face paint, each holding small, colorful buckets and sacks, brimming with bright, wrapped candies and chocolates. They stood at the door, fidgety and anxious, but their excitement was all too clear.

It was Halloween, afterall.

The Superior had given the members the night off, to do as they pleased. While some went to parties, or candy-bag snatching, he himself had volunteered to take care of the troublesome little kids who came by in hopes of obtaining sweets.

And surprisingly enough, he didn't mind it.

In fact, he _enjoyed_ this.

The doorbell rang again, the children's impatience and anxiousness and excitement growing.

Taking up the bowl of candy he had sitting on his desk, Xemnas stood up, and opens a portal.

Best not keep them waiting too long.

---

The door opened slowly, to reveal the faces of seven little children. They all looked sweet in their costumes: Two princesses (one Snow White, the other one of their own imagination), one devil, one scientist, two ninjas (they were twins), and one pirate.

They all looked up and smiled at the tall, tanned man before them, who was smiling faintly.

"Trick or tr—"

A vicious snarling cut off the children, as The Diviner jumped out from behind Xemnas, growling ferociously, teeth fully barred. His golden eyes were wide and filled with malice and lust for sadism. And with only the pale moonlight to fall upon him, the shadows that laid around his face made him only more menacing.

The children shrieked and screamed and cried, in pure, unmistakable terror. They clutched at each other, as they were frozen stiff by the wild beast before them.

Coming to their senses only seconds later, they took off running fast, screaming and wailing throughout the streets. Very soon, they were out of sight.

As soon as they were gone, Saix regained his calm, stolid composure, but wore a smug grin on his face. Xemnas grinned diabolically.

"That group screamed quite loudly." The Superior remarked.

"The loudest so far." Number II agreed.

"Let us prepare for the next group."

Saix nodded, and they both headed back inside and shut the door.

Oh, they _definitely_ enjoyed this….

000000

**LOL! XD Evil Xemmy and Saix….**

**This drabble is pretty self-explanatory. :3 **

HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE!!!

**(gives everyone giant HALLOWEEN cookies) :D**


	307. I Don't Need Love

I am who I am

And I don't need love.

Don't misunderstand,

And don't get me wrong,

But love isn't the song

I'm listening to right now.

I don't need a boyfriend

To call me pretty.

To hold my hand and flirt with me.

To kiss me and hug me and make me feel wanted.

Because I'm confident in myself

And I don't need to flaunt it.

I don't need a lover

To make me feel special.

To tell me I'm 'his only one.'

To tell me I'm 'his one true love'.

Because I know I'm special. Everyone is.

And, quite frankly,

I'm not too keen on being anyone's everything.

I am who I am

And I don't need love.

Maybe some day, but just not now.

Until then, I'll keep being me

And be happy with that.

I'm _sure_ I'll survive some how.

000000

**By the way, that last line was supposed to be a happy-sarcastic line. So it'd be… 'Sarappy'? 'Harcastic'? Mehh…**

**This was a drabble for GS' love drabble challenge. The criteria:**

A drabble about Xumi's happiness without anyone, simply because she's that

kind of person.

**Xumi is an OC that belongs to Echo The Ethereal Swordmaster. Hope ya'll enjoyed it :)**

**AND XOMG DO YA'LL KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS!???**

TODAY STARTS THE MONTH OF NOVEMBER!! WE'RE RUNNING ON 11 MONTHS OF DRABBLES, PEOPLE!!!! :D

**Just one month left after this, month... X3**

**(gives everyone oversized cookies)**


	308. Scream

Prompt:

**:: Scream ::**

Scream

By yourself.

On your own.

Trapped in Darkness.

All alone.

No one's there.

But maybe someone will hear you

Scream

For my help.

Her help.

His help.

Any help.

You know you need it.

The seclusion is burning,

So painfully, so

Scream

Let it out.

Throw your voice.

Pray to the devil that an angel will save you.

Pray to the gods that the demons won't kill you.

Scream

When you wake up.

And realize

The Darkness is real.

000000

**This drabble is about someone (anyone, really) being trapped in Darkness, and how the Darkness can be related to nightmares. It's suckish, I know, but there's 7 minutes to midnight and I had to rush. GOMENASAI! D:**


	309. Back At One

It's undeniable that we should be together

_(we have been all our lives)_

It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never

_(we were never just friends)_

The basis is need to know

If you just don't know how I feel

_(or maybe you do? I don't know)_

Then let me show you that now I'm for real

_(and I'll never fade)_

If all the things in time, time will reveal

_(and we have time)_

Yeah,

One, you're like a dream come true

_(I'll wake up never)_

Two, just wanna be with you

_(for forever)_

Three, girl it's plain to see

That you're the only one for me

_(the only one)_

Four, repeat steps one through three

_(I'll do it all day)_

Five, make you fall in love with me

_(My love will never fade away)_

If ever I believe my work is done

Then I'll start back at one

It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out

_(it's destiny)_

And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, hey

And undesirable, for us to be apart

_(so impossible, it'd break my heart)_

I never would've made it very far

_(I would've fallen by now without you)_

'cause you know you got the keys to my heart

_(you're the true master)_

'cause...

Say farewell to the dark of night

I see the coming of the sun

_(and we'll go together)_

I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun

_(with you by my side)_

You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine

_(and now it's not so lonely)_

You threw out the life line

Just in the nick of time

_(you're my one and only)_

000000

**…meh, this isn't my favorite, but it's okay, I guess. This is a songfic about the pairing SoKai. I'm still not a big fan of it, but when listening to this, I immediately thought of them.**

**The song used is '**Back At One**' by Brian McKnight. It's a sweet song, which I like a lot :)**


	310. Boss Battle: Axial

The platform was a misty, sky blue color.

Sora braced himself. After the first fight, he knew what to expect.

Another portal opened up some ways away from him, and out stepped another cloaked figure, this time female. The wind blew her long, chestnut-colored hair with some strength, the air alive and whispering with the presence of spirits. Though this sent a faint shiver down the boy's spine, the girl's sky blue eyes did not deviate from Sora's.

"Hey, Sora." The girl's voice was friendly, with a dark edge to it. A faint smile, laced with hate, slid over her lips. "I hope you're ready to pay for my brother's lives…"

In a sharp flash of white, a katana appeared to her hands, gold in color and intricately designed. She flipped the blade around her fingers for show, and took on a fighting stance. Sora gripped his own weapon tightly.

A smirk on her behalf. "After you."

She was going to regret that.

The Keyblader ran forward and lashed out with speed, nearly whacking the girl. But Axial was too quick, and she dodged with ease. She swung out at him with less-than-impressive speed, and the boy parried it. He lashed out again, this time hitting her ribs. While she was reacting to the blow, he managed to get in about four more whacks, and followed up his combo with a strike to the head.

The girl staggered back, clutching her injured torso. The blood was already soaking her coat.

"Ah, man…that stings…" she hissed, wincing. She rushed him from the side and lashed out at him in rapid succession. Sora brought up his Keyblade to block the rain of attacks, although a few made contact with his body.

She screeched in frustration and swung wilding, whacking Sora across the face and sending him flying across the platform. He cried out in pain as his body hit the ground with force, definitely leaving some nasty bruises behind. He gripped his cheek and stood up shakily, cringing. He could already feel the blood running down his skin and through his fingers.

Before he knew it, Axial was right in his face, preparing for another damaging blow.

So he just stabbed out towards her.

And she ran into the blade.

The brunette let out a strangled gasp and a bloody cough as it pierced her 'Heart' area. She stood there, shocked, before her knees gave out and she fell to the ground. And then she began to fade.

She grinned weakly, and whispered, "Heh…thanks for the fight…"

And then she disappeared.

Sora wiped the blood from his cheek, and looked around for his next challenger.

And the platform began to glow beneath him, and he braced himself for the next challenge.

000000

**Another battle drabble from GS' challenge. The criteria this time:**

Against Axial, Axial may fight alongside Marlon(who should be scared, at

least a bit), and should be mad that Sora killed 2 versions of her brother

already. The decrease in her power from the beginning of the RP should be

apparent.

**I know I didn't use Marlon in this (for one, the way you worded it made it sound sorta optional, and two, I'm not quite sure how he fights), so I'm sorry for that. :(**

**Axial belongs to Axira. I hope ya'll enjoyed it.**


	311. Only A Corrupt Child Can

Only a corrupt child can…

Destroy a world,

Break a Heart.

Lose himself,

-or herself-

In the insanity that ensues when

The shadows begin to grow.

Children hold Light.

They have the Light.

They _are_ Light.

But when that purity is disturbed,

A glitch in the code,

Corruption consumes.

And eats them ALIVE.

Only a damaged soul

A wrecked soul

A bleeding soul

A betrayed and shattered and broken soul

Can unlock the chaos

And let us all fall

Into the oblivion of Darkness.

000000

**This drabble is part of a three-day thing I'm planning, so you'll see the second part of it tomorrow :3 After the three days, if anyone can pick out the little message, I shall not only give you one, but THREE oversized cookies of your favorite kind :D XOMG awesome right? XD**


	312. Obtain The Power Of

So open the door.

Break the seal,

And unravel the disaster

Let evil become your Master

And make nightmares real.

Soil your hands with the

Last breaths and tears

Of the fading corpses at your feet.

Continue on.

And seek the power that you crave most.

Seek the power of…

…obtain the power of…

…whatever you envy.

Anything you envy.

Do what it takes to find

That single place

Where you rule supreme.

And where all your dreams

Become reality.

After all, you're not bad.

You just want more.

More than what anyone can give.

So cast out your Heart

And take it.

000000

**Part 2 of my 3-day drabble…thing.**

**The message is probably easy to see, now. But if you can guess the last part of the message, I'll throw in an extra cookie :3**

**Today, I realized that I didn't offer an explanation as to why yesterday's drabble was connected to Kingdom Hearts. Then again, I think it's pretty self explanatory…so I won't bother to.**


	313. A God

And here you are.

All you've strived for isn't in vain.

This is your reign.

This is the power one can only dream of

-or fear-

And it's here.

So embrace it.

Consume it.

Drink it in.

After all, you've given up so much to get it.

You've sacrificed so much.

You've sold your soul.

You've submit your morals.

So assume your place on your desolate throne.

And fall to you knees and laugh.

Crookedly…

Emptily…

Brokenly…

Grin tearfully, because you're all alone.

Eternal solitude,

As all you can see are the streams of Darkness

And blood.

The blood that pools around you.

The blood that _you've_ spilt.

Turn your tear-stained face to the black skies.

With those eyes that

No one can understand.

And now no one ever will.

Scream until your lungs collapse.

Or until the tears start to fall.

And declare yourself…

…a god.

000000

**And the final part is complete :3 Any one pick up on the message yet?**

**So there you have it. A three-part drabble, explaining the process of submitting yourself to the Dark side. Hm…it seems like they don't really have any cookies… D:**

**NOTE: This chapter wasn't hard to write at all. I wrote this when I was UBER angry and #issed, so it came very easily :3**


	314. Our Eternal Vow: Guest Writer

We'll line the pieces up

Our worlds shake as the darkness engulfs.

I hear your voice but I can't see your face as it grows…

Faint…

I feel us drifting…

As I lose you…to the darkness.

But I never give up.

No matter how many places, or how long it takes

I made a vow

Under the falling stars

To protect you from the dark and bring you into the light, so I'd never let anything happen to you.

And, as I promised, you told me that our hearts are bonded so we would never be apart.

But I didn't understand.

Now that I understand,

I will never forget how much it meant

To hear those words

And although I got lost along the way, even in my deepest sleep

I dreamt of you.

Then when it wasn't really you, I would remember the real you.

How you saved me from the dark even though I lost everything.

Even my heart.

You saved me.

Your beautiful voice lead me to the light.

And now I cry these tears of pain.

But then I realize that even though we lost each other, and although I'm in the dark

I see a light.

I hear your voice again.

And the light leads me to you.

But as I find you I must say goodbye again.

To protect you from the dark, I must give the gift of light back to you, as you did to me.

From the day we met, and from our days of childhood

To the day I remember

I make this vow once again.

"I'll come back to you. I promise."

And as my heart aches to leave you again, Light forces us to separate.

And no matter how many obstacles block the path, or the crossroad of fate shatters

I'll find you.

Because of what you say back to me

"I know you will."

For I am always with you

And you are always with me

Forever

Leading me home into the hands

Of Light and Love

As I hear your voice again, I know I'm home.

I came with you, as I did so long ago

As I searched until our hearts lead us back together

As our eternal vow said:

I'll come back to you.

I promise.

000000

**… (sniffles) **

**This STILL makes me choke up X3**

**This poem went along with this vid I saw, and I could NOT get it out of my head. I knew I had to put this in here :3**

**I can't remember who wrote it, but know that this poem is **_NOT MINE IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM._** Got it memorized?**

**This went to a vid about Sora and Kairi, if ya'll hadn't noticed :3**

**COOKIE TIME!!!!**

**Oversized cookies go out to:**

Wyrmhero

Cyxrus

**For figuring out the secret message, which was: ****'Only A Corrupt Child Can Obtain The Power Of A God'. **

**The drabbles each went with a different song, that all tie into each other. The songs are by a bunch of different composers. I could provide ya'll with a link to get them, if you'd like :3**

**And finally, I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers, because **

WE'VE JUST HIT 1000 REVIEWS!!!! :D THANKS SO MUCH!!!! 

**(balloons fly everywhere)**

**You guys all seriously rock :3**


	315. I Will Win

I will win.

I will win this fight

Between me, and her,

It just isn't right.

For me to fear her,

That monster,

My darker side.

I'm the one in control.

My Heart is my own;

For me and me alone to hold.

Being what I am…I find it hard

To deny the few things that I hold precious.

I can barely stand it;

In order for me to keep her locked up inside

I myself must step into the cage.

Joy,

Sorrow,

Rage…

I have to deny the feelings I long for most.

In order to remain in control.

But I will win.

I will win the fight.

The fear can't keep me away forever.

The memories can't stop me, nor her words,

My Heart belongs to me; not her.

Because I say so.

I will win.

I won't let go.

000000

**This drabble is about Mircle, an OC that belongs to CrushedUnderLove, and her struggle with the Heartless half of her. I hope it turned out okay, and accurately :3**

**Looking though my folder in my inbox that I made for challenges, ideas, and requests PMed to me by ya'll, I noticed that I have quite a few that I haven't even touched yet! So, for the rest of the week I'll be putting up those drabbles :3**

**NOTE: **I'm really sorry Cy that I couldn't put yours up tonight. I was typing it and there was something unclear about it, that I really need to ask you about. I sent you a PM about it, and I PROMISE to put it up tomorrow… :(


	316. She Came Along

The door was yanked open and then slammed shut with unnecessary force.

The man winced at the noise, and didn't need to turn around to know who it was, and for what reason she was mad. Regardless, he turned from his computer toward the door, and saw the angry woman standing there. Her fists were clenched and her posture was tight, and her emerald eyes were ablaze with fury.

Rixon knew that look. He didn't have to say, but he wanted to confirm it.

"Xed?"

"Yes." The woman said, letting out a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. It only worked slightly. "We've had another argument."

He didn't bother to ask what it was about. "Are you okay?"

A frustrated, strained sigh escaped her lips. "No," she said shortly, "I'm not okay."

Rixon frowned. He really hated it when Layax was this mad.

She continued, "I think I've had enough of this. In fact, I know I have." She grinned inwardly, though it was apparent in her eyes. "I believe it's time we punish II."

"Punish?" A part of him didn't like the sound of that. But another part did.

"Yes." There was an ever-so-faint wickedness to her voice. But it was well hidden. "Yet…I don't think I should dirty my hands over this."

The main raised an eyebrow. "Then how will you go through with this?"

"I won't. You will."

"What?" He was surprised; not outwardly, dramatically surprised, but surprised enough for his eyes to widen slightly. "Why me?"

"Because," Layax said, "I don't feel like doing this myself."

The redhead sighed, but stood up nonetheless. He could never defy her; he loved and respected her far too much. He nodded at her.

"Then let's go."

000

Loud, impatient banging on the door.

The brunette rolled her eyes, annoyed, and stood up from her seat on her bed.

"Coming, coming…" She strode over and opened the door, expecting to see an excited Navix or an energetic Dani.

She wasn't expecting an ambush.

Rixon rushed her and grabbed her, throwing her into the wall. She hit it considerably hard, and before she could react she found herself pinned against it; a sharp, dark blade pressed against her throat stopped her from moving.

Looking up, she saw the maroon eyes of her Superior looking at her intensely, as if he was angry or frustrated. Looking behind him, she could see the satisfied and slightly sadistic smirk of his wife, standing there with her arms crossed.

"What the heck, Layax? Rixon??" Xed demanded, quickly shutting up as she felt the sword press closer into her skin.

"It's time you were properly punished." The redhead said, his voice eerily calm and devoid of emotion.

The girl looked at him, confused. This wasn't the Rixon she knew…

Her glare softened, as she continued to stare into the man's unchanging eyes.

Her one pale ones held miles of pity, and disgust.

It was almost enough to make Rixon draw back. Almost.

She looked away, towards the floor.

"You used to be your own person…and then she came along."

Appalled, and shocked, rage flooded his eyes and clouded over his judgment. He still was his own person! Layax hadn't changed him at all! She couldn't control him…right?

He shook his head clear of the thoughts. He didn't need to reason with her.

He dragged his weapon across skin sharply, stood up, and walked out with Layax.

And Xed watched the puppet leave with his master before the world grew black.

000000

**Hmm…I have mixed feelings about this drabble… I sorta like it, and I sorta don't…but meh.**

**This was a request by Cyxrus (as I promised him I'd do). The criteria:**

We've heard about Layax' control over Rixon... let's see it put into

practice. After another argument between Layax and Xed, Layax deems that she

shouldn't dirty her own hands... and gets Rixon to do it for her. Rixon must

use a line that shows he's under her control, but he doesn't know it, and Xed

must reply:

"You used to be your own person... and then she came along."

**I hope ya'll liked it :)**


	317. Our XIII

He's Number XIII.

Misunderstood, but brave.

He shall save us all.

000000

**This is a haiku about Roxas, obviously, and about how he's the key the to Nobodies' destiny.**

**I know I was gonna do another request, but I'm not feeling great and this was quick to do. I'm sorry. :(**


	318. Comparisons

"Alright! Thanks again!"

"No problem! Stop by sometime!"

"I sure will!" Sora grinned at his new friend, and waved back to him. The blonde, spiky-haired kid waved back, grinning a wide grin that reached his bright blue eyes. Even from this far away, his insanely bright orange jump suit was easily seen. And even if it weren't, he had a loud, slightly obnoxious voice that could've been heard for miles.

The brunette turned back around and continued walking down the dirt path, towards the spot where their Gummi Ship had crash-landed. While Donald and Goofy had worked on the ship, Sora was sent to find out where they were.

And they just so happened to have landed in the hidden leaf village of Kohona.

On his way into town, he ran into a trio of kids. They were all quite helpful, and very friendly. They showed him around, treated him to lunch that consisted of some kind of noodle-soup called ramen (that he would HAVE to get his pals to try), and told him everything and anything he needed to know.

And on his way back, he couldn't help but think about how comfortable he was around them. How…right it felt. How normal it was.

The black haired, black-eyed one, Sasuke; he was a lot like Riku.

Withdrawn, quiet, and stolid at times, but with a sense of humor unlike most others. Though there was something dark about him, there was also something…light-like. It was hard to explain. As if he had a good heart, but it was just in a dark place. Also, the way girls were naturally drawn to him (Riku always got all the girls, too. It made him pretty jealous at times) as if he were God's gift to all women was very much like his silver-haired friend back home.

The pink-haired, green-eyed one, Sakura; she was a lot like Kairi.

Strong-willed, brave, and outgoing, but with a personality that attracted many. Though sweet and quiet on the outside, she had this incredibly powerful spirit, almost as if there were another being living inside her. She was stubborn, but with good reason and in a good way (just like Kairi). And she had a strong heart, and went after whatever she wanted.

And the blonde-haired, blue-eyes one, Naruto; he was a lot like himself, actually.

Determined, stubborn, and very adventurous, but with a strong sense of right and wrong. He could be outrageous and a bit clumsy at times, but it was never meant in a bad way. He was also extremely goofy and laid back, when he should take his missions and goals more seriously (he should work on that as well). But all in all, they were both heroes to the core; and they'd do anything within their power to make everything and everyone okay again.

It made the brunette smile to think that there were others out there that were so much like his friends.

He looked ahead, and kept on walking.

And he couldn't wait for the day when they'd all be together again.

Just like them.

000000

**First of all, I'd like to apologize and BEG for everyone's forgiveness at how HORRIBLE and TERRIBLE last night's drabble was. I'm so sorry for that…I felt really bad, and I needed to do something very quick and get off the computer right away. So I'm super sorry for that. (gives everyone big sorry cookies)**

**Secondly, this is a crossover drabble that was requested by Mrfipp. The criteria:**

Sora, after having a talk with Naruto, starts seeing similarities about him,

Riku and Kairi, and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

**I hope it turned out like you hoped it would've :3**


	319. Song of Storms

Sweet and kind

Oppressing gently; danger and power

Null from the start, but the

Gales are strong and hard to ignore.

Opening, stirring current

Forcefully sweeping by, obliterating all threats

Steady, unchanging,

Tall and proud, and powerful

Opposed to the label 'I am weak'

Realizing true power comes from one's Heart

Misleading all who

Stare past

000000

**This poem-drabble is about KCNF's OC, Maxia, and how, in my opinion, she can be compared to a storm. **

**Also, this has a secret message in it, so a cookie goes to anyone who can pick it out. TWO cookies to whoever knows where it comes from :3**

**Also, there will be another request drabble tomorrow, after I finish reading more about their OCs.**

**HEY ALL YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE!!!!!!!**

**If you guys are looking to make some awesomesauce friends, RP, and have a great time, we have an opening in our KH forum! :D Just PM Axira or Cyxrus if you're interested :3 I swear, it'll be some of the mot awesome fun you'll ever have!**


	320. Blind Leading The Blind

Prompt:

**:: Blind Leading The Blind ::**

We're all so ignorant and stupid.

To think that we,

_We,_

Of all those with the great destinies,

Who have ties to the divine entities,

That we believe we're strong enough

To be the heroes of our time.

When in truth,

We're just the blind leading the blind.

We're arrogant, and indignant

Bent on revenge and self-improvement

We curse, and we lament

We're depressed and too dependent

While some are too independent;

And they believe they can be Masters,

To be the heroes of our time.

When in truth,

We're just the blind leading the blind.

We have no idea what lies ahead

And what's waiting for us when the sun's above our heads.

We run into the fight,

With our unshattered pride.

But dignity alone won't save our hides.

And we don't even know what we're fighting towards.

For all we know it could be another war.

Misleading the world is a heavily abused crime

For there are so many who crave to be

The heroes of our time.

But that path they'll never find.

Because…in truth…

We're just the blind leading the blind.

000000

**This drabble-prompt is about how the Keybladers want to be the big heroes and lead everyone to victory, but they have no idea what's in the future for them. So they're just the blind leading the blind. :3**

**This prompt was an idea told to me by Wyrmhero. Awesomeness, Wy! Thanks!**

**COOKIE TIME!!!**

GurrenSamurai :3

KCNF :3

aliasfan

Axira

Twilight Princess67

R33k00b34r

**All of ya'll correctly guessed the secret message, which was 'SONG OF STORMS' (if you read the first letter of each sentence, it spelled it out). **

**And those with a ' :3 ' next to their names gets TWO cookies, because they guessed correctly where it came from, which was 'The Legend of Zelda'.**


	321. Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw Her bathing upon the roof

Her beauty

And Her moonlight

Overthrew you…

She tied you

To a fleeting dream.

She broke your hope

She tore you at the seams

And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah…

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Being here is not our first,

We know this sky, we've walked this dirt

We used to live as whole before we knew You

We've seen Your views on our dying Hearts;

Our Path is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah…

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Maybe there's an Angel above

But all we're ever learned from Her

Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew us…

It's not a cry You can hear at night

It's not Nobodies who's seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah…

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

000000

**This songfic is about the Nobodies and their connection to Kingdom Hearts, and the moon, and all that stuff… And also how their hope and their way of getting their Hearts back isn't happy, but very sad…**

**The song used is '**Hallelujah**' by Rufus Wainwright, and it is PHENOMENAL. SERIOUSLY AMAZING. It is such a beautiful song, and if you haven't heard it I suggest you hop over to Youtube and LISTEN to it!**

**I didn't change too much of the lyrics, because so much of it went so well with KH…**


	322. Boss Battle: Bex

The platform was a stony teal color.

Time passed.

Sora looked around, slightly confused. Where was his next challenger?

_Whish._

He cried out in pain and surprise, and clutched his arm. Blood trickled out of a moderately shallow cut. He turned his azure gaze to behind him, and saw a young girl in a cloak.

Her steely blue-green eyes looked at him impassively, as one would look at a blank wall. Her light blonde hair, streaked with black, laid limp and lifeless in the still, tense again. She tossed a dagger in the air, catching it by the handle each time. Narrowly avoiding the blade each time.

"Sora." It wasn't an acknowledgement. It was confirmation.

The boy grit his teeth, and prepared himself.

"So…" Bex said quietly, "you wish to mess with a rogue?" She sniffed, smugly, carelessly. "Fine."

She whipped the dagger at him, which he only barely blocked with the length of his Key. He rushed at her, but she had already moved. Before he knew it, another two daggers were embedded in his shoulder. He cried out again.

"You expect to beat me with this?"

He turned around to slashed her, and she stopped the blade with her hand.

"Pitiful."

Her hand flared up a pale blue color, and released a torrent of powerful ice magic at him. He ducked and swerved, narrowly missing it, and swung his weapon into her hip. Caught off guard, she stumbled back, wincing.

He slashed again, and again, and again. Two of the three hits made contact; the third was blocked by a baton she summoned at the last moment. She twirled her weapon expertly and gracefully, but with crushing force. Sora barely had time to parry, much less deal any attacks.

"Thundaragan!" Bex cried out, summoning a powerful stream of lightning upon the Keybearer. He ran out of the way and tried to strike her again. She jumped back, and continued shouting out the spell, throwing bolts of lightning at him continuously.

But, her mistake was that she fell into a pattern. Sora dodged at the right times and advanced, rushing her from the side and swinging at her. She brought up her baton to block the blow, but to no avail. The angle of his attack and the angle of her defense were highly unmatched.

With Sora having the advantage.

Putting extra strength behind it, the brunette slashed through the weapon with a loud _CRACK_, dividing it in two.

Stunned and shocked, she faltered as she whipped out another pair of daggers.

But by then it was too late.

Sora stabbed her through her 'Heart' area, blood spurting from the wound. She coughed hard, and fell to her knees. Her stolid vision began to cloud over with darkness, as wisps of smoky Darkness arose to carry her away.

She almost half-smiled. Almost.

"I'm…going to the Peaceful Realms, then…" She said, mostly to herself.

And then she was gone.

The boy looked around warily, using a little Cure magic to heal his more serious wounds.

Who was next?

000000

**Another challenge drabble, from GS. Criteria:**

Against Bex, the battle should be easy, but Bex should make good use of her

assassin skills and magic.

**This wasn't so bad to do. Hope ya'll enjoyed it!**


	323. Loving Being Alone

I don't need anyone.

I'm perfectly fine on my own.

I don't need another person to depend on.

I'm in love with being alone.

Others…they're pitiful, and weak.

You break their Hearts, they can't move on.

They need support to stay strong.

I say rip the foundation out.

Stand on your own two feet.

Hold onto no one's hand but your own.

Walk alone.

Love is for the foolish, the blind,

For I find

That love is fleeting, and it causes too much damage

It's an emotion I find troublesome to manage.

I don't need anyone.

I'm perfectly fine on my own.

I don't need another person to depend on.

I'm in love with being alone.

Love is an emotion mortals turn to

When they're in solitude

Lonely in the soul and mind.

But I find

That state when you're by yourself

Absolutely thrilling, and anyone else

Would simply ruin it with their trash presence

And I never want to end it.

I don't need a soul mate. A partner. A lover.

I use them as I see them; I don't need another

Person to share in the illusion of devotion,

For that is a useless emotion.

And I'd rather bask in the simplicity

Of being in love with being alone.

000000

**Awww… D:**

**This drabble is another challenge drabble (in the whole love series). The criteria:**

A drabble about Xanthan and his thinking he needs no one.

**It's been a long while since I had a drabble about him…too long, even, so I hope you enjoyed it EP, if you're reading! :3**

**Xanthan belongs to Arrancar Piros.**


	324. Emotion Maelstrom

I once dreamed a dream that I never wished for

And I fell repeatedly, into a storm

I became crushed by emotions I never knew existed.

And my perception of life became twisted.

Yet,

If it were only this or nothing at all,

I'd rather cascade into the emotion maelstrom.

For what is a life that's a blank page?

I'd rather see colors I don't understand

And to have my perception of life become twisted.

I'd like to start dreaming again.

000000

**This is a little poem I came up with some time ago (I think on that trip to NC... (shudders)), relating to how Roxas felt when he suddenly started getting all those memories of Sora and everyone back. Hope ya'll like :)**


	325. A Monster, Now

What I've done

Cannot compare to who I've shunned

And I feel myself crack,

And die,

As the guilt is eating me alive.

No matter just what I try

It's never enough to redeem myself.

My sins are permanent,

My pain everlasting.

I'll never be able to escape the dark memories

That I have created.

There is no vindication for a damned soul

Like me.

For what I'll do,

And what I've done,

Cannot mend the things I've done.

And I can do is cower, and hide,

From the things most precious to me:

My family.

For what I've done would bring tears to their eyes,

And they'd start to cry

At the monster that I've become.

000000

**This drabble was requested by GS, in honor of his mother's birthday. He asked for it to be about how Navix has to hide from his family because he doesn't want them to find out about all the things he's done.**

**The bulk of this was actually a poem I had written, but it went so well that I just decided to use it :3**

**Happy B-Day, Mrs. GS' mom!! :D**


	326. A Heartless' Last Words

Midnight abyss, endless sea

My heart chains me to reality.

I wish to stop, I want to show

I'm not afraid; yet I let go.

My will controls, my mind sets

My body reacts to my soul's bet.

I'm crying, yet I don't care

I'm ripping apart everywhere.

My fears consume what's left of me

Their lies shred my hope-to-be.

I'm going down, drowning in Light

Dying in my dark blight.

Let me fade; I no longer exist.

I suffer from my selfishness.

Daggered words through my existence spear

My calls for sanctuary no one can hear

And then I disappear.

000000

**This drabble was another poem I wrote when I was depressed some time ago, when I was truly 'emo' X3 When I look back at it now, I can't believe how depressed I was…but I'm told I can write some very lovely poetry when I am…**

**This can be related to the life of a Heartless, to its death. I left out how Heartless come to be, because we all should get to know the rest of the story :)**


	327. End of the World

This is the end of the world.

And there's nothing you can do

To slow our descent into our deepest depths.

We are falling.

Crumbling,

Slipping into a dreamless sleep

Where we become Darkness and Nothing and more

We become the scary things in children's folklore

And we become the creepy things that lurk around the corner

Waiting to jump

On some un-expecting explorer.

This is the end of the world.

This is where our horizons end.

And this is where the sunlight will never rise.

And this is where the moonlight dies.

As we're thrown into the chaos

We'll only be able to shiver weakly,

And pray, if we can, for a hero to save us.

Though there won't be any.

This is the end of the world.

The end of you, and me.

So let's share one last dance.

So let's touch one last time.

So let's kiss our last kiss.

For this is the end of the world.

And there's nothing you can do

To slow our descent into our deepest depths.

We are falling.

000000

**This poem is based off of the KH OST track called 'End of the World'. It's the theme at the last world In KH1, for those who don't remember.**

**I think it's pretty self-explanatory. **


	328. Rant: Twilight

**Twilight**

_The choice of a hero who wants it all…_

The dead balance. To be Twilight is to become equilibrium. Dark and Light, good and bad, right and wrong, black and white…complete poise. Afterall, how can you forgive the force that pulled you into oblivion, ripped apart your world and stole your heart? And how can you embrace the very force that you betrayed? That you turned against, defiled, and tainted? And how can you take both into your own being, and purposely turn your Heart into a battleground? All the divine and terrible power you could ever dream of and fear. The thought is tempting. The pain is horrifying. Knowing that one wrong move, one wrong tilt, one wrong slip, could shatter that balance and leave you broken. You'd end up drowning in the Darkness, or swallowed by the Light. To be Twilight one must walk a careful balance. One must forgive and move on, but never let the memories fade away, since that's a balancing act too.

Twilight…is the path that transforms your spirit into a beautiful disaster, just waiting to happen.

A delicate stability that has to break someday.

000000

**I haven't done a rant in QUITE some time, so I thought today would be a good day for one.**

**And I chose the topic of Twilight especially because TODAY I SAW THE ****TWILIGHT**** MOVIE AND IT WAS THE BEST DARN THING I HAD EVER SEEN!!! I LOVE YOU EDWARD!!!! :D**


	329. Angels On The Moon

Do you dream, that the world will know your name?

_(I do dream) _

So tell me your name

_(Xehanort…)_

Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?

_(as long as I get what I want)_

I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel

I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive

_(am I still?)_

To know I'm alive

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know

_(Though I'm not afraid)_

If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go

_(to face the mess I've made)_

Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon

_(and I'm there)_

Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

_(and everyone will care)_

Do you believe, in the day that you were born

_(that you were chained to a certain fate?)_

Tell me do you believe?

_(I don't)_

Do you know, that every day's the first of the rest of your life?

_(so I want to change perspective)_

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know

_(Though I'm not afraid)_

If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go

_(to face the mess I've made)_

Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon

_(and I'm there)_

Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

_(and everyone will care)_

This is to one last day in the shadows

_(or so I very hope)_

And to imagine a another's love

_(would be the greatest thing of all)_

This is to those forgotten angels

_(the ones on the moon) _

And the rivers of our blood

_(I will not forget you) _

This is to all of us, to all of us.

000000

**This songfic is a bit…complicated. It's about Xehanort, and how he did his experiments in order to be recognized and praised for it. However, it's also about when he was swallowed by the Darkness, and how he likes it and doesn't want to snap out of it. The 'angels on the moon' are the Nobodies, and when he says he can see himself there too, he's actually seeing his Xemnas half.**

**…a weird drabble for a weird song. **

**The song is '**Angels On The Moon**' by Thriving Ivory. It's a very beautiful song, and I highly recommend it.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!!**

I will **NOT** be accepting anymore challenges after **December 10****th**.

Just so ya'll know.


	330. Angelic Eyes

I've seen the light,

I've felt your love,

I know you're there,

From up above.

Please come to me

And help me soar,

Don't let me fall

Not anymore…

I wanna live

Don't ask me why.

Come lift me high

Angelic eyes.

000000

**This is from Sora's perspective, during the time when he was asleep and Namine was watching over him. It's a little snippet from a song I was working on, but I think it's pretty sweet :)**


	331. Dream On For Tomorrow

Time ticks,

And so do lives,

Another struck

With tainted glare

The eyes, the eyes,

The flame's burn, touch

Marks protection.

Marks demise.

Another chosen

Another death

There is no hope

For the dawn arising

Has been halted by flare…

Dark flare.

Slivered light,

Fragment wish,

The truth beyond

The lies…

Dream on for better days

Why wait,

To fight?

Believe, just believe

This plague can't steal away…

Use it to fight.

Trust yourself, just yourself

Protect your heart

Protect their hearts

Adventure

The second fire

Live on to fight.

Curse will be no more;

Dream on for that day

Why wait to hope?

Dream on for tomorrow

Why wait another day?

When it may be your last…

000000

**This poem relates the Darkness in people's hearts to a plague, and how people should dream on about the Light and stop waiting before they find themselves stuck in Darkness forever. :3**

**Also, I'll give a giant cookie to ANYONE at all who knows where I used this poem elsewhere. (probably only one of ya'll would know…unless ya'll knew me on Neopets, which I doubt ;) )**


	332. Phantom Zero vs Nineball

The teen flicked on the intercom, and it sparked to life with a soft buzz. His other hand, hovering over the robot's controls, drummed on the dashboard boredly, yet with a slight nervous twitch.

"Location sighted." He said, clearly, with an ever-so-faint tinge of excitement to it. "Mission has started."

He steered his mecha, a monstrous, metal destructive beast of a machine, towards the desolate space station floating aimlessly throughout the black void around him. The gigantic weapon was light black in color, not too deep but unmistakably onyx. Its appearance was smooth and sleek, to the point of rugged elegance. Its fingers were long, but not claw-like. Its head was pointy and its feet were well defined, which made travel and movement so much easier. Its weaponry was relatively simple: it had a massive beamsword, and two rapid-fire beam rifles.

As Phantom Zero, he was recently paid to scout out this place due to odd activity and suspicion. And he wasn't one to turn down a job.

Navix grinned behind his mask, anticipation gleaming in his colored eyes.

As he landed, he surveyed the area about him. The torn and dusty walls, the pain, tinted floor littered with aged debris, the broken and shattered windows that no longer held a distant shine, but a dingy glint; it was obvious that this place has been abandoned for quite some time.

The atmosphere was stiff, and silent.

All of the sudden, a sharp, soft whir caught the brunette's attention. He turned to face the direction of which the noise came from, but saw nothing.

"Target verified. Commencing hostilities."

The boy turned back around, and paled slightly.

And he gazed up at the towering monstrosity known as Nineball.

The mecha was tall and complex, making it seem all the more intimidating. Parts of it were a deep crimson shade, others vibrant silver, with patches of deep black and small pieces of menacing yellow woven in. It stood solidly, hovering over Navix's mecha and looking at it calculatingly.

Within a few seconds, he felt as if every single move he had been planning to make, and those he hadn't even thought of yet, had been figured out.

A cold bead of sweat threatened to slide down his forehead.

Snapping his thoughts back to the task on hand, the boy flicked a few switches and shifted into Zero-Shift, moving away from the enemy as quickly as possible.

As soon as he was away, Nineball lifted a cannon in the blink of an eye and fired a rapid round of fire at Navix. He dodged quickly, but found himself dodging another round of ammunition only seconds later. He lashed back with his own firing beams, but the mecha moved too quickly and was out of the way in no time at all.

Phantom Zero grit his teeth.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

His machine shook violently, suddenly, and he realized he had been attacked. His controls flickered and sparked, as he realized Nineball's energy blades, which had just appeared, had sliced one of his mecha's arms off.

Navix cursed loudly, using Zero-Shift again to make distance between them.

Unfortunately, Nineball utilized its boosters to speed up, and it glided over to the mecha and slashed again, deeply cutting the torso of it and nearly catching him by the blade.

"Oh c'mon!" He cried out in frustration, directing his good arm to slash his opponent with his beamsword. Nineball was knocked away, but it soon charged and attempted another strike. This time, Navix parried it and pushed it back.

Minutes passed, and all he could manage to do was parry and push away Nineball, in a fleeting defense that didn't do much to help.

And all the while, the teen racked his brain for what to do next. He found himself near panicking, having not expected this.

_Think, Navix…think…._

_Think…._

_C'mon Navix! Think!_

_NAVIX!_

"NAVIX!!!!"

"W-what?!?" The boy straightened out in his chair, looking around sleepily, expecting to see Nineball glaring at him, menacingly.

But he only saw a very ticked-off Xemnas.

The man glared at him. "Navix, I expect you to pay attention to these meetings. Is that clear?"

The teen nodded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Yeah, sure…"

His amber eyes narrowed, and he went back to rambling on about their Hearts and such.

The brunette propped his head up with his arm, and closed his eyes, not interested in hearing their boss' tired old speech for the millionth time.

He had a battle to win.

000000

**This was certainly challenging. But I think it turned out alright….**

**This was a challenge drabble, given to me by GS. The criteria:**

In it, Navix, as Phantom Zero, finds and abandoned floating space station he's been hired to scout out due to strange activity. In it, he fights longtime Armored Core final boss, Nineball. It's a mecha, and Navix fights it with his own Grunder.

**I hope it turned out okay.**

**Also, there is a person who gets a cookie:**

XedarlesFangirl

**That poem was taken from my story, ****Redarle**** (which I still have!), that I wrote about Neopets some time ago :3**

**(and quite honestly, I AM surprised you still read this…)**


	333. The Organization is Thankful

"Happy Thanksgiving, guys!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's eat!"

"Marluxia, pass the potatoes."

"Cut me some turkey, will ya, Xem?"

"Don't call me that, Number II."

"Hey, guys?"

"Saix! Send the yams down here!"

"Guys?"

"EW! I refuse to eat green beans!!"

"HEY GUYS!"

The bustling chatter stopped suddenly, and all eyes turned towards the girl sitting in between the Nocturne and the Freeshooter. She smiled, satisfied that she had their attention.

"What do you want?" Larxene snapped, annoyed that the child was delaying their eating time further.

"Well," she started, looking around at everyone, "I think we should all say what we're thankful for."

The Assassin rolled his cobalt eyes. "Xedramon, there is no point in that. We're thankful for nothing."

"Aw, that's not true, Marly!" Demyx exclaimed, smiling brightly. "We have a lot to be thankful for!" He smiled at Xed, the girl returning it with a grateful smile of her own. At least someone had her back.

Surprisingly enough, Lexaeus crossed his arms and grunted. "I agree with her." A few surprised looks exchanged between members.

Lacing his fingers and resting his hands on his lap, Number VI nodded. "It wouldn't harm anyone for us to do that."

The Superior looked back at the girl, who grinned at him brightly. He let out a sigh.

"Make this quick."

"Okay!" Xed said excitedly. "Everyone goes around the table!"

"Why don't you start?" Xigbar suggested. She nodded, and smiled again.

"I'm thankful for all you guys. You're like family to me."

Demyx grinned and gave her a hug. The Nymph pointed down her throat and made sick, gagging noises. A dinner roll to the head, curtsey of Number II, got her to be silent again.

"Me next!" The water-controller shouted. He smiled widely. "I'm thankful that I can hear, and I'm thankful for music! Oh, and my buddies too!" He grinned around the table.

Axel sighed. "I suppose I'm thankful I'm not gay like Marluxia."

The pink-haired man threw him a glare from across the table.

"I'm thankful I'm not an imbecile like Axel." Xaldin said.

"I second that." Vexen added in.

"Gee, you're all so kind." The redhead smirked cockily.

"I am thankful for Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas boomed, in his normal, monotonous voice. "May it give us our Hearts back very soon."

A few members murmured 'amen' afterwards, jokingly. They all snickered, with the more serious members smiling. A death glare from the boss quieted them rather quickly.

Saix was next.

"I am thankful I have not snapped yet and killed every single one of you."

Everyone scooted their chairs away from the Diviner.

Luxord shuffled a deck of cards, just to give himself something to do. "I am thankful for the favor of lady luck." He grinned dashingly. "It is rare for her to disappoint me."

Larxene leaned back in her chair. "I guess I can be thankful that I don't have to live in a castle full of guys anymore. You all suck."

"Uh…thanks, I guess…" Xed said, unsure whether that was a compliment or an insult.

"I am thankful for my strength." Number V said simply.

"And I am thankful for my wit, and thirst for knowledge." Zexion said in turn.

Marluxia drummed his fingers on the table, impatiently. "I am thankful for my sanity."

"Sanity?" Axel said, mock surprise painted all over his face. "What sanity?"

Another glare was thrown.

Xigbar grinned. "And to wrap things up, I'm thankful that I met you all. I appreciate my life a heck of a lot more."

"That's…surprisingly nice, Xigbar." Vexen said, a bit stunned. He hadn't expected Number II to feel that way.

The man shrugged. "Whatever, man."

A bit of silence passed.

"…can we eat now?"

"Yes, we can."

"Dig in!!"

And then everyone started to eat, thankful there was food for them, and Axel hadn't been allowed to cook it.

000000

**I'd always wondered what the Org was thankful for….**

**I guess this was pretty self-explanatory. And I didn't add Roxas cuz I didn't want to. :P**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING, EVERYONE!**


	334. Thirst

Prompt:

**:: Thirst ::**

I thirst for the throb of my heart in my chest.

I desire, so strongly desire

To understand emotions and what they mean again.

I thirst for my own name,

And not 'Nobody'.

I'm desperate for help.

From somebody, anybody.

I thirst to feel alive.

Because I'm dead on the inside.

And I want to feel the tears when I cry.

I thirst to be able to scream.

To scream, and scream, with meaning.

And I'd give anything to smile

Not the crooked, broken curve that I have now.

I thirst for the weight to arise from my shoulders.

And I thirst for pain that I cannot feel.

I thirst to not be a destroyed soul; a nothing.

And, most of all,

I thirst to be real.

000000

**This drabble-prompt is about how the Nobodies thirst for the things they don't have anymore. Dur X3**


	335. Dive Into The Heart

Dive into the Heart;

Deep Dive,

Fields of Horror, Apprehension,

Hesitation?

What Lies Beneath

Monochrome Dreams?

Fragments of Sorrow?

Vim and Vigor? Sinister Shadows?

Villains of a Sort;

The Corrupted.

A New Day is Dawning, a Twinkle in the Sky.

Nights of the Cursed; Disappeared.

Working Together,

Hand in Hand.

Old Friends, Old Rivals:

A Fight to the Death.

Desire for All That is Lost;

Courage.

Passion.

Laughter and Merriment.

Missing You,

Dearly Beloved.

000000

**…okay then… THAT was harder than I anticipated XD**

**To do something different, I decided to challenge myself to write a poem-drabble using ONLY song titles from the KH2 soundtrack. I think it turned out okay…**


	336. MTO: The Title, Kingdom Hearts

_My thoughts on…_

**The Title: Kingdom Hearts**

I have very mixed feelings about this.

On the one hand, I think it's very…unexplained.

Throughout the game, it's explained that Kingdom Hearts is the place where lost Hearts go when they're lost. They all call the moon Kingdom Hearts. Saix worships Kingdom Hearts, (which I think is not very healthy) and Xemnas keeps begging Kingdom Hearts to give their Hearts back (also not healthy). They say that Kingdom Hearts is the door to everlasting Darkness, but they also say that it's the door to brilliant Light.

Quite frankly, I'm confused as HECK.

They need to pick a story, and stick to it! All the Keybladers, Nobodies, Heartless, and other characters need to hold a staff meeting, order some coffee and doughnuts, and all vote on what Kingdom Hearts is, and what they're going to tell people! Seriously! My brain hurts here!

BUT…on the other hand, I think it's very, very clever.

It's a complex title. Kingdom of Hearts…it makes you wonder what deeper meaning it can hold. Afterall, this game is very deep, convoluted, and unpredictable. It keeps up guessing (which I absolutely love) and it holds our attention. The lack of clarity the game offers us makes us wonder what else is in store for us, and what else we'll learn with the games to come.

And best of all, it promises us more games in the future to play ;)

000000

**Tonight, I decided to do a 'MTO' drabble. I haven't done one in a while, so I figured today's as good a day as any. :3**


	337. We Can't Shatter

Time has passed, and come back around.

Marking a year without a hum

But forever in our minds ensue

The good times for me and you.

The first time we met,

The characters made bonds, like we

The trust that blossomed soundlessly,

And only grew stronger in time.

And remember the quarrels?

The disputes, and fights?

And even the times where we started to crack?

But we never truly broke apart.

And all the interesting things we've done.

As one ended, another begun.

And the ties keep growing bolder as we all grew older.

And soon, it wasn't about the characters anymore.

It was about us, and how we truly were.

We comforted each other, we stood side by side

And I never knew why

We could bring ourselves to do so.

It's strange, in a way, that we've become so close.

But I suppose it was destiny that made us this way.

And it's this way

That forever we'll stay.

We can't shatter now.

Our memories are now shared,

And engraved in our Hearts.

There's nothing, absolutely nothing, that could rip us apart.

And we'll never disappear.

After all, what're friends for?

So let's pray that things can stay this way.

And let's hope for many more!

000000

**HAPPY ANIVERSARY, AXIRA'S FORUM! :D**

**We've all been together one whole year! How awesome is THAT? :)**

**I suppose this could relate to Kingdom Hearts in a few ways, but today this drabble is TOTALLY dedicated to the New Organization :3**

**Also…**

TODAY MARKS THE START OF DECEMBER!!!!

**ONLY ONE MORE MONTH LEFT!!! :D**


	338. Tears in the Rain

The blue-black sky bleeds

Wetly,

Coldly,

Painfully slow and tremendously hard.

(all depending on the sorrow above)

The clouds are heavy with regret and sin

A place not deserved.

Not one deserved it.

Some clouds are too young, too pure

But I suppose not pure enough.

The clouds aren't even clouds

They're made up of hearts.

(still-beating hearts)

Thumping softly, sadly,

Sobbing shamelessly, afraid that they'll die.

And then thunder strikes

When the pain becomes too much.

They vie for attention,

And when that doesn't work they cry again.

And steadily they lessen and dissipate

But more arrive to take their place.

And the downpour continues, again and again.

Wetly, coldly,

Like clear, crystal blood

That's bittersweet to the tongue.

The hearts keep pounding brokenly

As they weep, crumbling,

Crumbling,

Just like we do,

Tears in the rain.

000000

**I was thinking of what I could do tonight, and I randomly decided to do a drabble about the rain in The World That Never Was :3 I like how it turned out.**

**The inspiration for it comes from the music piece, '**Tears in the Rain**'. It's a short guitar piece, that I heard somewhere. Apparently it comes from KH, but I'm not sure which game…**


	339. My Immortal

Entrapped, held in place

By the fears I used to hold

And the fears you couldn't quell

Have caused my heart to swell.

And I'm in pain.

Bitter pain.

For the memories won't fade away.

And I'll never forgive you, when you promised me

That things would be okay.

And they weren't.

I was always there for you…

By your side, your hand in mine.

I'm sorry for all the empty promises,

Could you ever find the strength to forgive me?

I'll always be here,

No matter what.

And if you ever feel just a hint of pain

Just know that you'll always have me.

I used to trust you.

I used to admire you.

Your light…

But now that light has grown dark

And I'm blinded by the hurting in me.

I can't ever be happy;

Your memory still stands in mine

When I wish it would just go away.

I will never forgive you, when you promised me

That things will be okay.

And they weren't.

I was always there for you…

By your side, your hand in mine.

I'm sorry for all the empty promises,

Could you ever find the strength to forgive me?

I'll always be here,

No matter what.

And if you ever feel just a hint of pain

Just know that you'll always have me.

Nothing you can say can change my mind.

The ache is too prevalent

And the remembrance is still dominant.

There's just too much pain to be erased…

000000

**This drabble is a request, by Original Queen Xalele. The criteria was to write a drabble using the song '**My Immortal**' by Evanescence for inspiration (without using any of the lyrics) about two of her OCs. I wrote about Kelly and Alice (father and daughter), and how Alice will never forgive him for making promises he couldn't keep. (forum stuff, so if you don't really get the poem, I'm sorry…)**

**Hope ya'll liked it.**


	340. Nobody Like Snow

The snow slinks from above.

Simple, and soundless.

Wide-spread and boundless

Stolid, and emotionless…

Devastatingly pure, to a fault

Beautiful in a dreadful way

How can such little flakes

Hold so much pain?

Each crystal is bitter cold

And bites at your skin, and later your heart.

Until you're numb all over.

A silent killer, in truth

Though that truth is silent, but deadly

In freezing you over.

Cold.

Dead.

Without sensation whatsoever.

And the snow keeps slipping from the hazy skies

Falling, fluttering,

Like angels in flight,

Angels in disguise,

When, in truth,

They are not what they seem;

They are simply, Nobody.

000000

**This drabble-poem is, of course, inspired by Winter and all it's cold glory! :D Unfortunately, it hasn't snowed all too much over where I live, but hopefully it will! :3**

**In the poem, the snow and the Nobodies are described as pretty much the same thing. You might have to read it again to see the transition.**


	341. Poison: Guest Writer

**Poison**

**By Original Queen Xalele**

Bitter remarks and harsh retorts died on poisonous lips as raw, insensitive truth slaughtered each detestable thought.

"You disgust me."

Xalele hissed, her former words of acid failing her. One moment, the situation had been a friendly confrontation- falling perfectly under her control- only to escalate into hideous animosity and ruthless rage. Now, there was nothing left but to hang on and attempt to survive the ride- yes. Look sharp. Protect your ego. Maintain your dignity.

Don't take anything to heart. Not like Xalele had one, anyway.

"You really do, you know that?" Snapped the other, his scythe aimed directly at her jugular vein. "And, do you know what? I think you should just hurry up and die now."

"X-Xanthan," She stammered out, countering an isolated flicker of a peculiar feeling. "What are you… what… no. You can't honestly kill me."

"Last time I checked, you weren't immortal, Xalele. Just a pathetic little child, thinking she is," He smiled wickedly. "I believe that, in order to get my point across, you need to experience the fear you inflict on others."

She cringed inwardly.

"Like hell it matters! Don't try to change me. You can't. You won't. YOU WO-"

Her voice fell short as the scythe swooped down in a graceful arc, ending any attempt at salvation.

Xanthan reached down and touched her shoulder, as if she'd respond.

"I can honestly say that I didn't expect things to end up this way, but I'm pleased with the outcome. I think you might understand now. Rumor has it that you fear death, you know… it almost makes me wonder if it's true."

He grinned.

_Flawless!_

"It'll be a good conversation starter when we meet up in Hell."

000000

**AWESOMESAUCE! :D**

**This was set to a fighting scene on the forum, between Xalele (QX's OC) and Xanthan (Arrancar Piros' OC). I like it a lot :D**

**Be sure to check out her other stories and stuffs! (especially all you Yaoi-lovers out there!)**


	342. The 13 Days of Christmas

On the 13th day of Christmas, Enix and Disney gave to me:

Thirteen Roxas' with Keyblades

Twelve Larxenes *itching,

Eleven foofy Marluxias,

Ten Luxords in deep debt,

Nine Demyxs squealing,

Eight Axels burning things,

Seven Saixs berserking,

Six Zexions emoing,

Five Lexaeus on steroids…

Four middle-aged Vexens

Three Xaldins stabbing,

Two shooting Xigbars,

And one Xemnas with a really bad migraine…

000000

**…I have NO idea what possessed me to come up with this…boredom, I think. Or sugar ^^**

**I didn't bother to write out the entire song, because, well, y'know, it repeats a ton X3**

**The song used for this, if you didn't know, was '**The Twelve Days of Christmas**'. I have no idea who wrote it, honestly…I don't think anyone does XD**

**This little snippet was part of a story I was planning on writing before Christmas, but I think I might save it for later…maybe sometime in Spring, just to be random :3**

**COOKIE OFFERING TIME!!!**

**If anyone can come up with their own version of the song, with the Org members, put it in a review or a PM, and you'll not only get an oversized cookie, but I'll put it up in a drabble! :D**


	343. A Cold Heart

So very fitting, it is.

The weather, and the people it harbors.

Or perhaps the other way around.

The temperature in his eyes sends a shiver through anyone

Anyone, and everyone,

And even if he doesn't want it, it is so.

There is no place for him to go

Because there is no point.

Even the most passionate attempts at warming

Can't melt such a frozen soul.

Everything about screams,

"I'm cold."

His eyes are endless masses of frigid ice,

Layers and layers of jagged, broken hate.

His voice is slick and sharp,

His posture is stiff

His words are laced with bitter malice,

So bitter your face contorts as your body shudders.

There is no other

That can chill a room,

A place,

A world,

Like he.

And his place is outside,

With the moon overhead,

And his eyes turned up towards it.

Two cold hearts in one cold city.

000000

**This drabble is about Saix and how he's really, really…well, cold. Inspired, of course, by Winter.**

**Also, I'll give yesterday's drabble challenge a few more days. So if you're still thinking of one, or if you haven't read it yet, everyone can get a chance.**


	344. Let It Snow

Prompt:

**Let It Snow**

The worlds outside are frightful.

And the danger we face is spiteful.

So before the final blow,

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.

In the midst of all the fighting,

Between the storms, and all the lightning,

Let's enjoy our one last show,

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.

And as the dark's descending,

The pain and terror aren't ending,

Let's try and keep our spirits high; not low,

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.

And as we start to fade, my dear friend,

Let's pray we hold on 'till the end.

As we watch our hearts' last glow,

Let it snow,

Let it snow,

Let it snow…

000000

**This drabble-prompt was inspired by the last scene in KH where the sparkly dust stuff was falling around Kairi and Sora…it just reminded me of snow for some reason. And then this thingy was born…**

**I don't own the song '**Let It Snow**'. I don't even know who wrote it…but it's not mine.**


	345. More Days of Christmas!

**By Twilight Princess67**

On the thirteenth day of Christmas, my Sora gave to me,

Thirteen Nobody versions of him(Roxas),

Twelve Larxenes reading Marquis de Sade,

Eleven Marluxias beaten by him,

Ten Luxords with no gambling luck

Nine weeping Demyxes,

Eight Axel's dying,

Seven Sailor Saixes,

Six moping Zexions

Five Lexeauses fighting

Four grumpy Vexens

Three Xaldins beat by Belle,

Two Xigbars sniping doves,

And a Superior in a bad mood!

---

**By Mrfipp **

(including Xion)

On the thirteenth day of Christmas my PS2 gave to me,

14 new surprise

13 dual blade sets

12 electric shocks

11 sakura petal

10 lucky aces

9 gentel notes

8 explosive flames

7 full moons

6 lengthy novels

5 massive quakes

4 icebergs

3 tornadoes

2 snipers shot

and 1 long rant followed by oblivion!

---

**By ShadedHope**

On the thirteen days of Christmas, Enix gave to me:

Thirteen Keyblades

Twelve bolts of lighting

Twelve rose baskets

Ten gambling bets

Nine Christmas songs

Eight burning trees

Seven howling wolfs

Six cups of emo

FIVE GOLDEN TOMAHAWKS!

Four explosions

Three spears to the head

Two but shots

And a Xemnas in a Christmas hat!

000000

**Awesomeness, you guys :) (gives you all oversized cookies)**

**These versions were written by the authors indicated. Way to have holiday spirit, ya'll!**


	346. Jingle Bells

Dashing through the skies,

In one big Gummi ship,

O'er the worlds we fly,

Laughing through the trip.

Engines roaring loudly,

Making spirits bright

What fun it is to laugh and sing

A flying song tonight:

Oh, jingle bells, Kairi smells,

Marluxia is gay,

Mickey's voice is way too high

And makes him sound real strange.

Jingle bells, Pooh-World is hell,

Axel should burn it down,

Then Xemnas'll yell, and go all red

And he'll explode and destroy the town!

A day or two ago,

I thought I'd take a ride,

And soon Donald and Goofy,

Were seated by my side.

I really wanted to drive,

But the dumb duck would not let me,

So I went and grabbed the controls,

And kicked him out the seat!

Oh, jingle bells, Donald fell,

Quacking all the way,

Oh, what fun it is to watch

That darn bird fall away.

Jingle bells, ice cream is swell,

I wish I had some now.

Let's go steal from the TT gang,

And keep it from the fowl, yeah!

Jingle bells, I'll never tell

That Riku likes Barbies,

But I guess it's not that bad

Compared to Xigbar who likes Furrbies!

Jingle bells, Zexion also sells

_In Style_ magazines,

Demyx likes to pluck Saix

And then Lexaeus will SCREAM!

000000

**…I swear, lack of sleep is to blame for these weirder-than-usual drabbles…**

**Of course, this is to the tune of '**Jingle Bells**', aka a winter holidays classic. I don't know who writes it, though…**


	347. Midnight

Midnight.

Mirrors.

Truth…

I cannot hide

I cannot hide

They're lurking, they find out

What I am.

I'm afraid, so afraid.

I feel nothing, but I can fear

I can fear

What is the midnight?

The dead of everything?

The birth of everything?

Its just there

To walk in

I like it, fear it, like it. Love it.

I want it, yet I run.

Why? Why must I shun what makes me happy?

I like the darkness. I run though,

Why? I'm confused.

Midnight…my heart shines darkly.

No light. Perfect.

No stinking light to taint my darkness, my heart,

What's left of my heart,

After midnight shreds it.

Shards of nothingness, deeply embedded in my heart.

What heart?

What heart? There's a heart?

Would've never guessed.

My heart can't take it, it'll explode in the

Midnight light.

Midnight fright, light, sight. White. Pure white.

So white it's black.

Not black but red.

Blood red, for the heart.

No kisses, just blood to guide me.

Crying, crying, I feel lonely.

I want no truth, but death.

Nothingness, emptiness.

So this is midnight.

Pain, blood, darkness, death, white…

So this is midnight?

Perfect.

000000

**Another emoish poem I wrote back when I was feeling super depressed and stuff…but I'm all better now :3**

**This poem (quite unintentionally, when I wrote it) relates very well to what Kuxir (my OC – Riku's Heartless) thinks of the path of Midnight. Though he never would express it as passionately X3 **

**Also, after today ****I will NOT be taking any more challenges/requests.**

**I need to start wrapping things up (yay! :D) and the winter season and holidays provide me with more than enough inspiration :) Thank you ALL for sending me your challenges and requests and suggestions. They really helped complete this story :3**

**I will, before the year ends, do one last request for a person I promised I would; write a specific pairing someone asked me to do via PM; post ONE more chapter with any other 'Days of Christmas' drabbles (so post them very soon!); and one more battle/love drabble for GS' challenge.**

**After that, the rest will probably be all me :3**


	348. Going Down Swinging

Is this more than you bargained for?

Yet,

Oh don't mind me I'm watching you three from the shadows

Wishing to be the one to spill your blood.

Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him?

To be the one with _that _Key?

Well, now I'm too strong for that.

And I'm now just a notch in your memories.

But you're just a notch in mine.

(And it's about time this happened)

Drop a heart,

Break a name,

We're always fighting, and you're now fighting for the wrong team.

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Sora, we're going down swinging.

I'll be your number one with a bullet,

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it.

(and I'm sick of it)

Down, down in an earlier round

And Sora, you're going down swinging.

I'll be your number one with a bullet,

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it.

(so sick of it)

You're going down, down in an earlier round

(Take aim at myself)

And Sora, you're going down swinging

(Take back what you said)

I'll be your number one with a bullet

(I'll prove that you're no God)

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

(I'M the God)

You're going down, down (down, down)

Down, down (down, down)

You're going down, down (down, down)

A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it.

(I'M the God…not you)

000000

**This is a songfic about Riku and Sora, and how Riku believes Sora has an inflated ego about getting to be the big hero and stuff, but it's really Riku who has the oversized ego X3 **

**The song used is '**Sugar We're Going Down**' by Fall Out Boy. EXCELLENT song, right there, folks :3**


	349. NNAS Preview

This wasn't meant to happen.

I didn't ask to be born. And I didn't ask to be different.

It just…happened. And I don't know why.

If there are any higher powers out there, I suppose they cursed me from the start.

I believe in destiny.

I believe that good people get hurt, and for unfair reasons.

And I believe I'm a good person.

Perhaps there was a mistake somewhere in the mix.

I wonder why I'm detestable. Unlovable.

Unwanted.

What have I done that makes me so horrible?

What have I done that is so unforgivable?

I believe in bad people.

And I'm starting to believe that I'm one, too.

Every kid grows up, wanting to be the hero.

But maybe…I should just be the bad guy.

Every world needs one.

I didn't ask to exist.

And I don't know why I am here.

I want to believe that…somewhere, out there,

My destiny will lead me to the things I've always wanted.

And I believe

That maybe, just maybe,

I can get there if I am the bad guy.

The world has enough heroes.

000000

**This is the preview to a new story I plan on writing, called **Nobody, Not A Somebody**. **

**For those of you who have read **Bring Me To Life**, and liked it, this will be the story of Raemond, aka Xed's Somebody, and all the events in the story will lead up to where BMTL takes off. It's a pretty tragic story, but answers a LOT of questions about Xed :) Look out for it, if you're interested!**


	350. No Such Thing As Love

There is no such thing as love to me.

For there's nothing within me to stir

The feelings that should occur

When you meet that 'special someone', so they say.

I'm not quite sure why I am like I am.

But I know my path requires me

To be free, independent, and void of emotion.

It's dangerous to be tied

To an illusion that lives inside a heart.

Which is why there is no such thing as love to me.

It's all quite fickle, really.

I see others in love,

Yet I don't understand the connections.

I see others broken by love,

Yet I don't understand why it's so painful.

I don't mean to sound cruel.

Pardon my callousness, my lack of sympathy,

But why do people partake in such an act of foolery?

Why believe in a fleeting dream?

Why believe in a distant feeling?

Why believe at all?

I don't.

I am who I am.

And I always will be.

And there is simply no such thing as love to me.

000000

**This is the last love drabble I will be doing for GS' challenge. The criteria:**

A drabble about Xavaran not ever finding love because he believes he can't.

**I think I captured his feeling alright.**

**Xavaran is an OC that belongs to Wyrmhero. **


	351. Even MORE Days of Christmas!

**By Mariko The Forgetful Idiot**

On the fourteenth day of Christmas, Nobodies gave to me

Fourteen brilliant Keychains

Thirteen sea slat ice creams

Twelve shocking kunai

Eleven pretty flowers

Ten decks of cards

Nine watery melodies

Eight flaming chakrams

Seven claymores

Six lexicons

Five tomahawks

Four icy shields

Three Dragoons

Two Sniper Arrows

And enormous power known as Kingdom Hearts

---

**By KCNF**

13 dead Xavarans~

12 shy Xendres~

11 smoking Xoldepols~

10 lonely Bexs~

9 missing Xumis~

8 insane Xats~

7 evil Dixs~

6 confused Noxcolts~

5 stubborn Xaleles'~

4 PO-ed Maxias'~

3 nerdy Navix's~

2 emo Xed's~

and a Rixon crying in his bed~

000000

**Awesomeness, guys! :D**

**These are the last two that I'll be putting up. I'm sorry, but I need to wrap things up :) But is anyone comes up with more, I'd love to read it in a review or a PM :3**


	352. Invisible

Sleepless, delving,

With cold still eyes she watches

In shadow. Invisible.

And then strikes.

Unavoidable.

And then you lose.

Inevitable.

And she doesn't care.

Untouchable.

As your blood pools around a now lifeless corpse.

And she doesn't care.

She's seen far too much to care.

You're just another notch on her baton.

And then she moves on.

Sly, sneaky, swift and silent.

A terrible past has lead her to this.

Invisible.

That's what she is.

Immune to the ache of the world.

The throbs that she may cause, and the ones that she doesn't.

Her steely eyes can no longer shed tears,

For they freeze before the fall.

Invisible.

The fall that stirs inside her.

A cold maelstrom of complex memories.

Memories that invade her dreams

And keep her awake

In fear of the nightmares.

So she kills. Because that's what she has done

And the guilt is now

Invisible.

Everything about her now screams

Invisible.

000000

**Gah, I'm so sorry AB! I had no idea it was your birthday yesterday, or I would've written you a drabble then! D: I hope this one can make up for it…**

**This drabble is about Bex, and about how she is now post-time skip. **

**Bex is an OC that belongs to Kairi the Strong, formerly known as ArtemisBlack555. Happy Birthday, you two! :3**


	353. The Kunai Song

I have a little kunai

So get out of my way.

It's so very sharp and pointy,

I think I want to play!

Oh – kunai, kunai, kunai,

I made it out of love.

So let me put it on you,

And give it a big shove!

It has a lovely body

So sleek and so deadly,

And when it pierces your skin,

It much pain you will be!

Oh – kunai, kunai, kunai,

I made it out of love.

So let me put it on you,

And give it a big shove!

My kunai's always ready,

To kill and make you cry.

So let's start our fun game,

And when I win, you die!

Oh – kunai, kunai, kunai,

I made it out of love.

So let me put it on you,

And give it a big shove!

000000

**…I…am disturbed…**

**This is Larxene's version of the song '**The Dreidel Song**'. It fits her, no?**

**Just thought it'd be nice to include some Hanukkah stuff in the story, too. Mazel Tov!**


	354. Roxas' Famous Last Words

_Now I know_

Roxas walked the cold streets of The World That Never Was. His feet splashed through puddles; the marks left behind from the heavy rain shower that had happened such a little time ago. He was walking, and he wouldn't turn back. He wanted something…

Completion…

He needed it. To fill the emptiness…

_That I can't make you stay_

"Your mind's made up?"

_But where's your heart?_

It was Axel. Roxas smiled softly. Getting past him wouldn't be hard. After all, he got past everyone else, right? But he was ready. He was ready to give up everything to seek what he desired…

Answers…

Completion…

Even his friendship with Axel. He had decided.

_But where's your heart?_

It'd be hard, but he had decided.

"Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know." Roxas stated, strongly. He was walking, and he wouldn't turn back. He wanted to know. He wanted to meet someone…Sora…

_But where's your…_

"Roxas!"

_And I know_

Roxas turned his head towards Axel. He looked angry, frustrated. Roxas smirked. Too bad he couldn't feel it.

"You can't turn on the Organization!" Axel shouted, desperate.

_There's nothing I can say_

_To change that part_

"Watch me." Roxas replied coldly. He wouldn't let Axel stop him. Sora was waiting. He needed to know. He needed answers. Axel would understand.

_To change that part_

_To change…_

"Roxas, think! You can't leave!" Axel retorted. He gazed at Roxas with pleading eyes.

_So many_

_Bright lights that cast a shadow_

_But can I speak?_

"Why not?" Roxas said. There was nothing Axel could say that'd change his mind. He felt…incomplete…and Sora would know why. He was walking, and he wouldn't turn back.

_Well is it hard understanding_

_I'm incomplete_

_A life that's so demanding_

"You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!" Axel yelled. Roxas chuckled to himself. Such a…weak argument.

_I get so weak_

He knew the answer to this.

_A love that's so demanding_

"No one would miss me." He said softly, his ice-cold words burning his own tongue.

_I can't speak_

"That's not true!" Axel yelled. Roxas walked away, uncaring. Axel lowered his head in defeat. Roxas was walking, and he couldn't stop him.

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone _

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

"I would…"

000

The memories came flooding back. Axel didn't want him to leave. They were…

_I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

They had been…

_Awake, and unafraid_

_Asleep, or dead_

Best Friends…

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

"Axel." He called softly. He had so much to say. He had hurt Axel. He hadn't cared about him. He had so much to say, so much to say…

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

Axel looked up at Roxas. His eyes radiated kindness…

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

…And forgiveness…

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

"Let's meet again in the next life." Axel said catching his breath. Roxas smiled softly.

Maybe…they could still be friends?

"Yeah, I'll be waiting." Roxas said graciously. Axel smiled deviously, darkness creeping up around him. Roxas' eyes got wide in fear. Axel chuckled.

"Silly," he said, the darkness beginning to claim him. "Just because you have a next life…"

He disappeared.

Vanished, swallowed in the darkness.

Had Axel…died?

A wave of pain, regret, and sorrow washed over him.

He was gone.

Roxas wanted to close his eyes and disappear with him. But he couldn't.

'Sora…'

He still had to meet him. He needed to feel…complete…

Roxas shook his head. He had left Axel to meet Sora. He had hurt Axel to meet Sora. Now, he could go. Axel would forgive him. He wouldn't want him to fade back into darkness. They'd meet again, in the next life.

Like promised.

He was walking, and he wouldn't turn back.

He was walking, for the last time…

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

000

Roxas looked at Sora. Brown hair, blue eyes. Nothing special.

He shrugged to himself.

This was it.

This was it.

There'd be no turning back after this. He was reluctant at first, but he had decided to do it.

It' be hard, but he had decided.

This…was it…

Roxas smiled bravely.

"Look sharp!" he shouted to the inattentive Sora. Sora whipped around to meet his gaze. Roxas closed his eyes.

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

He felt himself leave, he felt himself fade into Sora.

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

He was no longer himself, no longer there. He was part of Sora now.

He could hear a distant voice.

"Roxas!"

Axel.

The next life…as Sora…

Roxas smiled.

Sora smiled too.

He was forgiven. He was…

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven_

…Complete…

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

000000

**This is something I wrote a LONG time ago, when I had the idea to write a story about the Organization's 'famous last words' (aka songfics about their lives leading to their deaths). I'm not sure if I'll go through with it, though…what do ya'll think?**

**The song used is '**Famous Last Words**' by My Chemical Romance. It's an amazing song, and I think it fits very well with Roxas :)**


	355. Silent Night

Silent night, starry night

All is calm, all is bright

The hero is resting, to restore himself

His mind fragile, his heart shattered,

Sleep in Heavenly peace

Sleep in Heavenly peace

Silent night, lonely night

The dark things quake at the sight

Light streams from the heavens above

The angels inside sing of Sanctuary

Sora, the Savior is born

Sora, the Savior is born

Silent night, forgotten night

Son of destiny, love's pure light

Radiance shines from his untainted heart

With the dawn of promise in his dreams

Awake after the rebirth

Awake after the rebirth

000000

**This drabble is about Sora and his sleep in Castle Oblivion. Simple, but I think it works nicely :)**

**The song used is '**Silent Night**', in the spirit of the holidays :3**


	356. Mrs Grinch

You're a mean one, Maleficent.

You really are a witch.

You're as cuddly as a Darkball,

You're as charming as a Fat Bandit

Maleficent…

You're a bad, bad woman…

And a total *itch…

You're a monster, Maleficent.

Your heart's an empty hole.

Your brain's a broken record

You've got cyanide in your soul

Maleficent…

I wouldn't touch you, with a

Thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole…

You're a vile one, Maleficent.

You have Darkness in your heart.

You have all the tender sweetness,

Of a room full of Behemoths

Maleficent…

Given the choice between the two of you

I'd take the room full of Behemoths…

You're a foul one, Maleficent.

You're a nasty, yucky find.

Your skin burns with stinky acid,

You've got the worst things on your mind.

Maleficent…

The three words that best describe you,

Are, and I quote: "Tired. Old. Hag."

You're a rotter, Maleficent.

You're the queen of sinful plots.

Your heart's a dead heap of blackness

With moldy purple spots,

Maleficent…

Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing

With the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable

Rubbish imaginable,

Mangled up in tangled up knots…

000000

**When writing yesterday's drabble, I thought about the Grinch song, and I just HAD to write it for Maleficent XD**

**The song used is '**You're A Mean One Mr. Grinch**', from the book/cartoon/movie ****How The Grinch Stole Christmas****! I LOVE that movie :3**

**Also, guess what today marks?**

THERE ARE ONLY **10** MORE DAYS OF 366 OR BUST!!!

**xOMG!!!**


	357. So What?

I guess I just lost my best friend

I don't know where he went.

So I'm gonna go play bad guy

I'm not gonna look for him.

I got a brand new attitude

And I'm gonna wear it tonight

I wanna get in trouble,

I wanna start a fight.

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

I wanna start a fight.

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

I wanna start a fight!

So, so what?

I'm the Master,

I got my Keyblade,

And I don't need you.

And guess what?

I'm having more fun.

And now that we're done,

I'm gonna show you tonight,

I'm alright, I'm just fine,

And you're a stupid tool

So, so what?

I am a Master,

I got my Keyblade

And I don't want you tonight.

You didn't care.

You never did.

You want it all,

But that's not fair.

I tried to fly,

You held me down.

I reached to you,

You staggered back…

So, so what?

I'm the Master,

I got my Keyblade,

And I don't need you.

And guess what?

I'm having more fun.

And now that we're done,

I'm gonna show you tonight,

I'm alright, I'm just fine,

And you're a stupid tool

So, so what?

I am a Master,

I got my Keyblade

And I don't want you tonight.

No, No, No, No!

I don't want you tonight!

You weren't there for me,

I'm gonna show you tonight,

I'm alright, I'm just fine,

And you're a tool, but I'm not.

So, so what?

I am the Master.

I got my Keyblade,

And I will beat you tonight.

000000

**This songfic is about Riku and how he feels towards Sora, and how he feels he doesn't need him anymore, now that he's all high-and-mighty and smoof like that.**

**Song used is '**So What?**' by Pink. It's a really good song.**

**Only 9 more drabbles to go…**


	358. Carol of the Hells

Can't you hear the music?

The screeching, painful screeching, ripping at your ears and daggering your soul, so painfully?

As they march forward, staggering here and there, leaping about in their sick, broken dance.

And they sing. In a strange, incomprehensible tongue they sing. Foreign to all except each other. And perhaps not even they know what they say.

So what do they sing of?

Such things are better left unknown.

So they prance, door to door, street to street. World to world. In search of new people to sing to.

To carol for.

They find you. They find you…and then sing for you.

But you hear nothing. Not a thing. They twitch and sway and fidget and swing but say not a thing.

And then they leap.

They leap, and rip the screams out of your throat. You press forth a sound – a broken, heartbreaking sound as you are destroyed right then and there. You are sent spiraling into a world that you never knew existed, where only horror and grief can thrive. A fiery, brutal torture that can only be described as Hell. You writhe. You fight. You cry and you struggle, but it's all in vain.

And even if you tell yourself to be strong, you can't help but shout.

Shout in anger, in fear, in pain, in despair.

Shout. Scream. Sing.

You're singing.

You're singing to them. And they love it. And then they move on and leave you to fade. They leave them all to fade.

For you see…

The Heartless don't sing for you.

You sing for the Heartless.

Carol of the Hells.

000000

**While looking through my doodle box for a drabble idea (yes, I keep poems and stuff in there too), I can across an idea about Heartless and caroling, and I thought it'd be nice to use. :)**

**Just 8 more days…**


	359. What To Wear

"Navix, we're going to be late."

"I'll be down in a minute!"

The girl sighed, and took a seat on the sofa to wait for her boyfriend to finish getting changed. Tonight, the two of them were going out to dinner together, to have fun and enjoy each other's company. She had been dressed and ready within 15 minutes.

Apparently, Navix needed much more time than that.

He called from their bedroom, "Just one more minute!" to console her.

It didn't do too much.

Lydia sat quietly, her wings twitching ever so slightly out of boredom.

And suddenly, the sound of footsteps from afar rapidly changed into nearby footsteps as the boy made his way to the Living Room.

And as her eyes lay upon him, they widened.

Navix was, of course, wearing relatively nice clothes, but with the addition of a few extra 'accessories': His mask, his cape, his cloak, his belt that held various small weaponry, and a sling on his back which carried a few favorite swords of his.

The look in her eyes shifted from surprise to desperation. "Are you seriously going out like that?"

The brunette looked down at himself. He thought he looked just fine. "Why? What's wrong with how I look?"

"You look…as if you're going to battle."

He grinned. "Don't I look bad-a**?"

"Navix, you look ridiculous." After seeing the faint hurt in his eyes, she quickly but smoothly added on, "For going out to dinner, that is." The hurt dissipated. "Can't you just dress…a little more conservatively?"

He looked at her, near-pouting. "Aw, Lydia…do I have to?"

"Please?"

He sighed inwardly, but took off his mask. He'd do anything to please her. "Is that better?" He asked, hoping it was. But the look on her face showed otherwise.

"…do you really need the weapons?" Lydia asked.

He though for a moment, before slowly taking the sword and sling, and the belt, off. If there were any danger, he reasoned with himself, it'd be no problem at all to just summon a sword or something.

She smiled sheepishly. "Do you really need the cloak?"

He took that off too.

"And the cape?"

He frowned. "Can't I keep it? I need my bad-a**ness."

"Navix…"

"Please, Lydia?"

The onyx-haired girl sighed. She knew some sort of compromise was coming up.

"Fine, you can keep the cloak."

Navix grinned and kissed her, pulling her close. "Thanks!" She smiled in return.

He then summoned a dark portal, and the two went through and onto enjoying their night.

000000

**Because we all know the women wear the pants in the relationship ;)**

**This drabble has been written in honor of GS' birthday, and by extension, Navix's birthday. Happy B-Day, guys!**

**Navix, of course, belongs to GS, while Lydia belongs to Wyrmhero.**

**7 left…**


	360. The Night Before Christmas

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the castle

Not a Nobody stirred, not one single hassle.

The stockings were hung by the chimney: all thirteen

In hopes for the treats that the jolly man would leave.

The members were all asleep, nice and sound in their beds

Some dreamt of happiness, others of pain, all in their heads.

And I had just calmed myself, for excitement hindered my sleep,

I lay down, closed my eyes, and made not a peep

When out in the city I hear quite a noise

 I jumped up and stumbled (for I have zero poise)

Away to the window I tripped and I staggered

Opened up the window to see what was the matter,

Kingdom Hearts shining down on the new-fallen snow 

Gave the light to let me see what lay down below:

When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,

But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,  

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,

I knew, right then and there, that he was St. Nick!

More rapid than Dusks his coursers they came,

And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name; 

"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen! 

On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen!  

To the top of the stairwell! to the top of the wall!

Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!" 

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, 

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,  

So up to the rooftop the animals they flew,

With the sleigh full of gifts, and St. Nicholas too. 

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof 

The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

As I drew in my breath, I could hear the sound:

Down the chimney Santa came with a bound.

 He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,

And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;  

A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,

And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.  

His eyes -- how they twinkled! His dimples how merry!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! 

His jolly little mouth was drawn up like a bow, 

And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;  

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, 

And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath; 

He had a broad face and a little round belly, 

That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.  

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, 

And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;

A wink of his eye and a twist of his rear

Soon gave me to know I had nothing to fear;

He didn't say a thing, but went straight to his work,

And filled all the stockings, placed stuff under the tree; then turned with a jerk, 

And laying his finger aside of his nose, 

And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;

 He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, 

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

 But I heard him shout out, as he drove out of sight, 

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"

000000

**Because this HAD to be in the collection. What's Christmas without it?**

**This is told from Demyx's POV, but it could be from any of the members, really (but it would fit him or Roxas best).**

**Happy Holidays, everyone :)**


	361. The Best Gift of All

Perhaps the best gift of all is one you can't hold.

It's the joy in your hearts, or maybe the cold,

That emptiness within that's so lovely to warm

With the presence of others that you hold so close.

But to me,

The best gift of all would be peace.

The calm, the tranquility

That uniform sense of serenity,

That I just wish that everyone could share.

For once, just once, would it kill just to halt?

To stop all wrongdoings, and all the bad things too?

Would it hurt for a day to just take a break?

Would that make the cosmos shake?

Can't we just put our differences aside?

And ignore the labels we bestow on one another?

If we could only just swallow our pride.

If only the Nobodies would cease their pursuits,

And the heroes stopped acting like heroes, for just a little bit.

If the Heartless simply controlled themselves better

And the innocents were actually innocents and didn't go picking fights.

Would that really hurt?

If we all strived for peace?

If we all just got along for one simple day?

So that, we could all bask in the love of Christmas day

And focus on the happiness instead of each other,

Then we could all stop fighting this pointless war of ours

And enjoy the one thing we all have in common;

The best gift of all.

000000

**This is told from Dani's POV (Dani is Xed's little cousin, but in here she's actually older when she'd say this :3)**

**Merry Christmas, everyone :D **

**FIVE DAYS LEFT…**


	362. Pandemonium

Pandemonium, crazy lies

Spiraling downward, abyss

Dark, sweet abyss

Craziest dreams

Hopeless downs, dark

So dark

Craziness consumes,

Pandemonic minds, set

No light, no hope

Bliss dark abyss

Hectic sweet pain

I don't want pain anymore

No more, no more,

I don't want the craziness

I don't want the hurt,

The pandemonium

Pandemonium controls and rips

Rips me to pieces, parts,

Fragmented hearts.

I want to be whole but never will

Pandemonium strikes,

And rips me to shreds.

My heart can't take it, not anymore.

Pandemonium breaks

What's left of me.

000000

**Another little emo-ish poem I came up with some time ago…but it fits really well to the feelings Sora (and Roxas) might have about all the weird dreams they have :)**


	363. Hypothetically Speaking

"I can't BELIEVE Xemnas!"

A portal opened up, and out stepped a very frustrated Number XIII. She walked off, quickly, leaving boot prints in the firm, crunchy know. A second or two later followed Number VIII, an unreadable scowl set upon his face.

"And do you think I'm happy?" He walked after the girl at a leisurely pace. "I'd rather be locked in a room with Saix than on a mission with you."

Xed kept walking, not bothering to look back. She had begged and pleaded with the Superior for weeks to allow her to go on a mission. And when he finally caved, he just HAD to pair her with the most pompous jerk in the entire Organization:

Axel.

"Slow down, Twerp. We're not doing anything unless we're both there. Got it memorized?"

She stopped and turned on her heel to face him, glaring fiercely. He only chuckled.

"Temper, temper, Xedramon." He sneered, using her full name to aggravate her. He grinned when her expression darkened.

"Shut up." She snapped.

"Look, kid, you can make that face all day long if you want, but it won't change a thing." He caught up to her in a few quick strides.

The girl said nothing, but turned back around and kept walking, a little slower this time. "Let's just get this over with." She growled.

"Why?" He walked around her and stood before the girl, forcing her to stop.

"Why what?" She refused to look at him. She tried to step around the man, but he matched her steps and stayed in front.

"Why are you so quick to get it over with? We might as well have a bit of fun while we're at it."

A scoff was her reply. "You're kidding, right? You hate me, and I hate you. End of story. There's no fun to be had."

"What if I didn't hate you?"

She looked up at him at last. "What?"

"Hypothetically." He looked down at her, craning his neck to make up for the 3-head difference between them. "What if I didn't hate you? Would you hate me?"

She thought a moment. "Well…no, I wouldn't."

He grinned cockily, which brought a scowl to her lips.

"I'm talking hypothetically, here." He nodded, pursing his lips.

"Would you like me then?"

"We're still speaking hypothetically?" She confirmed. He nodded. "Then…sure. Would you?"

"Don't see why not."

"How much would you like me?"

He paused. "Hypothetically?"

"Hypothetically."

"A lot."

She raised an eyebrow, in surprise. "Is that so?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he asked, "And if I told you I liked you, –hypothetically, no duh— would you like me back?"

"…possibly…" She considered a little longer. "…yeah, I would. But how would you tell me that? You're not the kind of person to say stuff like that." After a moment, she added in quickly, "Hypothetically speaking."

He brought a finger and scratched his chin lightly. "Hm…if I did like you, hypothetically speaking, I would show you…like this."

And then he kissed her.

It was a little rough, a little hot, and a bit odd, but it wasn't bad.

Xed's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but she didn't pull away, or push him away.

The fiery embrace broke off and died down a few seconds later, the embers still tingling on their lips, and they simply looked at each other with awkward, unreadable expressions. After a while, his grew cockier, while hers grew more flushed.

"But, of course," Axel said quietly, to shatter the thick silence, "that was all hypothetical."

"Hypothetical." She repeated softly. She then said with more strength, "But you're still an insensitive jerk, who hates my guts, and if you kissed me I'd kill you, right?"

He smirked in that cocky, smug way that only Axel could pull off.

"I'm glad you've got that memorized."

She pushed past him and kept walking, with him trailing after. And they pushed it away and attempted to forget.

Afterall, it was all hypothetical.

…or was it?

000000

**OH MY LANTA I never thought I'd have to write this pairing…AxelXed…the world is ending… XD**

**This was actually a request given to me by xXOnyx-AisuXx, who PMed me and asked to write this pairing and have them kiss. X3 **

**I hope you liked it, and thanks for being a fan of Xed! I'm sure she really appreciates it :3**

**FOUR MORE DAYS…**


	364. Boss Battle: Dix

The platform glowed pure, brilliant white laced with a tint of gold.

The air was still, stiff, and frightening. Sora drew in a sharp breath, reluctant to let it go. The place reeked of death.

Suddenly, a portal opened up only a few feet away from him. He watched as a tall, cloaked man stepped out slowly, but with eerie grace. The man had his hood up, with a few locks of black hair over his oddly angelic blue eyes. His eyes held deep sadness and remorse; they only added to his bitter, melancholy appearance.

The brunette narrowed his eyes faintly. It was almost as if an angel was standing before him…or at least should have been. This man was no angel.

In a flash of light, a long, deadly looking scythe was called to his hand. Sora took a step back and clutched his weapon tightly.

He was definitely no angel.

Dix stepped forward and swung, the weapon nearly slicing Sora in two if he hadn't moved in time. He swung again and again, each strike with more force and more anger than the last. The Keyblader dodged each swing, searching for any opening to deal a blow.

"Wrath!" The man shouted out suddenly, and his swings became more forceful and much quicker. Acting quickly, the boy used his weapon to block a few of the swings, but most sliced up his arms, and one nearly missed his head.

The man almost smirked; a cruel twist on his lips.

"Pride!"

There was a change in him…not physically, but the harsh aura he held about him swelled and grew, making Sora tremble and almost brought him to his knees. The man grinned and swung again, whacking the boy across the platform.

The brunette grabbed his now bruised ribs and groaned between clenched teeth. His power…was overwhelming. Overbearing. Overpowering. But he had to try to fight back. He had to try.

There were footsteps, rapid ones, as the man dashed forward to finish him off. Pushing himself to his knees, Sora thrust his Keyblade out towards the man, hitting him in the shins. Dix grunted in pain and staggered, nearly losing his balance.

There was his chance.

Sora jumped up and called his weapon back, and lunged at the Nobody. The blade went through his chest and out his back, straight through his heart. The man choked and coughed, his eyes wide in surprise. And suddenly…tears came to them.

It took the boy by surprise.

These nothings…can cry?

Darkness began to rise off the man, in thick wisps.

"I…I'm sorry…Grace…" Dix whispered for the last time, before disappearing completely.

Sora let his weapon fall by his side, as he looked around for his next opponent.

However, something in his heart ached, and he lost the thrill he held before.

000000

**Meanie Sora…**

**Anyways, this is the last battle drabble I will be doing for GS' challenge. The criteria:**

Against Dix, Dix would probably be pretty mad by this point at all the death happening around him, and will use every Sin he can to try and extinguish Sora. When he dies, he should apologize to Grace.

**Dix belongs to Ben-So-Deadly.**

**Three more to go…**


	365. Reality Check

It's time for a reality check.

You're in my world now,

Not yours.

Or hers, or his,

But mine.

All mine.

So get ready,

For the most hellish, most twisted joy ride of your life

'cause I'm in control now,

So scream like heck:

It's time for a reality check.

I can create chaos like you've never seen

I can make the impossible, possible.

You'd never believe

All the crazy, messed up schemes I can do

Even the stuff in your wildest dreams…

Reality check:

You're in MY realm now.

The Synthetic Apocalypse;

Get ready to be blown away, *itch!

For I have the control and you're under my command

Man, life is good when you hold the gun

And can shoot it at will, at anyone

And if you're having trouble taking this in

And if you're having trouble accepting my win

Then before your mind gets totally wrecked,

You should get a reality check.

000000

**This drabble is about Original Queen Xalele's OC, Xalele, and her powers over Reality. I wrote this in honor of her (and her OC's) birthdays, which were actually yesterday, but I didn't know. I'm sorry… :( I hope you like this anyways…**

**Two more days…**


	366. The Thoughts I Hold Inside

You look through me,

Like crystal glass.

You treat me like nothing,

Not even trash.

Why won't you notice?

Why won't you care?

What can I do?

To prove that I'm there?

If I bruise my skin,

If I shed a tear,

If I cut my face,

Will it prove that I'm here?

If I shoot up drugs,

If I slit my wrists,

If I cause myself pain,

Will it prove I exist?

And although I hurt,

No matter what I try,

I'm still…not living…

In your oblivious eyes…

So maybe if I hurt,

So maybe if I cry,

Just maybe if I was dead,

It'd prove I was alive.

000000

**This drabble is about the feelings Raemond (Xed's Somebody) had throughout her life. Pretty sad, isn't it? This was actually a poem I wrote in 8****th**** grade, just to freak out my friends. And it worked. I don't think like this at all.**

**(If you're interested in reading her story, please look out for (the newly titled) **Comatose**. It was originally named 'Nobody, Not a Somebody', but I changed my mind.)**

**One…more…drabble…**


	367. Their Year

11:59.

A silent sigh escaped the man's lips as he diverted his eyes away from the clock stationed on his desk. He leaned forward, resting his arms on the wooden surface and crossing them, before uncrossing them and leaning back again. He furrowed his brow as a frown set upon his face, frustrated that he was so fidgety and unfocused.

Sighing aloud, he rose from his seat gracefully and strode across the room to the window. He looked out upon the castle grounds, where the other members were waiting outside anxiously for time to pass and welcome in the New Year.

The New Year…

This past year…had not been good for them. They achieved so little, gained so little, done so little… And for what? A few new members, a few successful missions? Meaningless; not a single, important thing had been achieved.

And, on top of it all, their hearts were still lost to the dark abyss of Kingdom Hearts.

Their goal…all they desired, craved, strived and worked for…was for nothing.

Xemnas' amber eyes smoldered with a quiet, but fierce fire.

But, in just seconds, there would be a new year ahead of them. A new year…a new, fresh start to the rest of their lives. And it would be in this year that they would conquer the worlds, defeat the Keyblade masters, and regain their hearts.

He swore it to himself deeply; an unshatterable oath, an unforgettable pledge.

An ultimate promise.

This was a gift. The gift of time…destiny had his reasons for the New Year. A second chance was a blessing. A blessing that he, the Superior, would not let taken advantage of. There might not be a new year, next year, if they did not pull their act together. The Keybladers were bound to be stronger, tied to their own new resolutions and promises, so they would need to become stronger. Better. And they needed time for that.

And they had it.

And then the chanting started below; excited, loud.

_"Ten! Nine! Eight!"_

The man looked up to the moon, drawn to its radiance, it's glow, it's glimmer.

_"Seven! Six!"_

This would be their year.

_"Five!"_

Their year.

_"Four!"_

And nothing…

_"Three!"_

Nothing…

_"Two!"_

He whispered along, soundlessly,

"One."

And then the cheering, the shouting, the yells grew more and more excited, as they congratulated themselves and celebrated the new, bright year.

Xemnas closed his eyes, and smirked.

Nothing could stop them now.

They had time.

000000

**OH MY FRICKEN GOD I DID IT!!!! :O**

**366 or Bust! IS NOW COMPLETE!!! HOORAY!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D :D**

**OMG…OMG… *freaking out***

***slaps self* Get a hold of yourself…**

**I have a LOT of things to say…so listen up :3**

**First off:**

HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!!!!!!!!

**I wish everyone the very best for the new year coming up, please stay well and healthy, and have a great 2009 :D**

**Secondly, I NEED NEED NEEEEEEEEEED to thank **EVERY SINGLE ONE** of my reviewers, all of them, because without all of you guys, I would've never had the drive and will to complete this challenge. Thank you all, so, so, sooooo much for your love and support :3 **

***gives you all MEGA SUPER oversized cookies***

**Thirdly…I have a feeling that some of you might be wondering whether or not I'll be doing this next year…or ever again…**

**And…sadly, I'm not doing this anytime soon. I'm sorry.**

**I've received quite a few reviews and PMs asking me 'how do you do this all year?' and quite frankly I have no idea either XD But I'll tell you, it was pretty hard at times and quite stressful, but I don't regret a single second of it and I'd never take it back :3**

**Perhaps I'll do this another year…just watch out for it ;)**

**And fourthly…**

**All year long, you've all read my drabbles. You've all commented, requested, suggested, helped, added in, and challenged me the entire way through.**

**And now, I have a challenge for all of YOU:**

**WHO'S GONNA WRITE THE NEXT 365 or BUST!???**

I encourage EVERYONE to give it a try. And don't DARE say you CAN'T do it, or it CAN'T be done, because now we all know that's not true ;3

**If you decide to take it up, let me know, and I'll return the support :D**

**Happy Holidays everyone, and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Here's to many more!!!! :D**

_**~ Xed (aka the authoress)**_


End file.
